jugando a las almas gemelas
by crazyp
Summary: en la vida solo puedes tener un verdadero amor... y también solo un alma gemela, entonces, ¿Qué haces cuando estas son dos personas diferentes? ¿Te atreves a escoger solo a una? bienvenida al juego de las almas gemelas, solo no te equivoques en tu elección
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic sobre Boys Before Flowers, espero que les guste.**

**Antes que nada, quería aclarar que la historia se basa en Ga Eul, y no tiene mucho que ver con la verdadera historia, Eun Jae no tiene nada con el hermano de Yi Jung, después de la boda fallida de Jae Kyung con Jun Pyo todo lo que pasa es 100% invención mía, la bruja no hace que Jan Di se vaya. Y ellos tienen un noviazgo casi nada normal, además la mono no se va del país. Bueno, son cosas que invento para que la historia tenga mucha más creatividad y no sea tan predecible.**

**Los personajes no son míos, (por desgracia)**

Las jóvenes se dejaron caer sobre las sillas, aprovechando que la tienda de avena se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-a veces me pregunto porque la vida es tan injusta con nosotras –murmuro Jan Di luego de que ambas suspiraran

-¿Qué será peor Jan Di? ¿Trabajar como la sirvienta personal de tu ex novio o juntar accidentalmente al chico que te gusta con su primer amor? A eso le llamo mala suerte –la voz de Ga Eul reflejaba claramente lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

-es muy deprimente tratar de comparar quien de nosotras es más patética –agrego la ex lavandera, a los que ambas volvieron a suspirar.

.

.

.

Si, definitivamente no había sido muy buena idea lo de las clases de cerámica. Gracias a ella, Yi Jung y Eun Jae se habían reencontrado. Eso ganaba por ser tan torpe para algunas cosas.

Siguió metida en sus pensamientos, sin notar que la mesa hace mucho que estaba completamente limpia. Jan Di se había ido hace unos minutos junto a Jae Kyung, dejándola a ella a cargo de la tienda de avena. Sí, su amiga también tenía problemas amorosos. Tal como lo había dicho hace un rato, ambas eran patéticas.

Apenas termino su turno, se colocó su clásico abrigo rojo y salió de la tienda caminando a paso lento rumbo a su casa. Dentro de poco sería la boda de Jun Pyo con Jae Kyung, y su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho por eso y ella era incapaz de subirle el ánimo, ya que no estaba mucho más alegre que ella. Dio un suspiro y apresuro el paso, evitando a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

No pudo evitar pensar que estaría haciendo Yi Jung en ese momento. De seguro estaría recuperando el tiempo perdido con su maestra. La vida no era justa con ella, que había hecho todo solo para estar más unida con él, y finalmente término reuniéndolo con su primer y único amor.

.

.

.

-_nunca fui aire para ti Yi Jung, tal vez una brisa pasajera que pretendía ser aire –la joven rio con amargura –puede ser que haya sido solo una ilusión, yo creí que podía quedarme a tu lado para siempre si lo deseaba_

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme? No entiendo nada_

_-que la brisa, una vez que pasa no vuelve al mismo lugar _

Tardo solo unos segundos en entender lo que sella trataba de decirle. No podía, no debía dejarla ir nuevamente. Para él, ella era su aire, no solo una brisa pasajera.

-Eun Jae, no te vayas otra vez –le pidió sujetando su mano con delicadeza. Ella lo miro sorprendida –no eres solo una brisa pasajera… por favor, comencemos de nuevo…

-¿Qué?

-ya te perdí una vez, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo… déjame ser aire para ti –nunca en su vida había pronunciado palabras con tanto sentimiento, pero realmente era lo que sentía, o quería sentir, porque en algún rincón de su mente una voz le recordaba que en ese momento era otra chica la que ocupaba el papel de aire para él. Rápidamente se quito esos pensamientos, Ga Eul era la brisa pasajera que, tarde o temprano, terminaría por salir de su vida –intentémoslo Eun Jae, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz

-Yi Jung…

Sabía que era lo correcto, Eun Jae era la mujer a la que siempre había amado, y su lugar estaba junto a ella. Lo que aún no sabía era si debía decírselo o no a Ga Eul, es decir, a ella le gustaba él, le destrozaría el corazón, pero lo mejor era que se enterara de todo por él.

Luego de dejar a su ahora novia en su taller, condujo su deportivo hasta la casa de la joven. En un principio dudo de si debía o no llamar, pero era ahora o nunca.

Una mujer alta, de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones le abrió luego de unos minutos, sonriéndole con amabilidad. No pasaba de los 40 años, por lo que dedujo que debía ser la madre de Ga Eul, ahora entendía de donde había sacado la belleza.

-buenas noches –le dijo ella con cortesía haciendo una reverencia. Yi Jung imito el gesto y sonrió

-buenas… busco a Ga Eul, ¿Está en casa?

-¡Hija, te buscan! –la llamó la mujer volviendo a entrar. Pasaron otros minutos antes de que volviera a tener compañía, esta vez era la chica que él buscaba, quien pareció bastante sorprendida de verlo allí

-sunbae… -murmuró ella saludándolo

-necesito… hablar contigo Ga Eul –la joven asintió en silencio. Tenía una leve sospecha de qué era lo que quería decirle, pero prefirió no interrumpirlo –quería agradecerte

-¿Eh?

-gracias a ti pude encontrar a Eun Jae… -un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de ella, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle con naturalidad, aun cuando por dentro, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos –ella es la mujer a la que amo…

-me alegra –Ga Eul no era una experta en la actuación, pero lo hacía bastante bien. No lloraría, al menos no frente a él –de que al fin encuentres tu motivación para salir adelante

-solo espero que comprendas que tampoco quiero que tú…

-solo somos amigos Yi Jung, eso lo sé muy bien, ahora, si me permites, debo ir a cenar

Dicho esto, la joven prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara y corrió hasta su habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama para dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Se sentía aún más tonta, dejando que le destruyeran el corazón una y otra vez.

.

.

.

-¡Ya Yi Jung! Dinos para qué nos reuniste –exigió Jun Pyo con fastidio, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, mientras Woo Bin y Ji Hoo jugaban en la mesa de pool.

-chicos… ya tengo novia –les comentó Yi Jung, aunque no se esperaba que ellos reaccionaran tan tranquilos ante tan sorpresiva noticia

-ya era hora –dijo Jun Pyo riendo de medio lado –dinos, ¿la conocemos? –por alguna razón, los tres esperaban que el nombre de Ga Eul saliera de los labios del joven, pero no fue así

-es Eun Jae…

-¿Quién? –Preguntaron los otros tres a coro, con la duda dibujada en sus rostros -¿Ella?

-¿Quién más podría ser? –Yi Jung enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros con cierta decepción, y no era para menos… ellos pensaban que él y la mejor amiga de Jan Di tenían una relación o algo así, pero al parecer se habían equivocado demasiado

-¿Ga Eul ya lo sabe? –Ji Hoo sonaba tan tranquilo como siempre, usando un acusador tono de voz **(me encanta cuando habla así, es tan bello) **que solo Yi Jung alcanzó a captar

-claro que lo sabe, es amiga de Eun Jae, y mía también, yo mismo se lo conté, e incluso me felicito

-My brother, te felicito –habló Woo Bin dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -¿irá contigo a la boda de nuestro amigo Jun Pyo?

-¡Aich! ¿Tenías que sacar ese tema? –exclamó el heredero del grupo Shinwa hastiado

-será en dos días Jun Pyo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

.

.

.

-pues yo creo que no luces nada bien –le comentó su jefe observándola detenidamente mientras ella limpiaba una de las mesas con desgano –eh Ga Eul, deberías de dormir más

-estoy bien, enserio –repitió casi como un robot la joven, dejándose caer sobre la silla –solo que no he comido muy bien, es todo

-¡Ya Ga Eul! ¡Que a mí no puedes engañarme! -medio gritó Jan Di sujetándola del brazo. La puerta de la tienda de avena se abrió en ese momento, por lo que ambas se voltearon para darles la bienvenida al o los clientes

-¡Woo Bin Sunbae! –exclamaron a coro al ver entrar al príncipe Song seguido de 5 hombres vestidos de negro

-chicas… nos vamos –se limito a decir antes de que sus hombres las sacaran de la tienda prácticamente a rastras. El Don Juan habló algo con el dueño de la tienda y subió a la limusina en la que las habían ido a buscar, preparado para la lluvia de preguntas que se le venía por parte de ambas jóvenes

-¿adónde nos llevas? –Se apresuro a preguntar Jan Di frunciendo el ceño -¡NO debiste sacarnos así de la tienda!

-¿Por qué debemos ir contigo?

-¿es idea de Jun Pyo? ¿Cierto?

-please… calma –pidió haciendo un gesto con sus manos en señal de relajación –mañana es la boda de Jun Pyo, y hoy mismo nos iremos, ustedes son las damas de honor y deben dar el ejemplo, eso es todo

-¡Ya sunbae! Eres cruel con Jan Di –lo regañó Ga Eul dándole un codazo. Woo Bin sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, lo cual las calmo de inmediato.

No era la primera vez que alguno de los F4 las secuestraba, por lo que sabían muy bien que no las esperaban en sus casas, y que no debían de preocuparse por su equipaje. Y una vez más, estaban en lo cierto. Llegaron hasta el avión privado del Don Juan, donde ya los esperaba Ji Hoo junto a Yi Joung y, para mala suerte de Ga Eul, su nueva novia, Eun Jae.

-¡Ga Eul! –La llamó su antigua maestra yendo hacia ella –no sabía que fueras amiga de los F4

-etto… nunca lo preguntaste sunbae –se excuso haciendo una reverencia –me da gusto que seas la novia de Yi Joung sunbae… hacen una linda pareja

-muchas gracias… eres una gran amiga

Con que así se sentía Jan Di respecto a la relación de Jae Kyung con Jun Pyo, su amiga estaba enamorada del mismo hombre que ella, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Dio un suspiro y subió al avión, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Pensó que pasaría inadvertida para todos, es decir, Jan Di conversaba con Ji Hoo, Yi Joung y Eun Jae también estaban concentrados en lo suyo. Volvió a suspirar, mirando por la ventanilla con desgano.

-si sigues suspirando así pronto te quedaras sin aire -bromeo alguien a su lado. Se volteo instintivamente, encontrándose con la cálida y hermosa sonrisa del príncipe Song **(cálida, hermosa, sexy, Kyaa, lo amo) **

-¿eh?

-¿Ya ves? Somos los únicos que no llevamos compañía

-si, supongo que no tenemos tanta suerte

-¿crees que tener a alguien es pura suerte? –Ga Eul negó de inmediato, volviendo a hacerlo reír

-no me refiero a eso, de hecho, yo tengo peor suerte que cualquiera –él enarcó una ceja, mirándola acusadoramente –no me mires así sunbae

-la suerte no existe, todo depende de nosotros, cada uno hace su propia suerte –sus palabras sonaron con tal sabiduría que sorprendieron a la joven frente a él –Hey, ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo más entretenido? ¿Quieres?

Hablaron por un rato más, hasta que el cansancio la venció por completo, haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

La brisa en su cabello la hizo moverse un poco, notando que ahora tenía mucho espacio para recostarse. Momento… eso solo significaba que ya no estaba en el avión. Se sentó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con insistencia. El deportivo amarillo en el que iba se la hacía conocido, y la persona que lo conocía aún más. Se desperezó un poco y se arregló el cabello, sin dejar de lado la manta con la que la habían protegido del frio.

-finalmente la bella durmiente despierta de su sueño –dijo Woo Bin observándola por el retrovisor. Ella sonrió con timidez, tallándose un ojo –my little princess

-¿Dónde estamos?

-ya casi llegamos al hotel

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –preguntó sorprendida. Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado, concentrando nuevamente su vista en el camino

-una horas, no estoy seguro –le respondió deteniendo el deportivo –ven Ga Eul

-¿eh?

-siéntate en el lugar del copiloto… es incomodo verte por el retrovisor

-Woo Bin, ¿Por qué me trajiste en tu auto?

-¿Acaso preferías irte junto a Jan Di y Ji Hoo? ¿O con Yi Joung y Eun Jae? –le preguntó él enarcando una ceja. Ga Eul no pudo evitar borrar su sonrisa de golpe, concentrando su atención en sus delicadas manos. Realmente, para ser un Don Juan, era bastante bueno diciendo cosas hirientes -¿Qué ocurre?

-n-no es nada -tartamudeo girando su vista, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había notado antes -¡Sunbae! ¡Aquí también hay mar! –grito con emoción, casi como si fuese una niñita chiquita. Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado ante su comportamiento –vamos a verlo, ¿sí?

-nee Ga Eul… -suspiró deteniendo su deportivo a un lado de la carretera –solo por un momento –se sintió como un padre que accede a comprarle su juguete favorito a su hijo. Los ojos de Ga Eul brillaron con emoción, haciéndola verse aun más hermosa… pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Antes de que dijera nada, la joven bajo corriendo del auto, quitándose los zapatos para poder sentir mejor la arena entre sus pies. Era una sensación increíble, realmente relajante. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

Una repentina imagen apareció en su mente, acabando con la poca felicidad momentánea que había sentido. Ahora estaba bien, pero apenas llegaran al hotel, tendría que soportar ver a Yi Joung junto a Eun Jae. Eso era muy deprimente. Cayó de rodillas en la arena, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse producto de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos. No podía, no podía soportar ese dolor… ella no era tan fuerte como su amiga Jan Di… ella no podía fingir que todo estaría bien porque sabía que no era cierto. Una persona no puede vivir sin su corazón, y el de ella en esos momentos estaba destrozado.

_-hmm… no sé, solo adivine –se sincero con una sonrisa traviesa –con que enserio te gusta Yi Jung… ¡Vaya par de chicas! –exclamo refiriéndose a Ga Eul y Jan Di –las chicas buenas nunca escogen bien de quien se enamoran_

_-una no puede mandar al corazón_

_-claro, pero si puede prevenirlo un poco… si sabes que una persona no te conviene te alejas de ella, no continuas siendo como su sombra _

_-¡Ya sunbae! –se quejo la joven haciendo un mohín. El príncipe Song la miró fijamente, notando lo bella que se era, aun más cuando hacia esos gestos… _


	2. Chapter 2

-Ga Eul, ¿Qué ocurre?

Un asustado Woo Bin corrió hacia la joven, quien solo negó con la cabeza tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien. No era un hombre tonto, y nunca lo sería. Dio un suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, ayudándola a colocarse de pie. Pero por un segundo, en tan solo un parpadeo, sus brazos ya estaban rodeando el delgado cuerpo de ella, abrazándola solo por instinto.

Ga Eul no pudo evitar sentirse protegida en ese momento, sentir que enserio alguien era capaz de apoyarla. Envidiaba a Jan Di en ese sentido, ya que su amiga siempre la tendría a ella y a Ji Hoo para apoyarla. No era su caso, su mejor amiga tenía muchos problemas como para preocuparse también por los suyos.

-sunbae –lo llamo en un susurro, secándose las lagrimas –lo lamento

-¿Por qué?

-arruine tu ropa –contesto tímidamente notando que algo de su maquillaje había manchado la chaqueta de su acompañante. Él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al notar lo inocente que era esa joven

-¿ya me dirás por qué lloras?

-estoy triste por Jan Di –mintió ella separándose un poco de su pecho –no me gusta verla tan infeliz

-y a mí no me gusta que me mientan –le comentó él enarcando una ceja. Ga Eul suspiró y se volteó para mirar las olas -¿estás triste porque Yi Jung tiene novia?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-hmm… no sé, solo adivine –se sincero con una sonrisa traviesa –con que enserio te gusta Yi Jung… ¡Vaya par de chicas! –exclamo refiriéndose a Ga Eul y Jan Di –las chicas buenas nunca escogen bien de quien se enamoran

-una no puede mandar al corazón

-claro, pero si puede prevenirlo un poco… si sabes que una persona no te conviene te alejas de ella, no continuas siendo como su sombra

-¡Ya sunbae! –se quejo la joven haciendo un mohín. El príncipe Song la miró fijamente, notando lo bella que se era, aun más cuando hacia esos gestos…

-_¡Aich! ¡Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas! –_se regaño a sí mismo mentalmente. Ga Eul se volteó hacia él, sonriéndole para luego volver a mirar las olas. Estaban rodeados de la suave brisa marina, la cual les revolvía el cabello y acariciaba las mejillas. Eso no le gustaba mucho, la arena en los ojos era bastante molesta. Se pasó una mano por la cara y observó de reojo a su acompañante. Lucia tan tranquila y serena en ese ambiente que nadie pensaría que sufría por el rechazo de un hombre –Yi Jung es un idiota –dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de Ga Eul

-¿eh?

-mira que escoger a Eun Jae antes que a ti

-yo no soy como Eun Jae… yo soy muy poca cosa, solo sirvo para ser amiga… creo que esa será mi labor desde ahora, ayudar a que los demás sean felices

-eso ya lo hago yo… búscate otra labor –bromeó Woo Bin dándole la espalda para volver al auto –por cierto, tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier otra chica, grábatelo en la cabeza

-Woo Bin sunbae –murmuró Ga Eul analizando sus palabras. Sonrió y corrió para llegar a su lado, colgándose de su brazo como una niña -¿lo dices enserio?

-claro –le confirmo él, aumentando la felicidad de la joven. Normalmente, no le gustaba que las chicas se le acercaran de esa forma, pero Ga Eul era distinta, ella no hacía nada con una doble intención, lo hacía solo porque le nacía, era tan inocente que hasta le provocaba ganas de protegerla.

"_Eres preciosa cuando sonríes" _pensó en decirle, pero opto por guardar silencio hasta llegar al hotel en el que se hospedarían.

.

.

.

Habían seguido todo el resto del camino en silencio, pero o había sido un silencio incomodo, sino uno en el que sentían que ya estaba todo dicho y que una palabra más sería solo un estorbo. Woo Bin había sido capaz de alegrarla en solo cosa de segundos, no era como todos, aun cuando de vez en cuando decía cosas hirientes, la mayoría de las veces sabía cómo decir la verdad sin destruir el corazón o los sentimientos de la otra persona. Era alguien digno de admirar.

Cerca del hotel en el que estaban había un campo repleto de flores amarillas, perfecto para pasear por unos minutos.

-¿no crees que la situación es algo complicada para pasearse por el campo? –le pregunto de pronto alguien a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de encontrarse con el rostro de Yi Jung

-me parece inverosímil que en estos tiempos todavía existan matrimonios arreglados

-no creas, en nuestro mundo todavía eso es muy común

-dime algo… ¿tú también lo aceptas como parte de tu futuro?

-la verdad es que ahora que Eun Jae es mi novio, no veo la necesidad de un matrimonio arreglado

-ya veo… -murmuró dándole la espalda. Sus palabras habían dolido bastante, pero algo en su mente la hizo olvidarlo por unos cuantos segundos –y, ¿Woo Bin sunbae lo acepta?

-¿Woo Bin? -_¿Por qué pregunta por Woo Bin? _Pensó Yi Jung enarcando una ceja. Era bastante molesto escucharla preguntar por otro hombre, aun cuando eso a él no debería de importarle -¿Por qué te importa Woo Bin?

-bueno, es una de las pocas personas ricas que conozco –se limito a decir ella encogiéndose de hombros –además él y Ji Hoo sunbae son los únicos que podrían tener un matrimonio arreglado

-pues creo que mejor se lo preguntas a ellos –le recomendó un Yi Jung repentinamente molesto.

-¡Ey my brother! –lo llamo de pronto Woo Bin tomándole el hombro. Ga Eul no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo nuevamente, algo que para el Casanova no paso desapercibido –my little princess

-¿Little princess? –algo no andaba bien entre esos dos, ¿Por qué de pronto Woo Bin la trataba de "Little princess"?

-¡chicos! –la única persona que faltaba en la conversación. Allí estaba Eun Jae, haciéndoles señas con las manos. Yi Jung le sonrió embobado, haciendo que la joven a su lado desviara la mirada con pesar –Ga Eul, finalmente te encuentro

-¿me buscabas a mí sunbae?

-claro, desde que te vi esta mañana que he querido preguntarte algo muy importante –le dijo Eun Jae tomando la mano de su novio -¿Podría ser a solas?

-¿Ga Eul? –pregunto Woo Bin, como pidiéndole su consentimiento para irse. Ella sonrió tímidamente, ante lo cual el Don Juan de los F4 cortó una de las flores y se la dio antes de irse con su mejor amigo

Ambas jóvenes caminaron un rato más antes de que Cha Eun Jae comenzara finalmente a hablar.

-¿Era Yi Jung cierto?

-¿eh?

-el joven que te gusta es Yi Jung, ¿o me equivoco?

-sunbae –no se sentía capaz de mentirle, después de todo, se habían vuelto muy amigas, y a las amigas no se les debía mentir. Dio un suspiro y asintió en silencio -¿Cómo…?

-es tan lógico –dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente –dijiste que hace cerámica… y por la relación tan cercana que tienen, es obvio que él es el chico que te gusta

-…-

-no me siento bien con esto Ga Eul, somos amigas, pero ambas estamos enamoradas del mismo hombre

-n-no te preocupes Eun Jae, ser tu amiga me gusta, no te sientas mal por mí, yo soy la torpe que siempre se fija en la persona equivocada, pero se me quita rápido

-¿estás segura de que no te molesta?

-descuida sunbae –aseguro Ga Eul haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de sonreír –soy una persona fuerte

-eres una gran persona, tu corazón ya es muy fuerte

…

"_mi corazón ya es muy fuerte" _Pensó Ga Eul mientras se alistaba para la boda. Jan Di acababa de salir, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Ella no era fuerte, creyó serlo, pero solo era una idiota que jugaba a ser valiente.

En momentos como esos le gustaría tener la misma fuerza que su amiga Jan Di, e incluso la misma que Jae Kyung, ella sí sabía cómo sobrellevar sus problemas.

.

.

.

-usualmente soy una buena chica –le dijo Jae Kyung a su ahora ex prometido antes de sacar su teléfono para llamar a su guardaespaldas.

Hace solo unos minutos ella misma se había opuesto a su matrimonio, acabando así con aquel compromiso. Ga Eul no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla apenas pudo de la emoción. Finalmente Jan Di podría dejar de sufrir por eso, un problema menos.

Luego de que se fueran todos, ella se quedo observando el altar por unos minutos más, era realmente hermoso. Su unnie también se veía muy bella vestida de novia. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma vestida de blanco, entrando a una iglesia y a su alma gemela esperándola junto al altar.

"_eres una gran persona, tu corazón ya es muy fuerte" _nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. ¿Es que nunca se secarían? Cha Eun Jae le había preguntado si no le molestaba verla con Yi Jung, y aun sabiendo que mentía, ella le había respondido que no.

-soy una idiota –susurró secándose torpemente las lágrimas –nunca serás una persona fuerte si sigues así Ga Eul… deberías simplemente alejarte de todo

-y huir, ¿No te convierte en una cobarde? –dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar la repentina voz tras de ella

-Woo Bin sunbae…

-solo Woo Bin –dijo él sonriendo de medio lado –si querías irte, debiste haberlo hecho en el principio, ahora solo estarías huyendo inútilmente de algo que tú misma provocaste

-dicho así suena muy cruel sun… Woo Bin –se interrumpió entes de terminar la palabra, haciéndolo reír

-al menos lo intentas

-¡Sunbae, no puedo llamarte por tu nombre! –se quejo ella inflando las mejillas.

-no hagas eso –murmuró el príncipe Song de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. En verdad no quería que hiciera eso, porque cada vez que lo hacía, él se quedaba como un tonto mirándola, tratando de capturar cada centímetro de su rostro –quiero decir, no me cambies de tema

-¡Ahh! –Exclamo ella en señal de "ya entendí" –Woo Bin, tú eres una persona fuerte… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan fuerte como tú?

-jamás dejaría que alguien tan inocente y buena como Cho Ga Eul se convirtiera en una persona como Song Woo Bin –le dijo él acariciándole la mejilla. La joven frunció el ceño, dándole la espalda por unos segundos.

Según lo que había escuchado, la familia de Woo Bin tenía lazos con la mafia, tal vez se refería a eso cuando decía que jamás dejaría que se convirtiera en alguien como él.

Dio un suspiro y salió del salón con Woo Bin como su guardaespaldas. Fue cosa de horas antes de que nuevamente estuvieran en el avión rumbo a Seúl, nuevamente con el príncipe Song como compañero de viaje. Esta vez no fue porque ambos estaban solos, de hecho Ji Hoo no llevaba compañía, ya que Jan Di se había ido con Jun Pyo. Iban juntos porque ellos así lo habían querido, se hacían buena compañía y conversaban de muchas cosas.

.

.

.

-pues me alegro de que tú y Jun Pyo finalmente puedan tener una relación más formal –dijo Ga Eul limpiando una de las mesas. Jan Di sonrió y fue a atender a uno de los dos clientes que habían, mientras que ella recogía los platos sucios de una mesa vacía.

-pues… no sé qué tan formal sea, después de todo, su madre no deja de insultarme y tratarme mal

-aun así Jan Di, ¡Fighting! ¡Lucha por tu relación! Tú y Jun Pyo merecen ser felices

-¿Y tú Ga Eul? ¿Tú no mereces ser feliz? –la joven se dejo caer en uno de los asientos con derrota, dando un suspiro -¿O qué? ¿Pensaste que no he notado lo triste que andas por los rincones?

-eso esperaba –se sincero sonriendo con timidez. Su amiga se cruzo de brazos y la observo retadora -¡Ya Jan Di! Estoy bien, soy feliz…

-pues yo no diría que…

-¡Chicas! –El repentino grito de su amiga Jae Kyung interrumpió por completo el discurso que Jan Di había planeado decir -¿Llego en un mal momento?

-claro que no unnie –se apresuro a contestar Ga Eul colocándose nuevamente de pie para abrazar a su amiga

-dinos Jae Kyung, ¿Qué te trae por la tienda? –Jan Di no dejaba de observar a su amiga, quien parecía esconderse tras "la mono", tratado de evitar su mirada

-vámonos de viaje

-¿Qué?

-vámonos, solo las tres… por todo este fin de semana

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –siguieron interrogándola a coro. Jae Kyung sonrió de medio lado antes de tomar a ambas de una mano y arrastrarlas hasta su coche.

_-la bella señorita no recibe regalos de cualquiera –la voz de Woo Bin a su espada la tomo por sorpresa. Dio media vuelta se encontró con él y Yi Jung, quienes miraban con el ceño fruncido al atrevido vendedor _

_-solo dinos cuánto valen para poder pagar e irnos –sugirió el Casanova mirándolo intimidantemente_

_-y-yo puedo pagarlas –murmuró nerviosa. Los otros dos suavizaron su mirada apenas se encontraron con la de ella –aquí tiene _

…

_-pues yo pienso que te ves muy bien –opino Woo Bin con tono coqueto –pero no va con este clima, puedes enfermarte_

_-ya entendí… no soy una niña chiquita –se quejo ella haciendo un mohín, que la hacía lucir totalmente tierna a los ojos de sus dos acompañantes, quienes se quedaron mirándola por un largo rato, lo cual comenzó a incomodarla -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

_-¿Eh? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –n-no, claro que no _


	3. Chapter 3

-cuando dijiste lo de viajar…

-jamás nos imaginamos algo así –Ga Eul termino la frase que su amiga Jan Di había dejado inconclusa segundos atrás.

Jae Kyung solo opto por ignorarlas mientras seguía acomodando las mantas sobre las dos pequeñas camas que habían juntado para que las tres pudieran dormir juntas.

Ese día, luego de sacarlas de la tienda de avena, la heredera del grupo JK las llevó hasta un pequeño pueblo pesquero que había a un par de horas de Seúl, donde alquilo un bote y se lanzó al mar junto a sus dos amigas y su siempre intimidante guardaespaldas para pasar allí todo el fin de semana.

Jan Di y Ga Eul acabaron de preparar el almuerzo mientras que Jae Kyung seguía acomodando algunas cosas en la pequeña habitación que poseía el bote. Sirvieron algo para ellas tres y para la guardaespaldas, aunque esta última se limitó a probar solo un poco mientras ellas comieron sentadas mirando el inmenso mar que las rodeaba.

-siempre quise… salir a pescar con amigas –dijo la heredera JK dejando a un lado el plato vacio –pero nunca había tenido amigas, y las personas que me rodeaban no eran de ensuciarse las manos por nada

-unnie… -murmuraron ambas a coro, sonriéndole -¡Ya es hora de pescar! –exclamaron colocándose de pie con una mano en alto al estilo "fighting"

Jae Kyung no pudo evitar alegrarse de haber encontrado amigas tan buenas como ellas, que hacían todo lo posible porque fuera feliz. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde cantando y pescando, aun cuando realmente no atraparon ningún pez, solo una que otra lata de bebida o algún zapato.

.

.

.

-¿Y con permiso de quién se fue con la mono? –Pregunto indignado el heredero del grupo Shinwa haciendo divertidos gestos con las manos que le causaron gracia a sus amigos, quienes jugaban billar -¡Esa lavandera me debe una explicación!

-bájale brother…

-¿desde cuándo Jan Di te da razones de lo que hace? –Yi Jung sonrió con malicia, casi burlándose de su desesperado amigo -¿Quién más fue?

-pues según lo que dijo mi informante… iban Jan Di, la mono con su guardaespaldas, y Ga Eul. Fueron hasta un pueblo pesquero que está a solo un par de horas de aquí en coche

-chicos –hablo de pronto el líder de los F4, llamando la atención de sus amigos –nos vamos de pesca

-¿eh?

No alcanzaron a terminar de procesar la noticia cuando ya estaban arriba de un pequeño, incomodo y sucio barco pesquero, únicamente con la compañía del capitán. Jun Pyo no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro lanzando insultos al aire, mientras que Ji Hoo dormía una siesta en uno de los rincones del barco, y Yi Jung con Woo Bin conversaban apoyados en una de las barandas.

-ser amigo de este loco se está volviendo un problema –opino el Casanova de hermosa sonrisa mirando el horizonte. A su lado, su amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada **(una escena así, con los dos sonriendo mientras miran el horizonte, me provoca un sagrado nasal… los amo, los amo, los amo, bueno, basta de interrupción) **–ni siquiera alcance a avisarle a Eun Jae que no estaría durante estos días

-tienes razón, pero visto de cierta forma, es divertido…

-no lo es, ¡Aich! ¡Si quería perseguir a su noviecita bien pudo hacerlo solo! ¡O bien venir solamente con Ji Hoo!

-yo quería venir –murmuró Woo Bin antes de pensar bien la frase que acababa de salir de sus labios. Su amigo alzó una ceja, mirándolo de reojo

-¿Y por qué?

-es como una aventura descubrir como pescan los plebeyos… -se limito a decir encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque en realidad quería ver a Ga Eul, ya que no había dado señales de vida desde el matrimonio fallido de Jun Pyo con la mono. Pero solo la quería ver por qué su presencia era agradable, _"sí, sólo es eso, me agrada conversar con ella" _se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de auto-convencerse de sus propias palabras -¿no lo crees?

-¡oigan! ¡EL gran Jun Pyo se está muriendo de hambre! –les grito el heredero Shinwa con enfado. Yi Jung chasqueo la lengua y Woo Bin lo observó divertido -¿Qué nadie piensa hacer algo de comer en este bote?

-para empezar… -murmuró Ji Hoo desperezándose –esto es un barco pesquero no un bote, y lo segundo, si querías venir, ¿Por qué no trajiste a alguien que te cocinara?

-pensé que a estas alturas ya habríamos encontrado a Jan Di –se excusó Jun Pyo cruzándose de brazos. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el piso sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos -¿Cuánto más creen que nos tardemos?

-pues… ellas deben de estar pescando, por lo que su bote probablemente vaya a mucha menos velocidad que el nuestro, lo que quiere decir que las encontraremos pronto –el rápido análisis del príncipe Song pareció calmar momentáneamente al líder de los F4

Pasó cerca de media hora antes de que el "gran Jun Pyo" y sus estupideces regresaran a alterar la paz de los tripulantes del barco. Yi Jung comenzaba a exasperarse por los insistentes reclamos de su amigo, por lo que repetía mentalmente _"Piensa en cerámica Yi Jung, piensa en cerámica"_, masajeándose una y otra vez la sien.

Ji Hoo no le dio importancia y optó por dormir un rato más, mientras que Woo Bin tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, apoyado en uno de los barandales del barco. Alzó levemente la vista para ver el mar a su alrededor, encontrándose nada más que un pequeño bote frente a ellos, a tan solo unos metros. Observó con más detalle, reconociendo a las tres personas que cantaban alegremente sentadas en la orilla del barco con una caña de pescar en sus manos. Finalmente las habían encontrado.

.

.

.

-señorita lavandería –la voz de Jun Pyo resonó a través del altavoz. Jan Di dejo de cantar de golpe, creyendo que solo había sido su imaginación –oye, oye, ¿me escuchas mediocre?

-¡ah chicas! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estoy soñando o qué? –les preguntó mirando a sus amigas

-no, no creo que sea un sueño –murmuró Jae Kyung dejando su caña de pescar en el piso

-¡Ay! Es que sigo escuchando esa voz irritante, ¿Será una pesadilla?

-no… esto me resulta muy familiar –dijo Ga Eul colocándose de pie, siendo imitada por las otras dos. Fue solo cosa de que se dieran vuelta para encontrarse casi de frente con un barco algo más grande que el de ellas, con nada más y nada menos que los F4

-¡Oye Jun Pyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le grito Jan Di. Jun Pyo sonrió de medio lado y miro a sus amigos de reojo

-¡vine a pescar con mis amigos! ¿Qué más? –Los otros tres intercambiaron confusas miradas -¿Y tú porqué sales sin mi permiso?

-deja de decir estupideces

-si… creo que nuestros días de pesca están oficialmente arruinados –susurró Jae Kyung derrotada al ver como esos dos seguían gritándose todo tipo de cosas.

-¡Sunbae! –gritó Ga Eul saludándolo s animadamente. Woo Bin le sonrió, mientras que Yi Jung y Ji Hoo hicieron una señal con la mano a modo de saludo.

Luego de eso, Jae Kyung dio la orden de volver al pueblo, al igual que Jun Pyo. Tardaron casi dos horas, dos horas en las que Jan Di no dejo ni un segundo de lanzar maldiciones en contra de su inoportuno novio, ante sus dos muy divertidas amigas.

Lo primero que vieron al poner un pie fuera del bote, fue la figura de Jun Pyo esperándolas a solo unos metros de distancia. Jan Di rápidamente fue hacia él a reclamarle por estar allí, mientras que Jae Kyung fue con su guardaespaldas a ver un lugar donde pasar la noche, dejando a Ga Eul nuevamente sola.

Dio un suspiro y camino por los alrededores, observando las cosas que vendían en los diversos puestos. Se detuvo frente a uno en el que vendían pulseras, collares y esas cosas que a ella le gustaban.

-disculpe… ¿Cuánto valen estas? –pregunto tímidamente, indicándole unas pulseras de colores bastante llamativas al vendedor, quien resulto ser un joven bastante atractivo

-para una señorita tan bella como tú, son gratis –le dijo él sonriéndole coquetamente

-la bella señorita no recibe regalos de cualquiera –la voz de Woo Bin a su espada la tomo por sorpresa. Dio media vuelta se encontró con él y Yi Jung, quienes miraban con el ceño fruncido al atrevido vendedor

-solo dinos cuánto valen para poder pagar e irnos –sugirió el Casanova mirándolo intimidantemente

-y-yo puedo pagarlas –murmuró nerviosa. Los otros dos suavizaron su mirada apenas se encontraron con la de ella –aquí tiene

-gracias por tu compra preciosa –le dijo el vendedor, haciéndola sonrojar. Asintió una y otra vez y se alejo seguida de los otros dos, quienes no dejaban de lanzarle miradas asesinas al joven

-no deberías ser tan cortés con todos los hombres Ga Eul –la regaño Yi Jung una vez que se detuvieron. Ga Eul dio un suspiro, colocándose sus nuevas pulseras.

-esas son para parejas, ¿O no? -quiso saber Woo Bin sentándose a su lado en la pequeña banca de piedra. Ella asintió tímidamente, guardando una en su bolsillo

- se la regalas a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida… creo que es para que no se separe de ti –rió levemente, mirando el piso –aún cuando no tengo a nadie a quien dársela… soy patética

-Ga Eul –la llamó Yi Jung suspirando. Ella volvió a sonreírles y se coloco de pie, caminando en dirección de donde deberían estar Jan Di y Jun Pyo discutiendo.

El heredero de la familia So no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que ella estuviera así de deprimida, pero él en ningún momento buscó enamorarla, de hecho, trato de alejarla de él para evitarle el sufrimiento.

Ambos la vieron alejarse lentamente, para luego caminar tras de ella. No confiaban en dejarla sola en un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie y cualquiera podría tratar de hacerse el listo con ella.

.

.

.

-y ahora… ¿Qué? -les preguntó la joven observándolos con curiosidad y desesperación.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una señal, un indicio, algo que les indicara donde rayos se habían metido sus amigos.

Apenas llegaron a donde se suponía habían dejado a Jan Di, se encontraron con que ella y Jun Pyo ya se habían ido quizás donde, mientras que de Ji Hoo y la mono ni señales tampoco. Ga Eul se sentía abandonada por parte de sus amigas, ¿Por qué la dejaron sola con esos dos? De seguro, se irían a uno de esos clubs nocturnos que solían visitar y ella quedaría abandonada a su suerte, _"Con estas amigas…" _Pensó mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

Por su lado, Woo Bin y Yi Jung pensaban en qué harían ahora. Estaban los dos solos con Ga Eul sin saber a dónde llevarla. El Don Juan sacó su celular y le marcó al número de sus amigos pero, como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos se digno a contestar.

Un nuevo suspiro de Ga Eul los hizo volver a centrar su atención en ella. La joven temblaba abrazándose a sí misma producto del frío, y no era para menos, si apenas traía un delgado suéter de color rosa pastel sobre una blusa blanca y unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. Antes de que Yi Jung pudiera reaccionar, Woo Bin se quito su abrigo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros a la chica, la cual solo atino a sonreírle a modo de agradecimiento.

-nee Ga Eul, ¿Por qué debías vestirte así? –le preguntó el joven alfarero frunciendo el ceño

-Jae Kyung me dio esta ropa, así que debía usarla –explicó Ga Eul metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-pues yo pienso que te ves muy bien –opino Woo Bin con tono coqueto –pero no va con este clima, puedes enfermarte

-ya entendí… no soy una niña chiquita –se quejo ella haciendo un mohín, que la hacía lucir totalmente tierna a los ojos de sus dos acompañantes, quienes se quedaron mirándola por un largo rato, lo cual comenzó a incomodarla -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Eh? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –n-no, claro que no

-entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó esta vez Yi Jung cambiando el tema

-Pues… está a punto de oscurecer, y estamos en un lugar que no conocemos –reflexiono Woo Bin

-es cierto, ¡Hay que recorrer! –exclamo Ga Eul comenzando a caminar antes de que el príncipe Song pudiera terminar su frase

-¿Recorrer?

-yo iba a decir buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero lo de recorrer tampoco es una mala idea

-¡Ya sunbae! –grito la joven colgándose del brazo de Woo Bin, lo cual molesto a Yi Jung, ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza entre esos dos?

-ok, ok my little princess –habló él regalándole una sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre al ahora ex – Casanova. Ga Eul alzó un poco la mirada, recordando su presencia. Soltó el brazo de su amigo y avanzó a su lado

Caminaron hasta un pequeño parque de diversiones, donde Ga Eul insistió en subirse a alguno de los juegos, a lo que los otros dos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar con resignación. Pero a la hora de pagar los boletos recordaron algo muy importante…

-el dinero… ¡Se lo llevó Ji Hoo! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, asustando a Ga Eul, quien los miró confundida

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-b-bueno, yo tengo para pagar los boletos… -murmuró la joven sacando algo de dinero de su bolso. Woo Bin enarcó una ceja con recelo, no estaba en su costumbre que una chica pagara por él, y esa no sería la excepción

-más importante Ga Eul, si no tenemos dinero, ¿Cómo pagaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche? Quiero decir, Jun Pyo no tiene ningún hotel en esta zona

-tratemos de llamar a alguno de los chicos

-llamaré a Jae Kyung –dijo Ga Eul sacando su celular. Marcó el número de su amiga, pero solo escucho la contestadora automática. Trató con el de Jan Di, pero tampoco tuvo mucho éxito. Dio un suspiro u y volvió a guardarlo en su bolso –no contesta ni unnie n i Jan Di

-pues el número de Ji Hoo aparece fuera de servicio

-y el de Jun Pyo igual –habló Woo Bin guardando su teléfono.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirándose las caras como si allí fuesen a encontrar la solución a su problema. Yi Jung comenzó a maldecir las locuras del heredero Shinwa mientras los otros dos asentían una y otra vez. Según el ex –Casanova, toda la culpa era de Jun Pyo por obligarlos a ir tras de Jan Di.

-bueno… de todas formas me alcanza para pagar una habitación de las económicas –propuso la única mujer tomando nuevamente el brazo de Woo Bin

-creo… que no tenemos otra opción –dijo Yi Jung con resignación –pero ya se las verán conmigo esos dos que dicen ser nuestros amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Dónde vamos?_

_-etto… no sé_

_-¿No sabes? Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste? _

_-quería verte –el Don Juan se regañó mentalmente por hablar sin pensar –quiero decir… quería verte para devolver de alguna forma el dinero que gastaste en nosotros ayer _

_-n-no es necesario que lo hagas_

_-claro, no me gusta quedar en deuda con nadie… -habló él mirando el camino -¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado?_

_-¿Cómo una cita?_


	4. Chapter 4

-entonces, repasemos… Ga Eul en la cama, yo y Woo Bin en el suelo

Yi Jung había estado repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez desde hace casi 5 minutos, y es que aun no lograba convencerse de que él, teniendo todo el dinero que tenía, tuviera que dormir en el piso. Woo Bin pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor que su amigo.

Ga Eul volvió a negar en silencio, colocándole el seguro a la puerta. Dio un bostezo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama arreglándose un poco el cabello.

-esta cama es grande… -murmuró la joven llamando su atención –podemos dormir los tres aquí

-eso… sería algo incomodo para ti, ¿No lo crees My Little princess? –ella volvió a negar por enésima vez en la noche

-pues compartir una cama con Woo Bin y tú es bastante raro…

-¡Ya Yi Jung! ¡Es eso o dormir en el suelo! –le aclaro Ga Eul cruzándose de brazos. Los dos jóvenes cruzaron miradas por una fracción de segundo

-¡No quiero estar junto a él! –gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia la cama. Cuando Ga Eul se volteó para mirarlos, ambos ya estaban acomodados, dejándole un pequeño espacio en medio de ambos

-¿Yo en medio? –preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuese No, pero para su desgracia, ninguno de los dos respondió **(Yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar). **

Se acomodo con cuidado luego de apagar la luz. Estar en medio de ambos para cualquier chica era como un sueño cumplido, pero para ella era casi una tortura. Aparte de lo caluroso que era ese lugar, estar tan cerca de Yi Jung le incomodaba bastante. Dio un bostezo y cerró los ojos lentamente, susurrando un "_Buenas noches" _aun sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, o eso pensó, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba aun dormido. Yi Jung trato de dormirse de inmediato, para así evitar sentir esas ganas de abrazar a la joven que dormía a su lado.

No debía pensar eso, _"Tienes novia maldición, ella es tu aire, Ga Eul solo es la brisa pasajera, solo eso" _se dijo presionando los párpados con fuerza. ¿Por qué se sentía así con solo tenerla recostada a su lado? Era absurdo, mujeres mucho mejores que ella habían estado así o peor a su lado y aún así no le causaban absolutamente nada, pero con Ga Eul era diferente, con solo sentirla a centímetros de su cuerpo, sabía que la deseaba. _"Ya Yi Jung, duérmete de una vez" _Le insistió su subconsciente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Woo Bin estaba muy bien en un principio, pero en una de las tantas vueltas que se dio, el cuerpo de Ga Eul quedó pegado al de él, sintiendo su calmada respiración en su pecho, lo cual aceleró su pulso de inmediato, haciéndolo sudar de los nervios. Por Dios, era solo una niña durmiendo apegada a él, no era una de las mujeres de las que él tanto gustaba entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que lo afectara de tal modo? Aun sabiendo lo rápido que latía su corazón, la abrazó cuidadosamente apenas la sintió encogerse producto del frío, y no era para menos, la habitación les había salido bastante barata, por lo que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

-Jun Pyo… te asesinaré –fue lo primero que dijo Yi Jung al despertar, moviendo el cuello con insistencia, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor. Dio un bostezo y miró de reojo a Ga Eul, viéndola dormir cómodamente abrazada de su hermano -¿Qué rayos…? –grito de pronto, despertando a los otros dos y, probablemente, a los de la habitación contigua. Ga Eul abrió perezosamente un ojo, y luego el otro, encontrándose con la mirada de Woo Bin fija en la de ella.

-¡Sunbae! –exclamó separándose rápidamente de él con la vergüenza dibujada en su rostro. Woo Bin sonrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello

-calma my Little Princess –murmuró él colocándose de pie -¡Yi Jung! ¿Qué forma de despertarnos es esa? –En cierta forma, estaba enfadado de no haber podido quedarse así con Ga Eul por un rato más –pareces un loco brother

-¡Estaban abrazados!

-no me digas… ya levántense, debemos comenzar la misión "volver a casa" –dijo Woo Bin estirándose con pereza. Ga Eul revisó su celular, notando que tenía dos mensajes… los dos peores mensajes del mundo -¿Qué ocurre princess?

-se fueron –atino a decir tratando de encender nuevamente su celular que se había quedado sin batería –Jan Di se fue anoche co Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung se fue esta mañana con Ji Hoo

-¿Qué hacía la mono con Ji Hoo? –preguntó Yi Jung enarcando una ceja

-no problem, solo debo llamar a... –el resto de las palabras se quedaron en su garganta apenas tomo su teléfono –no tengo batería

-¿Tú tampoco?

-prueba con el mío –le sugirió el heredero So –aun le queda algo de batería

-no tienes señal –dijo Woo Bin derrotado. Le devolvió el teléfono a su dueño y se dejo caer sobre la cama –ahora… ¿Cómo rayos nos iremos de aquí?

-pues… tengo una idea –Ga Eul lucía algo nerviosa, y no era para menos, estaban abandonados en un pueblo que no conocían y con nada de dinero en el bolsillo

.

.

.

-¿De veras que no se te ocurrió nada mejor? –preguntó Yi Jung, que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la carretera junto a su amigo, mientras Ga Eul trataba de que algún vehículo los llevara –esto es el colmo, ambos herederos de toda una fortuna y pidiendo un aventón

-¿podrías dejar de quejarte y ayudar un poco sunbae? –la joven estaba bastante fastidiada con la actitud de niñito mimado de Yi Jung, que prácticamente no ayudaba en nada

-pues yo me divierto bastante –realmente hacer esas cosas de plebeyos era divertido, ahora entendía por qué Jun Pyo lo disfrutaba tanto, en especial con una compañía como la de Ga Eul

-¿Quién sale de la casa con poca batería en su celular? –Ga Eul chasqueó la lengua.

Finalmente logró que una camioneta los llevara cerca de la ciudad, acortándoles más de la mitad del camino. Caminaron por unos 10 minutos antes de que un camión los llevara definitivamente a Seúl. Yi Jung se despidió de sus amigos y se fue de inmediato de vuelta a su taller para poder arreglarse, mientras que Woo Bin acompaño a Ga Eul hasta su casa.

-mamá, ya volví –llamó Ga Eul a la puerta, la cual se abrió casi de inmediato. Su madre salió a abrazarla apenas la vio, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Te extrañe hija! Dime, ¿Quién es él?

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Él es Woo Bin sunbae

-es un gusto conocerla señora –la saludó él besándole la mano cortésmente. La madre de Ga Eul era muy atractiva, mucho más que alguna de las mujeres que alguna vez habían pasado por su cama, pero la belleza de la hija la opacaba _"Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas, ella solo es una amiga" _

-¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar una taza de té? Te lo debo por cuidar de mi pequeña

-mamá… -murmuró Ga Eul con nerviosismo. Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado

-sería un gusto

.

.

.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! –repetían una y otra vez Jan Di y Jae Kyung sin dejar de perseguirla en su camino rumbo a su escuela. Ga Eul comenzaba a desesperarse, por lo que apresuró el paso -¡Ya Ga Eul! Perdónanos ¿si? Jamás pensamos que Woo Bin Y Yi Jung se quedarían sin dinero

-¡Es verdad! –Exclamó Jae Kyung –vamos Ga Eul

-¡Ya! Si las perdono, ¿me dejaran en paz? –Las dos asintieron –bien, entonces, están perdonadas, sin rencores

-¡Gracias Ga Eul! ¡Eres la mejor! –gritaron ambas dando media vuelta para ir a la preparatoria Shinwa.

La joven suspiró retomando su camino en dirección contraria a la que sus amigas se habían ido. A veces estar tan sola en su escuela le aburría, nada bueno que hacer, nadie con quien conversar de algo que a ella realmente le interesara. Jan Di no podía quejarse, tenía la compañía de Jae Kyung y de los F4 en la preparatoria Shinwa… ella no tenía a nadie.

Se pasó el resto del día con ese pensamiento, lo cual le afectó más de alguna vez, en especial cuando algún profesor le preguntaba algo y ella respondía con un_ "¿Eh? ¿Me estaba hablando?" _Que la hacía quedar como una despistada.

Al salir de clases, notó como un grupo de jóvenes se amontonaban alrededor de algo en la puerta de entrada de la escuela, lo cual le impedía pasar. Chasqueo la lengua y trató de rodearlos.

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Ya era hora! –se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz del príncipe Song. El joven se abrió paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ella, quien seguía como clavada al piso

-Sunbae, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso Woo Bin sunbae? –él frunció el ceño

-ya son muchos "sunbae" –le reclamó cruzándose de brazos –bueno, vámonos –dijo tomándole la mano y arrastrándola hasta su deportivo amarillo. Ga Eul pudo sentir sobre ella la envidiosa mirada de la mayoría, lo cual la intimido un poco

-¿Dónde vamos?

-etto… no sé

-¿No sabes? Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste?

-quería verte –el Don Juan se regañó mentalmente por hablar sin pensar –quiero decir… quería verte para devolver de alguna forma el dinero que gastaste en nosotros ayer

-n-no es necesario que lo hagas

-claro, no me gusta quedar en deuda con nadie… -habló él mirando el camino -¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado?

-¿Cómo una cita?

Woo Bin asintió nervioso, buscando su celular, que comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Ga Eul observó por la ventana, ignorando todo lo que su amigo hablaba. Si estaba en lo correcto, Woo Bin la acababa de invitar a una cita. En cierto modo, eso la emocionaba bastante, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

-nee… Little princess –la llamó Woo Bin con desgano –creo que no podrá ser… debo ir por mi hermanita a su escuela… hubo un problema en casa y nadie ha ido a recogerla

-no sabía que tuvieras una hermana Sunbae ¿Qué edad tiene?

-hace poco cumplió los 6 años –le contestó él recordando a la pequeña Song Min Ji, la principal razón de que no le gustaran mucho las muchachas tan jóvenes, con su hermanita le era suficiente

-¿Puedo conocerla? –pregunto Ga Eul emocionada ya que le encantaban los niños, pero ella siempre había sido hija única, sobrina única, nieta única… -¡Por favor sunbae!

-¿Acaso me das otra opción? –ella negó frenéticamente, haciéndolo reír

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Min Ji… Song Min Ji –Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña.

El coche se detuvo frente a una inmensa escuela rodeada de coloridos jardines y arboles que le daban mucha más vida. Era una escuela solo para niños menores de 10 años, pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que era mucho más grande que el lugar donde ella estudiaba.

Woo Bin y ella bajaron del auto y avanzaron un poco hasta la puerta de vidrio, desde donde ya comenzaban a salir algunos niños. Una pequeña de largos rizos oscuros, ojos marrones y pequeños labios corrió hacia ellos, abrazándose de las piernas de su hermano, quien la tomo en brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma.

-hermano, ¿Quién es la niña bonita? –preguntó Min Ji notando al fin la presencia de Ga Eul

-ella es my Little princess, Ga Eul –habló Woo Bin, a lo que su hermanita lo observó algo confundida.

-soy Ga Eul, es un gusto conocerte, realmente eres preciosa –le dijo Ga Eul haciendo una reverencia. La niña volvió a sonreír, pidiéndole a su hermano que la bajara

-¿eres la novia de mi hermano?

-¿eh?

-¿puedo llamarte unnie? –Pregunto con timidez la niña antes de que alguno de ellos le alcanzara a responder la pregunta anterior –hermano, ¿Me compras un helado? –Woo Bin asintió, sonriendo de medio lado. La pequeña le tomo una mano a él y otra a Ga Eul –pero vamos con mi unnie bonita

Ga Eul le sonrió dulcemente, comenzando a caminar de la mano de la niña, quien no dejaba de balancearse. Le parecía una pequeña bastante inteligente para tener 5 años, además de que se le notaba que quería mucho a su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Min Ji jugaba con unas niñas en el parque, cerca de donde estaban sentados Woo Bin y Ga Eul, quienes no despegaban su vista de la pequeña Song. Luego de haber comido helados, la niña había querido ir al cine, y luego al parque. Woo Bin disfrutaba darle en el gusto a su hermanita, pero aún así, le parecía peligroso andar sin ninguno de sus guardaespaldas. Si algo le pasaba a la pequeña, toda la culpa era de él.

-tu hermana es muy dulce –dijo Ga Eul, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-no lo creas… realmente suele llevarse muy mal con las mujeres que están cerca de mí –le contó él mirando a su hermanita –me extraña que aun no te haya insultado –realmente, ¿Por qué Min Ji, que como todos sabían, era una niña bastante celosa con su hermano mayor, había aceptado tan bien a Ga Eul? Era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila con una de sus amigas –supongo que sabe reconocer a las chicas buenas

-sunbae…

-¡Unnie! –la llamó la niña, evitándole decir el discurso que había preparado acerca de "las chicas buenas" -¡ven a jugar conmigo! ¿Sí?

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

-no… es un juego de niñas –le dijo Min Ji llevándose a Ga Eul de su lado. Woo Bin frunció el ceño al verla sonreír victoriosa cuando la joven se fue con ella ¿Era su idea, o su hermanita estaba tratando de robarle la atención de Ga Eul?

Vio como su amiga levantaba a Min Ji en brazos, subiéndola a uno de los columpios del parque, mientras la niña reía alegremente. Realmente Ga Eul tenía ángel con los niños… era la primera vez que su hermanita lo dejaba fuera de unos de sus juegos, y no sabía si sentirse feliz por eso, o enfadado porque le robo a Ga Eul.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que lo alejaran de Ga Eul? La mañana anterior había sentido la misma rabia cuando Yi Jung los despertó, obligándolo a soltar a la joven que dormía pegada a su pecho. No podía estar confundiendo las cosas, Ga Eul estaba enamorada de su amigo Yi Jung, y él era solo uno de sus conocidos. Pero entonces, no eran normales las ganas que sentía de verla todos los días, las ganas de querer tenerla cerca… ¿Cómo podía afectarlo tanto si solo era una niña? Una chica demasiado inocente para un mafioso como él.

.

.

.

-me divertí mucho hoy sunbae –dijo Ga Eul sonriéndole dulcemente. Se coloco a la altura de Min Ji y le dio un abrazo –me encantó conocerte Min Ji, eres una niña muy linda

-unnie, juguemos más seguido –sugirió ella con timidez, bajando la mirada. Ga Eul asintió, colocándose de pie –hermano, ¿Por qué no la llevamos a casa a que viva con nosotros?

-no podemos Min Ji, Ga Eul ya tiene una casa –la niña hizo amago de llorar

-puedo ir a verte ¿Qué dices? –Min Ji asintió, volviendo a su característica sonrisa. Ga Eul sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa –buenas noches sunbae

-duerme bien Little princess

-¡Adiós unnie! ¡Nos vemos! –Woo Bin tomo a su hermana y la sentó en el lugar del copiloto, ajustándole el cinturón de seguridad –Ga Eul es muy linda

-ya lo creo…

-deberías ser el novio de unnie –el príncipe Song sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a su hermanita, poniendo su coche en marcha –así ella estaría más tiempo conmigo

-nee Min Ji, no trates de robarme a Ga Eul –la amenazo Woo Bin con una fingida dulzura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Sales con Ga Eul? –pregunto Ji Hoo observando de reojo a Yi Jung, quien mantenía una mirada bastante fría _

_-no sabía que te gustara la amiga de Jan Di –lo molesto Jun Pyo _

_-¡No es eso! –Se apresuro a decir –Ga Eul le agrada mucho a Min Ji, es mi hermana quien insiste en verla todos los días_

_-entonces Ga Eul no te gusta y solo lo haces por tu hermana –concluyó el líder de los F4 algo decepcionado _

…

_-¿Yo te aburro?_

_-tú no eres una niña agobiante –le aclaro sonriéndole coquetamente –you are my Little princess_

_-¿Y qué significa ser tu princesa?_

_-my Little princess –la corrigió él. Ga Eul se cruzó de brazos –tú eres una chica divertida, optimista, luchadora, tierna, inocente, bella… -a medida que iba diciendo cada palabra, su rostro se acercaba más al de ella, quien comenzó a sonrojarse_

_-sunbae... –la cercanía que tenían en ese momento comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, pero aun así no quería moverse de su lugar, quería ver que tanto era capaz de avanzar el heredero Song_


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Ya Woo Bin! Di la verdad, ¿Dónde te metes todas las tardes?

Woo Bin se hizo el desentendido ante la pregunta de su amigo Yi Jung, tratando de enfocar su mente en darle a la bola. Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo observaban la escena desde los sofás, sin querer admitir que ellos también se morían de la curiosidad. El heredero Song le cedió su turno a su amigo, sirviéndose una copa de licor.

-llevo a mi hermana al parque –dijo sentándose junto a Ji Hoo. El ex –Casanova enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de su amigo

-pensé que estar con Min Ji te agobiaba –dijo Ji Hoo, que solía tener muy buena memoria

-¡Ya Woo Bin! ¿Te atreves a mentirle al gran Jun Pyo?

-es verdad, llevo a Min Ji al parque…

Sus amigos intercambiaron desconfiadas miradas entre sí, como acusándolo de algo. La verdad es que desde hace más de una semana que él y su hermanita iban hasta la tienda de avena para esperar que el turno de Ga Eul terminara, y luego iban los tres al parque. Obviamente Jan Di sabía todo, al igual que Jae Kyung, aunque ambas habían prometido no abrir la boca hasta que él se los permitiera.

-¡Dinos la verdad! –le ordenaron los tres frunciendo el ceño

-bien… de verdad que voy por mi hermana a la escuela, y la llevo hasta la tienda de avena en donde trabajan Jan Di y Ga Eul

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Min Ji allí?

-esperamos que las chicas terminen su turno, y vamos al parque junto a Ga Eul, luego la llevamos hasta su casa y volvemos a la nuestra, es todo

-¿Sales con Ga Eul? –pregunto Ji Hoo observando de reojo a Yi Jung, quien mantenía una mirada bastante fría

-no sabía que te gustara la amiga de Jan Di –lo molesto Jun Pyo

-¡No es eso! –Se apresuro a decir –Ga Eul le agrada mucho a Min Ji, es mi hermana quien insiste en verla todos los días

-entonces Ga Eul no te gusta y solo lo haces por tu hermana –concluyó el líder de los F4 algo decepcionado

-tampoco es que no me gus… -Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo sonrieron victoriosos, mientras Yi Jung fruncía el ceño cada vez más -¡Arg! Lo hacen a propósito –el alfarero se colocó de pie rápidamente, y avanzó hasta la salida -¡brother! ¿Ya te vas?

-tengo cosas que hacer –respondió él dando un portazo. Jun Pyo y Woo Bin lo observaron con extrañeza, mientras que Ji Hoo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado… su amigo estaba celoso **(él siempre dándose cuenta de todo, es tan lindo 3 33) **y no quería admitirlo.

Yi Jung salió de la casa de su amigo bastante molesto. _"¿Por qué te molestas Yi Jung? Ambos son libres" _ maldijo entre dientes a su subconsciente, que siempre tenía la razón. Pero Woo Bin dijo que no estaban saliendo, solo llevaba a su hermanita a jugar con Ga Eul, eso lo calmo un poco. Condujo hasta su taller, donde se encontró con su novia, quien trabajaba con cerámica tal como antes lo hacía. Se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta, observándola con cierta ternura. Esa chica… Eun Jae era la mujer de su vida, debía ser la mujer de su vida. Si lo que la ingenua de Ga Eul decía de las almas gemelas era cierto, Eun Jae era la suya, era su alma gemela, y como la misma niña ingenua le había dicho, una vez que encontrara a su alma gemela, no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Desvió la mirada de su novia a su reloj, frunciendo el ceño. A esta hora…

-Yi Jung, ¿no piensas entrar?

-Eun Jae, ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

-¿eh? –Ella lo miró sorprendida, Yi Jung no era de los que disfrutaran mucho salir sin su auto –pero, Yi Jung, ¿Por qué quieres salir a caminar? –él sonrió de medio lado, ayudándola a limpiarse las manos

-caminar es bueno para la salud –dijo el ex -Casanova en tono coqueto.

.

.

.

-Woo Bin… ¿Qué te traes con mi amiga? –la pregunta de Jan Di lo tomo por sorpresa ¿Por qué todos pensaban que él quería algo más con Ga Eul?

-Jan Di, solo la busco porque a Min Ji le agrada jugar con ella –le contestó desviando la mirada hacia donde estaban Ga Eul y Min Ji limpiando la última mesa antes de acabar el turno

-es cierto… creo que a Ga Eul también le agrada tu hermanita, la pequeña Min Ji es alguien muy importante para mi amiga últimamente, no para de hablar de ella.

-listo sunbae. ¿Nos vamos?

-cuídate mucho Ga Eul –le pidió Jan Di al verla salir con los hermanos Song. Realmente le preocupaba la relación que podría tener su amiga con el Don Juan de los F4.

Woo Bin condujo hasta el mismo parque de siempre, estacionándose mientras su hermanita le repetía una y otra vez que se apresurara para poder ir a jugar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas al lugar donde estaban jugando sus dos mujeres. Le gustaba mucho observarlas, Min Ji era una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, y Ga Eul… ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto observar a Ga Eul? Le gustaba ver su sonrisa, la linda expresión que ponía cuando Min Ji le hablaba, los divertidos gestos cuando él decía algo que la confundía. Cho Ga Eul era simplemente una chica hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-¿ya te cansaste? –le pregunto a la joven una vez que se sentó junto a él

-Min Ji… está jugando con los demás niños –explicó Ga Eul observando a su pequeña amiga

-esa niña, suele dejar solos a sus amigos, creo que ya se le hizo costumbre

-la conoces muy bien ¿verdad?

-claro –Ga Eul sonrió con timidez, dando un suspiro

-Min Ji también te quiere mucho, dice que cuando sea grande se casara con un hombre como tú

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Las mujeres me aman –la joven frunció el ceño ante su afirmación, lo cual le causo gracia –solo bromeo, la verdad es que… es por culpa de mi hermanita que no me gusta mucho las chicas de mi edad… prefiero a las mujeres mucho más maduras, las niñas agobiantes me aburren

-¿Yo te aburro?

-tú no eres una niña agobiante –le aclaro sonriéndole coquetamente –you are my Little princess

-¿Y qué significa ser tu princesa?

-my Little princess –la corrigió él. Ga Eul se cruzó de brazos –tú eres una chica divertida, optimista, luchadora, tierna, inocente, bella… -a medida que iba diciendo cada palabra, su rostro se acercaba más al de ella, quien comenzó a sonrojarse

-sunbae... –la cercanía que tenían en ese momento comenzó a ponerla nerviosa, pero aun así no quería moverse de su lugar, quería ver que tanto era capaz de avanzar el heredero Song

-¿Molestamos?

Una repentina y familiar voz los hizo volver a la realidad. Woo Bin se separó rápidamente de Ga Eul, enderezándose, mientras que ella no era capaz de alzar la mirada del piso. No porque no quisiera ver a la cara al inoportuno chico, si no porque no quería que notaran su enorme sonrojo.

Cuando finalmente sintió que su piel volvía a su color natural, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una pareja que se le hacía bastante familiar ¿Qué hacían Eun Jae y Yi Jung en un parque para niños? El alfarero la miraba acusadoramente, mientras su profesora sonreía como siempre. Optó por devolverle la sonrisa, observando de reojo a Woo Bin, quien no despegaba la vista de su pequeña hermanita.

-no sabía que fuesen novios –dijo Eun Jae sentándose junto a Ga Eul, mientras que Yi Jung prefirió quedarse de pie

-n-no lo somos –tartamudeo Ga Eul volviendo a sonrojarse

-¿No dijiste que venían con Min Ji? –preguntó el alfarero cambiando el tema.

-claro, está allí –le indicó Woo Bin señalando el lugar donde Min Ji jugaba con dos niñas de su edad –y tú brother, ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

-creímos que era un lindo día para pasear, ¿No es así cariño?

-etto… iré a ver a Min Ji –Ga Eul se fue rápidamente, notando que la situación estaba ya bastante incómoda para ella. Enserio, no culpaba a Yi Jung por escoger a Eun Jae pero ¿Era tan necesario estárselo restregando en la cara cada vez que tenía la oportunidad? A medida que se acercaba a la niña, su visión comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. El exceso de trabajo y de estudios, la falta de sueño y la mala alimentación estaban comenzando a pasarle la cuenta.

Desde hace varios días que su familia había comenzado a tener serios problemas económicos. Su padre había perdido su empleo, y aun no podía conseguir uno nuevo, por lo que su familia se mantenía con lo poco que ella ganaba en la tienda de avena, y el que le daban por limpiar una enorme casa de noche. Volvía de madrugada y dormía cerca de tres horas antes de que su alarma sonara, indicándole que debía ir a la preparatoria. Las únicas horas que tenía de descanso eran las que invertía en ir al parque con los hermanos Song, claro que ellos no lo sabían.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, y lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer al suelo fue el grito de la pequeña Min Ji, que estaba a solo metros de ella.

.

.

.

-así que planean hacer una exhibición juntos –la pareja asintió sonriente –me alegra, ya sabes Yi Jung, debes darme una de esas teteras que haces

-por última vez Woo Bin, no es una tetera, es un jarrón –su amigo sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Unnie! –el fuerte grito de la menor de los Song los hizo voltear hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Ga Eul caía desplomada al suelo. Fue solo cosa de segundos antes de que Yi Jung y Woo Bin estuvieran junto a ella, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunto Woo Bin a su hermana, quien observaba a su unnie co preocupación

-n-no sé, s-solo se cayó –contestó ella a punto de llorar

-ya Woo Bin, la estas asustando –Yi Jung lo regaño fingiendo tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba igual o más preocupado que el príncipe Song

-deberíamos llevarla a un hospital –propuso Eun Jae tomándole el pulso a su alumna

-la llevaré a mi casa –dijo Woo Bin tomándola en brazos mientras su hermanita se colocaba de pie

-¿Por qué a tu casa? Lo mejor sería llevarla para que la revisaran –el alfarero frunció enormemente el ceño

-llamaré a un doctor para que la vea, pero en mi casa, no confío en los hospitales –se limitó a contestar él caminando en dirección a su auto

-vamos contigo –se apresuro a decir Yi Jung tomando por sorpresa a su novia, quien asintió algo desconcertada.

Apenas pusieron un pie en la mansión Song, Woo Bin ordeno llamar a un medico mientras llevaba a Ga Eul hasta la habitación que él usaba cuando no estaba en la casa de la piscina. La dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado hasta que el doctor llegó a revisarla.

Se quedo fuera de su habitación junto a Yi Jung y su novia, mientras Min Ji no dejaba de preguntar si su unnie estaría bien, lo cual comenzaba a alterarlo.

-¿Y bien? –Se apresuraron a preguntar Yi Jung y Woo Bin a coro apenas el médico salió de la habitación -¿Qué tiene?

-no es nada grave, probablemente sea por una mala alimentación o mucho cansancio, de todas formas, lo mejor será tenerla en reposo por unos días, nada de trabajo y buena alimentación, eso es todo

-muchas gracias doctor –dijo Woo Bin entregándole algo de dinero –lo llamaré si ocurre algo

-esa tonta –murmuró Yi Jung frunciendo el ceño –definitivamente es de la misma clase que Jan Di, nunca se preocupan por ellas mismas

-la conoces muy bien Yi Jung –su novia habló de pronto, haciéndole recordar que seguía junto a él -¿Qué más sabes de ella?

-pues… lo mismo que todos, que es la mejor amiga de Jan Di y que trabaja en una tienda de avena -¿Desde cuándo Eun Jae era una mujer celosa?

-llamaré a sus padres para avisarle que estará en mi casa hasta que el médico lo diga –Woo Bin sacó su celular, buscando el número de la madre de Ga Eul

-¿Por qué tienes el número de sus padres?

-te lo responderé después –su amigo se alejo de ellos, comenzando a hablar animadamente por teléfono, como si él y los padres de Ga Eul se conocieran de toda la vida. Eso en cierta forma lo molestaba, y mucho. Min Ji llegó donde ellos preguntando nuevamente por el estado de su unnie

-¿Es tan importante para ustedes Ga Eul? –Pregunto Eun Jae ignorando a la niña -¿Por qué tú y Woo Bin se preocupan tanto por ella?

-es nuestra amiga, ¿Qué esperabas?

-pues parece que es algo más que la "amiga" de Woo Bin, digo, en el parque estaban a punto de besarse y ahora él llama a sus padres como si fuesen muy cercanos

-¿Qué insinúas?

-es obvio que a tu amigo le gusta Ga Eul, y creo que a ti también te gusta Yi Jung

-no digas estupideces, Ga Eul es sólo mi amiga, yo te amo a ti –de pronto, sentía como si esa fuese una gran mentira para él. Ver a Ga Eul junto a su amigo lo molestaba, lo hacía sentirse… ¿celoso? Vaya estupidez, su mente cada vez estaba más loca, ¿él celoso de la relación que podrían tener su amigo y Ga Eul? Esa era una locura. Woo Bin se reunió nuevamente con ellos, sonriendo como siempre -¿Y?

-todo bien, apenas les dije que estaría en mi casa se tranquilizaron

-no sabía que conocieras a sus padres

-los he visitado un par de veces –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

.

.

.

Apenas despertó, se sintió mareada, por lo que se volvió a recostar apretando los parpados con fuerza. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo… ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentó de golpe, reconociendo frente a ella la silueta de Woo Bin, quien estaba en una silla, observándola fijamente con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué paso? –se apresuro a preguntar, notando que no traía puesta su ropa, si no un pijama que le quedaba bastante grande, obviamente del joven frente a ella. Se cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y lo miró asustada

-no te preocupes, una de mis sirvientas te cambio ropa –la calmo él cambiando repentinamente su expresión –dime Ga Eul, ¿Por qué no haz dormido ni haz comido bien?

-sunbae, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-el médico que te reviso lo dijo, no yo –ella bajo la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos –Ga Eul, te hice una pregunta

-he estado muy ocupada, eso es todo

-pues deberías preocuparte más por tu salud, nos preocupaste mucho, Min Ji no deja de preguntar por ti

-l-lo siento sunbae

-ya les informe a tus padres, les dije que estarías en reposo por unos días, y que te quedarías en mi casa, así que dejaron de preocuparse

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-estarás en reposo, y debo asegurarme de que lo cumplas princess, y no aceptaré ningún reclamo –ella hizo un mohín, frunciendo el ceño divertidamente –ordenaré que te traigan algo de comer

-sunbae…

-¿hmm?

-gracias por preocuparte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Quién es ella Woo Bin? –a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba bastante sorprendida. Ga Eul trago hondo, dándole una suplicante mirada a su amigo _

_-madre, te presento a Ga Eul, una amiga –se volvió hacia la joven, quien hizo una leve reverencia antes de chocar su mirada con la de él –Ga Eul, ella es la hermosa madre de los hermanos Song_

_-¡Kyaa! –Gritó de pronto la señora Song corriendo a abrazar a Ga Eul con euforia -¡Siempre quise conocer a alguna novia de mi hijo! –el rostro de ambos en ese momento no podía estar más rojo por el comentario de la mujer_

_-ella no es mi novia madre –se apresuro a aclara Woo Bin –y ya déjala que la estas asfixiando _

_-¿Cómo que no es tu novia?_

_-Woo Bin sunbae y yo sólo somos amigos –dijo Ga Eul tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por el abrazo _

_-¡Y hasta te dice sunbae! ¡Es tan tierna! –Volvió a abrazarla, haciendo bufar a Woo Bin –pero si solo son amigos, ¿Qué hace en tu cama con tú ropa? –era sorprendente la rapidez con la que cambiaba de ánimo esa mujer _

…

_-¿Hasta qué hora debemos quedarnos? –preguntó Jan Di, a quien comenzaban a dolerle los pies por culpa de los benditos zapatos _

_-es cierto además, mañana debo ir a la escuela _

_-¡Ya te dije que no irás hasta que el médico te deje! –todos los observaron con extrañeza _

_-¿te quedas en la casa de éste? –Pregunto de pronto Jae Kyung, completamente aterrada -¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ahora que tengo internet aprovecho de subir este capi que tenia escrito de hace tiempo, no sé cuando siga con el resto de mis fic, mientras voy a ir subiendo los que ya tengo escrito**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No, no y no! –volvió a gritar la joven inflando las mejillas con ternura

-nee Ga Eul, eres peor que Min Ji –la molestó el heredero Song masajeándose la frente –solo te pido que te lo comas, eso es todo

-pero no me gusta el brócoli –murmuró Ga Eul haciendo un puchero que le sacó una carcajada a Woo Bin –bien, pero será solo por esta vez –él sonrió victorioso acercándole el plato. Ga Eul era como una niña, eso ya era definitivo. Pero lo hacía reír, además de hacerlo sentir la necesidad de protegerla.

Apenas había pasado una noche en la mansión Song desde que la joven llegó ahí, pero para Woo Bin había sido como una semana. Esa chica era bastante problemática cuando de dormir en casa ajena se trataba.

Primero le pidió que la dejara irse unas 100 veces, luego tuvo que obligarla a acostarse y no dejarla jugar con Min Ji. Que comiera algo de todo lo que le habían preparado para ella tampoco fue tarea fácil, no quería comer nada porque sentía que no era lo correcto. Finalmente logró que se durmiera, pero su paz duró hasta la hora de despertar, cuando las sirvientas tuvieron que recurrir a él para que Ga Eul no se levantara de la cama para ir a la preparatoria. Lucho con ella por casi media hora antes de que le sirvieran el desayuno. Y con el almuerzo también estaba teniendo problemas, aun estando enferma ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?

-adelante –la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la tímida sirvienta que le ayudaba con el cuidado de Ga Eul -¿Qué ocurre?

-señor, sus padres acaban de llegar y están preguntando por usted

-diles que bajo enseguida –ella asintió, retirándose rápidamente de la habitación. Ga Eul dejo caer el plato, haciendo que se rompiera al tocar el suelo

-¡Lo siento sunbae! –exclamo juntando ambas manos sobre su cabeza pidiéndole perdón

-no te preocupes, llamare a alguien para que lo limpie

-sunbae, tus padres están aquí

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿No tendrás problemas por mi culpa? –desde que había conocido a la madre de Jun Pyo, Ga Eul tenía la mala idea de que todas las madres de herederos eran igual de malas, ese era el motivo por el que le asustaba que los padres de Woo Bin la vieran allí

-¿Acaso piensas que mi madre es como la bruja? –le pregunto enarcando una ceja el príncipe Song. La joven negó frenéticamente, haciendo divertidos gestos con las manos –iré a ver qué quieren, ya vuelvo… no te muevas de la cama ¿ok?

Salió de la habitación sonriendo como siempre, esa chica definitivamente era divertida. Sus padres, iguales que la bruja, ¡Vaya imaginación tenía esa joven!

Apenas llegó donde sus padres, le pidió a una de las sirvientas que se encargara de limpiar el plato que Ga Eul había roto. Luego se concentró en saludar animadamente a la pareja frente a él. Su madre era una mujer bastante guapa, de ojos y cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de los hombros, finas facciones y hermosos labios. Mientras que su padre era prácticamente igual a él, solo que mucho mayor.

-pensé que volverían mañana –les comento saludando a su madre

-eso pensamos, pero tu madre no soporto estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus hijos

-¡Los he extrañado tanto! –exclamo su madre exagerando la situación

-mamá… solo fue una semana –Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado, sentándose junto a su madre

-una mujer siempre va a necesitar a sus hijos, aun cuando hayan pasado un par de horas, es por eso que no me gusta que vivas en la casa de la piscina hijo

-no empieces con eso… además, no siempre duermo allí

-claro que no… -murmuró su madre frunciendo el ceño –por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-en la escuela ¿Dónde más?

-debo de supones que no has dejado a tu hermana durmiendo sola estos días –dijo su padre con expresión seria. Él sonrió con nerviosismo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Por suerte para él, cuando estaba por contestar, una de las sirvientas llegó corriendo

-señor, necesitamos su ayuda

-¿Otra vez?

Dio un suspiro y se coloco de pie, dejando a sus padres algo desconcertados. Subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde Ga Eul forcejeaba con dos jóvenes que luchaban por hacerla volver a la cama. ¿Acaso esa niña no se cansaba nunca? Bastó con que la joven lo viera para que estuviera de vuelta en la cama, observándolo inocentemente en solo cosa de segundos. Las dos chicas que forcejeaban con ella suspiraron aliviadas, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

-nee Ga Eul… ¿Qué querías ahora?

-quería ir a mi trabajo –admitió bajando la mirada –lo lamento sunbae, interrumpí tu conversación con tus padres

-la verdad, me salvaste en un momento bastante incomodo para mí, así que gracias Little princess… pero, ya te dije que no te irás hasta que el médico te lo permita, por cierto, ese tipo debía venir hoy, ¿Dónde rayos se supone que está? –un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Woo Bin, hijo, ¿Puedo entrar? –Ga Eul lo observó aterrada, haciéndolo reír

-pasa mamá –realmente no le gustaba que su madre entrara a su cuarto, pero la expresión de Ga Eul en ese momento hacía que ese sacrificio valiera la pena. La mujer entró se inmediato, mirando con extrañeza a la chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama de su hijo, y que por cierto, traía puesto el pijama de él

-¿Quién es ella Woo Bin? –a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba bastante sorprendida. Ga Eul trago hondo, dándole una suplicante mirada a su amigo

-madre, te presento a Ga Eul, una amiga –se volvió hacia la joven, quien hizo una leve reverencia antes de chocar su mirada con la de él –Ga Eul, ella es la hermosa madre de los hermanos Song

-¡Kyaa! –Gritó de pronto la señora Song corriendo a abrazar a Ga Eul con euforia -¡Siempre quise conocer a alguna novia de mi hijo! –el rostro de ambos en ese momento no podía estar más rojo por el comentario de la mujer

-ella no es mi novia madre –se apresuro a aclara Woo Bin –y ya déjala que la estas asfixiando

-¿Cómo que no es tu novia?

-Woo Bin sunbae y yo sólo somos amigos –dijo Ga Eul tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por el abrazo

-¡Y hasta te dice sunbae! ¡Es tan tierna! –Volvió a abrazarla, haciendo bufar a Woo Bin –pero si solo son amigos, ¿Qué hace en tu cama con tú ropa? –era sorprendente la rapidez con la que cambiaba de ánimo esa mujer

-se desmayo en el parque y la traje hasta acá, eso es todo

-vaya, y yo que estaba tan ilusionada con que tuvieras una novia tan bonita –murmuró con decepción la mujer -¿Y hasta cuando se quedara en esta casa?

-hasta que el médico lo diga

-sunbae…

-¡Kyaa! ¡Cuando te llama así me inspira tanta ternura!

-¡Que no la dejas respirar madre!

.

.

.

Por alguna razón, ese día no lograba concentrarse en la cerámica. No podía y no quería hacerlo, no sabiendo que Ga Eul estaba en casa de Woo Bin. _¿Por qué te preocupas? _Se pregunto a si mismo volviendo a poner las manos sobre lo que se supone sería un regalo para su novia Eun Jae. Woo Bin no le haría nada malo a la joven, solo se preocupaba de su salud, tal como lo hacía él, solo era eso, ¿Qué más podrías ser?

"_¿No estarás celoso?"_ La pregunta resonó en su subconsciente una y otra vez. Claro que no estaba celoso, para estarlo tendría que sentir algo por esa chica, y ese no era el caso, él amaba a Eun Jae, ella era su alma gemela, su aire. Pero el hecho de repetir eso una y otra vez no lo ayudaba a calmarse.

Dejó lo que hacía lanzando maldiciones al aire, limpiándose las manos con insistencia. Ese día no estaba de humor ni para cerámica ni para nada. El repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo voltear instintivamente, esperando encontrarse con el rostro inocente de cierta chica. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de que fuera solo uno de los hombres que le servían de recaderos a alguno de sus amigos, o incluso a él mismo o a la familia So.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó tosco, dejando a un lado el paño con el que se secaba las manos

-señor, es respecto a su madre

-¿Qué hizo esta vez? –chasqueó la lengua y se paso una mano por el negro cabello con nerviosismo

-dice que quiere verlo joven

-dile que estoy ocupado, que la veré cuando pueda –el hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del taller, dejando a un malhumorado Yi Jung. Su madre terminaría volviéndolo completamente loco, traspasando todas sus penas y problemas a él, cómo si así fuesen a solucionarse.

Bufó con molestia, tomando las llaves de su auto. Sabía que tenía novia, pero lo único que lo relajaba en momentos como ese era beber, y tal vez salir con alguna hermosa joven que conociera en uno de los bares que solía frecuentar. Hubo un tiempo en el que había dejado eso, ya que una tonta jovencita lo ayudaba mucho mejor que el alcohol, lo hacía feliz.

-Ga Eul… -susurró al aire, presionando con fuerza las llaves en su mano. A ella no le gustaría que hiciera esto… -tengo novia, ya no puedo seguir siendo un Casanova

Era increíble como esa chica, aún no estando allí con él, lograba hacerlo actuar de buena forma. Tal vez le había contagiado algo de su inocencia.

Se rió de su propio pensamiento, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, la cual nuevamente se abrió para dejar ver a Jun Pyo y Jan Di quienes, como siempre, venían discutiendo. Guardo las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo **(su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa) **

-chicos, ¿Qué los trae por el taller de este humilde alfarero?

-¡déjate de tonterías Yi Jung! –exclamó Jun Pyo –que tú eres todo menos un humilde alfarero

-Jun Pyo, no seas mal educado –lo regaño Jan Di dándole un golpe en el brazo. El heredero del grupo Shinwa se llevo una mano a la zona lastimada, sobre exagerando la situación –hola Yi Jung

-hola –saludo Jun Pyo a secas

-y bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que vinieron? –les pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa el alfarero

-oye, esta noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa, tienes que venir –ordeno el líder de los F4, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su novia –c-claro, si no estás ocupado

-¿El gran Jun Pyo me está consultando si puedo o no ir a algún lugar que él diga? ¡Vaya Jan Di! Estas logrando milagros con él

-no te burles, ¿Vienes o no?

-claro Jun Pyo... pero, ¿Por qué razón harán una fiesta?

-¡Ideas de la bruja! –medio gritó él haciendo gestos con sus manos –ya dijiste que irás, así que más te vale estar allí, si no te las verás con el gran Jun Pyo

-adiós Yi Jung –se despidió Jan Di cortésmente empujando a su novio -¡Ey Yi Jung! ¡Lleva a tu novia! ¿Sí?

.

.

.

-¡Luces hermosa! –el fuerte grito de la señora Song termino por destruir definitivamente sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer tuviera tan buenos pulmones? Dio un suspiro y se observó detalladamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a ella. En realidad, se veía muy normal.

Como era de esperarse, Jun Pyo también le "pidió" a Woo Bin ir a la fiesta, y el Don Juan de los F4 decidió que ella tendría que acompañarlo, lo cual no la animaba mucho. No así con la madre del joven quien, apenas supo lo de la fiesta, se puso en plan de conseguir todo lo necesario para vestir a la "princesa" de su hijo. No sabría decir exactamente cuál fue la rapidez con la que actuó esa mujer, pero en menos de media hora ya había llegado casi un ejército para comenzar a arreglarla como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Era un grupo de 15 personas, las que estaban encargadas de peinarla, maquillarla, escogerle la ropa, los accesorios y zapatos que debía de usar, además de ayudarla a vestirse, aún cuando estuvo muy opuesta a esta última idea. Finalmente, y luego de casi tres horas, estaba totalmente lista.

Traía un vestido muy similar al que Yi Jung le había regalado la vez que salieron para vengarse de su ex novio, solo que este era de un tono Calipso y algo más ajustado a su cuerpo, lo cual resaltaba su delgada cintura. Zapatos de tacón que combinaban con su cartera, la cual era de un color cielo. Traía el cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas, y maquillaje de los mismos tonos que el vestido.

-solo falta un detalle –murmuró la mamá de Woo Bin acercándose a un pequeño cofre de color blanco que había sobre el tocador. De allí sacó un collar decorado con hermosos diamantes en forma de flores –se verá muy bien en ti

-n-no, preferiría no usarlo señora –susurró alejándose un poco –eso es muy caro, usarlo me haría sentir incomoda

-vamos Ga Eul, esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que tendré de vérsela puesta a alguien antes de que Min Ji esté en edad de usarla, yo ya no puedo, es para mujeres jóvenes como tú… por favor, dale un gusto a esta mujer –la joven suspiró derrotada. Sintió como la fría joya rodeaba su cuello –luce hermosa en ti

-gracias, la cuidaré mucho

-deseo con ansias que Min Ji crezca luego, siempre he querido una hija de tu edad que me acompañe y converse conmigo, a la cual pueda ayudar a arreglarse para ir a fiestas y consentirla en todos sus caprichos de adolescente… cuando Min Ji sea una mujer, yo ya estaré muy vieja para esas cosas, y con Woo Bin… -dio un suspiro y volteó la mirada hacia un retrato familiar que colgaba de una de las paredes –siento que estoy perdiendo a mi hijo, que cada vez se aleja más y más de su madre, no me necesita para nada

-no es cierto, todas las personas necesitan a su madre junto a ellas, Woo Bin Sunbae no tiene por qué ser la excepción

-eres tan dulce, te abrazaría si no estuvieses vestida así

Ga Eul agradeció internamente, mirando nuevamente su reflejo. ¿Qué diría Yi Jung cuándo la viera? Chasqueo la lengua y se regañó por estar nuevamente pensando en él. Debía dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas, Yi Jung no la quería y nunca lo haría, ¿Por qué insistía en hacerse falsas ilusiones basadas en sus propias fantasías?

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndola volver a la realidad. La señora Song se apresuro a abrirle a su hijo, quien lucía tan apuesto y elegante como siempre. **(Yo diría que apuesto y elegante es poco para él ¬¬, bueno, volviendo a la historia) **

-luces muy bella –alcanzó a decir observándola de pies a cabeza el heredero Song. Nunca había pensado que esa joven podría verse aun más linda, pero su madre le había demostrado que sí

-g-gracias sunbae

-bueno, ¿Nos vamos? –le ofreció el brazo, él cual ella acepto gustosa, haciendo suspirar a su madre de la emoción. Fueron hasta la salida, donde los esperaba un coche negro bastante elegante y sofisticado. Ga Eul miró interrogante mente a su compañero, quien solo sonrió de medio lado -¿No pensabas que iríamos en un deportivo a una fiesta de etiqueta o sí? –la joven negó frenéticamente, bajando la mirada.

.

.

.

-no sabía que esos dos se llevaran tan bien –murmuró Jun Pyo observando a su amigo Ji Hoo, quien conversaba amenamente con Jae Kyung -¿Qué querrá esa mono con mi amigo?

-Jun Pyo, no olvides que Jae Kyung también es mi amiga –lo regañó Jan Di, haciendo sonreír a Yi Jung y su novia, que se encontraban junto a ellos. La joven volvió a observar a Ji Hoo, lucía feliz, lo cual le alegraba, no quería que su primer amor estuviera triste todo el tiempo

-¡Aich! ¿Dónde está Woo Bin? Le dije que tenía que venir… la bruja me da miedo

-ya llegará –lo calmó Yi Jung dándole un sorbo a su copa. Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos desde la entrada, por donde venían llegando finalmente Woo Bin, acompañado de una chica muy bella… un momento…

-¿Ga Eul? –Jan Di se le adelanto. La bella joven que venía con su amigo no era nadie más que la inocente Ga Eul. La muchacha les sonrió, abrazando a su amiga -¿Por qué vienes con Woo Bin?

-es… una larga historia –contestó ella saludando al resto del grupo. Eun Jae lucía bastante animada con su presencia. Justo cuando iba a saludar a Yi Jung, su amiga Jae Kyung llegó a su lado, hablando muy fuerte, algo típico de ella –unnie

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Luces hermosa! –Gritó la mono abrazándola eufóricamente -¿Por qué llegaste con este sujeto? ¿Te hizo algo?

-¡Hey!

-claro que no, Woo Bin sunbae me ha estado cuidando por qué no me he sentido bien, eso es todo

-¿estás enferma? –Preguntaron sus amigas a coro. Ga Eul negó en silencio, tranquilizándolas un poco… solo un poco

-bien Jun Pyo, ¿Nos dirás por qué tu madre organizó una fiesta?

-yo que sé, la bruja está cada día más loca –se limitó a decir el heredero del grupo Shinwa encogiéndose de hombros.

Resulto ser que la fiesta era para anunciar que la presidenta realizaría un largo viaje que la mantendría alejada de Corea por lo menos durante un año, y quería despedirse públicamente. Jun Pyo no podía estar más feliz con la noticia, si hasta le dio un gran abrazo a su madre apenas ésta bajo del escenario. No era para menos, la bruja lo dejaría en paz por un año, o tal vez más, ¿Quién no estaría feliz con una noticia así?

Estaba tan feliz que incluso despidió a los invitados con una enorme sonrisa **(bello, bello, bello…)** deseándoles un buen viaje de regreso a casa. Esta situación le causaba mucha gracia al resto de sus amigos, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima al líder de los F4.

-Jun Pyo, parece muy feliz –observó Woo Bin dejando su copa sobre la mesa

-no es para menos, la bruja se va –le recordó Yi Jung sonriendo también

-¿Hasta qué hora debemos quedarnos? –preguntó Jan Di, a quien comenzaban a dolerle los pies por culpa de los benditos zapatos

-es cierto además, mañana debo ir a la escuela

-¡Ya te dije que no irás hasta que el médico te deje! –todos los observaron con extrañeza

-¿te quedas en la casa de éste? –Pregunto de pronto Jae Kyung, completamente aterrada -¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?

-ya dije que nada, solo la llevé a mi casa para poder vigilarla mejor –Ji Hoo rió levemente, haciéndolos voltear hacia él -¿Qué te causa gracia?

-tú… me recuerdas a Jun Pyo –le comentó divertido –llevas a Ga Eul a tu casa sin su permiso, tal como él lo hace con Jan Di

-sunbae –se quejo Ga Eul inflando las mejillas –es distinto, Jan Di y Jun Pyo son novios, Woo Bin sunbae y yo solo somos amigos –un enorme alivio apareció en el pecho de uno de ellos, aunque nadie pareció notarlo

-¡Hey men! Pareciera que están tratando de culparme de algún delito, solo me preocupo por my little princess –los demás lo vieron con una ceja alzada, hasta que la mono nuevamente salió en "defensa" de su unnie

-¿Con qué derecho la llamas Little princess? ¡Responde!

-Jae Kyung –la llamo Jan Di casi suplicándole con la mirada que se tranquilizara –pues, mientras mi amiga se encuentre bien, no importa donde este

-Yi Jung, amor, ¿Nos podemos ir? Mañana tengo que dar clases –habló Eun Jae en voz baja. El joven alfarero suspiró, colocándose de pie con resignación

-bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana –dijo con un ligero tono de enfado en su voz, tomando la mano de su novia

-adiós, y gracias por todo –la pareja se alejo rápidamente, siendo observados por un par de ojos tristes que no eran capaces de despegarse de ellos.

-esa chica… -murmuró Jae Kyung comiendo algo de lo que quedaba en el plato de Ji Hoo, sin que este lo notara –no me simpatiza –realmente, a ninguno de ellos les agradaba mucho la novia de Yi Jung, pero no podían hacer más que tratar de aceptarla, a excepción de Ga Eul, que si la consideraba una amiga –realmente no confió en ella

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no Unnie?

-es demasiado "perfecta", tanto, que casi parece una actuación

-Eun Jae es buena unnie –la defendía Ga Eul frunciendo el ceño –es mi amiga

-¡Hey, Hey! –Habló Woo Bin calmando los ánimos –yo solo confió en la opinión de una persona en esta mesa… Ji Hoo, ¿Qué opinas de la novia de nuestro amigo? –el aludido se sorprendió de que le preguntara a él. La verdad es que en ese grupo, el único capaz de dar una impresión acertada acerca de una persona, era el nieto del ex presidente de Corea

-yo… no veo realmente maldad en ella –dijo haciendo bufar a Jae Kyung y sonreír a Ga Eul –pero, creo que su amor por Yi Jung está comenzando a hacerla cambiar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-creo que… -Jan Di finalmente se decidió a decir algo en esa conversación –Eun Jae es algo insegura con respecto a Yi Jung

-teniendo a un Casanova como novio, ¿Quién no lo sería? –preguntó Jae Kyung en tono burló –lo siento

-lo que digo es que… es algo posesiva con él, y eso puede lastimarla a ella o a otra persona

-¿realmente creen eso? –Jan Di y Ji Hoo asintieron en silencio. La joven volteo hacia Woo Bin, quien solo observaba expectante –sunbae

-ellos ya lo dijeron Ga Eul, pero no te preocupes, nadie lastimará a tu amiga, no olvides que es novia de uno de los nuestros –no sabía exactamente si esas palabras debían o no alegrarla. Aun así, le regalo una cálida sonrisa a su amigo –creo que ya debemos irnos, mamá debe estar ansiosa por arroparte para dormir

Ga Eul le reclamó algo, haciéndolo reír. Los demás no sabían de que hablaban, pero ver a esos dos tan sonrientes, les hacía sentir feliz. La joven tomo nuevamente el brazo de Woo Bin, haciendo una reverencia a sus amigos antes de irse. No tenía de qué quejarse, exceptuando el hecho de que debió ver toda la noche como Yi Jung se paseaba con su novia tomados de la mano, la fiesta le había resultado realmente divertida si estaba en compañía de sus amigas y del Don Juan de los F4, quien sin siquiera sospecharlo, se estaba comenzando a ganar un lugar en el inocente corazón de la joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-aich, ya llegaron –susurró Jan Di para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada _

_-¡Jan Di! No seas maleducada –la regaño su madre dándole un golpe en la cabeza –discúlpenla _

_-ustedes dormirán en la habitación de Jan Di, ya colocamos los colchones en el suelo para que duerman juntos –les avisó el padre de la joven con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios_

_-¿Juntos? –preguntaron a coro los jóvenes _

…

_-¡Pido la de arriba! –gritaron los dos a coro, saltado con fuerza para alcanzar la cama que ambos querían. _

_-yo la pedí primero –dijo Yi Jung empujando a su amigo_

_-no es cierto –sus gritos hicieron entrar a Ga Eul a la habitación –princess, dile que yo pedí primero la de arriba _

_-¿Por qué no lo deciden a la suerte? –Les sugirió la joven sacando una moneda -¿Y bien?_

_-cara –pidió Woo Bin rápidamente. Ga Eul lanzó la moneda al aire, la cual dio como ganador al príncipe Song -¡Si! La de arriba es mía _

_-no es justo –reclamo su amigo como niño chiquito, haciéndola reír._

…

_-¿Dónde fuiste? –susurró Yi Jung de pronto, asustándola _

_-sunbae, aún estás despierto _

_-te hice una pregunta _

_-etto… f-fui al baño –murmuró acomodándose en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa _

_-¿Estuviste casi tres horas en el baño? _

_-¿podríamos hablarlo mañana? Estoy cansada…. _


	7. Chapter 7

La joven se dejo caer en el asiento que acababa de quedar vacío, respirando hondo. Apenas había pasado tres días sin trabajar y ya se había acostumbrado a pasar sus tardes en una casa, sin hacer nada más que conversar con la madre de los Song, jugar con Min Ji o bromear con Woo Bin. Encima, regresa a su casa y descubre que su situación no ha mejorado mucho, y que de hecho, sus padres estaban peor que antes.

-tu padre… ¿Aun no encuentra trabajo? –le pregunto Jan Di sentándose junto a ella. Ga Eul negó en silencio, dando otro suspiro

-no, y ahora el casero nos está amenazando con que nos echara a la calle

-realmente lamento lo miserable que son nuestras vidas –se quejo su amiga abrazándola –pero te aseguro que todo mejorara –ambas sonrieron -¡Fighting!

-¡Fighting! –Repitió Ga Eul alzando una mano –por cierto, ¿Cómo ha estado tu noviazgo con Jun Pyo?

-nee, como siempre

-¿Entonces están mal? –bromeo ella llevando una bandeja hasta la cocina.

-¡Oye! –Jan Di frunció el ceño, lanzándole un paño en la cara a su amiga. La puerta de la tienda de avena se abrió, haciéndolas voltear –sea bienve… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –los F4 sonrieron de medio lado, mientras que Ga Eul se asomaba junto al jefe para ver quien había sido recibido de esa forma por la ex nadadora

-¿Qué clase de recepción es esa? –Preguntó Yi Jung sentándose junto a sus amigos –podríamos decir que esta tienda es de mala clase y nadie vendría más

-¡Sunbae! –exclamó Ga Eul haciendo un mohín al mismo tiempo que se colocaba junto a su amiga, quien se cruzo de brazos observándolos desafiante –tú no harías eso… ¿O sí?

-pues con meseras tan maleducadas, cualquiera lo haría –contestó Jun Pyo antes de que el alfarero pudiera hablar

-¡Jun Pyo!

-¿Qué van a querer? –Preguntó Ga Eul desviándose del tema

-¡Hey princess! ¿Así tratas al hombre que te acogió en su hogar por estos días?

-sunbae… yo no te pedí que lo hicieras –le recordó ella. Los demás observaban la pelea con una divertida expresión en el rostro -¿Qué vas a querer?

-quiero una sopa con abulón –contesto el heredero Song

-y yo una con calabaza –esta vez fue Yi Jung el que hablo.

-a mí sírveme una de las mismas que a Yi Jung –pidió amablemente Ji Hoo

-¡Yo quiero una de esas sopas instantáneas que hace Jan Di! –exigió el líder de los F4. Jan Di bufó, golpeándolo con el paño en la cabeza -¡Oye!

-¡Aquí sólo servimos avena! ¡Tómalo o déjalo!

-bien, sírveme lo que sea –dijo un malhumorado Jun Pyo cruzándose de brazos

Las jóvenes esperaron pacientemente a que los F4 terminaran de comer, observándolos desde lejos. El problema era que esos 4 de verdad se tomaban su tiempo para comérselo todo, lo cual comenzaba a impacientarlas. Si se habían dado el tiempo de ir hasta la tienda de avena, solo podía ser porque algo planeaban.

Chasquearon la lengua con fastidio, secando el último vaso que les quedaba. Finalmente los jóvenes acabaron con todo lo que había sobre la mesa, a excepción de los platos, que de haber podido, también se los hubieran devorado.

-Ahora que comieron… hablen –les exigió Jan Di

-chicas… nos vamos de viaje –anunció Woo Bin como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –y ustedes vendrán con nosotros

-¿Y quién lo decidió? –ambas fruncieron el ceño ante el anuncio del príncipe Song, quien seguía sonriéndoles como siempre

-l-lo lamento mucho sunbae, pero yo no puedo viajar

-si es por el trabajo en esta tienda, enviaremos a alguien que lo haga por ustedes –sugirió Yi Jung apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa. Ga Eul negó en silencio, comenzando a retirar los platos

-¿ustedes se creen que por ser ricos pueden decidir por nosotras, cierto? Pues les aviso que tanto yo como Ga Eul debemos trabajar, estudiar y lidiar con los problemas de nuestras familias, así que no tenemos tiempo para sus viajes –narró Jan Di. Los otros 4 la observaron disgustados por sus palabras

-¡Hey! Que seamos ricos no quiere decir que nuestra vida sea muy fácil –se defendió el alfarero, siendo apoyado por sus tres amigos

-pues les apuesto a que no podrían pasar ni una semana viviendo como nosotras –las palabras de la joven causaron una repentina idea para el Casanova y el Don Juan de los F4

-¿quieres apostar? –preguntaron a coro alzando una ceja. Las jóvenes los observaron perplejas, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza

.

.

.

-repasemos una vez más –sugirió Jun Hee, quien solía ser siempre la encargada de las apuestas que se hacían entre ellos. Los 6 jóvenes la miraban expectantes, como si haber escuchado el plan 3 veces antes no les hubiera bastado –Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Yi Jung deberán pasar todo un mes viviendo como la gente normal, Jun Pyo y Jo Hoo tendrán que vivir tal como lo hace Jan Di, y Woo Bin y Yi Jung como lo hace Ga Eul

-¿Tendrán que quedarse en nuestras casas? –preguntó Jan Di algo preocupada, ya que su casa era bastante pequeña como para que seis personas vivieran en ella. Algo parecido pensaba Ga Eul.

-eso es obvio torpe –murmuró Jun Pyo, ganándose un golpe por parte de su tierna novia -¡Auch!

-una vez que haya pasado el mes, serán Jan Di y Ga Eul quienes deban llevar la vida de una persona rica, Jan Di lo hará como parte de esta familia, y Ga Eul como parte de la familia de Woo Bin –luego de un sorteo, ellos dos habían sido los ganadores para ser familia de las jóvenes, quienes no parecían bastante entusiasmadas con la idea –por supuesto, si alguno de ustedes renuncia antes, todo su grupo perderá –Jun Hee parecía disfrutarlo, ya que estaba bastante animada dándoles las reglas del juego –por supuesto, esto incluirá que deberán cambiarse de escuela durante ese mes, y que no podrán hacer uso de sus pertenencias, a excepción de su ropa y celulares ¿Entendieron?

Los 6 asintieron, dándose las manos para cerrar la apuesta. El premio era que los ganadores escogerían una actividad para los 6, y los perdedores no tendrían ningún derecho de reclamo.

Jan Di y Ga Eul volvieron a sus casa luego de haber cerrado la apuesta. Ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura de lo que acababan de hacer, pero todo con tal de salvar su orgullo frente a los afamados F4. Ellas serían las ganadoras y los obligarían a ir a pescar como la gente normal.

Por otro lado, cada uno de los F4 volvió a su casa con la misma idea; ganar la apuesta y llevarlas a pasear por París, tal como lo tenían planeado. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser vivir un mes como la gente normal?

La encargada de arreglar todo lo respectivo al cambio de escuela era Jun Hee, quien logró que el director de la preparatoria a la que asistía Ga Eul recibiera a sus alumnos, dejándolos a los 6 en segundo grado, aun cuando los F4 ya habían salido de preparatoria, esa era una de las reglas del juego. Cuando pasara el mes, Jan Di y Ga Eul deberían arreglárselas como estudiantes de la universidad Shinwa. Ahora que todo estaba solucionado, los F4 tenían solo un día más viviendo como ricos, más les valía disfrutarlo.

.

.

.

-¡No te vayas hermanito! –lloraba la pequeña Min Ji aferrada a la pierna de su hermano mayor, quien luchaba por separarla de él

-ya Min Ji, te visitaré en tu escuela, ¿De acuerdo?

…

-¿Es necesario que lo hagas? –Preguntó una insegura Eun Jae ayudando a su novio a guardar algo de ropa en una maleta –además, te quedarás en la casa de otra mujer

-sí, pero esa mujer es Ga Eul, pensé que te agradaba ella

-¡Claro que me agrada! ¡Es mi amiga!

-¿entonces?

-eres tú quien me preocupa –el alfarero frunció el ceño ante la casi acusación de su novia. ¿De veras que no se merecía ni un poquito de confianza?

…

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –murmuró Ji Hoo terminando de acomodar sus cosas

-oye… mucho cuidado con tratar de sobrepasarte con mi amiga –lo amenazó Jae Kyung dándole una mordida a su manzana. El joven enarco una ceja, volteándose hacia ella

-¿me recuerdas por qué estás en mi casa?

-¿Eh? –miró a todos lados buscando una posible respuesta a la pregunta formulada. La verdad, ella tampoco sabía el motivo por el que había querido visitarlo, solo le había nacido –dijiste que serías mi amigo, ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi amigo?

…

-¡Ya me voy! –anunció dando un fuerte grito el heredero Shinwa

-joven Jun Pyo, ¿Qué hacemos si llama su madre?

-¿La bruja? ¿Por qué llamaría? –Chasqueo la lengua y avanzó hacia la salida –si lo hace, dile que me fui de viaje a la luna

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no podemos usar nuestros coches? –preguntaron los cuatro al recibir la amenazante llamada de Jun Hee advirtiéndoles que si utilizaban sus coches perderían puntos en la apuesta.

Los F4 suspiraron frustrados, cada uno tomando un taxi en la entrada de sus casas. Ellos tomando un taxi, cuando tenían deportivos de colección decorando la linda entrada de sus mansiones.

Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo se toparon frente a la entrada de la casa de Jan Di. Ji Hoo lo observó sonriente, indicándole con un gesto que golpeara, a lo que su mejor amigo chasqueó la lengua, llamando a la puerta un par de veces antes de que Kang San les abriera y, de inmediato, le cerrara la puerta en las narices, y volviera a abrir unos minutos después, con sus dos expectantes padres tras de él, observándolos como si fuesen una obra de arte.

Jan Di apareció unos segundos después con un pijama nada sexi a rayas plomo y blanco. Jun Pyo lanzó una carcajada al verla, saludando a sus "suegros" y entrando seguido de Ji Hoo, quien analizaba todo el lugar en busca de algún milagroso cuarto secreto que le permitiera a él y a Jun Pyo instalarse allí.

-¡Estábamos esperándolos! –Gritaron los entusiasmados padres de Jan Di ayudándolos con las maletas –apenas Jan Di menciono que se quedarían con nosotros, hemos estado arreglando todo para recibirlos

-es cierto –habló Kang San apoyando lo que sus padres decían

-aich, ya llegaron –susurró Jan Di para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada

-¡Jan Di! No seas maleducada –la regaño su madre dándole un golpe en la cabeza –discúlpenla

-ustedes dormirán en la habitación de Jan Di, ya colocamos los colchones en el suelo para que duerman juntos –les avisó el padre de la joven con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Juntos? –preguntaron a coro los jóvenes

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Ya quieren renunciar? –los aludidos negaron en silencio, forzando una sonrisa que frustro el intento de Jan Di por hacerlos perder la apuesta –bien…

-¿Ya cenaron?

-¿eh? Si, ya cenamos –se apresuro a contestar por los dos Ji Hoo

-mamá, no te olvides que debes tratarlos como a las personas normales, si no los harás perder la apuesta –le comento Jan Di a su madre con malicia –supongo que eso es lo que menos quieres

-¿Cómo?

-eso es cierto señora –comentó Ji Hoo tomando su maleta –entonces, ¿Dónde es nuestro cuarto?

La habitación de Jan Di era bastante pequeña, decorada con muchas cosas de chicas que los hacían sentirse algo incómodo. No podían evitar pensar en cómo lo estarían pasando sus amigos en casa de Ga Eul.

.

.

.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron retadoras miradas, claramente desafiándose el uno al otro por tan preciado tesoro. Woo Bin se trono los dedos, mientras que Yi Jung estiraba, preparándose para lo que venía. Ellos casi nunca peleaban por nada, pero esto era algo de vida o muerte, y la amistad no les impediría luchar por lo que querían.

-¡Pido la de arriba! –gritaron los dos a coro, saltado con fuerza para alcanzar la cama que ambos querían.

-yo la pedí primero –dijo Yi Jung empujando a su amigo

-no es cierto –sus gritos hicieron entrar a Ga Eul a la habitación –princess, dile que yo pedí primero la de arriba

-¿Por qué no lo deciden a la suerte? –Les sugirió la joven sacando una moneda -¿Y bien?

-cara –pidió Woo Bin rápidamente. Ga Eul lanzó la moneda al aire, la cual dio como ganador al príncipe Song -¡Si! La de arriba es mía

-no es justo –reclamo su amigo como niño chiquito, haciéndola reír.

Ambos habían llegado hace solo unos minutos hasta su casa, y desde entonces no habían hecho más que discutir por todo entre ellos. Los padres de Ga Eul habían aceptado recibirlos luego de varias suplicas por parte de la joven, ya que la situación no estaba como para aumentar la familia, pero como Ga Eul había insistido en que ellos también trabajarían, no pudieron decirle que no a la niña de sus ojos. El problema era que, para la mala suerte de Ga Eul, el único lugar donde podrían dormir era su habitación, ya que era allí donde había 2 camas sobrantes, lo cual significaba pérdida completa de su privacidad.

Luego de solucionar el asunto de las camas, la madre de la joven fue a darles las buenas noches, lo cual les sorprendió bastante, en especial a Yi Jung, a quien su madre nunca le había ni siquiera cantado una canción de cuna. "_Con que las madres normales son cariñosas con sus hijos_" pensó el alfarero acomodándose en la cama que el azar le había escogido.

Lo que les había parecido raro era que el padre de la muchacha no había aparecido desde que ellos habían llegado. Woo Bin se durmió de inmediato, claro, la cama de arriba era mucho más cómoda, no así Yi Jung, quien seguía dando vueltas hasta que Ga Eul se levanto de pronto cerca de media hora después y salió de la habitación.

El joven alfarero pudo escuchar unos susurros desde el salón-comedor de la pequeña casa. Probablemente era la joven conversando con alguno de sus padres. La puerta de entrada se cerró, unos minutos después, y todo quedo en silencio. Se quedo esperando que Ga Eul volviera a acostarse, pero pasó más de una hora en la que solo escuchaba el sonido del viento chocar con las ventanas de la habitación. Dio un bostezo y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, despertando casi dos horas después con los ruidos que hacia alguien desde el salón.

Ga Eul entró silenciosamente a su habitación, tal como había salido. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a limpiar la casa de la señora Ja Yun, su padre había regresado con la misma frase de siempre, "nadie me contrato", lo cual lo tenía bastante desilusionado. Ella le había dado ánimos y salió rumbo a su trabajo nocturno. Luego de casi tres horas, finalmente se lanzó sobre la cama, olvidándose de que ya no era solo su habitación, si no que la compartía con sus dos Sunbaes, y que además, uno de ellos estaba despierto.

-¿Dónde fuiste? –susurró Yi Jung de pronto, asustándola

-sunbae, aún estás despierto

-te hice una pregunta

-etto… f-fui al baño –murmuró acomodándose en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa

-¿Estuviste casi tres horas en el baño?

-¿podríamos hablarlo mañana? Estoy cansada….

-estas tratando de evadirme –la aclaro Yi Jung levantándose de pronto. Tomo a Ga Eul de la mano y la arrastro hasta el pequeño salón que servía también como comedor -¿Qué haces en las calles a estas horas? ¿No sabes que es peligroso para una chica tan torpe como tú?

La joven se sentó con pesar en el diminuto sofá, dando un cansado suspiro. Él la observaba desde su lugar, manteniéndose de pie frente a ella. Ga Eul era una chica tan transparente, aún no entendía como Woo Bin no había notado que su salud no estaba muy bien, tal vez porque no la conocía tanto como él.

-papá perdió su trabajo –comentó Ga Eul mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –y aunque sale muy temprano por la mañana, y regresa muy tarde, aún no encuentra ningún otro, por lo que nos hemos estado manteniendo con el dinero que yo gano –Yi Jung la escuchaba en silencio, viéndola jugar nerviosa con sus dedos –pero lo que me pagan en la tienda de avena no es suficiente, así que por las noches trabajo haciendo el aseo en casa de la señora Ja Yun

-¿Dónde queda eso?

-está a unas cuadras… salgo a escondidas por mamá –le dijo la joven suspirando –ella no sabe que trabajo por las noches, pero si no lo hago, pagar el alquiler será un problema –claro que lo era, porque realmente limpiar esa casa le daba un buen dinero –mamá es enferma del corazón… si nos echan a la calle, ella podría sufrir un ataque o algo parecido

-pero, salir de noche sola es peligroso

-ya lo sé pero ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

-tenernos en tu casa es un gasto extra bastante alto –habló él más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Ga Eul desvió la mirada de la suya, fijándola en alguna de las paredes de la pequeña sala –Woo Bin y yo… buscaremos un empleo

-por favor Yi Jung, no le digas nada de lo que te conté a Woo Bin sunbae –le resulto raro que no usara el "sunbae" con él también, pero se guardo sus dudas para otro momento –y en relación a lo de buscar empleo, es lo que la gente normal hace

-eso quiere decir que… prácticamente era nuestra obligación

-exacto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-nee Ga Eul, ¿debemos usar esto? –preguntó Woo Bin en tono de reclamo. Ella alzó una ceja, burlesca _

_-¿Qué pasa? La gente normal LO USA… no me digan que quieren renunciar_

_-¡Claro que no! –Gritaron ambos casi instintivamente –pero no podemos cambiarnos si tú sigues aquí _

…

_-¡Eso es trampa! –Grito Jan Di señalándolo acusadoramente –llamaré a Jun Hee para decírselo _

_-¡Oye! ¡Ya buscaremos un empleo más tarde! –Salió el líder de los F4 con fastidio –solo déjennos acompañarlas hasta su empleo, luego de comer algo, nos vamos_

_-y dígannos… ¿Tienen dinero para comprar algo de comer? –los cuatros se miraron entre sí, negando con resignación. _

_Las jóvenes sonrieron con superioridad antes de comenzar a caminar. Vaya, no tener dinero era lo más molesto del mundo. Si alguien los viera en esa situación, la popularidad de los F4 se iría por el piso. _

…

_-¿No creen que deberíamos de comprarles algo de ropa más… normal? –les preguntó, haciendo referencia a la elegancia de los jóvenes –no creo que vayan a usar sus trajes caros cuando estén trabajando _

_-no creo que debamos gastar dinero en eso –murmuró Yi Jung pensando en lo mucho que le había costado ganárselo a Ga Eul _

_-vamos chicos… yo nunca he podido comprarle ropa a algún hijo, por si no lo han notado, solo tengo a Ga Eul, y a ella no le gusta la ropa de hombres _

_-pero… -los jóvenes suspiraron cansados –de acuerdo _


	8. Chapter 8

-debe de ser una broma

Los jóvenes observaron confusos los uniformes que había sobre sus camas, dándole luego una acusadora mirada a la joven que no dejaba de jugar con las puntas de su cabello, negándose a devolverles a mirada.

Para ser sincera… ese uniforme no estaba nada mal, muchos chicos se veían guapos con ellos puestos, no entendía porque entonces, esos dos hacían tanto escándalo, tal vez por el hecho de que en la preparatoria Shinwa solo una vez debieron usar el uniforme.

Básicamente era un pantalón plomo, camisa, corbata de franjas rojas y plomas, y saco café claro, eso además de los zapatos, nada del otro mundo. El de ella era una falda tableada ploma que le llegaba dos o tres dedos sobre la rodilla, blusa, la misma corbata, el mismo saco café y calcetas de color plomo. También… muy normales.

-ya chicos, si no se apresuran, llegaremos tarde, y quedamos de juntarnos con Jan Di y los demás en la entrada de la escuela

-nee Ga Eul, ¿debemos usar esto? –preguntó Woo Bin en tono de reclamo. Ella alzó una ceja, burlesca

-¿Qué pasa? La gente normal LO USA… no me digan que quieren renunciar

-¡Claro que no! –Gritaron ambos casi instintivamente –pero no podemos cambiarnos si tú sigues aquí

-c-cierto… yo también debo arreglarme para ir a clases, ustedes apresúrense

La joven salió rápidamente, colocándose el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo, ya que el camino hasta la preparatoria era largo, y tendría que hacerlo caminando. Al salir del baño, se encontró con sus dos compañeros esperándola en la sala para poder irse. Realmente se veían guapos con el uniforme, y así no querían colocárselos ¬¬, vaya chicos. Les sonrió con nerviosismo al notar que ellos también la observaban de pies de cabeza, antes de asentir como si estuviesen aprobando su look. Dio un bufido y tomo su mochila, despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿caminaremos? –Preguntó Yi Jung frunciendo el ceño. La joven sonrió cansada, entregándoles a cada uno una pequeña lonchera que contenía el almuerzo preparado cuidadosamente por su madre –gracias

-¿Tienes dinero para el auto bus? –Pregunto ella esta vez, reacomodándose la mochila. Ambos negaron en silencio, clavando la mirada en el piso como si fuese el lugar más interesante del mundo –bien, entonces caminen sin reclamar nada

-¿tú caminas todos los días?

-no, usualmente uso mi bicicleta, pero dudo que podamos ir los tres en ella

-¿Qué tan lejos está a preparatoria desde tu casa?

Ga Eul optó por ignorar la pregunta, comenzando a caminar a paso rápido, dejándolos unos pocos metros atrás. Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas antes de correr para poder alcanzarla.

Bien… el silencio de Ga Eul oficialmente había sido para ocultarles que tardarían casi media hora en llegar, porque si se los hubiese dicho, habrían ido como fuera en la bicicleta de la joven y, probablemente, la hubiesen roto. Jan Di, Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo ya los esperaban con notable rostro de fastidio, en especial el heredero del grupo Shinwa, quien no dejaba de reclamarle a su novia por cualquier estupidez que solo él alcanzaba a comprender.

Ga Eul los saludo animadamente, concentrando toda su atención en su mejor amiga, en un vano intento por ignorar las nada sanas miradas que las chicas que pasaban por ahí les daban a los F4, la mayoría reconociéndolos de inmediato. Eso era bastante… molesto. Ambas chasquearon la lengua al mismo tiempo, entrando de una vez por todas al salón de clases de Ga Eul, el cual, por un mes, sería también el de ellos.

El puesto de Ga Eul estaba casi de los últimos. Las mesas se encontraban acomodadas de a tres, por lo que tras el lugar de la joven se sentaron Ji Joo junto a la ventana, Jun Pyo en medio y Jan Di al lado del pasillo, ya que prácticamente su novio la había obligado a sentarse junto a él. Delante de ellos, junto al pasillo, se coloco Woo Bin, en medio Ga Eul, y Yi Jung tuvo que sentarse delante de esta última, junto a una molesta chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y buscaba por todos los medios poder entablar una conversación con él, cosa en la que no tenía mucho éxito.

-no entiendo por qué no puedo sentarme junto a ustedes –reclamó por décima vez el alfarero, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Buenos días Ga Eul! –exclamó animadamente un joven, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla a la joven, quien solo sonrió animadamente –hmm, ¿compañeros nuevos? –era un joven alto, la cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la altura del mentón, labios perfectos, aojos tan azules como el mar, de espalda notablemente ancha, dejando en evidencia los bien tonificados músculos que poseía. Yi Jung y Woo Bin observaron al recién llegado con una ceja alzada, chasqueando la lengua al notar que la chica ni se había alterado por el caluroso saludo recibido – ¿Jan Di?

-Ki Bang –murmuró la joven a modo de saludo, dándole la mano ante la determinada mirada de su novio

-¡Pensé que no te vería nunca más! Supe por Ga Eul que ahora estudiabas en la preparatoria Shinwa…

-sigo estudiando ahí, estaré en esta preparatoria solo por un mes –le aclaro Jan Di sonriendo forzadamente

-¿Y piensan presentarme a los chicos nuevos? –apenas termino de hablar, las jóvenes recordaron la presencia de los F4

-cierto, Ki Bang, ellos son unos amigos de la preparatoria Shinwa –comenzó a decir Ga Eul –él es Ji Hoo sun… -sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió –Yoon Ji Hoo, a su lado esta Jun Pyo, el novio de Jan Di –su amiga se sonrojo al escucharla, y el heredero Shinwa solo sonrió victoriosamente –y ellos son Woo Bin y Yi Jung –finalizó señalándolos alternadamente.

-soy Ki Bang, amigo de Jan Di y Ga Eul desde el jardín de infantes –se presentó él, regalándoles una amistosa sonrisa –espero que podamos llevarnos bien –los cuatro pusieron distintos rostros, aunque solo el de Ji Hoo fue como un "yo también" ya que el de Jun Pyo solo mostraba la misma expresión de siempre, y la de Woo Bin y Yi Jung era totalmente indescifrable –nee Ga Eul, ¿Cómo sigue mi suegra de salud?

_-¿suegra?_ –se preguntaron todos mentalmente, aunque a solo dos de ellos la palabra les causaba cierto desagrado

-¡Ya Ki Bang! Te dije que dejes de llamarla así –rió Ga Eul. En ese momento pareciera que los dos se habían olvidado de la presencia de los otros, ya que conversaban entre ellos de cosas que el resto no lograba comprender del todo.

La primera clase fue de historia, aunque para los F4 la materia les resultaba demasiado fácil, cosa lógica teniendo en cuenta que ellos en realidad ya estaban en segundo año de universidad. Aun cuando tenían la materia totalmente dominada, no fue una clase agradable ni para Yi Jung ni para Woo Bin, ya que o soportaban ver a SU Ga Eul conversando tan animadamente con otro hombre, y no, NO eran celos, era protegerla de los tipos que solo la buscaban para jugar con ella. Sí, claro que solo es importaba por eso.

.

.

.

-bueno amor, es hora de despedirnos –Ga Eul se sonrojo a más no poder ante el comentario de su amigo, aunque solo pudo atinar a sonreírle con timidez, ese chico no cambiaría nunca, a decir verdad, llevaba llamándola así desde que estaban en el jardín de infantes, así que ya se le había vuelto costumbre

-nos vemos mañana…

-chicos, un gusto conocerlos, Jan Di, enserio es bueno tenerte de vuelta, aunque solo sea por este mes –la aludida sonrió, volteándose luego para poder seguir peleando con su novio por quien sabe qué cosa esta vez –Ga Eul… se me olvido preguntarte respecto a tu pa…

-¡Está bien! –Se apresuró a decir la joven haciéndole claras señales de que guardara silencio –adiós Ki Bang

-bueno… adiós –se despidió él alcanzando a entender la cortante respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Yi Jung tratando de pasar por alto la escena que acababa de ver entre Ga Eul y el tal Ki Bang

-bueno, yo y Ga Eul vamos a la tienda de avena –murmuró Jan Di señalando la dirección en la que se irían

-ustedes deberían de ir a buscar un empleo –les recordó Ga Eul cruzándose de brazos. Los F4 se hicieron los desentendidos, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que ellas -¡Sunbaes! ¡La gente normal tiene empleo!

-nee Ga Eul, lo buscaremos mañana –comentó Woo Bin haciéndolas fruncir el ceño –además, el solo hecho de usar uniformes ya es bastante agotador para un solo día

-¡Eso es trampa! –Grito Jan Di señalándolo acusadoramente –llamaré a Jun Hee para decírselo

-¡Oye! ¡Ya buscaremos un empleo más tarde! –Salió el líder de los F4 con fastidio –solo déjennos acompañarlas hasta su empleo, luego de comer algo, nos vamos

-y dígannos… ¿Tienen dinero para comprar algo de comer? –los cuatros se miraron entre sí, negando con resignación.

Las jóvenes sonrieron con superioridad antes de comenzar a caminar. Vaya, no tener dinero era lo más molesto del mundo. Si alguien los viera en esa situación, la popularidad de los F4 se iría por el piso.

Los cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las jóvenes se detuvieran para voltearse a mirarlos por unos cuantos segundos antes de retomar su camino, seguramente sin dejar de burlarse de ellos. Eran unas desconsideradas, como ellas no eran las que se habían quedado sin dinero en los bolsillos de un momento a otro…

Iban tan concentrados en sus reclamos mentales, que no alcanzaron a notar que el trayecto hasta la tienda de avena ya se había acabado. Jan Di y Ga Eul saludaron al jefe y comenzaron de inmediato con su trabajo, dejándolos a ellos en uno de los rincones, mirando con decepción la comida frente a ellos.

-Jun Pyo, ¿No dijiste que nos acompañarían hasta aquí y luego irían a buscar un empleo?

-¡Aich Jan Di! ¿Siempre eres así de molesta? –el joven herede ro se cruzo de brazos, dando un bufido que no alcanzó a llegar a oídos de su novia –Tú –hablo de pronto, dirigiéndose al chef -¿No tienes un empleo para mí y mis amigos?

-¡Jun Pyo! Búscate tu propio empleo

-es lo que hago –se defendió él con voz de "yo no he hecho nada malo" -¿Y bueno?

-etto… supongo que más gente nunca estaría de más –reflexiono el chef en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la nuca –pero en este restaurante solo puedo ofrecerles ser repartidor o atender a los clientes

-¡Lo tomamos! –gritaron tres de ellos, mientras Ji Hoo suspiraba con cansancio… ese sería un mes bastante largo para él -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¡Jefe! –Protestaron Jan Di y Ga Eul cruzándose de brazos -¡No es justo!

-¡Ya escucharon al jefe! Desde ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo –dijo Jun Pyo en tono burlón –entonces, comenzamos desde mañana

-como ustedes quieran

-nee… -Ga Eul se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un tierno mohín -¿Y qué harán mientras tanto? ¿Eh?

-Hey princess, pareciera que no quieres tenernos cerca –reclamo Woo Bin enarcando una ceja

-no es eso sunbae, pero yo y Jan Di queremos trabajar en paz, ¿Por qué no vuelven a la casa? De seguro mamá necesita ayuda en alguna cosa

-eso es –la apoyó su amiga volviéndose hacia Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo –ustedes también, ¡Sean útiles!

Los cuatro chasquearon la lengua con fastidio, saliendo de la tienda casi de inmediato. Esas dos eran bastante mandonas cuando querían serlo. ¡Mira que mandar a los F4 a hacer labores domesticas! "_Están locas" _pensaron los jóvenes despidiéndose en una de las esquinas donde sus caminos se separaban.

.

.

.

-¿Volvieron tan pronto?

La madre de Ga Eul los observó confusa, terminando de guardar los platos en uno de los muebles. El Casanova miro de reojo a su mejor amigo, quien solo asintió torpemente, apresurándose para ayudar a su madre sustituta. Yi Jung chasqueó la lengua, antes de mirar a todos lados en busca de algo que hacer.

-etto… Ga Eul nos envió para que te ayudáramos en algo –comentó el alfarero pasándose una mano por el cabello **(Que hermosa imagen) **–bueno, si hay algo en lo que podamos ser útiles

-pues, debo ir a comprar los víveres de la semana, si pudieran acompañarme –murmuró la mujer algo dudosa –Ga Eul solía hacerlo cuando tenía tiempo pero, últimamente, anda de aquí para allá junto a su amiga Jan Di, eso cuando no está en el trabajo o en la escuela… esa niña… se cree adulta

-Ga Eul es una hija muy buena –le comentó Woo Bin sonriendo –de eso no hay duda

-jamás habría podido tener una mejor que ella –Yi Jung observó con curiosidad como la mujer frente a él se emocionaba solo con hablar de su hija, la que ciertamente era maravillosa "_claro, como amiga y como persona, porque como mujer es una tonta" _pensó desviando repentinamente la mirada hacia una de las fotografías sobre un mueble, en donde aparecía Ga Eul pescando junto a su padre –_"con que ese es el motivo por el que disfruta tanto de la pesca" _

-entonces… ¿Vamos o no?

La mujer buscó su bolso y salió en compañía de sus nuevos hijos adoptivos. Aunque realmente no entendía como su hija era capaz de pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de esos chicos, ella solo llevaba 5 minutos caminando con ellos y ya se sentía incomoda por las miradas nada sanas que les dirigían el resto de las personas, o más específicamente, como miraban las mujeres a los amigos de Ga Eul. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no solo las jovencitas les daban miradas coquetas, sino que también mujeres que bien podrían doblarles la edad.

Fueron hasta la tienda más cercana, donde compraron toda clase de cosas, como verduras, frutas, carne, artículos de aseo, detergente, pescado, e incluso unos cuantos dulces. Yi Jung y Woo Bin no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al notar la gran cantidad de cosas que se podían comprar con tan poco dinero. Cuando estaban por salir de la tienda, notaron que un grupo de mujeres se juntaba en el sector de vestimenta, ya que al parecer habría una rebaja.

La madre de Ga Eul reviso el dinero que aun les quedaba, dándoles luego una rápida mirada a los jóvenes junto a ella.

-¿No creen que deberíamos de comprarles algo de ropa más… normal? –les preguntó, haciendo referencia a la elegancia de los jóvenes –no creo que vayan a usar sus trajes caros cuando estén trabajando

-no creo que debamos gastar dinero en eso –murmuró Yi Jung pensando en lo mucho que le había costado ganárselo a Ga Eul

-vamos chicos… yo nunca he podido comprarle ropa a algún hijo, por si no lo han notado, solo tengo a Ga Eul, y a ella no le gusta la ropa de hombres

-pero… -los jóvenes suspiraron cansados –de acuerdo

-entonces, supongo que nunca han estado en una rebaja –ellos le dieron la razón, observándola con curiosidad –tomen todo lo que crean que les quedara bien, no pierdan tiempo probándose nada, y si ven algo que pueda servirle a mi niña, tómenlo también… sujétenlo todo con fuerza, escabúllanse si es necesario, y yo los esperaré aquí, para no dejar las bolsas… ¿Entendieron?

-por como lo dice, pareciera que nos está enviando a la guerra –reflexiono Woo Bin sonriendo de medio lado -¿está segura de que el dinero nos alcanza?

-por supuesto

Dentro de las indicaciones que les había dado, pudo perfectamente haber incluido "luchen por su vida" a la lista, ya que así se hubiesen sentido más preparados para esa tortura. Las rebajas… eran como una batalla de nunca acabar, donde debías de empujar, arañar e incluso morder para defender lo que habías tardado tanto en conseguir. Aun así, los jóvenes no pudieron evitar divertirse mientras tomaban todo tipo de ropa de plebeyos, cosas que ciertamente no eran hechas a la medida ni con telas costosas o elegantes, simplemente ropa hecha 50% de algodón y fabricada en una sucia fabrica.

Tal como les había dicho, el dinero no fue problema, ya que además de los bajos precios, junto con los descuentos respectivos y las galanterías de los dos jóvenes con las cajeras, prácticamente les regalaron la ropa. De algo que sirviera ser apuesto en el mundo de los plebeyos.

Sí, esa apuesta les estaba resultando más divertida de lo que pensaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-disculpe… -una voz varonil, distinta a las de los F4 o la del jefe, se escucho a las espaldas de la joven, quien volteo casi de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se ensancho aun más al reconocer a su amigo –oye amor, ¿podrías atenderme?_

_-Ki Bang, te he dicho que ya no me llames así –le reclamo ella haciendo un mohín _

_-lo siento preciosa, es la costumbre –rió el joven sentándose en el lugar que hace solo minutos había estado usando Jan Di –veo que al restaurante le está yendo realmente bien _

_-si, es por el nuevo personal –Ga Eul se coloco de pie para tomar la orden del joven -¿Qué vas a querer? _

_-lo de siempre, un plato normal _

…

_-debo asumir que estas feliz de verme de nuevo –murmuró la joven una vez que estuvo junto a su coche _

_-te vi esta tarde –le recordó Ji Hoo _

_-¿Siempre eres tan frío? –Reclamó Jae Kyung haciendo un mohín, mientras él sonreía de lado –no me agradas _

_-entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en hablar conmigo?_

_-¡Pues ya no te hablaré si eso es lo que quieres!_

_-perfecto…_

_-¿Serías feliz si te dejara en paz? –él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia -¡Pues entonces no dejare de buscarte! _

_-¿Eh? –preguntó confuso ante la bipolaridad de la muchacha frente a él_

…

_-iré contigo, así me aseguro de que no te pase nada –Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo ante la propuesta del príncipe Song –nee brother, espero que no te moleste terminar por mí _

_-no hay problema –murmuró el alfarero de mala gana, algo molesto consigo mismo por no habérsele ocurrido primero esa idea _

_-si papá llega, dile que fui con sunbae para que no se preocupe –le pidió Ga Eul avanzado hacia la salida en compañía de Woo Bin _

_-claro… -el joven observo con el ceño fruncido como los dos desaparecían tras la puerta, dejándolo completamente solo, solo con los platos sucios –realmente, ustedes dos sí que son molestos _


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa, aproveche de subir este capitulo que escribi hace poco... **

Las jóvenes observaron cansadas a la gran cantidad de clientes que eran atendidas, porque sí, desde que los F4 trabajaban en el restaurante de avena solo iban mujeres, por sus apuestos amigos. Dieron un suspiro y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre los únicos asientos vacios del lugar. El único realmente feliz con esa cantidad de clientes era el jefe, ya que las ventas habían aumentado en un 200%, pero a ellas les resultaba realmente molesto ver como todas esas mujeres se devoraban a los F4 con la mirada.

Aunque siempre había un lado bueno en todas las cosas, en este caso, era muy divertido ver como Jun Pyo se esforzaba por ser agradable con las clientas, mientras Ji Hoo se esforzaba por poder mantener una conversación con ellas, al menos por el tiempo que tardaba en tomar las ordenes. Sí, eso era realmente divertido, en especial para Jan Di, aunque había momentos en que los celos de ver a su novio rodeado de tantas mujeres la superaban. Los únicos que parecían disfrutarlo eran Yi Jung y Woo Bin, _"claro, ellos están acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres" _pensó Ga Eul sonriéndoles graciosamente.

-disculpe… -una voz varonil, distinta a las de los F4 o la del jefe, se escucho a las espaldas de la joven, quien volteo casi de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se ensancho aun más al reconocer a su amigo –oye amor, ¿podrías atenderme?

-Ki Bang, te he dicho que ya no me llames así –le reclamo ella haciendo un mohín

-lo siento preciosa, es la costumbre –rió el joven sentándose en el lugar que hace solo minutos había estado usando Jan Di –veo que al restaurante le está yendo realmente bien

-si, es por el nuevo personal –Ga Eul se coloco de pie para tomar la orden del joven -¿Qué vas a querer?

-lo de siempre, un plato normal

-eres muy predecible –murmuró ella guardándose la libreta en el bolsillo. Ki Bang le sonrió, observando luego al resto de los clientes que se peleaban por ser atendidas por uno de los F4

-¿Son solo mujeres? –Ga Eul se encogió de hombros, dándole la bienvenida a una nueva clienta, quien se quedo estática en la entrada al ver a tanta gente allí

-¿Desde cuándo este restaurante tiene tanto éxito? –preguntó Jae Kyung buscando a Jan Di con la mirada

-¡Unnie!

-ya Ga Eul, ¿No me habías reconocido? –La aludida negó con nerviosismo -¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

-etto, ahora trabajan con nosotras –le contestó Ga Eul haciéndole una señal a Jan Di. Los F4 aun no notaban la presencia de los dos nuevos clientes, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que estaban bastante ocupados –nee Jae Kyung, me temo que no hay ningún lugar disponible

-tu amiga puede sentarse conmigo –le ofreció Ki Bang, haciéndolas voltear hacia él –soy Ki Bang, soy amigo de la infancia de Ga Eul y Jan Di

-¡Hola! –Gritó la joven animadamente, sentándose junto a él –soy Jae Kyung, la mejor amiga de Jan Di y Ga Eul, es un gusto conocerte, oye Ga Eul, quiero una con calabaza

-claro, de inmediato

Ga Eul le entrego la orden a su jefe y se reunió con Jan Di, quien observaba algo molesta a las chicas que mantenían ocupado a su novio, las cuales fingían no decidirse solo para tener al guapo líder de los F4 unos segundos más con ellas. Le susurró algo y ambas fueron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos esperando su comida.

Yi Jung finalmente se desocupo, y se paró junto a su amigo Woo Bin, observando a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto su mirada se clavó en una de las mesas más alejadas de donde estaban.

-¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño al reconocer a Ki Bang. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo. El resto de los F4 se reunió con ellos, bastante agotados –no lo saludes

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Aich! ¿Qué hace la mono aquí? –reclamo Jun Pyo fastidiado ya de tanto trabajo

-vaya chicos, he visto que han mejorado mucho en estos 3 días –observó Woo Bin, haciendo referencia al líder de los F4 y a Ji Hoo –ya casi parecen normales ante las chicas

-no molestes –Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado y fue a la mesa donde estaban Jan Di y Ga Eul

-¡Ey Ji Hoo! –lo llamó la mono apuntándolo con el dedo como si de un fenómeno se tratase -¿desde cuándo eres tan sociable con las demás mujeres? –Los otros la observaron confundidos, en especial sus amigas, quienes si no la conocieran bien, hasta habrían pensado que se trataba de una escena de celos -¡Habla!

-Jae Kyung –susurró Ga Eul suavizando su voz –es su trabajo

-¡Ah! –exclamo ella bajando la mirada algo avergonzada, concentrándose en el plato de avena frente a ella. Ji Hoo rió suavemente, haciéndola volver a mirarlo -¿De qué te ríes?

-acaso… ¿No puedo reír? –Jae Kyung frunció el ceño, comenzando a comer

-chico, veo que tienen mucho trabajo –habló Ki Bang amigablemente –ya casi y dejan a Jan Di y Ga Eul desempleadas

-Ki Bang, no digas eso –murmuraron ambas a coro –además, solo es por un tiempo

-¡Ki Bang! –Lo llamó Woo Bin acercándose a ellos –pensé que trabajabas luego de la escuela

-lo hago… pero quise pasar a saludar a mi amada Ga Eul –Jae Kyung se ahogo con lo que comía, comenzando a toser

-¡Tienes novio y no me lo habías dicho!

-n-no es verdad unnie –Ga Eul desvió la mirada sonrojada –Ki Bang me llama así desde que íbamos en el jardín de infantes –su amiga pareció algo conforme con su explicación, volviendo a concentrarse en comer. Woo Bin relajo su expresión, ocultando lo molesto que le resultaba escucharlo llamar así a Ga Eul –Sunbaes, creo que esas chicas los llaman –Ji Hoo dio un cansado suspiro, haciéndole una señal de despedida a Jae Kyung y a Ki Bang, al igual que el heredero Song

-¡Listo! –Grito la mono con ánimos, levantándose de golpe, lo cual casi asusto a sus acompañantes -¡Ya termine de comer!

-¿Es necesario que lo grites? –le preguntó Ki Bang divertido por la actitud de la joven

-¡Claro! Porque ahora que termine, me iré con mis amigas

-¿irnos? ¿A donde?

-¡Una tarde de chicas! –Volvió a gritar ella tomando de la mano a sus amigas y arrastrándolas hacia la salida -¡Jefe! ¡Me las llevo por el resto de la tarde! Espero que no le moleste

-claro que no –dijo el hombre, ya acostumbrado a las acciones de esa chica

-Ki Bang, fue un gusto conocerte, la próxima vez te invitaremos

-descuida, de todas formas debo volver al trabajo –las tres hicieron una reverencia antes de desaparecer ante la frustrada mirada de los F4 y del joven que había quedado solo –supongo que podré verte mañana… -murmuró el joven dejando el dinero sobre la mesa

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que Jae Kyung se las llevaba para realizar una tarde de chicas, de hecho, ya eran conocidas en el salón de belleza al que siempre iban. Lo típico, manicure, pedicura, maquillaje y bonitos peinados que las hacían parecer de esas niñas ricas que había en la preparatoria Shinwa.

Ambas sonrieron asintiendo una y otra vez frente al lugar donde su unnie se probaba una gran cantidad de ropa la cual, probablemente, no compraría. Vaya, conocían tan bien a su amiga que hasta susto les daba saber tanto de ella.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, Jae Kyung se encargo de ir a dejarlas a sus respectivas casas, asegurándose de que llegaran sanas y salvas, para así poder llevárselas nuevamente algún otro día. Primero fueron a dejar a Ga Eul, y luego fueron hasta la casa de Jan Di, donde la madre de esta la invito a cenar con ellos.

-¿Por qué la mono está aquí? –reclamo Jun Pyo poniendo mala cara a la invitada, quien le enseño la lengua, divertida –aich, que chica tan molesta

-oye Jun Pyo, no olvides que mi madre es la dueña de casa, y ella la invito –Jae Kyung le hizo burla al líder de los F4, ubicándose junto a su amiga Jan Di, justo en frente de Ji Hoo, quien solo sonrió de medio lado al ver la discusión ya clásica entre esos dos

-así es torpe, así que no molestes a la visita –se siguió burlando ella graciosamente

La cena, obviamente, se desarrollo con las constantes peleas entre el heredero del grupo Shinwa y la mono, quien no dejaba de molestar al líder de los F4 con frases acerca de Jan Di que hacían enfadar a su rival, mientras los otros comían como simples espectadores de una pelea de nunca acabar entre esos dos.

Apenas terminaron, la joven se despidió animadamente de casi todos, siendo acompañada hasta su auto por Ji Hoo, ya que Jan Di estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con su novio de quien sabe que estupidez.

-debo asumir que estas feliz de verme de nuevo –murmuró la joven una vez que estuvo junto a su coche

-te vi esta tarde –le recordó Ji Hoo

-¿Siempre eres tan frío? –Reclamó Jae Kyung haciendo un mohín, mientras él sonreía de lado –no me agradas

-entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en hablar conmigo?

-¡Pues ya no te hablaré si eso es lo que quieres!

-perfecto…

-¿Serías feliz si te dejara en paz? –él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia -¡Pues entonces no dejare de buscarte!

-¿Eh? –preguntó confuso ante la bipolaridad de la muchacha frente a él

-pues… que yo te busque te molesta, y como me gusta molestar a los F4, no te dejaré en paz

-suena, lógico –murmuró Ji Hoo bostezando –me iré primero, necesito dormir –dicho esto, el joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola

-tú siempre necesitas eso –dijo cuando ya nadie podía escucharla. Chasqueo la lengua y entró al coche, sin dejar de observar en la dirección en la que se había ido el joven hace solo unos segundos –que tipo tan molesto…

.

.

.

Su madre acababa de dormirse, dejándola a ella a cargo de la limpieza de la cocina. Bueno, a ella y a los jóvenes que dormitaban apoyándose cada uno en el hombro del otro. Vaya, cuanto servían esos dos. Bufo por lo bajo volviendo a meter la taza en el agua, tratando de quitarle una molesta mancha.

El celular la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndola parpadear varias veces antes de reaccionar, mientras el ruido hizo saltar a los otros dos, quienes bostezaron desperezándose. Ga Eul frunció el ceño, secándose las manos antes de contestar, sin siquiera fijarse en quien la llamaba.

-¿Bueno? –contestó evidentemente molesta ante la actitud del alfarero y el príncipe Song

-_Hey amor, ¿Qué forma de contestar es esa? –_Ga Eul sonrió de medio lado, dándole la espalda a los otros dos

-Ki Bang –dijo dando un alegre suspiro la joven -¿Qué necesitas? –su amigo emitió un sonido en señal de que estaba pensando, momento que Ga Eul aprovecho para volver a mirar a los dos F4 –ustedes, ¿Pueden terminar por mí?

-¿Con quién hablas? –le pregunto Yi Jung con curiosidad

-con Ki Bang… -los dos fruncieron el ceño, a lo que ella se cruzo de brazos –por favor chicos

-de acuerdo –contestó Woo Bin de mala gana, mientras la joven le regalaba una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento

-_amor, ¿Sigues ahí?_

-ya estoy, ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-_bueno, estos días no hemos estado ni un segundo solos… solo quería hablar con mi amiga _

-eres muy agradable

-_oye, ¿Cómo sigue la situación de tu padre?_ –Ki Bang era muy amigo de Ga Eul, lógico que estuviera al tanto de la situación en la que estaba la familia de la joven

-pues, aún no encuentra nada –respondió ella con decepción, haciéndolo suspirar –pero, ahora que Woo Bin y Yi Jung sunbae viven con nosotros, dan algo de dinero

_-¿No te molesta vivir con ellos?_

-es como tener los hermanos que siempre quise y nunca tuve

_-¿Te enamorarías de tu hermano?_ –la pregunta la sorprendió, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, lo cual molesto a los dos espectadores, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima a la joven

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-_pues… Te gusta uno de ellos, ¿No?_

-¿De dónde sacaste…?

-_eres muy obvia_ –se apresuro a decir él, riendo amargamente –_bueno amor, debo irme_

-pero, casi no hablamos

-_digamos que, ya no tengo muchos ánimos para mantener una conversación alegre contigo_

-no te entiendo

-_no importa, nos vemos mañana_

-Adiós –Ga Eul observo con curiosidad la pantalla del celular, sin entender el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo

-Nee Ga Eul, ¿Te vas a quedar mirando tu celular todo el día? –La voz de Yi Jung la hizo volver en sí, volteándose hacia él -¿No piensas ayudarnos?

-etto, ya se me hace tarde –murmuro ella guardando su teléfono –debo ir donde la señora Ja Yun

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más pretendes trabajar de noche? –le preguntó Woo Bin, quien hace poco se había enterado del trabajo nocturno de la joven

-por el que sea necesario

-pero ya es muy tarde –le comento el alfarero frunciendo el ceño

-iré contigo, así me aseguro de que no te pase nada –Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo ante la propuesta del príncipe Song –nee brother, espero que no te moleste terminar por mí

-no hay problema –murmuró el alfarero de mala gana, algo molesto consigo mismo por no habérsele ocurrido primero esa idea

-si papá llega, dile que fui con sunbae para que no se preocupe –le pidió Ga Eul avanzado hacia la salida en compañía de Woo Bin

-claro… -el joven observo con el ceño fruncido como los dos desaparecían tras la puerta, dejándolo completamente solo, solo con los platos sucios –realmente, ustedes dos sí que son molestos

.

.

.

Ga Eul giro la llave pesadamente, dejando ver un enorme y sombrío corredor que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, menos a ella. Woo Bin trago hondo antes de adentrarse junto con la joven en aquel interminable pasillo con una gran cantidad de puertas a cada lado. Finalmente la muchacha encendió las luces, dejando todo el lugar iluminado, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a su compañero, quien no dejaba de observar atentamente cada rincón de ese tenebroso lugar.

Fue hasta un pequeño armario ubicado bajo la escalera, de donde sacó una escoba, varios trapos ya sucios y un balde, además de todo tipo de productos de limpieza.

-bien, ¿Por dónde comenzamos? –Le preguntó Woo Bin quitándole la escoba de las manos -¿Acaso pensaste que no te ayudaría? –ella sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, buscando una segunda escoba en aquel armario

-comenzamos con los dormitorios –dijo luego de unos minutos, tomando la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudo

-¿Cuántos dormitorios son?

-10… -susurró la joven dando un suspiro –a excepción del de la señora Ja Yun, ese lo limpia ella durante el día

-bueno, entonces comencemos para poder volver luego –propuso él sonriéndole coquetamente

-claro.

Limpiar esa enorme casa nunca le había resultado tan divertido. Realmente, la compañía de Woo Bin le resultaba demasiado agradable, ya que siempre la hacía reír, tenía temas de conversación que les gustaban a ambos, y pensaba de la misma forma que ella. Era realmente una persona con la que valía la pena pasar el tiempo.

Apenas finalizaron con la cocina, Woo Bin llevó las cosas hasta el armario mientras que ella cerraba las puertas con llave, ya que esa era una de las exigencias que la dueña de casa le daba. Ese día, había tardado mucho menos gracias a la ayuda del príncipe Song, de no ser por él, aun estaría finalizando la mitad de su trabajo.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por las oscuras calles, bromeando insistentemente con cada cosa que veían. Ga Eul se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de protegerse del intenso frío, dejando las bromas de lado por un momento. Su acompañante se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre los hombros de la joven. Sí, puede que ese fuera uno de los tips básicos de todo conquistador, pero en ese momento solo lo había hecho porque le había nacido, quería protegerla, no era algo muy complicado de entender.

Ga Eul le agradeció con una bella sonrisa, abrigándose aún más, aprovechando para capturar el agradable aroma que se desprendía de esa prenda, embriagándola poco a poco. Qué bien se sentía tenerlo cerca, eso era algo que debía admitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-dije que no quiero ir _

_-irás Jun Pyo, es lo que la mayoría de la gente normal hace en su tiempo libre _

_-iré… mientras no comamos tripas –protesto el heredero Shinwa cruzándose de brazos mientras su amigo lo observaba con curiosidad _

_-¿tripas? –preguntó Ji Hoo con extrañeza _

_-es… una larga historia –murmuró Jan Di algo apenada solo de recordarlo –será divertido –se apresuro a decir cambiando de tema drásticamente –además, Jae Kyung irá con nosotros_

_-¿La mono? _

_-¡Que no la llames así Jun Pyo! –lo regañó Jan Di dándole un golpe en la cabeza. _

…

_- nee Little princess, ¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí? –pregunto Woo Bin sentándose a su lado. Ella bajo la mirada, dudando un momento antes de contestarle _

_-aquí… vine con mi ex novio para la cita doble, y… _

_-fue el lugar donde te trajo Yi Jung cuando fingieron tener una cita para juntar al par de tontos –recordó el príncipe Song, haciéndola asentir tímidamente –entonces, este lugar te trae malos recuerdos _

_-n-no es e-eso –tartamudeo Ga Eul mirándose las manos con insistencia. Woo Bin la observó con una ceja alzada, haciéndola suspirar derrotada –bueno, tal vez sea algo parecido _

_-entonces… ¿Por qué no hacemos recuerdos más agradables para ti?_

_-¿Eh?..._

…

_-sunbae –y ahí estaba, la voz cuya dueña era la causante de que su mente no lo dejara en paz –Woo Bin_

_-¿Eh? –Finalmente salió de su sueño, descubriendo que ya habían llegado a su destino –y-ya voy _

_-unnie, muchas gracias por traernos –Ga Eul se despidió del resto, mientras Woo Bin trataba de despejar un poco su mente –entraré primero_

_-voy de inmediato –el heredero Song se despidió de sus amigos _

_-recuerda esto –murmuró Jae Kyung amenazadoramente –tú le tocas un pelo a mi inocente Ga Eul y yo misma me aseguraré de dejarte sin ningún heredero -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

**espero que les haya gustado, solo decirles que ustedes deciden con quien se queda Ga Eul, porque a mi me gustan todos (sí, su autora es una pervertida :3) dejen sus reviews y nos leemos prontoo **

**besos grandesss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa, de nuevo la pervertida de su autora se hace presente, solo decirles que hasta el momento va ganando Woo Bin, pero como aun tengo pensado varias situaciones más entre Ga Eul/Woo Bin y Ga Eul/Yi Jung, les voy a dar más oportunidades para elegir a quien se quedará con el corazón de Ga Eul, de todas formas, habrá más soulmates para las que les guste, así que no se preocupen, ahora vamos con el capitulo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una agotadora y larga semana, finalmente tenía un día para descansar. Abrazó con fuerza su almohada, presionando los parpados para tratar de volver a dormir, cosa que se le hacía realmente difícil con esos dos durmiendo en las camas del lado. Frunció el ceño, ignorando la voz de uno de ellos, que la llamaba desde hace rato ¿Es que acaso esos dos o comprendían el significado de la frase "respetar el sueño ajeno"? Chasqueo la lengua, dándoles la espalda por tercera vez.

Su paciencia llegó al límite cuando Woo Bin saltó de su cama para acostarse junto a ella, cometiendo una enorme violación a su espacio personal. Esto empeoró cuando Yi Jung lo imitó, acostándose al otro lado, encima dejándola a ella en el medio **(quiero ser ella, quiero ser ella, aunque yo ya me habría aprovechado de la situación) **

-¡Ya! –gritó lanzando la almohada contra la pared. Los jóvenes la observaron burlescos, optando por ignorarla -¡Ustedes son desesperantes!

-calma Little princess, solo jugamos –habló Woo Bin pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la joven, haciendo a su amigo fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué se tenían tanta confianza?

-veo que ya despertaron

-¡Buenos días mamá! –Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente, quitándose el brazo de Woo Bin de los hombros rápidamente

-buenos días –dijeron los otros dos a coro.

-vengan, es hora de desayunar

Salieron de inmediato de la cama, casi corriendo para ver quién era el primero en llegar a hasta la comida. Esa se había vuelto una competencia ya común entre los tres, una de las pocas cosas divertidas que hacían durante el día, ya que estudiar y trabajar no eran sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Estaban por terminar de comer cuando el Casanova recibió una llamada, lo cual los hizo dejar congelada su conversación acerca de lo deliciosa que era la comida de la madre de Ga Eul. A juzgar por el tono de su voz al contestar, probablemente se trataba de Eun Jae. Ga Eul bajó la mirada, manteniéndola fija en sus manos. Al pasar toda una semana con el alfarero, ya se había olvidado que el joven tenía novia_ "Un aplauso para la torpe Cho Ga Eul, que se enamora de quien ya está enamorado" _sonrió ante las cosas que se le ocurrían a su subconsciente, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos. Dio un suspiro a apoyo los codos en sus rodillas, recargando la cabeza sobre su mano derecha mientras hacía graciosos gestos que solo Woo Bin había percibido.

El joven rió divertido, ganándose la atención de Ga Eul, quien lo observó con la duda reflejada en sus lindas facciones, ladeando un poco la cabeza, lo cual le provocó una gran ternura a Woo Bin. Se comportaba como una niña, de hecho, a veces hacia los mismos gestos que su hermanita Min Ji.

-oye, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido hoy? –La muchacha mantuvo su posición, inclinando aun más la cabeza -¿Qué tal si llamamos a los demás y salimos a algún lugar?

-etto… un lugar, ¿Cómo cual? –Woo Bin se encogió de hombros -¿Qué tal un parque de diversiones?

-¡Eso suena genial!

-pero… ¿Puedo invitar a mi unnie? –el joven dio un suspiro, siguiendo con la mirada el camino que realizó su amigo para volver a sentarse junto a él –entonces mi unnie también viene

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Ga Eul y yo decidimos invitar a los demás al parque de diversiones… si quieres puedes venir

-¿Parque de diversiones? –Cuestiono Yi Jung con extrañeza -¿Cómo a los que va la gente normal?

-¡Exacto!

-pues… quedé de juntarme con Eun Jae

-etto… estoy segura de que a sunbae le agradara la idea de ir con nosotros –murmuró Ga Eul tratando de mantenerse normal. Los otros dos la observaron con una mezcla de confusión y conformismo, la idea de la joven no era mala, pero no podían evitar pensar que a esa muchacha le encantaba lastimarse a sí misma –hace tiempo que no veo a mi sunbae… bueno, más de dos semanas

-esa no es una mala idea Ga Eul, supongo que si la mono viene, Eun Jae también puede hacerlo –la apoyó Woo Bin sonriéndole cálidamente –será divertido salir los ocho juntos… en especial se el par de tontos viene con nosotros –comento divertido, refiriéndose a Jan Di y Jun Pyo –entonces, llamaré a Jan Di

-yo llamare a unnie –los dos salieron rápidamente, dejando a Yi Jung solo

-claro, y yo me quedaré aquí, conversando con las paredes.

.

.

.

-no lo sé Woo Bin –Jan Di ahogo un bostezo, tallándose un ojo mientras trataba de no perder de vista a su novio, quien movía las manos rápidamente, llevándose con ellas la mayor parte de la comida. A ese paso, se vería en la penosa necesidad de quitarles parte de su desayuno a sus padres, o como la última vez, a Ji Hoo -¡Ya Jun Pyo! ¡Déjales también a los demás! –El aludido frunció el ceño, mientras una pequeña carcajada se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea –de acuerdo Woo Bin, iremos –el joven dijo algo y colgó de pronto

-¿Ir? –Preguntó Jun Pyo terminando de comerse lo que tenía en la boca -¿Ir a dónde?

-Ga Eul y Woo Bin irán al parque de diversiones, y nosotros iremos en ellos –Ji Hoo suspiro cansado, definitivamente este mes no podría dormir prácticamente nada. A su lado, su mejor amigo siguió reclamando algo que no alcanzó a comprender del todo -¡Traga y luego hablas!

-dije que no quiero ir

-irás Jun Pyo, es lo que la mayoría de la gente normal hace en su tiempo libre

-iré… mientras no comamos tripas –protesto el heredero Shinwa cruzándose de brazos mientras su amigo lo observaba con curiosidad

-¿tripas? –preguntó Ji Hoo con extrañeza

-es… una larga historia –murmuró Jan Di algo apenada solo de recordarlo –será divertido –se apresuro a decir cambiando de tema drásticamente –además, Jae Kyung irá con nosotros

-¿La mono?

-¡Que no la llames así Jun Pyo! –lo regañó Jan Di dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado, pensando en esa molesta chica que, a pesar de haberle advertido que no lo dejaría en paz, hace ya un par de días que no daba una sola señal de vida. No es que la extrañara, de hecho, su sola presencia lo cansaba. Pero se le hacía extraño que no cumpliera con su amenaza. Lo único bueno de tenerla cerca, es que lo hacía olvidarse por momentos de que estaba enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Suspiro derrotado, mirando de reojo a los otros dos, quienes discutían de quien sabe qué cosa. A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban así, se les notaba lo mucho que se amaban. Él había renunciado a esa chica para que fuera feliz junto a Jun Pyo, y aunque muchas veces se sintió arrepentido, verlos ahora así de felices lo hacía sentir que había hecho lo correcto.

-¡Ya deja de golpearme!

-tú no te cansas ¿verdad? –Ji Hoo siguió de espectador, tratando de descubrir el motivo por el que peleaban ahora -¡Te dije que dejaras algo de comida para los demás! ¡Ya dejaste a Kang San sin desayuno!

-no importa hermana, todo por mi cuñado

-¿ya ves como siempre lo exageras todo? –Jan Di chasqueo la lengua, sin entender como su familia era capaz de consentir tanto a su novio. Miró de reojo a Ji Hoo, quien parecía dormitar en su lugar, lo cual le causo gracia.

A pesar de que siempre había sabido que ese chico era su alma gemela, y de que él había sido su primer amor, le gustaba verlo feliz. Sí, Ji Hoo merecía ser feliz junto a su verdadero amor, tal como ella lo era junto a Jun Pyo.

.

.

.

-¿Les dijiste que nos reuniríamos aquí, verdad? –Ga Eul asintió una y otra vez, dándole una mordida a su pastel. Yi Jung resoplo con fastidio, mientras que Woo Bin observaba a su alrededor, deteniéndose en la entrada del parque, la cual se encontraba justo frente a ellos, tan cerca…

-¡Yi Jung! –los tres voltearon automáticamente hacia la dueña de esa voz, quien le dio un caluroso beso a su novio antes de saludar a los otros 2. Ga Eul hizo una reverencia, sonriéndole fingidamente, cosa que los dos hombres notaron de inmediato –chicos, lamento haberme retrasado

-no te preocupes, no eres la única –murmuró Woo Bin volteando el rostro de Ga Eul con sus manos, haciéndola notar a la persona que se acercaba saltando y gritando como loca. Esa chica no tenía remedio, pero sabía que al menos por el momento, con ella bastaría para que su amiga no sufriera viendo a Yi Jung con su novia

-¡Unnie! –la llamó alegremente

-¡Ga Eul! –la joven comenzó a correr hacia ellos, pasado de todas las personas que la observaban como si fuese un bicho raro, para finalmente abrazar efusivamente a su amiga –no sabía dónde ir, por eso tarde, ¿Me perdonas?

-claro unnie, ya solo faltan Jan Di, Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo

-¿eh? ¿Ellos también vienen? –Ga Eul y Woo Bin asintieron al mismo tiempo. Jae Kyung sonrió, abrazando con fuerza el brazo de su amiga antes de ir a saludar a la pareja que estaba junto a ellos con una agradable sonrisa –hola

-buenos días

-Woo Bin, pienso robarme a Ga Eul por unos segundos, así que te quedaras solo –el joven la miro sin comprender muy bien sus palabras, haciéndola reír mientras arrastraba a su amiga lejos del príncipe Song –nee Ga Eul, no dijiste que vendría ella

-unnie, ¿Podrías tratar de simpatizar con Eun Jae, al menos solo por hoy? –la joven chasqueo la lengua, dándole una rápida mirada a los otros tres antes de suspirar

-oye, ¿Y qué te traes tú con Woo Bin?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-hmm… no te hagas, se nota que algo tienen ustedes dos, mi sexto sentido me lo dice –murmuró guiñándole el ojo. Ga Eul la observo dudosa, antes de comprender sus palabras y colocarse más roja que un tomate

-¡Unnie! ¡NO digas esas cosas! –le grito, llamando la atención del resto. Por suerte para ella, Jan Di, Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo llegaron justo en el momento en que los otros pensaban preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado –Jan Di, pensé que llegarían más temprano

-etto… eso tratamos, pero cierta persona se entusiasmo comiendo pescado en un puesto cuando veníamos para acá –le comento su mejor amiga observando acusadoramente a su novio, quien chasqueo la lengua, ignorándola –pues, ¿Entramos o qué?

-sí, vamos –Grito Jae Kyung con emoción, tomándose del brazo de sus dos amigas y arrastrándolas con ella, lo que provocó que Jun Pyo comenzara a discutir y reclamarle que por qué lo separaba de su novia.

Al primer lugar al que se subieron fueron los autos chocadores, en el cual los F4 decidieron hacer una competencia, y quien ganaba tendría el premio que él quisiera. Luego de una ardua lucha de constantes choques, Woo Bin resulto ser el ganador, y como premio se llevó un beso en la mejilla de todas las mujeres del grupo, lo cual molestó bastante a sus amigos, los cuales en venganza, le vaciaron una botella de agua encima. Luego de eso, fueron a la montaña rusa, donde se subieron en parejas, Jan Di junto a su novio, Yi Jung con Eun Jae, Woo Bin con su princess, y finalmente Ji Hoo junto a Jae Kyung, lo cual no le gustó mucho al joven, ya que esa chica era bastante escandalosa y le recordaba mucho a su amigo Jun Pyo.

Pasaron por varios juegos más antes de comer algo, ya que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde el desayuno. Salieron del parque de diversiones y fueron hasta el restaurante más cercano, el cual era de fideos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a patinar? –sugirió Jae Kyung, ya que al resto no se le ocurría nada más que hacer.

-¿a patinar? –preguntaron Jan Di y Ga Eul a coro, ¿Por qué siempre había alguien a quien se le ocurría ir a patinar? La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, mientras que otros como Ji Hoo y Ga Eul, decidieron omitirse comentarios, de todas formas los obligarían a ir.

…

-no me gusta patinar –dijo Ji Hoo calmadamente mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a esa molesta chica. La mayoría ya estaba patinando, Jan Di junto a Jun Pyo, y Yi Jung junto a su novia.

-¡No sean así chicos! –exclamo Jae Kyung tirando del brazo del heredero de la familia Yoon, mientras Woo Bin observaba a Ga Eul de reojo

-si voy por 5 minutos… ¿me dejaras en paz? –la joven asintió emocionada, llevándose a la rastra al pobre chico hasta la pista de hielo. Ga Eul observaba divertida la situación, sentada en una de las bancas de piedra que había por alrededor

- nee Little princess, ¿Por qué no quieres estar aquí? –pregunto Woo Bin sentándose a su lado. Ella bajo la mirada, dudando un momento antes de contestarle

-aquí… vine con mi ex novio para la cita doble, y…

-fue el lugar donde te trajo Yi Jung cuando fingieron tener una cita para juntar al par de tontos –recordó el príncipe Song, haciéndola asentir tímidamente –entonces, este lugar te trae malos recuerdos

-n-no es e-eso –tartamudeo Ga Eul mirándose las manos con insistencia. Woo Bin la observó con una ceja alzada, haciéndola suspirar derrotada –bueno, tal vez sea algo parecido

-entonces… ¿Por qué no hacemos recuerdos más agradables para ti?

-¿Eh? –Woo Bin se colocó de pie, tomándola de la mano para guiarla hasta el centro de la pista de hielo. En un principio, el susto que le provoco la repentina acción de su compañero la hizo aferrarse con fuerza a él, para luego entrelazar sus dedos, pero apenas se sintió segura, algo en su subconsciente se resistía a separar su mano, y por lo visto él tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Se dejo llevar por el joven, quien comenzó a dar vueltas y a moverse de un lado a otro a gran velocidad -¡Sunbae! –el grito salió de sus labios mezclado con su suave risa al notar que Woo Bin perdía el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, y como aún la llevaba de la mano, ella cayó justo sobre su pecho, en una situación bastante comprometedora **(imaginación de la autora: Kyaaaa Bésala, bésala)**. El joven comenzó a reír, mezclándose con la risa de ella, obviando el hecho de que sus rostros seguían a solo unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro –ya sunbae, ¿ves lo que haces?

-¿Yo? Perdí el equilibrio por guiarte a ti –se defendió él observándola fijamente a los ojos. Las risas cesaron, pero ninguno de ellos se movía de su posición, eso hasta que…

-¿¡Qué le haces a mi Ga Eul!? –el fuerte grito de Jae Kyung hizo que todos, absolutamente todos, voltearan hacia la pareja que seguía tirada sobre la pista de hielo. Los dos la observaron extrañados, eso hasta que repararon en la posición en la que estaban, haciéndolos sonrojar. Ga Eul se paro bruscamente, con la mirada fija en sus pies, rogando porque su cabello le cubriera el rostro que de seguro estaba mucho más rojo que su abrigo. Woo Bin se coloco de pie con algo más de disimulo que la joven, o con una mejor actuación, sacudiéndose la ropa mientras trataba de evitar las miradas acusadoras de la mayoría de sus amigos, y en especial, la mirada asesina de cierto alfarero que empuñaba sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran casi tan blancos como la pista en la que estaban -¡Tú, pervertido! ¡Trataste de sobrepasarte con mi Ga Eul!

-unnie, solo nos caímos –le explicó Ga Eul haciendo desesperados gestos con las manos. Jae Kyung entrecerró los ojos, dándole una desafiante mirada al príncipe Song antes de relajarse un poco

-¿Se cayeron? –el veneno en la voz del Casanova era espeluznantemente perceptible para cualquiera, incluso para su novia, quien frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano

-es una divertida historia –rió Woo Bin tomando la mano de Ga Eul –pero me temo que tendrán que esperar para escucharla porque nosotros estábamos patinando –dicho esto, el joven se alejo, arrastrando a Ga Eul con él, a una velocidad difícil de igualar para cualquiera en esa pista de hielo

-te mantendremos vigilado –murmuraron Jae Kyung y Jan Di a coro, sin despegar la vista de la pareja que reía como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡Ya Jan Di! –gritó Jun Pyo tirando de su novia, haciéndola volver a patinar

-etto… ¡No nos dejen atrás! –Ji Hoo cambio su expresión a una de terror cuando analizo esas palabras. Miro a todos lados, rogando por que la persona a la que esa chica había incluido en su frase no fuese él -¡Vamos ya! –y para su desgracia sí, se refería a él

-quiero irme –las palabras de Eun Jae pasaron desapercibidas para su novio, quien no era capaz de despegar su mirada de ella… seguía observando reír a Ga Eul -¡Yi Jung!

"_No debe importarme, no debe importarme"_ repitió mentalmente el alfarero una y otra vez, logrando al fin desviar su mirada de la alegre pareja y fijándola en el enfadado rostro de su novia. En otro momento le habría importado descubrir la causa de su enfado pero, en este momento le preocupaba más saber porque ver a Ga Eul cerca de otro hombre le molestaba tanto… _"¿Celoso?" _le pregunto su subconsciente, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua con desagrado. No eran celos, los celos aparecían cuando sentías algo especial por alguien, Ga Eul solo era la amiga que lo había ayudado a reunirse con su primer amor, con su alma gemela.

.

.

.

_-"la tenías a solo centímetros Song Woo Bin, ¿Por qué no la besaste? ¿Por qué solo te importó verla reír? Si, admito que su sonrisa es hermosa, casi tanto como ella, pero… en ningún momento se te paso por la cabeza besarla, siendo que eres el Don Juan de los F4" _–se decía a sí mismo observando por la ventanilla. Jae Kyung se había ofrecido a llevarlos hasta la casa, aunque Yi Jung había decidido ir a dejar primero a su novia y volver por su propia cuenta

-sunbae –y ahí estaba, la voz cuya dueña era la causante de que su mente no lo dejara en paz –Woo Bin

-¿Eh? –Finalmente salió de su sueño, descubriendo que ya habían llegado a su destino –y-ya voy

-unnie, muchas gracias por traernos –Ga Eul se despidió del resto, mientras Woo Bin trataba de despejar un poco su mente –entraré primero

-voy de inmediato –el heredero Song se despidió de sus amigos

-recuerda esto –murmuró Jae Kyung amenazadoramente –tú le tocas un pelo a mi inocente Ga Eul y yo misma me aseguraré de dejarte sin ningún heredero

-¿Qué crees que soy? –le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, haciéndola bufar –brothers, nos vemos –el coche aceleró al mismo momento que un taxi se detenía unos metros más atrás, del cual bajo un evidentemente molesto alfarero que discutía consigo mismo –vaya que eres rápido –bromeó, sonriendo de medio lado. Yi Jung se detuvo en seco, dudando en cómo debía responderle

-Eun Jae… se podría decir que me mandó a volar

-¿rompieron? –su amigo negó en silencio, retomando el paso -¿entonces?

-ya se le pasará –se limitó a decir él encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés -¿entramos o qué?

-cierto

Entraron al mismo tiempo, encontrándose a Ga Eul conversando con sus padres, quienes mantenían una seria mirada que contrastaba completamente con la sonrisa de la joven.

-Ga Eul –la llamó Woo Bin, sentándose en el piso junto a ella -¿Qué ocurre?

-papá encontró empleo –le respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír –aunque aún hay algo que debe decirme

-¿Qué es? –Yi Jung se ubico junto a su mejor amigo, observando con curiosidad

-Ga Eul… hija, el empleo… es con traslado a otra ciudad

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntaron los tres a coro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Sunbae! ¡Tú también tienes manos! –Le reclamo Ga Eul, haciéndolos reír –puedes servirte tú mismo _

_-Por lo que veo, no pasaremos mucho tiempo en aquí después de todo –habló el príncipe Song con indiferencia –quiero decir… pasamos gran parte del día en la preparatoria, luego en el restaurante, y llegaremos solo a dormir _

_-creo que… Woo Bin tiene razón, no será mucho el tiempo que estaremos aquí, además, luego de que estas 3 semanas pasen, volveremos a nuestras casas, y tú Ga Eul serás parte de la familia Song_

_-¡seremos como hermanos!_

…

_-te… ¿te gusta? –sinceramente, deseaba con todo su ser que la respuesta fuese un rotundo No por parte de la joven, quien parecía mucho más confundida que con la pregunta anterior_

_-¿gustarme?_

…

_-¿no puedes dormir bien? –Cerró los ojos, rogando que esa voz fuese solo producto de su imaginación –oye, no me ignores _

_-no… no puedo dormir –admitió suspirando con resignación _

_-apuesto a que te sorprendiste al verme llegar –dijo ella alegremente, contagiándole algo de su sonrisa al joven _

_-realmente… sí –Jae Kyung amplió su sonrisa, bebiendo un poco de su agua _

_-oye…_

_-¿Hmm? _

_-tú… -bajo la vista dudosa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos –tú, ¿Aún amas a Jan Di? –él la observó sorprendido, tratando de pensar bien en qué respuesta darle _

_-tú, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo darle poco interés al asunto _

_-no sé, solo se me ocurrió preguntarte _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**voy a hacer algo nuevo, vamos a agradecer por los reviews que me dejan mis lectores**

**winnie78.- **gracias por tus reviews, contestarte una pregunta que hiciste hace un tiempo, la pulsera que Ga Eul compró no se la ha dado a nadie aun,, eso es para despues.

**ileanamty.- **pense en hacer una historia incluyendo a Ji Hoo, pero no hubiera sido lo mismo, aun así me encanta él, bueno me gustan todos XD

**rubi-chan00.- **Ga Eul tambien es mi personaje favorito, me encantó tu review

**Guest **_"bien! tengo que decir que mi pareja favorita siempre a sido JanDi/JiHoo! y aqui me los separaste ! a sido horrible T.T! ...pero debo admitir que a pesar de eso no he podido dejar de leer :3! me encanta Woo Bin y me gustaria que se quedara con Ga Eul ! como para variar XDD! bueno eso ! espero ansiosa el sgte cap.!"_ **A mi tambien me gusta esa pareja, pero en esta historia quería mostrar algo distinto, por eso los separe, sorry **

**bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

Ga Eul pasó con fuerza el paño húmedo por la pequeña mesa, tratando con ansias de quitar una mancha invisible que ella misma se había imaginado, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que retomar la conversación que había dejado pendiente con sus padres. Woo Bin y Yi Jung observaban atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, aumentando el nerviosismo en ella.

-hija, siéntate –por muy simple que pareciera la orden de su padre, la joven no supo exactamente qué hacer. Soltó el trapo y volvió al lugar que usaba junto al príncipe Song

-tengo que… ¿tengo que irme con ustedes? –pregunto temerosa de la respuesta. Sus padres suspiraron con pesar, guardando silencio por un momento

-nos gustaría que te quedaras en Seúl… -le comento su madre –tendrás muchas más posibilidades de estudiar y ser una profesional…

-¿Qué me quede sola aquí? –pregunto ella incrédula, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos

-puedo rechazar el trabajo –propuso su padre, haciéndola asustarse de pronto –si quedarte sola en Seúl es un problema para ti, puedo buscar otro empleo

-¡No! ¡N-no es necesaria papá! –Se apresuro a decir Ga Eul, levantándose de golpe –realmente no me molesta quedarme en Seúl, además, si necesito cualquier cosa puedo pedirle ayuda a Jan Di o a Jae Kyung

-dejarte aquí sola no me gusta –murmuró su madre al borde del llanto -¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que estarás bien?

-no deben preocuparse por eso –habló Woo Bin llamando la atención del resto –yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarla si eso los tranquiliza –los padres de Ga Eul sonrieron agradecidos, mientras que su mejor amigo aún se preguntaba cómo era que el Don Juan de los F4 había logrado que los padres de la joven le tuviera tanta confianza como para encargarle cuidar de su única hija.

-y bien… -suspiro Yi Jung una vez que solo quedaron ellos tres -¿Dónde se supone que nos quedaremos por estas 3 semanas? –los otros dos se observaron confundidos, comprendiendo luego a qué se refería el joven alfarero… la apuesta aun se mantenía en pie

-supongo que… tendremos que buscar un lugar más barato en donde vivir –sugirió Woo Bin pasándose una mano por el cabello

-¿más barato? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Ga Eul con curiosidad, jugando con sus dedos como si de eso dependiera su vida

.

.

.

-etto… ¿no es algo pequeño para los 3? –Ga Eul suspiro cansada y Yi Jung se dejo caer en el piso de la habitación, dejando al heredero Song a la espera de una respuesta que no llegaría.

Los padres de Ga Eul se habían ido de la ciudad esa mañana, al mismo momento que entregaban la casa en donde vivían, por lo que los tres jóvenes debieron buscar algún lugar en donde vivir rápidamente. Por suerte sus amigos los ayudaron en la búsqueda, encontrando al fin una habitación similar a la que alguna vez uso Jan Di cuando sus padres se fueron a un pueblo costero, con la diferencia de que esta era un poco más grande y tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño. Sí, no era la gran cosa, pero sería su hogar por las próximas 3 semanas, ya que el dinero que ganaban en el restaurante de avena no alcanzaba para algo mejor.

Woo Bin se estiro sobre la improvisada cama, junto a Yi Jung, mientras Ga Eul preparaba algo de comer para los tres. Al menos tenían cocina, eso ya era algo.

-chicos… de verdad que pueden buscar otro lugar en donde continuar con la apuesta –murmuró Ga Eul sirviéndoles un poco de sopa a cada uno. Woo Bin frunció el ceño, negando frenéticamente mientras terminaba de comerse lo que tenía en la boca** (Yo feliz de vivir sola con esos dos) **

-les dije a tus padres que te cuidaría –le recordó haciéndola cruzarse de brazos –además, tampoco esta tan mal ¿verdad brother?

-si tú lo dices –fue el frío apoyo de su mejor amigo, quien estaba más dedicado a terminar de comer, ya que estaba bastante hambriento –supongo que Woo Bin tiene razón, no te dejaremos sola, somos como una familia ahora –agregó dándole una de sus hermosas y coquetas sonrisas que seducían a cualquier mujer, aunque en ella ya no causaba tanta impresión, ya que eran muchas las veces que lo había visto sonreír de esa forma –si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías servirme un poco más?

-¡Sunbae! ¡Tú también tienes manos! –Le reclamo Ga Eul, haciéndolos reír –puedes servirte tú mismo

-Por lo que veo, no pasaremos mucho tiempo en aquí después de todo –habló el príncipe Song con indiferencia –quiero decir… pasamos gran parte del día en la preparatoria, luego en el restaurante, y llegaremos solo a dormir

-creo que… Woo Bin tiene razón, no será mucho el tiempo que estaremos aquí, además, luego de que estas 3 semanas pasen, volveremos a nuestras casas, y tú Ga Eul serás parte de la familia Song

-¡seremos como hermanos! –rió Woo Bin, aunque no le agradaba nada la idea de que esa chica solo pudiera ser su hermana, él preferiría que llevara el apellido Song por el hecho de ser su mujer –_"estás cada día peor" _–se regaño mentalmente manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso –hace días que no vemos a Min Ji –susurró cambiando drásticamente de humor al recordar a su hermanita, de quien no sabía nada desde hace más de una semana

-¡Podemos visitarla mañana! –exclamo Ga Eul repentinamente animada –al terminar nuestro turno, yo también extraño a Min Ji

Woo Bin sonrió ante la propuesta de la joven, quien termino de comer y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para ir a clases al día siguiente. De pronto, la mirada del heredero Song se desvió hacia su amigo, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras no despegaba su vista de la muchacha, lo cual lo molesto bastante. Yi Jung tenía novia, no debía mirar de esa forma a otras mujeres, y mucho menos a su Ga Eul… _"¿Desde cuándo Ga Eul te pertenece?" _Se pregunto a sí mismo negando frenéticamente.

No debía preocuparse de celar a la joven, ellos no tenían nada. _"No son celos, protejo la relación de Yi Jung, solo protejo los sentimientos de mis amigos, y Ga Eul es mi amiga" _Repitió una y otra vez, auto convenciéndose de sus propias palabras.

Pero Ga Eul, ¿Qué pensaba ella de tener que vivir sola con esos dos? Realmente no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta ese momento. Sabía que ni Woo Bin ni Yi Jung la veían realmente como una mujer, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Según ella, siempre sería la niña amiga de Jan Di, la novia del líder de los F4.

Dio un suspiro, terminando de guardar su ropa en un pequeño mueble. Era tan deprimente ser ella, una simple niña a la que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Una tonta que había reunido al hombre que quería con su primer amor, se volvía una carga para Woo Bin, era una de las mejores amigas de la novia del hombre que amaba… era simplemente… patética. Volvió a suspirar, asomándose a la azotea del edificio.

-nee Ga Eul, ¿Por qué estas tan sola aquí al frio? –preguntó Yi Jung, colocándose a su lado. Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente, volviendo su vista hacia la ciudad

-la vista aquí… es hermosa –dijo en un susurro, jugando con sus dedos

-bastante hermosa –murmuró su compañero manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro de la joven, aunque esta obviamente no lo noto

-Woo Bin… ¿Ya se durmió? _-¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Woo Bin?_ Yi Jung asintió, frunciendo el ceño

-Ga Eul

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Woo Bin?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Ga Eul ladeando la cabeza algo confundida -¿Qué siento por Woo Bin? Pues… -murmuró pensativa –lo quiero mucho si a eso te refieres –agregó unos segundos después, acabando la frase con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo brincar al corazón del alfarero

-te… ¿te gusta? –sinceramente, deseaba con todo su ser que la respuesta fuese un rotundo No por parte de la joven, quien parecía mucho más confundida que con la pregunta anterior

-¿gustarme? –repitió dudosa, cayendo en cuenta de lo que se refería el joven. Un repentino sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ante su reacción… Yi Jung se refería a querer de esa forma, vaya que era despistada -¡Gustarme! –exclamo esta vez algo sorprendida

-claro, ¿Te gusta Woo Bin?

-gustarme Woo Bin –volvió a repetir la pregunta del alfarero, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ella quería a su sunbae, lo quería demasiado pero… nunca se había preguntado de qué forma lo hacía, realmente, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía por Woo Bin? Lo encontraba muy guapo, debía admitirlo, además de respetuoso, divertido, amable, tierno, cariñoso, buen compañero, protector… _"Lindo, lindo, lindo" _Gritó su subconsciente, haciéndola sonrojar aun más _"su aroma es delicioso, y tiene unos labios y una sonrisa" _–ya deja de pensar esas cosas –se regaño a sí misma, olvidando que no estaba sola

-¿Eh? ¿Me dices a mí?

-¡No! No, claro que no –rió con nerviosismo

-¿Piensas responder? –Ga Eul bajo la mirada, jugando con su cabello –Ga Eul…

-en realidad, yo…

-¡Eh chicos! ¿Por qué tan solos? –ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del príncipe Song a sus espaldas quien, pese a mantener una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro estaba bastante molesto… en realidad bastante enfadado ante la idea de que esos dos estuvieran solos –_y ya empezaste con los celos _–chasqueo la lengua, volviendo a sonreírle a Ga Eul –me duermo 5 minutos y ustedes me abandonan

-no exageres, solamente nos alejamos un metro –le recordó su amigo en tono de broma –bueno Ga Eul, creo que ya es hora de dormir –la joven asintió con nerviosismo, haciendo enfadar aun más a Woo Bin por el modo sospechoso en el que se comportaba. Yi Jung se acerco a ella –no pienses que te salvaste de contestarme –le susurró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar

.

.

.

La joven le lanzó el peluche en la cara a su novio, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua bastante molesto. A su lado, Ji Hoo suspiró con resignación, no alcanzando a comprender por completo el porqué de que esa chica debiera unirse a algo que desde un principio era solo de ellos. No era egoísta, de hecho, nunca lo había sido pero… ¿Porqué Jun Hee había dejado que Jae Kyung participara también en la apuesta? Y encima, ahora ellos tendrían que dormir junto a Kang San para que ella tuviera un espacio junto a Jan Di.

Se levanto a media noche por un vaso de agua, eso para calmar su sed y tratar de olvidar por un segundo lo incomodo que era compartir la cama con esos dos. La apuesta sinceramente, estaba comenzando a hartarlo. El único motivo por el que aun no renunciaba eran sus amigos, no quería hacerlos perder.

-¿no puedes dormir bien? –Cerró los ojos, rogando que esa voz fuese solo producto de su imaginación –oye, no me ignores

-no… no puedo dormir –admitió suspirando con resignación

-apuesto a que te sorprendiste al verme llegar –dijo ella alegremente, contagiándole algo de su sonrisa al joven

-realmente… sí –Jae Kyung amplió su sonrisa, bebiendo un poco de su agua

-oye…

-¿Hmm?

-tú… -bajo la vista dudosa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos –tú, ¿Aún amas a Jan Di? –él la observó sorprendido, tratando de pensar bien en qué respuesta darle

-tú, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo darle poco interés al asunto

-no sé, solo se me ocurrió preguntarte

-lo que yo siento por Jan Di… no importa realmente –murmuró colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda a la joven -¿Acaso yo te pregunto acerca de lo que tú sientes por Jun Pyo? –ella abrió la boca para protestar algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta… esa molesta chica no le había dicho ni una sola palabra, parece que lo que le había dicho había sido algo cruel –yo no quise…

-olvídalo –dijo ella sonriendo fingidamente –no importa, me iré a dormir primero –apenas le dio la espalda, la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su rostro, como por arte de magia.

-no sé –susurró apenas ella desapareció, dejando su respuesta flotando en el aire –esa es mi respuesta.

Lo único que había deseado en las últimas semanas era que esa molesta chica no pronunciara ni una palabra y lo dejara al fin en paz pero, ahora que lo había logrado… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Su intención no fue lastimarla, solo quería… no responderle.

.

.

.

-no estás hablando enserio –murmuró Woo Bin presionando con fuerza los parpados –estoy alucinando, no está pasando, no está pasando –repitió tratando de hacer que esa visión se esfumara en el aire. Abrió lentamente los ojos, algo dudoso, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Jae Kyung -¡Arg! Nadie nos aviso que la mono vendría

-¡Unnie! –la llamó Ga Eul corriendo a abrazarla. La joven se limitó a sonreírle, dándole un corto abrazo, muy distinto a los que solía dar habitualmente –Jae Kyung, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿eh? Nada, no es nada

-nee Jan Di, ¿Por qué Jae Kyung está tan fría? –le pregunto Ga Eul a su mejor amiga, quien se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé, amaneció así –dijo ella en un susurro –supongo que no tuvo una buena noche –y aunque sus palabras fueron dichas en voz muy baja, no pasaran inadvertidas para Ji Hoo, quien no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –y chicos, ¿Qué tal su nuevo hogar?

-incomodo –se apresuro a decir Yi Jung, quien aun tenía el cuello adolorido por su improvisada cama

-frío –agregó Woo Bin

-pequeño –finalizo la única mujer del trío

-pero tiene una vista hermosa –recordó el alfarero recordando lo bello que lucía el rostro de Ga Eul la noche anterior

-eso es verdad –lo apoyó la joven, sonriendo cálidamente

-¡Kyaa! –Gritó de pronto Jae Kyung con espanto -Ustedes dos… ¿¡Qué hicieron anoche para que se pongan tan felices solo de recordarlo!? –Ga Eul se sonrojo, mientras que Woo Bin y Yi Jung fruncieron el ceño ante la acusación de la mono -¡tú alfarero de quinta categoría! ¿Qué le hiciste anoche a mi Ga Eul? ¡Te aprovechaste de una hermosa vista para tratar de robarle su pureza! –la joven negó frenéticamente con las manos, mientras el rostro del acusado hacia competencia con el sonrojo de Ga Eul, quien no sabía cómo esa chica era capaz de cambiar tan drásticamente de humor

-¿¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy!? –Medio gritó Yi Jung con enfado -¡Jamás trataría de propasarme con una niña como lo es Ga Eul! ¡Mucho menos sabiendo la clase de locas que tiene como amigas!

-¿Locas? –preguntó Jan Di enarcando una ceja amenazadoramente -¿así que soy una loca?

-no tu Jan Di, me refiero a ella

-¡óyeme bien alfarerito en miniatura!

-creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases –murmuró Woo Bin, llevándose con él a Ga Eul, Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo, ya que nadie estaba de humor para tolerar las absurdas discusiones de esa chica

-la mono está cada día más loca –dijo Jun Pyo sentándose en su puesto, mientras sus dos amigos asentían una y otra vez. El amigo de Ga Eul se sentó en su lugar, abrazándola calurosamente antes de saludar al resto

-mi amor, no sabes cómo te extrañe en estos días –bromeo Ki Bang jugando con el cabello de la joven -¿Dónde te has metido?

-he estado algo ocupada… -le respondió ella

-por cierto, ¿Cómo están mis suegros? –Ga Eul borró su sonrisa de golpe, cambiándola por una expresión de tristeza -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-papá… consiguió un trabajo fuera de Seúl, ellos… se fueron ayer

-nee Little princess, no te pongas triste –habló Woo Bin abrazándola levemente al mismo tiempo que los faltantes se reunían con ellos –ya verás que los visitarás muy pronto

-sunbae… -ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa del príncipe a solo centímetros de su rostro. Si solo se movían unos milímetros podría besarlo, eso sería muy... muy –lindo –susurró pensando en voz alta. Él sonrió de medio lado, obviando a las personas que los observaban atentamente

-o se besan de una vez o dejan de hacernos el show –habló el líder de los F4 cruzándose de brazos y acabado con la magia del momento **(Los siento, pero me gusta hacerlas sufrir XD)**. Los aludidos se alejaron de golpe, tratando de fingir que nada había pasado

-etto… -murmuró Ga Eul dibujando cosas ansiosamente en su cuaderno –sunbae, ¿iremos hoy a ver a Min Ji verdad?

-claro, iremos

-no entiendo, si se gustan tanto, solo sean novios y ya –dijo Jun Pyo chasqueando la lengua con fastidio ante la mirada curiosa del resto de sus amigos

.

.

.

-¡Unnie! –grito la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de Ga Eul, pasando por alto la presencia de su hermano mayor. La joven le sonrió cálidamente, liberándose de los pequeños brazos que la rodeaban -¡Te había echado de menos!

-nee Min Ji, ¿A mí no me extrañaste?

-¡Hermano! ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? –Le recrimino Min Ji observándolo acusatoriamente -¿Iremos a jugar?

-me temo que no será posible joven –habló el guardaespaldas de la niña, haciendo al heredero Song fruncir el ceño –Min Ji debe estar de inmediato de regreso en su casa por ordenes explicitas de su padre

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-nada de qué preocuparse joven, es un asunto ya solucionado

-Ese asunto ya solucionado… ¿Afecto a mi hermana?

-su padre me ordeno no filtrar ninguna información al respecto joven, ahora si no le molesta, me llevaré a la niña

-pero… yo quería jugar con mi unnie

-no importa Min Ji, vendremos otro día, ¿Sí? –Propuso Ga Eul mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien mantenía una fría expresión -¿Verdad sunbae?

-¿eh? S-sí, claro que vendremos –la niña sonrió y subió al coche, haciéndole gestos a modo de despedida. Ga Eul desvió la mirada hacia Woo Bin, notando lo tenso que se había puesto. Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a él

-ya que no pudimos jugar con Min Ji, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? –Él la observo dudoso, por lo que la joven tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, comenzando a guiarlo –dije que quería ir por helado sunbae

-bien, vamos por un helado para la pequeña Ga Eul –rio él suavizando su expresión, presionando con más fuerza la mano de la joven

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-niñero –la corrigió él acariciándole la mejilla –y Ha Xiang, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-¡Jugar! Pero esperemos a que unnie bonita venga –pidió la niña sentándose en el sofá haciéndole gestos para que se sentara junto a ella –príncipe, ¿Unnie bonita es tu novia?_

_-¿eh? N-no, unnie bonita es mi amiga _

_-unnie debería ser novia de Ki Bang –dijo ella, haciéndolo enfadarse un poco –Ki Bang es bueno_

_-¿Yo no soy bueno? _

…

_-nee Ga Eul, yo no sé cómo se hace eso –reclamo él sabiendo que no sería escuchado. Bufó por lo bajo, fijando su vista en los diminutos ojos de la niña que lo miraban con curiosidad –entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerte dormir? –Como si lo entendiese, la pequeña sonrió –unnie Ga Eul es muy bonita ¿verdad? –cada vez que él hablaba, ella sonreía a modo de respuesta, lo que según Yi Jung, era clara señal de que lo entendía -¿Crees que unnie bonita aún me quiera? _

_-bbu bbu –balbuceo la niña removiéndose en sus brazos _

…

_-¿Realmente aun crees en las almas gemelas? –le pregunto de pronto Yi Jung, casi leyéndole el pensamiento _

_-claro que sí _

_-¿Ya encontraste a la tuya? _

_-pues… eso creo –murmuró desviando la mirada _

_-eso es bueno…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, su autora haciendose presente muy rapido. Gracias a las que han dado su favorito, y de antemano les advierto que este capi es 100% Soulmates despues no digan que no les dije **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven volteo perezosamente la última página del libro que estaba leyendo, dándole una rápida hojeada antes de dejarlo a un lado para observar de reojo a su acompañante, quien dormitaba apoyado en su hombro. Sabía lo nerviosa que la colocaba esa cercanía con él, también lo mucho que la lastimaba, pero alejarlo tampoco le parecía una buena opción en ese momento.

"_Yi Jung" _susurró apenas, mirándolo de reojo. Aun lo quería, pero debía acostumbrarse a estar cerca de él como una amiga y nada más, a que nunca sería nada más para él, una brisa pasajera en la vida de So Yi Jung.

Esa tarde Woo Bin había salido para visitar a su hermanita, por lo que no había tenido más opción que quedarse sola con el alfarero, sola en esa pequeña habitación sin nada divertido que hacer más que leer ese libro que le había obsequiado su amigo Ki Bang para su pasado cumpleaños.

El ruido de su celular hizo que el alfarero comenzara a abrir perezosamente los ojos, separándose de su hombro mientras la joven revisaba quien la estaría llamando.

"_Ni que lo hubiese llamado con la mente" _Pensó al ver el número de su amigo en la pantalla del celular. Se separo un poco más de Yi Jung para poder contestarle.

-¿Bueno?

-_querida, ¿Quieres ganarte algo de dinero? _

-¿Eh?

-_mi vecina necesita a alguien que cuide de sus niños por el día, yo debo trabajar, así que pensé en ti, ¿crees que puedas venir? _

-etto… -la joven observó dudosa al alfarero, quien la miro interrogante –nee sunbae, ¿Quieres ir a trabajar conmigo?

-¿Trabajar? ¿En qué?

-voy en camino

.

.

.

-no se preocupe ajumma, cuidaremos bien de sus pequeñas –murmuró Ga Eul sosteniendo a la niña de apenas 9 meses mientras Yi Jung sujetaba la mano de la pequeña de 6 años

-bien, nos vemos después

-cuídese –apenas la puerta se cerró tras la mujer, los jóvenes cruzaron miradas confundidos

-y ahora… ¿Qué? –preguntó el alfarero observando a la niña que sujetaba su mano

-haré dormir a la niña, tú cuida de ella –Ga Eul desapareció apenas termino de decir esto, dejándolo solo con la niña

-nee pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ha Xiang –respondió automáticamente la pequeña pelirroja sonriéndole tiernamente. Yi Jung sonrió de medio lado, esa niña le recordaba a Ga Eul… -¿príncipe será mi niñera?

-niñero –la corrigió él acariciándole la mejilla –y Ha Xiang, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Jugar! Pero esperemos a que unnie bonita venga –pidió la niña sentándose en el sofá haciéndole gestos para que se sentara junto a ella –príncipe, ¿Unnie bonita es tu novia?

-¿eh? N-no, unnie bonita es mi amiga

-unnie debería ser novia de Ki Bang –dijo ella, haciéndolo enfadarse un poco –Ki Bang es bueno

-¿Yo no soy bueno?

-príncipe sí, pero príncipe debe casarse conmigo –él volvió a sonreír, colocándose de pie para ir donde estaba Ga Eul con la bebe

Realmente, esa joven lucia hermosa con un bebe en sus brazos. Lo hacía imaginarse esas típicas escenas en las que él llegaba a su casa luego de un cansado día de trabajo, avanzaba en silencio hasta su dormitorio y se encontraba con su hermosa mujer acunando en sus brazos al fruto del amor que se tenían, un hijo… ¿Por qué esas cosas se le ocurrían solo cuando pensaba en un futuro junto a esa niña tonta? _"Tienes novia maldición" _

La joven volteo instintivamente hacia él, sonriéndole tímidamente mientras mecía a la pequeña con suavidad, cantándole alguna canción de cuna que Yi Jung, por el hecho de no haber tenido a una verdadera madre cuando niño, jamás había escuchado. Esa escena le parecía terriblemente adictiva e hipnotizante, por alguna razón no podía despegar su mirada de la joven.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿No cuidabas a Ha Xiang? –Preguntó ella sonriéndole nuevamente -¿Alguna vez has cuidado a alguna bebe?

-bueno… creo que alguna vez cargue a Min Ji –reflexiono el alfarero algo pensativo –pero jamás cuidamos de ella por más de 5 minutos

-bueno, ¿De veras quieres ayudarme con ella? –el joven **(bello, bello joven)** se acercó a paso lento, extendiendo torpemente sus brazos hacia la joven –nee sunbae, si lo haces así, probablemente la tires al piso

-¿Cómo es entonces? –Ga Eul le coloco a la niña en sus brazos, acomodándola de modo que no corriese ningún peligro en manos del alfarero –se siente bien –ella le sonrió, asintiendo levemente

-ahora solo debes mecerla y hablarle hasta que se duerma, por lo que ajumma me dijo, acaba de comer –dicho esto, la joven salió del cuarto para ver a Ha Xiang, dejándolo solo al cuidado de la bebé

-nee Ga Eul, yo no sé cómo se hace eso –reclamo él sabiendo que no sería escuchado. Bufó por lo bajo, fijando su vista en los diminutos ojos de la niña que lo miraban con curiosidad –entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerte dormir? –Como si lo entendiese, la pequeña sonrió –unnie Ga Eul es muy bonita ¿verdad? –cada vez que él hablaba, ella sonreía a modo de respuesta, lo que según Yi Jung, era clara señal de que lo entendía -¿Crees que unnie bonita aún me quiera?

-bbu bbu –balbuceo la niña removiéndose en sus brazos

-lo tomaré como un "no lo sé"… pero tú eres muy bonita –le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla, sin dejar de mecerla tal como le había dicho Ga Eul –nee, tal vez algún día yo tenga una hija tan bella como tú, la llamaré… -sonrió de medio lado, fijando nuevamente su vista en los pequeños ojos color plomo que lo miraban entretenidos –la llamaré Ga Eul ¿Qué dices?

-bbu bbu

-sí, la llamaré igual que tu unnie bonita

Luego de esto, se mantuvo en silencio, sin siquiera volver a mirar a la bebé. Era un hecho, si tenía una hija, aun con Eun Jae, la llamaría Ga Eul, para que así heredase la belleza e inocencia de la joven, para que siempre tuviera un corazón puro… un corazón puro que sería pisoteado por tipos como él, y para que tipos como Woo Bin se lo repararan en poco tiempo. Aun cuando quería hacerse el ciego, algo había entre esos dos, lo había notado el primer día en la escuela de Ga Eul, cuando fueron a patinar… y ese "algo" lo ponía de mal humor, si no tuviese novia, incluso diría que estaba celoso de la relación que había entre esos dos.

-veo que lograste hacerla dormir –el suave murmullo de Ga Eul lo hizo volver en sí, fijando la mirada en el bulto durmiente en sus brazos

-eso veo…

-ya sunbae, a poco no lo habías notado

-no realmente –murmuró él pasándole a la niña -¿Y Ha Xiang?

-está viendo su programa favorito –le respondió ella dejando a la pequeña en su cuna. Se apoyó en los bordes de esta, observándola dormir. Yi Jung se colocó junto a ella, con esa cercanía que siempre la colocaba nerviosa –e-eres bueno con los niños

-debe ser mi encanto natural –bromeó el alfarero haciéndola reír –Ga Eul

-¿hmm?

-¿Aún te interesa la cerámica?

-¿eh? –ella lo observó confundida, ladeando la cabeza con un gesto algo infantil que al joven le encantaba –pues sí, aunque ya no voy a los talleres de Eun Jae sunbae

-si quieres, cuando vuelva a mi vida normal podría enseñarte –le propuso con algo de timidez, desviando su mirada de la de ella –de todas formas, es algo que las niñas ricas pueden hacer, así que no afectara a nuestra apuesta

-sunbae… ¡Me encantaría!

.

.

.

La niña se paseo con un pañuelo tras de Yi Jung y Ga Eul, quienes permanecían sentados en el piso, esperando que la pequeña se detuviera tras uno de ellos.

-¡Príncipe debe alcanzarme! –exclamo la niña en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a su hermanita. Yi Jung sonrió de medio lado, corriendo lentamente tras Ha Xiang mientras Ga Eul aplaudía divertida

-¡Te atrape!

-sunbae, no le das tiempo de correr –se quejo la joven saliendo en defensa de la niña –no es justo con ella

-ya Ga Eul, así es el juego

-unnie bonita, ganaré la próxima vez –finalmente el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta acabó con el juego, haciendo que Ga Eul se levantara como por reflejo para ir a abrir -¡mami!

-¿me extrañaste? –La niña se abrazó con fuerza de su madre, sonriéndole -¿Cómo se han portado?

-sus hijas son unas dulzuras –habló Ga Eul –se han portado muy bien

-Ha Xiang es buena niña –dijo la pequeña –príncipe y unnie bonita son divertidos

-me alegro de que no les hayan causado problemas, aquí tienen el dinero –Yi Jung lo recibió y ambos se inclinaron a modo de agradecimiento, despidiéndose de la pequeña Ha Xiang.

Apenas salieron de la casa de la mujer, avanzaron en silencio por las calles, deteniéndose frente a una heladería, dudando de si podrían o no gastar algo del dinero que se habían ganado en unos helados. Si Woo Bin se enteraba, de seguro los regañaría por egoístas, pero se veían tan deliciosos que la tentación les gano.

Entraron algo dudosos al lugar, donde unas molestas chicas no tardaron en reconocer al alfarero de los F4, comenzando a molestarlo con insistencia, lo cual hizo enfadar a Ga Eul, quien se sentó en una de las mesas a la espera de que su compañero de deshiciera de las molestas chicas. ¿Cómo era que tenían tanta energía para acosar a un chico que ni siquiera sabía de sus existencias?

-¡Sunbae! –Lo llamó luego de un rato al notar que las molestas chicas no tenían intención de alejarse -¿De cuál quieres?

-del que tu elijas estará bien –respondió él sonriéndole con dulzura, lo que despertó los celos en sus fanáticas

-bien… -se levantó rápidamente, dándoles la espalda, pasando por alto los comentarios por parte de esas chicas. No tenía por qué hacer caso a frases sin sentido. Compró los helados y dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al alfarero esperándola en su mesa y sin ninguna molesta fans pegada a él –sunbae, que bueno que ya no estén

-realmente son molestas ¿verdad? –Ga Eul asintió tímidamente, entregándole su helado mientras se sentaba frente a él –nee Ga Eul, antes de que Jan Di entrara a la preparatoria Shinwa, ¿Nunca habías escuchado de nosotros?

-no realmente –le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros

-ya veo…

Eso quería decir que, si Jan Di jamás hubiese ganado esa beca y le hubiera echado el helado encima a Jun Pyo, el líder de los F4 seguiría siendo un líder despiadado, Ji Hoo un chico prácticamente mudo, él un Casanova y Woo Bin… bueno, Woo Bin seguía casi igual, salvo que ya no frecuentaba mujeres como siempre lo hacía. Era increíble pensar que esas dos chicas habían logrado cambiar casi por completo a los famosos F4, como habían logrado meterse dentro de sus corazones, hacerlos sentir la necesidad de protegerlas del peligro, aun cuando sabían que eran unas chicas fuertes.

-sunbae, ¿En qué piensas?

-en nada… -volvió a mirarla a los ojos, haciéndola bajar la mirada con nerviosismo. Se inclinó un poco, limpiándole con el pulgar una pequeña mancha de helado que había junto a los apetecibles labios de la joven, colocándola nerviosa –solo tenías helado –le explicó riendo. Había olvidado lo inocente que era esa chica –relájate

Claro, decirlo era muy fácil, él no era quien debía luchar a diario con sus sentimientos para poder sonreírle a la persona que le gustaba, la cual estaba enamorada de otra. Bufó nuevamente, dejando de lado su helado por un momento para mirarlo a él, aprovechando que estaba distraído. Era guapo, atento, divertido y… seguía considerándolo como su alma gemela, eso ya no tenía arreglo.

-¿Realmente aun crees en las almas gemelas? –le pregunto de pronto Yi Jung, casi leyéndole el pensamiento

-claro que sí

-¿Ya encontraste a la tuya?

-pues… eso creo –murmuró desviando la mirada

-eso es bueno –_"Supongo, a menos que hables de Woo Bin" _chasqueo la lengua, terminándose al fin el helado, casi al mismo tiempo que la joven, quien tardo unos segundos más que él -¿nos vamos?

-claro…

Bastó que caminaran unos pocos minutos para que una repentina idea llegara a la mente del alfarero, quien se detuvo justo en frente de la joven, haciéndola frenar de repente para evitar chocar su rostro con él. Ga Eul lo observó con curiosidad, sin atreverse a decirle nada.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

-¿eh?

.

.

.

Ver películas realmente era algo que la joven disfrutaba pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser una de terror? Presiono los parpados con fuerza, ocultando el rostro tras el brazo del alfarero, quien parecía bastante entretenido con esas escenas sangrientas. Trato de distraerse comiendo un poco de palomitas de maíz, pero los gritos de la protagonista le ponían los pelos de punta.

Dio un suspiro y se colocó de pie, excusándose de querer ir al baño, con la esperanza de tardar el tiempo suficiente como para que la película finalizara y Yi Jung no alcanzara a extrañar su presencia. Algo casi imposible teniendo en consideración que apenas sí había pasado la mitad de la película.

-¡Eh preciosa! –La llamó un hombre comenzando a acercársele -¿estás sola?

-¿lo conozco? –preguntó ella sumida en su propia y característica inocencia

-nee linda, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta en mi coche?

-no gracias, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire –trató de evadirlo y volver a entrar al lugar donde había dejado a Yi Jung, pero el tipo la sujeto de la muñeca con brusquedad, haciéndola voltear –ya le dije que no quiero ir

-vamos bonita

-¿Qué parte de "No quiero ir" no alcanzas a comprender? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Ga Eul sonrió al reconocer la voz de su compañero, quien observaba desafiante al sujeto que mantenía su a su muñeca prisionera –suéltala

-eh chico bonito, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asunto?

-¿Esperas que te deje llevarte a mi novia?

-Yi Jung… -lo llamó Ga Eul sonrojada. Él la tomo de la mano, obligando al otro hombre a soltarla

–pudiste decirme que la película no te gustaba

-lo s-siento sunbae –el alfarero sonrió de medio lado, colocándola tras de él para volver a mirar al intruso

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? –volvió a mirar a Ga Eul, quitándose la bufanda para colocársela a ella, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer, y junto con ella el frío –vámonos, de todas formas no es una película muy buena

Ella asintió torpemente, tomándose del brazo que el joven le ofrecía. Tal vez, tenerlo tan cerca no era tan malo después de todo, sentir su embriagante aroma en su cuello, sus fuertes brazos junto a ella, su bella sonrisa solo para ella, eso no era malo, de hecho se sentía bien.

Solo deberían haber salido para cuidar de un par de niñas por unas cuantas horas, entonces… ¿Por qué todo había terminado siendo casi una cita? Una verdadera cita entre ellos, con que, ¿Así se sentía salir con Ga Eul? suspiró con cansancio, observando a la joven que seguía avanzando a su lado firmemente tomada de su brazo. La quería, la quería demasiado, más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Ga Eul seguía siendo su aire, aún cuando trataba de convertirla en una brisa pasajera en su vida.

.

.

.

-pudieron llamar, me tenia preocupado –los regañó Woo Bin cruzándose de brazos, mientras les impedía ingresar a la habitación –de castigo, no habrá cena para ustedes

-¡Ya sunbae! No seas cruel

-creo que me perdí… -murmuró Yi Jung pensativo antes de volver a mirar desafiantemente a su mejor amigo –o sí… ¿En qué momento te convertiste en nuestro padre?

-etto…

-¡Ya déjanos entrar! ¿Qué no sientes el frío? –Woo Bin sonrió derrotado, haciéndose a un lado –de todas formas, ¿Cómo te fue con Min Ji?

Porque sin importar lo mucho que quisiera a Ga Eul, y lo mucho que sentía que la estaba perdiendo con Woo Bin, él seguiría siendo su mejor amigo, su hermano de los F4, eso no lo cambiaría nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿quieres que sea sincera? –por alguna razón, ambos voltearon a ver a Ga Eul, quien reía junto a sus amigas _

_-no creo que sea por…_

_-por ella Yi Jung –le confirmo Eun Jae al mismo tiempo que sonreía para su pequeña amiga _

_-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? _

_-pues sí… tú le gustas a Ga Eul, le gustas mucho –repitió ella presionando con fuerza su bolso –y por lo que veo, la forma en la que te has estado comportando últimamente, la mujer que realmente amas… no soy yo _

…

_-pensé que eran míos –dijo ella riéndose mientras trataba de colocarse de pie. Woo Bin rodo los ojos, abrazándola para evitar que se cayera -¿D-Dónde están todos?_

_-ya se fueron, y Yi Jung nos espera afuera _

_-¿Nos está esperando? ¿P-Para qué? _

_-para irnos a casa, ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría? _

_-hmm…_

…

_-del 1 al 10… sunbae me gusta hasta el 6 –murmuró confundiéndolo. ¿A qué sunbae se refería? Dio un suspiro, tratando de librarse del agarre de la joven, quien seguía murmurando cosas –eso… eso fue lo que preguntaste esta tarde –finalmente se durmió, liberando el brazo de su compañero. _

_-¿Ya se durmió? –le preguntó Yi Jung cerrando la puerta de la habitación _

_-recuérdame… no volver a dejarla beber nunca más _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno... eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por leer :D**

**...**

**winnie78** _de verdad me encantan tus reviews, feliz de que te guste mi historia_

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE** _ya se vienen los celos, sin celos no hay amor dicen por hay_


	13. Chapter 13

Yi Jung se pasó la mano por el cabello con insistencia, rogando por paciencia. Jamás le había rogado a una mujer, y aún cuando sentía que amaba a esa chica, no podía dejar tan fácilmente el orgullo de lado, eso nunca. Dio un cansado suspiro, tomando la mano de su novia, haciéndola voltear para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres en realidad? –le preguntó de forma directa, evitando los rodeos

-Yi Jung… no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo alejado de mi –le reclamó ella haciendo un mohín que, pese a hacerla ver muy linda, no se comparaba a los que hacía Ga Eul cuando se enfadaba… un momento

-_"¿Por qué estoy pensando en Ga Eul?" –_movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente –Eun Jae, solo falta poco más de una semana para que esto acabe, ¿No podrías esperar T-R-A-N-Q-U-I-L-A-M-E-N-T-E? –deletreo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Su novia chasqueo la lengua, desviando la mirada hacia el grupo que aún conversaba fuera de la tienda de avena -¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de esta apuesta?

-¿quieres que sea sincera? –por alguna razón, ambos voltearon a ver a Ga Eul, quien reía junto a sus amigas

-no creo que sea por…

-por ella Yi Jung –le confirmo Eun Jae al mismo tiempo que sonreía para su pequeña amiga

-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?

-pues sí… tú le gustas a Ga Eul, le gustas mucho –repitió ella presionando con fuerza su bolso –y por lo que veo, la forma en la que te has estado comportando últimamente, la mujer que realmente amas… no soy yo

-eso no es cierto –la contradijo el alfarero abrazándola ante la dolida mirada de Ga Eul, quien fingió una sonrisa apenas escuchó que sus amigas la llamaban –solamente te amo a ti, te necesito a mi lado –ella se aferró con más fuerza al abrazo –_"Además, a Ga Eul ya no le gustas Yi Jung, solo te queda Eun Jae" _–murmuró una molesta vocecita dentro de su mente. El heredero So frunció el ceño, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

Cerca de ellos, el resto de los F4 conversaban animadamente, tratando de pasar por alto la presencia de esa joven que tanto disgustaba a Jae Kyung, quien no dejaba de creerla una farsante bipolar, como ella solía llamarla.

Realmente, la mayoría de ellos ya estaba comenzando a tomarle el gusto a eso de vivir como los plebeyos, en especial el líder de los F4, además de Woo Bin y Jae Kyung. Otros como Yi Jung y Ji Hoo simplemente se adaptaban para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Ya solo quedaban 8 días de eso… dentro de poco la mayoría volvería a su vida normal.

-no creo que vivir como ustedes sea tan difícil –comentó Ga Eul tratando de ignorar a la pareja que se abrazaba a escasos metros de ella –s-supongo…

-no lo sé –dijo esta vez Jan Di rascándose el rostro con insistencia – ¿Qué tan difícil puede llegar a ser comportarse como una niña rica? –su amiga suspiro, volviendo inconscientemente la mirada hacia Yi Jung, cosa que finalmente logró notar Woo Bin

-Ga Eul, ven –antes de que ella alcanzara a protestar, el joven la arrastro lejos del grupo y de la pareja. Lo molestaba ver lo mucho que le gustaba sufrir a esa niña tonta, ¿Por qué insistía en mirar lo mucho que esos dos se querían? –una vez te dije que las chicas buenas nunca escogen bien de quien se enamoran, ¿lo recuerdas? –Ella asintió en silencio, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos –Yi Jung solía decir que eres una chica muy tonta… yo lo apoyo

-¿eh? –alzó de pronto la vista, algo sorprendida

-sinceramente Ga Eul, de 1 a 10, ¿Cuánto amas a Yi Jung? –la joven dudó unos segundos, observándolo perpleja

-emm… no sé sunbae, ¿7?

-¿7? ¿Estás segura de eso? –Ga Eul volvió a asentir, sin saber a qué quería llegar su amigo con todo ese interrogatorio –hubiese jurado que lo amabas demasiado

–pues del 1 al 10… solo me gusta hasta el 7 –sonrió cálidamente, comenzando a caminar tomada del brazo del joven mientras tarareaba una canción

-"_ya Song Woo Bin, aun así, 7 es más de la mitad" _–se recordó mentalmente -¿Y yo? Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto te gusto? –preguntó en un susurro que la muchacha no alcanzó a escuchar, o al menos fingió no hacerlo

.

.

.

-canta realmente mal –rió Woo Bin tapándose los oídos mientras Jae Kyung se "lucia" en el escenario del karaoke al que habían decidido ir esa tarde para divertirse un poco.

Solo en el momento en que se ubicaron en su lugar, el Don Juan y el Casanova de los F4 recordaron lo mucho que habían sufrido cuando llevaron a la mono a un karaoke. Demasiado tarde, ya que la joven ya estaba arriba del escenario.

-unnie –la llamó Ga Eul buscando en qué lugar esconderse de las miradas que las otras personas les daban. Suspiro levemente, dándole un sorbo a su vaso, sintiendo un amargo sabor en su garganta a medida que el líquido bajaba. Aunque, para ser sincera, no sabía del todo mal

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sean tímidos! –habló en ese momento la heredera del grupo JK negándose a bajar del escenario. Los otros se miraron entre sí, decidiendo que fuese el azar el que escogiera quien tendría que subir al escenario con esa loca

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –los primeros en salvarse fueron Jun Pyo y Yi Jung, seguidos luego por Jan Di y Woo Bin. Ga Eul observó temerosa a su rival, un aun más aterrado Ji Hoo que parecía rogarle con la mirada que lo dejase ganar –piedra, papel o… -ambos cerraron los ojos, rogando por su suerte -¡tijera! –lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron, fijándose luego en las manos extendidas.

-¡Sí! –gritó Ga Eul evidentemente alegre, más de lo usual en ella. Ji Hoo maldijo por lo bajo, dando un largo y cansado suspiro antes de colocarse de pie y subir al escenario con la loca, ante la divertida mirada de todos.

Aunque escucharlo cantar fue realmente grato, ya que el joven tenía una hermosa voz, la cual fue aplaudida por todas las personas que había en ese momento. Uno a uno fueron subiendo también a cantar el resto del grupo, a excepción de Ga Eul, quien estaba más ocupada bebiéndose el delicioso y amargo contenido de los vasos.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente, por lo que decidieron volver a sus hogares antes de que fuese más tarde. Woo Bin dio su parte del dinero, volteando hacia la mesa que habían ocupado, notando que Ga Eul dormía apoyada en ella. Sonrió de medio lado ante lo fácil que era esa chica para dejarse derrotar por el sueño, ya le recordaba a su amigo Ji Hoo.

-nee Ga Eul, ya despierta –le habló en voz baja, haciéndola levantar levemente la mirada. Ella le sonrió, pero no de la manera que siempre lo hacía, esta era la sonrisa de una joven algo ebria, por no decir muy ebria -¿Estuviste bebiendo de nuestros vasos?

-pensé que eran míos –dijo ella riéndose mientras trataba de colocarse de pie. Woo Bin rodo los ojos, abrazándola para evitar que se cayera -¿D-Dónde están todos?

-ya se fueron, y Yi Jung nos espera afuera

-¿Nos está esperando? ¿P-Para qué?

-para irnos a casa, ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?

-hmm –murmuró ella pensativa, volviendo a reír contagiosamente -¡Sunbae es un despistado! Sale con esa chica sin saber que yo lo quiero –comentó amargamente, poniéndole algo de dificultad a su compañero para avanzar –si lo supiera me habría escogido a mí –Woo Bin la observó con cierta pena, sin atreverse a decirle lo contrario -¡Claro que no! No me habría escogido…

-estás muy borracha –murmuró él decidiendo ignorar sus palabras, aunque ella pareció no escucharlo

-pero no me importa, de todas formas ya n-no lo amo tanto… -con que en realidad aun seguía enamorada de él, vaya chica -sunbae

-¿Hmm?

-¿no quieres saber quién le gusta a la tontita de Ga Eul? –él volvió a rodar los ojos, haciéndole una señal con la mano a su mejor amigo –emm… como me desagrada esa chica

-¿Quién? –Le preguntó esta vez el alfarero, que acababa de reunirse con ellos -¿está ebria?

-esa tontita de Cho Ga Eul, como la detesto… n-no es más que u-una niña a la que n-nadie mira nunca –sonrió amargamente, mientras pasaba de los brazos de Woo Bin a los de Yi Jung **(Repetir mentalmente "Quiero ser ella, quiero ser ella" abrir los ojos y no verlos a mi lado es deprimente.) ** –n-no le gusta a nadie, e-es patética

-no lo es –dijo el Casanova ayudándola a subir al taxi que se amigo acababa de detener –Ga Eul es genial

.

.

.

Woo Bin subió con la joven en brazos, mientras su amigo le pagaba al taxista. La dejo cuidadosamente en su improvisada cama, tratando de no lastimarla. Apenas la hubo acomodado, trató de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo, sujetándole el brazo.

-del 1 al 10… sunbae me gusta hasta el 6 –murmuró confundiéndolo. ¿A qué sunbae se refería? Dio un suspiro, tratando de librarse del agarre de la joven, quien seguía murmurando cosas –eso… eso fue lo que preguntaste esta tarde –finalmente se durmió, liberando el brazo de su compañero.

-¿Y a se durmió? –le preguntó Yi Jung cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-recuérdame… no volver a dejarla beber nunca más

-hecho –rió su amigo recostándose. Woo Bin suspiró, volviendo su mirada hacia la muchacha, tratando de adivinar cuál de todos sus Sunbaes le gustaba hasta el 6 –dijo que era patética… ¿Realmente eso pensara de ella?

-no lo sé, tú… ¿Qué pensarías si por accidente juntaras a la chica que te gusta con su primer amor? ¿Te sentirías patético? –Su amigo chasqueo la lengua, dándole la espalda –eso pensé

-¿Por qué me culpas?

-no lo hice, solo hablé hipotéticamente

-¿No has pensado que a Ga Eul le puede gustar otra persona que tampoco la toma en cuenta? –el príncipe Song lo observó interrogante, a la espera de que siguiera. Yi Jung suspiro fastidiado, acercándose al rostro de Ga Eul para asegurarse de que estaba dormida –tonta… niña tonta

Su amigo frunció el ceño ante la repentina cercanía que habían adquirido sus rostros. Dio un suspiro y se separo de la joven, quitándose la chaqueta para poder dormir más cómodamente, pasando por alto la insistente mirada de Woo Bin sobre él. Maldijo internamente a su gran idiotez, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir algo como eso? Prácticamente estaba arrojando a Ga Eul a los brazos de su amigo, y esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

-¡No quiero! –exclamó la joven aferrándose con fuerza a su cama, mientras los otros dos luchaban por separarla de ella para poder ir al trabajo -¡Mi cabeza me duele! ¿Acaso no me tienen un poquito de piedad? –Yi Jung rodo los ojos, pasándose una mano por el cabello

-que yo recuerde, nosotros no te dijimos que bebieras alcohol, así que levántate de una vez, ¿quieres? –la regaño el alfarero perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ga Eul hizo un mohín, cruzándose tiernamente de brazos

-¡Sunbae! ¡Eres malo!

-¡Aich Ga Eul! si no vas, ¿Qué le diremos al jefe? ¿Qué faltaste por estar con resaca? –ella enarcó una ceja, mirando suplicantemente a Woo Bin, quien solo suspiro derrotado

-supongo que… algo podremos inventarle –dijo este, haciéndola sonreír victoriosamente. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que esa joven era su punto débil, y no estaría tan equivocado, una persona como él… no podía tener un punto débil, eso era algo riesgoso. Pero, tampoco estaba entre sus planes alejarse de Ga Eul –bien brother, vámonos

-no bebas nada raro, ¿Entendido?

-¡Ya lo entendí sunbae! No soy torpe –reclamó ella frunciendo el ceño levemente. El alfarero sonrió de medio lado, saliendo seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo.

Caminaron hasta el restaurante sumidos en un incomodo silencio producto de la casi discusión que habían mantenido la noche anterior. Ninguno de ellos disfrutaba eso, pero por alguna razón, desde hace un tiempo que su relación no era tan cercana como siempre lo había sido, cada vez que estaban juntos se sentía una leve tensión entre ellos, era como si hubiese algo que los separaba. Siendo sinceros, todo eso había empezado desde la fallida boda entre Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung, a la cual el alfarero fue con su novia, y el príncipe Song pasó gran parte del tiempo con… Ga Eul.

-¡Hey brother! ¿Qué tal va tu noviazgo con Eun Jae? –el alfarero chasqueó la lengua, recordando la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, la cual se estaba volviendo pan de cada día para él -¿Cómo podría interpretar eso?

-esta… bien –se limitó a decir Yi Jung encogiéndose de hombros –supongo

-¿supones?

-Eun Jae está… distinta –habló su amigo, haciéndolo recordar lo que alguna vez dijeron sus amigos de la novia del alfarero, que su amor por Yi Jung la haría cambiar

-¿distinta en qué sentido?

-no lo sé, está más celosa, insegura… casi posesiva –el príncipe Song lo observó curiosamente. Su amigo… estaba usando las mismas palabras que habían usado Ji Hoo y Jan Di en la fiesta de despedida de la bruja ¿Cómo pudieron haber acertado tanto? Trato de preguntarle algo, pero acababan de llegar al restaurante de avena, por lo que debió tragarse sus palabras y entrar con una enorme sonrisa

-ya estaban tardando –dijo Jun Pyo con aires de "yo soy el dueño de este lugar". Ellos sonrieron de medio lado

-¿Y Ga Eul?

-etto… jefe, Ga Eul amaneció algo enferma, por lo que no pudo venir, espero que no le moleste –Woo Bin puso su mejor sonrisa, sabiendo que eso convencería al chef, quien solo atino a asentir nerviosamente

-¿¡Qué le paso a mi amiga!? –fue la discreta pregunta de la mono, que salió de quien sabe donde para subirse a una de las mesas apuntando acusadoramente a los jóvenes -¿Qué fue lo que ustedes, par de pervertidos, le hicieron?

-Jae Kyung –la llamó Jan Di bajándola de la mesa algo avergonzada –Ga Eul se sintió mal, es todo

-ey mono, ¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas todo? –la regañó el heredero del grupo Shinwa defendiendo a sus amigos

-¿Yo? Pero si hace solo un momentos estabas diciendo la clase de cosas que podrían estar haciéndole estos dos a mi amiga –le recordó ella, siendo sacada de inmediato de allí por Ji Hoo, quien le cubría la boca para que no siguiese delatando a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué clase de cosas exactamente Jun Pyo? –preguntó Yi Jung con una ceja alzada. Su amigo tartamudeo nervioso, haciendo como que alguien lo llamaba desde la cocina, donde segundos antes habían entrado Ji Hoo y la mono –es enserio… ¿Qué clase de personas piensan que somos?

-¡Tú niña…! –se escucho gritar desde la cocina. Jan Di dio un suspiro y fue a calmar a su novio, mientras que Ji Hoo hacía lo suyo con Jae Kyung, quien no dejaba de hacerle burla al líder de los F4 -¿Por qué dices tantas mentiras?

-no son mentiras, lo dijiste hace unos segundos… ¡Y ya suéltame! –le exigió a Ji Hoo alejándolo de golpe, como si el hecho de que la tocara fuese un delito –yo solo me preocupo por mis amigas

-nee Jae Kyung –habló Jan Di casi susurrando –realmente… no creo que ni Woo Bin ni Yi Jung sean capaces de hacerle algo a Ga Eul –su amiga suspiro derrotada al ver que nadie la apoyaba –volvamos a trabajar, ¿Sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-repíteme adónde vamos –pidió Ji Hoo tratando de seguirle el paso a la joven, quien parecía bastante apurada para llegar a su destino _

_-vamos donde Ga Eul –dijo ella rodando los ojos, eso pasaba cuando le pedía compañía a un chico que aun estaba algo dormido –ya te lo he dicho 5 veces _

_-¿y por qué tengo que ir contigo?_

_-porque Jan Di y Jun Pyo no quisieron acompañarme, así que no te quejes _

_-no comprendo…_

…

_-unnie, ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-¡Ga Eul! ¡Sigues viva! –grito ella a modo de respuesta, abrazando eufóricamente, y sin motivo alguno, a su amiga, quien estaba más que confundida por su actitud _

_-¿Por qué habría de estar muerta? –Preguntó Yi Jung enarcando una ceja –vaya chica, tú sí que estas bien loca _

_-sunbae, no le digas esas cosas –lo regaño Ga Eul colocándose de pie junto a su amiga –unnie, ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-nos asegurábamos de que aun respirabas –dijo Ji Hoo en tono burlón, haciéndola chasquear la lengua _

…

_-lo que me sorprende es que Ji Hoo te lo haya respondido –dijo Woo Bin en tono burlón -¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos? _

_-¿Qué insinúas? –su amigo lo observó acusadoramente_

_-yo podría hacer la misma pregunta –dijo Jae Kyung poniéndose a la defensiva -¿Qué te traes tú con mi Ga Eul? _

_-solo la cuido_

_-¿Y por qué? _

_-porque se lo prometió a mis padres para que ellos pudieran viajar sin preocuparse…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Chapter 14

-nee, muero de hambre –repitió el líder de los F4 casi como una desesperada suplica. Jan Di frunció el ceño, tratando de ignorarlo aunque, realmente, ella también tenía mucha hambre.

Estaban en casi en los últimos días del mes, por lo que la mayor parte del dinero de todos se iba en pagar las deudas y el alquiler de la casa, eso explicaba el porqué de que casi no hubiera dinero para alimentarse durante esos días, aunque era bastante sospechoso que su madre, aun teniendo el dinero que le daban ellos 4 de su trabajo en la tienda de avena, no pudiera comprar algo de comer.

Suspiro con resignación, jugando con sus dedos mientras su amiga Jae Kyung mantenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, quejándose de peor forma que Jun Pyo. Admiraba a Ji Hoo, él se lamentaba en secreto, aunque trataba de calmar a la joven mono, lo cual últimamente parecía ser su única entretención desde que ella había dejado de hacer locuras para vigilar a su novio Jun Pyo.

-Ya Jun Pyo, deja de quejarte –reclamó la ex nadadora chasqueando la lengua, algo fastidiada, en especial porque no le gustaba tener hambre, ¿a quién podría gustarle?

-¡él tiene razón! –exclamó Jae Kyung sobre exagerando sus gestos –muero de hambre

-¿Ya ves? ¡Ya Jan Di! Consigamos algo de comer

-¿Dónde? –interesante pregunta que dejo sin respuesta al heredero del grupo Shinwa –ya solo resistan hasta la cena, mamá ya debe estar por llegar

-No me gusta ser pobre –se quejo Jun Pyo por primera vez desde que habían llegado a vivir a la casa de su novia –no me gusta pasar hambre

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Jan Di chasqueo la lengua, estuvo tan cerca de ganar la apuesta…

.

.

.

-repíteme adónde vamos –pidió Ji Hoo tratando de seguirle el paso a la joven, quien parecía bastante apurada para llegar a su destino

-vamos donde Ga Eul –dijo ella rodando los ojos, eso pasaba cuando le pedía compañía a un chico que aun estaba algo dormido –ya te lo he dicho 5 veces

-¿y por qué tengo que ir contigo?

-porque Jan Di y Jun Pyo no quisieron acompañarme, así que no te quejes

-no comprendo –siguió reclamando Ji Hoo **(Tan bello, tan bello mi Ji Hoo :3)**, no porque realmente no entendiera lo que trataba de decirle, si no porque era divertido hacerla enfadar con sus preguntas

-¡Pues no pienso repetirlo! –el joven sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose un triunfador al dejarla sin palabras en una discusión, cosa que de los F4, solo él era capaz de lograr. Jan Di y Ga Eul no contaban, ellas eran amigas de esa loca, así que estaban acostumbradas a hacerla callar

-¿Por qué vamos donde Ga Eul?

-porque… si nosotros no tenemos qué comer, imagínate ellos, deben de estar padeciendo

Por primera vez le encontró algo de razón a las cosas que esa ruidosa decía, salvo por lo de "estar padeciendo", eso era algo exagerado incluso para ella. Dio un suspiro y apresuro el paso, dejado varios metros atrás a la ruidosa chica que lo mantenía entretenido los últimos días.

Si bien aún seguía pendiente de que la relación de Jan Di y Jun Pyo se mantuviera firme, últimamente se había descubierto dándole más atención a la molesta ex prometida de su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de hacer y decir locuras que él debía explicar o resolver más tarde. Se había sorprendido de encontrarse observándola de vez en cuando, bajando la mirada cuando ella volteaba hacia él, incluso celebrando alguna de sus locuras. Él no era así, a la única persona que alguna vez le había tenido tanta paciencia había sido a su amigo Jun Pyo, labor que ahora debía soportar Jan Di por el hecho de ser su novia.

Jae Kyung era molesta, ruidosa, sobre exageraba todas las situaciones, disfrutaba acusando a sus amigos de hacerles quien sabe qué cosas a Ga Eul, siempre era el centro de atención, y más que nada, amaba fastidiar al líder de los F4, quien no era muy distinto de carácter que la joven. Siempre había pensado que, a pesar de no haberse casado, esos dos eran tal para cual, como dos gotas de agua, al igual que él con Jan Di. Pero el destino era así, no por ser almas gemelas estaban destinadas a estar juntos, el corazón no se puede controlar.

Ella volteo disimuladamente hacia el joven que caminaba unos pasos tras de ella. Llevaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y una actitud digna de un príncipe. Era realmente guapo, además de caballero y buen compañero **(Es perfecto ¬¬)**. Aun cuando sabía que no la toleraba, siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarla a donde ella quisiera, la rescataba de las incomodas situaciones que ella misma se originaba, y por sobre todo, la hacía sentirse tranquila, feliz de tenerlo cerca.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó burlona, deteniéndose frente a él

-no te miraba, tú te cruzaste en mi camino –explicó él tranquilamente, retomando el paso que ella lo había obligado a detener –y si no te apresuras, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para tu amiga –sonrió de medio lado al decir esto último… ¿él estaba bromeando con esa chica?

.

.

.

Ga Eul dejo sus lápices sobre la mesita, incapaz de poder seguir estudiando. Él estomago se le retorcía desde hace un buen rato, y sus ojos pedían a gritos un poco de descanso, aún cuando apenas era medio día. Dio un cansado suspiro y apoyo la cabeza sobre la fría madera, pensando en cómo era posible que, ni con todo el dinero que habían juntado entre los tres, les alcanzara para pagar el alquiler, los gastos del lugar y el colegio. Apenas habían cubierto esos gastos, pero no les había quedado nada para poder comprar algo de comer.

Miro de reojo como Yi Jung y Woo Bin jugaban cartas a sus espaldas, disimulando de muy buena forma el hambre que ambos sentían. "_Nada mal para ser niños ricos" _pensó volviendo a sus estudios. Para ser sincera, ella esperaba verlos salir huyendo hace varias semanas pero, en vez de eso, los jóvenes se adaptaron rápidamente, incluso mejor que ella en algunos aspectos.

-Ga Eul ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? –le preguntó Woo Bin asomando levemente la mirada por sobre las cartas. La joven negó en silencio, sonriéndole tímidamente

-¿Qué te pasa Ga Eul? luces cansada

-estoy cansada –aclaro ella dando un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez al lado del alfarero –además muero de hambre

-¡Pues ya era hora de que lo dijeras! –exclamó él dejando de lado sus cartas –porque yo estoy igual que tú, ya es hora de ir por comida

-nee Yi Jung, ¿Dónde piensas encontrarla?

-no lo sé, pero quedarse encerrados no nos traerá comida a la boca –no alcanzaron a aplaudir las sabias palabras del joven cuando Jae Kyung abrió la puerta de golpe, haciéndolos dar un pequeño brinco producto del susto. Tras de ella entró Ji Hoo, tan calmado como siempre.

-unnie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Sigues viva! –grito ella a modo de respuesta, abrazando eufóricamente, y sin motivo alguno, a su amiga, quien estaba más que confundida por su actitud

-¿Por qué habría de estar muerta? –Preguntó Yi Jung enarcando una ceja –vaya chica, tú sí que estas bien loca

-sunbae, no le digas esas cosas –lo regaño Ga Eul colocándose de pie junto a su amiga –unnie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nos asegurábamos de que aun respirabas –dijo Ji Hoo en tono burlón, haciéndola chasquear la lengua

-nee Ji Hoo, ¿desde cuándo bromeas con la mono? –le pregunto Yi Jung alzando una ceja. Para ser sincero, la repentina cercanía de esos dos se le hacía bastante sospechosa

-en fin, nosotros estábamos a punto de ir por algo de comer

-y… ¿tienen dinero? –Los tres negaron en silencio, haciendo que la mono los observara confundida –entonces, ¿Cómo piensan pagarla?

-bueno, debe de haber alguna forma de conseguir algo de comer –murmuró Woo Bin dando un largo suspiro antes de avanzar hacia la puerta por donde hace unos minutos habían entrado esos dos -¿Van con nosotros?

-¡Claro!

Fueron hasta el centro comercial más cercano, donde se encontraron con un concurso de parejas que tenía varias etapas. Estaban aburridos y hambrientos, así que no perdían nada al tratar de ganarse el "premio sorpresa". Como era en parejas, uno de ellos tendría que quedarse de observador. Fue cosa de segundos antes de que Jae Kyung exigiera competir junto a Ji Hoo, quien no quiso obedecerle, por lo que debió ser la pareja de Yi Jung, aun cuando los dos estaban en contra de eso.

Ji Hoo se quedo en primera fila observándolos. La primera etapa consistía en qué pareja conseguía ponerle más ropa a la mujer. Woo Bin y Yi Jung se dieron a la tarea de conseguir ropa con las personas que observaban, aunque con su sonrisa no les costaba mucho que las jóvenes los ayudaran.

-sunbae, no puedo moverme –se quejaba Ga Eul mientras Woo Bin le colocaba como podía un suéter que acababa de prestarle una coqueta joven –además no me gusta usar esta ropa

-créeme que eres de las que tiene ropa más bonita –rió el Don Juan acariciándole el cabello –vamos Ga Eul, tal vez el premio sorpresa sea dinero para poder comer algo

-pero… -la joven suspiró cansadamente, volteando hacia su amiga, quien aun estando convertida en una verdadera bola gigante de ropa, aun tenia ánimos para pelear con su pareja

-aquí vemos a un par de novios bastante curiosos –dijo el animador acercándose al lugar donde Yi Jung discutía con Jae Kyung -¿Todo bien?

-no podría estar mejor –comentó la heredera del grupo JK sonriendo falsamente. La verdad, estaba bastante molesta por el hecho de que Ji Hoo no compitiera con ella, y además estaba a punto de quedarse dormido

-ten, ponte esto –murmuró el alfarero entregándole una gorra. La joven obedeció de mala gana, chasqueando la lengua al mismo tiempo que su "novio" –luces muy divertida

-ve por más ropa

Usando todo su encanto, Woo Bin y Yi Jung lograron ser los que más ropa le consiguió a sus "novias". De las 6 parejas iniciales, 3 fueron descalificadas. La segunda ronda consistía en una sesión de fotos de boda, donde modelaban hermosos conjuntos en tonos blancos y pasteles. Ji Hoo no pudo evitar recordar cuando hizo algo igual con Jan Di esa vez que su abuelo lo hizo ir engañado a una cita con ella.

El vestido de Ga Eul era sencillo, ajustado en la zona del vientre y el pecho, sin tirantes ni nada parecido, que caía en cascada hasta tocar el suelo, con una velo largo decorado con bordados de flores dorados, mientras que el de Jae Kyung era muy similar al que uso esa vez Jan Di, con la diferencia de que este era algo más largo, y el físico de la joven la ayudaba a modelarlo mucho mejor. Ambas se veían hermosas, acompañadas por los sus amigos perfectamente vestidos de trajes blancos bastante simples.

Aunque claro, la popularidad que tenían Woo Bin y Yi Jung con las mujeres no pasaba inadvertida, ya que antes de que comenzaran a posar, las jóvenes ya estaban votando por ellos. Los primeros en salir fueron el alfarero y la mono, quienes hacían una buena pareja a pesar de las discusiones que siempre tenían. Lo incomodo para ellos fue cuando las personas comenzaron a exigirles el beso, cosa que preocupo a Ji Hoo, definitivamente no quería ver tal escena, en especial porque su amigo tenia novia, una verdadera.

-definitivamente no lo haré –le susurró Jae Kyung a su pareja mientras sonreía para la cámara –primero muerta

-yo tampoco deseo que lo hagas –le aclaro el alfarero sonriéndole –tengo novia, ¿lo olvidas?

-claro…

-si hubiese sido Ji Hoo, ¿Lo hubieras besado? –La joven lo observó confundida, sin atreverse a responderle –lo tomaré como un sí

-…- Ji Hoo observaba ajeno a lo que esos dos se decían, sin dejar de pensar en lo bella que lucía esa molesta chica vestida de novia, claro, cuando no era para casarse con su mejor amigo. El fotógrafo les hizo una seña y ellos salieron, dejándole el turno a la otra pareja. Jae Kyung fue hasta donde estaba su amiga, dando un grito de sorpresa al verla -¡Luces hermosa!

-g-gracias unnie

-Woo Bin se va a desmayar cuando te vea

-n-no digas esas c-cosas –tartamudeo Ga Eul sonrojándose de inmediato. Jae Kyung sonrió de medio lado ante la inocencia de su amiga, y así decían que no debía de protegerla tanto, esa chica confiaba en cualquiera que respiraba, ¿Cómo no iba a protegerla? -¿Qué tal tu sesión?

-… -ella se encogió de hombros, comenzando a cambiarse de ropa –normal

-peleaste con Yi Jung sunbae –suspiro la joven

-claro que no, nos comportamos

Ga Eul balbuceo algo que su amiga no alcanzó a comprender del todo, por lo que se limito a sonreírle normalmente. Dio un suspiro y se miró una vez más en el espejo, dudosa de que las palabras de Jae Kyung fuesen ciertas.

.

.

.

Yi Jung y Woo Bin observaron divertidos como la pareja que se encontraba posando en ese momento no dejaba de discutir. Les recordaban mucho a Jan Di y Jun Pyo, ese día hubiese sido mucho más divertido si hubiesen ido con ellos. Ji Hoo se acerco a sus amigos con calma, apoyando una mano en el hombro del alfarero.

-Ji Hoo, me asustaste –reclamo el joven, haciéndolo reír

-¿Les toca? –pregunto él volteándose hacia Woo Bin, quien se encogió levemente de hombros, a la espera de que su pareja saliera. Finalmente Ga Eul se dejo ver, enseñando su hermoso vestido, el cual se adaptaba en perfecta armonía con su esbelto cuerpo, haciéndola lucir mucho más bella a los ojos de Woo Bin y Yi Jung, quienes observaron embobados como la muchacha se acercaba tímidamente a ellos. Se veía sencilla, pero hermosa.

-Ga Eul… luces preciosa –la alago Woo Bin haciéndola sonrojar. El príncipe Song se apresuro a ofrecerle el brazo, haciendo uso de su galantería con su compañera, quien acepto dudosa. Miro de reojo a Yi Jung, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, colocándola aun más nerviosa.

-te ves muy bien –se limito a murmurar el alfarero. _¿Muy bien? ¡Ya dile que se ve hermosa! _Grito su subconsciente con desesperación. Vestida así se veía aun más bella de lo que ya era, la daban ganas de decirle tantas cosas… _"Contrólate Yi Jung, piensa en tu novia, piensa en tu novia" _

-g-gracias sunbae… -Woo Bin se la llevó hasta el lugar donde se estaban realizando las fotos. Sonrió al notar lo tímida que era esa chica, dándose a la tarea de ayudarla a posar, sin notar que visto por el resto de las personas daban la impresión de ser una feliz pareja de enamorados.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! –pidió el público, aun con más ganas que cuando se lo habían pedido a Yi Jung y Jae Kyung. Ga Eul dudó unos segundos, besándolo en la mejilla, al igual como alguna vez lo hizo Jan Di con Ji Hoo.

.

.

.

-No… -fue la firme negación por parte de las dos pareas que aun seguían en competencia. Ga Eul negó frenéticamente, al igual que lo hacia Jae Kyung, mientras el Don Juan y el alfarero negaban una y otra vez con algo de nerviosismo.

-no lo haremos

-pero, se supone que participaron porque son novios –murmuró el animador algo confundido –no veo cual es el problema en que se den un simple beso

-¿es necesario? –pregunto Ga Eul casi suplicando con la mirada al hombre

-pues si quieren ganar el premio, sí… ¡Vamos, demuéstrenle al publico cuanto se aman!

-¡Claro que no! –fue el claro grito de Jae Kyung -¡Ya basta de mentir! Yi Jung no es mi novio, solo compitió para hacerme compañía porque mi verdadero novio no quiso competir conmigo –sí, debía darle una lección al traidor de Ji Hoo, se lo merecía. La joven señalo acusatoriamente al nieto del ex presidente -¡él es mi novio!

-¿eh? –todos observaron al acusado de forma curiosa, esperando a que dijera algo, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como el resto.

-¡Beso, beso! –comenzó a gritar una joven, siendo de inmediato apoyada por el resto. Jae Kyung llego de un salto al lado de su "novio", besándolo casi tan repentinamente como la idea del noviazgo, tomándolo por sorpresa a él y a sus amigos

-¿Por qué haces eso? –le preguntó Ji Hoo una vez que la mono lo dejo respirar

-por no querer jugar conmigo –se sincero ella con una sonrisa traviesa –me lo debías

-bueno, ya que una de nuestras parejas finalistas no era real, solo nos queda una pareja que será la ganadora –habló el animador refiriéndose a Woo Bin y Ga Eul -¡Felicidades!

Un enorme alivio apareció en el pecho de Yi Jung, no habían tenido que besarse para ganar. No le habría hecho ninguna gracia tener que ver esa escena. Ga Eul y Woo Bin celebraron animadamente, recibiendo al fin su premio, el cual resultó ser una cena gratis para ellos y sus amigos en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial.

-unnie… deberás no entiendo porque besaste a Ji Hoo sunbae –murmuró Ga Eul mientras esperaban que les llevaran su comida

-lo que me sorprende es que Ji Hoo te lo haya respondido –dijo Woo Bin en tono burlón -¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?

-¿Qué insinúas? –su amigo lo observó acusadoramente

-yo podría hacer la misma pregunta –dijo Jae Kyung poniéndose a la defensiva -¿Qué te traes tú con mi Ga Eul?

-solo la cuido

-¿Y por qué?

-porque se lo prometió a mis padres para que ellos pudieran viajar sin preocuparse –le contestó Ga Eul entristecida -por eso me cuida –su amiga bajo la mirada, tratando de evitar también la de Ji Hoo, ya que aunque haberlo besado había sido algo muy grato, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara

-bueno, por lo menos tenemos comida –habló Yi Jung relajando el ambiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-me siento diminuta –balbuceó encogiéndose en la enorme y suave cama, mientras algunas sirvientas acomodaban su ropa, desechando gran parte de ella -¡No hagan eso! _

_-e-es una orden d-del joven amo –se excusaron ellas con timidez _

_-es cierto Jan Di –la voz se le hizo realmente conocida, y no era para menos, su cuñada era una de las pocas personas e las que confiaba dentro de ese lugar _

_-Jun Hee… -la llamó con desgano, casi suplicándole que detuviera a las jóvenes _

_-así como ellos renunciaron a sus cosas por la apuesta, ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo _

…

_-¿entonces qué? –Ga Eul chasqueó la lengua y las jóvenes rieron -¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lado? Después de todo, ahora tú y Jan Di son chicas ricas, ¿Qué les parece ir a algún club? _

_-b-bueno… sería divertido –tartamudeo abriendo nuevamente el armario para dejar su maleta escondida en un rincón -¿Qué dices Jan Di? _

_-n-no sé_

_-¡Será divertido! –Gritó Jae Kyung dejándole graves problemas de audición a sus amigas –Ga Eul, iremos por ti luego de cenar_

_-¿¡Piensas quedarte a cenar!? –se escuchó el grito aterrado del líder de los F4 del otro lado de la línea _

…

_-¿uh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Jae Kyung al salir de su sorpresa _

_-bailo contigo… ¿Qué no ves? _

_-¡Esa no es una respuesta! –Exclamó ella sin dejar de seguir el ritmo que el otro le imponía al baile, girando cada vez que él así lo decidía -¿Dónde se fue Xi Hwan? _

_-¿Ese Casanova? –vaya, el veneno en su voz habría sido captado por cualquiera, menos por ella, quien parecía contagiada de la inocencia de Ga Eul para algunas cosas –se fue, ¿Acaso te molesta bailar conmigo? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Chapter 15

La joven observó con frustración como las pocas pertenencias que tenía eran llevadas al coche del heredero Song, mientras Yi Jung terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas en una costosa maleta. Realmente no se creía que 4 semanas habían pasado tan rápido, ahora… condenada a la vida de una niña rica por todo un mes. Lo único bueno sería que podría jugar con Min Ji como hace tiempo no podía hacerlo, ya que la seguridad de la niña había sido duplicada.

Dio un cansado suspiro antes de ver por última vez la habitación en la que habían estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. No quería irse, ya casi se había acostumbrado a ella. Woo Bin la llamó, haciéndola voltear sorprendida, cerrando finalmente la puerta. Bueno, solo sería un mes, luego volvería, _"solo resiste un mes Ga Eul, si ellos pudieron, ¿Por qué tú no?" _se apoyó a sí misma.

Tenía razón. Durante ese tiempo Woo Bin y Yi Jung habían tenido que soportar vivir en un lugar pequeño y sin comodidades, dejar sus lujosos manjares de lado, decirle adiós a sus coches, debieron trabajar como meseros y repartidores además de haberla ayudado alguna vez con el aseo de la casa de la señora Ja Yun. **(Y otras cosas que a la despistada de la autora se le olvido escribir pero que mencionaré más adelante)**Si ellos habían soportado todo eso, ¿Qué tanto podía costarle soportar que la atendieran y comer cosas deliciosas? Pff, pan comido.

El alfarero se despidió de ellos, subiendo a su propio coche, dejándolo solos frente al antiguo edificio que les había servido de hogar.

-extrañaré este lugar –murmuró Woo Bin abriendo la puerta de su coche para que la joven subiera

-si… -murmuró Ga Eul sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Woo Bin rodeo el auto y se ubico tras el volante –yo también

-ey Ga Eul

-¿hmm?

-ahora que tendremos más tiempo… podríamos visitar a tus padres, ¿Qué dices? –el rostro de la joven se ilumino, dejando ver una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que dejo embobado a su acompañante por una fracción de segundo

-¡Sería genial sunbae! –él sonrió de medio lado, presionando el acelerador. Ga Eul observó distraída el camino hacia el que sería su hogar por el próximo mes, recordando luego la propuesta que le había hecho Yi Jung de enseñarle más acerca de la cerámica. Le parecía divertido pensar que algún tiempo atrás solo le había importado para poder tener algo en común con el alfarero, y finalmente le termino gustando en serio… "_¿hablas de la cerámica? ¿Verdad?" _negó en silencio, volviendo a concentrarse en el camino

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? –comentó distraída, haciendo reír a su compañero

-te pregunté que en qué estas pensando –repitió Woo Bin sonriendo de medio lado sin voltear a verla –_"de seguro piensa en Yi Jung" _–se dijo mentalmente sonriendo con cierta amargura, eso era lo más probable en ese momento –mamá y Min Ji estarán felices de verte de nuevo

-yo también…

Ambos se sonrieron, ocultándose mutuamente sus verdaderos pensamientos. ¿Para qué poner tensión entre ellos con algo relacionado con sus sentimientos? Estaban bien así, fingiendo que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba nada relacionado con esa molesta palabrita llamada "amor".

¡Él no era de enamorarse! Claro que no… no por nada era el don Juan de los F4, nada relacionado con sentimientos debería de importarle. No era torpe como para pensar que esa bella joven alguna vez correspondería a los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo en su pecho en esos momentos. Ella seguía pensando en Yi Jung, su mejor amigo, quien por cierto ya tenía novia. Pero que patéticos se veían ambos en el juego del idiota… "_Yo por ti y tú por otro" _Pensó observándola de reojo… "_Tú por otro" _Volvió a repetir casi en un susurro que pasó inadvertido para la joven.

-_"Sé que te quiero… y sé que tú lo quieres a él" _

.

.

.

La joven observó desconfiada la nueva habitación que su novio le había preparado… o mejor dicho, había mandado a preparar. Era una bastante espaciosa y hermosa, casi pareciera que la habían mandado a hacer solo para ella, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Jun Pyo había ordenado remodelar uno de los mejores cuartos para recibir a la joven, con la excusa de que para ser una niña rica debía tener lo mejor.

-me siento diminuta –balbuceó encogiéndose en la enorme y suave cama, mientras algunas sirvientas acomodaban su ropa, desechando gran parte de ella -¡No hagan eso!

-e-es una orden d-del joven amo –se excusaron ellas con timidez

-es cierto Jan Di –la voz se le hizo realmente conocida, y no era para menos, su cuñada era una de las pocas personas e las que confiaba dentro de ese lugar

-Jun Hee… -la llamó con desgano, casi suplicándole que detuviera a las jóvenes

-así como ellos renunciaron a sus cosas por la apuesta, ustedes deberán hacer lo mismo

-pero… ¿Qué me pondré?

-¿Enserio pensaste que no me encargaría de conseguirte algo de ropa? –Preguntó ella fingiendo estar ofendida –hay mucha ropa dentro del armario, cámbiate y ven a cenar, los horarios son algo que se debe de respetar en este lugar

Jan Di asintió torpemente a las instrucciones de su cuñada, acercándose tímidamente hacia el imponente armario de madera blanca, dudando antes de abrirlo. Ver tanta ropa allí casi la hizo caerse de espaldas, ¿A poco las niñas ricas tenían tantas cosas? Ni modo, era acostumbrarse o morir en el intento.

.

.

.

-¡Kyaa! ¡No puedo creer que vaya a estar todo un mes con nosotros! –gritó la efusiva mujer aprisionando en sus brazos a una casi asfixiada Ga Eul, ante la divertida mirada de Woo Bin

-ya mamá, acabarás dejándola sin aire –finalmente se decidió a ayudarla, tirando de ella para alejarla de la cariñosa mujer –ven Ga Eul, te llevaré a tu cuarto

-¿Mi cuarto?

-claro, desde ahora eres como una más de la familia, ¿Acaso esperabas que te enviáramos a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes?

-pues… claro que no –mintió ella esbozando una leve sonrisa antes de seguir al heredero Song por los enormes e interminables corredores hasta llegar a una puerta muy cercana a la habitación que usaba el joven de vez en cuando

-bueno, aquí es… cualquier cosa, mi habitación está al lado, llámame si necesitas algo

-claro sunbae

Woo Bin hizo un gesto algo gracioso y entró a su cuarto, bueno, al que usaba de vez en cuando. Se sentía extraño, tenía a la joven al lado y no quería verla, aun sabiendo que debería estar ayudándola a instalarse. Después de todo, estaba en un lugar que casi no conocía, ¿Cómo esperaba que se acostumbrara tan rápido?

Aun así, sentía que verla comenzaba a lastimarlo. "_Ella no te quiere Woo Bin, ella ama a Yi Jung"_ se repitió negando en silencio. Eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse, en especial ahora que comenzaba a tomarle demasiado cariño… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Solo se había acercado a la joven para poder tener a alguien con quien conversar durante la boda de Jun Pyo, jamás pensó que su decisión fuese a llevarlo hasta donde estaba ahora, jamás pensó que iba a querer algo más que una amistad con la joven.

Ga Eul, mientras tanto, observaba el inmenso cuarto de paredes celestes en el que Woo Bin la había dejado, tratando de adivinar qué haría ahora con sus maletas. Había tratado de guardar su ropa en los armarios, pero estos ya estaban repletos de costosos trajes que seguramente la madre del joven había mandado a comprar apenas se entero de que ella se quedaría allí durante un mes. Dio un cansado suspiro, deseando tener a su amiga con ella en ese momento. No quería estar sola, además Woo Bin se estaba comportando muy frío con ella, y eso no le gustaba, se sentía mal pensar que ese agradable joven casi no quisiera dirigirle la palabra.

-Jan Di… ¿Cómo estará mi amiga? –Se dejo caer en la cama con desgano, observando fijamente el techo de la habitación –de seguro ya está peleando con Jun Pyo… ni siquiera está Jae Kyung –como si la hubiese llamado con la mente, su celular comenzó a sonar -¿Bueno? –contestó con desanimo, sin siquiera mirar quién la llamaba

_-¿¡Qué te hicieron para que estés tan triste!?_ –no fue muy necesario pensar quien podría estar del otro lado de la línea en ese momento

-unnie…

_-¡Yo también estoy Ga Eul! _

-Jan Di –la menciono también sonriendo de medio lado -¿Qué pasa?

-_vine a visitar a Jan Di a su nueva casa y decidí llamarte para ver que tal estabas_

-_pero no pareces estar muy bien Ga Eul_ –habló Jan Di _-¿No te han tratado bien?_

-c-claro que no es eso, de hecho… me han tratado bastante bien

-_hmm… pues no te creemos mucho ¿eh? _

-¡Ya unnie! Estoy bien, enserio –trató de convencerlas inútilmente –bueno, entonces…

_-¿entonces qué? _–Ga Eul chasqueó la lengua y las jóvenes rieron _-¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lado? Después de todo, ahora tú y Jan Di son chicas ricas, ¿Qué les parece ir a algún club? _

-b-bueno… sería divertido –tartamudeo abriendo nuevamente el armario para dejar su maleta escondida en un rincón -¿Qué dices Jan Di?

-_n-no sé_

_-¡Será divertido!_ –Gritó Jae Kyung dejándole graves problemas de audición a sus amigas –_Ga Eul, iremos por ti luego de cenar_

_-¿¡Piensas quedarte a cenar!?_ –se escuchó el grito aterrado del líder de los F4 del otro lado de la línea

_-¡Calla torpe!_ –Le ordenó su amiga –_bueno, nos vemos después_

-_adiós Ga Eul_ -la joven dejó el celular sobre la cama, recostándose con desgano

No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo levantarse de golpe, corriendo a abrir. No supo si era alivio o alegría el hecho de ver a Min Ji y Woo Bin de pie frente a ella, en vez de a su cariñosa madre. No es que la madre de los hermanos Song no le agradara, pero vaya que exageraba con sus muestras de cariño.

-unnie, venimos a ver cómo estas –habló Min Ji abriéndose paso –deberías haberte cambiado ropa

-nee Min Ji, ¿Es necesario?

-claro unnie, ahora somos hermanas –le explicó la niña sentándose en la orilla de la cama –mi hermana debe lucir bonita

-pero Ga Eul ya es linda –dijo Woo Bin, haciendo sonrojar a la joven –aún así, debes cambiarte, son las reglas del juego

-¡Ya! Lo haré entonces –dijo ella haciendo un tierno mohín que capturó toda la atención del Don Juan por unos minutos –y estoy bien

-te escuchamos hablar…

-sí, hablaba con Jan Di y Jae Kyung –Ga Eul abrió por tercera vez el enorme armario –nee, ¿Qué me coloco? –Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado, parándose junto a ella mientras comenzaba a sacar varias prendas

-prueba con esto, esto y esto –un montón de ropa fue a dar a los brazos de la joven, quien la observó confundida –debes verte bien ¿No?

-pues… sunbae, ¿puedo salir esta noche?

-¿salir? ¿Dónde y con quién? –le preguntó él colocándole aun más ropa en las manos

-pues… con Jan Di y mi unnie queremos ir a un club… o algo así –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con disimulo

-pues, puedes ir, pero uno de nuestros guardaespaldas irá contigo

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza

-en nuestra familia todos debemos salir con un guardia –mencionó Min Ji comenzando a saltar sobre la cama

-bueno, entonces… ¿No basta con la guardaespaldas de mi unnie?

-¿ella? Ya tiene mucho trabajo cuidando a la mono como para que te cuide a ti también –dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente –ve a cambiarte

.

.

.

"_Ya… solo falta el dinosaurio y pensaré que esto es de otro mundo" _Pensó Ga Eul observando algo sorprendida el inmenso salón que servía solo como la recepción del club al que Jae Kyung las había llevado.

Aun no alcanzaba a oscurecer, pero como habían cenado temprano, salieron apenas pudieron. Al llegar al club, un joven alto y algo intimidante les dio la bienvenida, haciéndolas entrar al lugar en el que estaban ahora.

-bien, disfruten del club –basto con que el joven dijera esas palabras para que Jae Kyung las arrastrara dentro, sin siquiera dejarlas detenerse a mirar la enorme piscina temperada que había en algún lugar según lo que habían leído en un folleto

-unnie, déjanos conocer

-pueden conocer después, ahora iremos a la fiesta

-¿Cuál fiesta? –preguntaron las dos a coro, soltándose de la mano de la joven -¡No nos dijiste nada de una fiesta!

-si les decía no vendrían –se excuso ella –vamos chicas, ya estamos aquí –las dos bufaron, cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar con resignación. Su amiga era así… deberían de estar acostumbradas -¡Son la mejores amigas del mundo! –gritó volviendo a arrastrarlas.

Dentro, el ambiente no era muy distinto al de las fiestas a las que habían asistido con anterioridad en compañía de los F4. Pero ahora ellos no estaban allí… o al menos eso era lo que Jae Kyung había pensado cuando las llevó hasta ese lugar. Y es que, del otro lado del salón, cuatro jóvenes trataban de quitarse a las molestas chicas de encima, concentrándose en el resto de los invitados que trataban de charlar con ellos de algún negocio que realmente poco y nada les importaba. Estaban de vuelta en su vida normal, eso estaba más que claro apenas notaron las invitaciones que sus cercanos les hacían llegar. Odiaban esas latosas reuniones en lo que todo giraba en torno a temas relacionados con el dinero, como si fuese lo único importante en la vida.

Claro, para ellos existían otros temas mucho más importantes. Temas con nombres y apellidos que los embobaban apenas sonreían, enseñando sus hermosos dientes. Temas que a diario lograban robarles un poco más de espacio en su corazón, temas que por alguna razón estaban dando vueltas por el mismo salón que ellos sin siquiera notarlos.

-¿Bailamos? –la pregunta las sacó de su conversación. Las tres voltearon por instinto, buscando al dueño de esa voz, un joven de rizado cabello rubio y ojos de un celeste tan intenso que cualquiera hubiese pensado que no eran reales. Le tendía su mano a Jae Kyung, quien no hizo más que asentir embobada mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían –soy Xi Hwan –se presento mientras la sujetaba por la cintura

-Ja Kyung

-no te había visto por aquí… ¿Eres nueva? –ella asintió tímidamente, tratando de no mirar sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos –te me haces muy familiar

-etto…

-tal vez te vi en alguna revista

-tal vez…

El joven siguió guiándola en el baile, y por primera vez sintió que eso le agradaba. Aunque para ser sincera, no era el muchacho en sí lo que le gustaba, era el extraño brillo en sus ojos lo que la atraía.

-esa… ¿No es la mono? –los 3 jóvenes voltearon hacia el lugar que el líder de los F4 señalaba con sorpresa. Efectivamente era ella, pero ¿Qué hacía en los brazos de ese Casanova de peor reputación que la que alguna vez tuvo Yi Jung? –ya… no me digas que este es el lugar al que trajo a Jan Di

-pues… ¿No son ellas? –esta vez fue Yi Jung quien señalo hacia el otro lado del salón, donde el par de amigas observaban embobadas el baile de la mono con ese chico. Jun Pyo chasqueo la lengua, avanzando rápidamente hacia su novia, quien casi se cayó de la impresión al verlo allí

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-p-pues Jae Kyung nos trajo –murmuró Jan Di bajando la mirada como si fuese un perrito regañado

-esa mono… ¿¡Y porqué rayos la dejan bailar con ese chico!? –preguntó esta vez el heredero Shinwa. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo de simpatía sentía por esa tonta, al menos lo suficiente como para no dejarla caer en las redes de ese Casanova

-¿Qué hay de malo en que unnie baile con él?

-ese chico… no tiene muy buena reputación –les explicó Woo Bin. A su lado, Ji Hoo suspiro con fastidio, tratando de apartar la mirada de la molesta chica –alguien debería llamarla

-ve tú que eres el que más habla con ella –sugirió Yi Jung sonriendo de medio lado.

-que vaya Ji Hoo, él se la pasa pegado a esa torpe –cuando los otros pensaron que era la idea perfecta y voltearon hacia el joven, de este ya no quedaba ni la sombra. Había decidido por su propia cuenta ir hacia ella, sin saber el motivo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo. De la nada, su mano se posó en el hombro del Casanova, quien lo observó furioso al ver cómo le era arrebatada la chica que había tratado de conseguir

-creo que ya es mi turno –el enojo del otro aumento aun más al notar que la chica pasaba a los brazos del recién llegado sin siquiera objetar. Ni modo, tendría que buscarse a otra chica

-¿uh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Jae Kyung al salir de su sorpresa

-bailo contigo… ¿Qué no ves?

-¡Esa no es una respuesta! –Exclamó ella sin dejar de seguir el ritmo que el otro le imponía al baile, girando cada vez que él así lo decidía -¿Dónde se fue Xi Hwan?

-¿Ese Casanova? –vaya, el veneno en su voz habría sido captado por cualquiera, menos por ella, quien parecía contagiada de la inocencia de Ga Eul para algunas cosas –se fue, ¿Acaso te molesta bailar conmigo?

-¿eh? N-no es eso –alzó levemente la vista, fijándose en los labios de él, esos labios que había besado solo para fastidiarlo aquel día en el centro comercial. Trago hondo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando el agarre en su cintura se hizo más firme

-Preferirías estar bailando con Jun Pyo ¿Verdad?

-ya déjame –le exigió ella apartándolo de golpe –ya no quiero bailar –él sonrió burlón, alejándose de ella a paso rápido para reunirse con sus amigos -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-¿Desde cuándo debemos darte explicaciones? –la joven optó por ignorar al líder de los F4

-unnie… ¿Te molestaste porque ese chico no siguió bailando contigo?

-¿uh? N-no, no es eso –dio un suspiro y se tomó del brazo de Ga Eul y Jan Di –esta fiesta es aburrida, ya vámonos

-pero… la comida esta deliciosa –murmuró Jan Di, cuyas palabras fueron apoyadas por su amiga –quedémonos un poco más ¿Sí?

-pero… bueno, solo un poco más –Ga Eul y Jan Di sonrieron, alejándose de los F4 para poder comer algo más

-unnie, ¿Por qué te enfadaste con Ji Hoo sunbae?

-sí, él solo quería salvarte de ese chico… creo que es un Casanova –le susurró al oído, haciéndola fruncir el ceño

-¡Ya ustedes! ¿Por qué no mejor bailan con sus novios y me dejan a mí en paz? –las dos la observaron algo sorprendidas, mientras Jae Kyung dio media vuelta y salió del salón algo molesta

-Unnie…

-¿Qué le pasó a la mono?

-nee Ga Eul, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no bailamos? –la joven asintió, tomando la mano de Woo Bin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-no me gusta ver a las mujeres enfadadas ni tristes –contestó Ji Hoo encogiéndose de hombros –por eso…_

_-pff, vaya motivo –chasqueó la lengua, decidiéndose a mirarlo al fin –no lo hubiese preferido_

_-¿Eh? _

_-bailar con Jun Pyo, no lo hubiese preferido –Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado, dándole un sorbo a su café –bailar contigo no es tan terrible como lo imagine _

_-¿Besarme tampoco? _

…

_-¡Tú debes de comer con tu novio! _

_-¡Ya Jun Pyo! Comeremos juntos más tarde, no molestes –Jan Di tomo a su amiga de la mano y camino unos cuantos metros antes de que su novio la detuviera _

_-comamos juntos… _

_-no dejaré sola a mi amiga _

_-aish –el líder de los F4 envió rápidamente un mensaje, volviendo a guardarse el celular con ánimos -ya está, vamos, los chicos vendrán a hacerle compañía a tu amiga, no te muevas de aquí _

_-Ve tranquila Jan Di, yo no me moveré de aquí –su amiga asintió desconfiada, alejándose junto a su novio. Ga Eul suspiró, sentándose en la banca más cercana. _

…

_-esas chicas… ¿Por qué no te defendiste? _

_-n-no me gusta pelear, creo que estoy en contra de la violencia _

_-es divertido –murmuró Ji Hoo _

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? _

_-aun estando en contra de la violencia… te he visto discutiendo más de alguna vez con Yi Jung –finalizó mirándola fijamente _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer de todo un problema? –su vista se apartó rápidamente de la fuente que decoraba el hermoso jardín del club. No quería estar con nadie, de hecho, era por eso que les había gritado a sus amigas –que chica tan molesta

-si te resulto tan molesta… ¿A qué viniste? –él sonrió, sentándose a su lado y entregándole un vaso de café de esos que solía beber junto a Jan Di, el cual la joven acepto algo desconfiada

-no me gusta ver a las mujeres enfadadas ni tristes –contestó Ji Hoo encogiéndose de hombros –por eso…

-pff, vaya motivo –chasqueó la lengua, decidiéndose a mirarlo al fin –no lo hubiese preferido

-¿Eh?

-bailar con Jun Pyo, no lo hubiese preferido –Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado, dándole un sorbo a su café –bailar contigo no es tan terrible como lo imagine

-¿Besarme tampoco?

-¡Ya! ¡Que eso fue solo para vengarme de ti! –exclamo ella colocándose de pie algo sonrojada mientras el sonido de la música llegaba hasta sus oídos. El joven sonrió triunfante, colocándose de pie para volver al salón –creo que ya no

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora de qué hablas?

-creo que ya no la amo… al menos no como antes –finalizó dándole la espalda y avanzando en dirección a la fiesta.

Jae Kyung lo observó con curiosidad, repitiendo mentalmente sus palabras "_Creo que ya no la amo… al menos no como antes" _3…2…1… ¡Bingo! ¡Estaba hablando de Jan Di! Ese chico ya no seguía estando tan enamorado de su amiga, y por alguna razón le agradaba saberlo. Sonrió levemente, corriendo para alcanzar al joven.

¿Porqué le había dicho eso? ni siquiera él lo sabía, no alcanzaba a estar seguro de que era lo que realmente sentía, pero se lo debía ya que ella le había contestado a su pregunta. Sí, realmente era una verdadera molestia, pero era la molestia que lo mantenía entretenido durante esos últimos días, era la molestia que le había ayudado a pasar esos días en casa de Jan Di, era la molestia que le estaba enseñando a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos.

.

.

.

Ga Eul pasó de los brazos del príncipe Song a los del alfarero en menos de un segundo, de un momento a otro ya no era la mano Woo Bin la que sujetaba firmemente su cintura. Buscó tímidamente la mirada de Yi Jung, quien sonreía guiándola en el baile, tal como si fuese una princesa de un cuento de hadas. El problema era que no se trataba de un cuento, era la vida real, y en la vida real todos los buenos momentos tienen un fin, y el de este cuento era la figura de la joven que acababa de entrar al salón del club.

-sunbae… creo que deberías de bailar con tu novia

-¿Eh? –Yi Jung la observó sorprendido, por lo que ella hizo una señal para que volteara hacia la recién llegada, quien parecía no haberlos visto aún –_"Aich, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _–El alfarero chasqueo la lengua, soltando de mala gana a Ga Eul –supongo que tienes razón –la joven asintió tímidamente, avanzando hacia donde estaban sus amigos –iré donde Eun Jae… nos vemos después

-¿Esa chica vino? –Jae Kyung apareció de la nada colgada del brazo de Ji Hoo, quien no sabía cómo sacársela de encima –lo hace a propósito, solo para molestarte Ga Eul

-unnie… Eun Jae es mi amiga, no me molesta

-¡Ya mono! ¡Deja en paz a la novia de Yi Jung! ¡Y suelta a mi amigo! –ordeno Jun Pyo fastidiado. La joven sonrió con superioridad, haciéndole una divertida mueca a modo de burla -¡Aish!

-¿Por qué no bailamos otro poco?

-la verdad… ya nos queremos ir –murmuró Jan Di sujetándose del brazo de su mejor amiga, quien apoyo sus palabras con una tímida sonrisa –además, ya se acabó la comida

-y mañana debemos ir a clases –agregó Ga Eul –aunque… ¿Qué haremos en la universidad? Jan Di y yo aun no nos graduamos de la preparatoria, no sabremos nada

-Jan Di no sabe nada –la apoyo Jun Pyo, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su novia

-¡Ya Jun Pyo!

-creo que Ga Eul tiene razón –dijo Woo Bin optando por ignorar a la pareja –deberíamos hablarlo con Jun Hee, no es justo para ellas

-gracias sunbae… -Ga Eul lo abrazó efusivamente, tomándolo por sorpresa –eres el mejor

-_"De verdad… eres una niña aún" _–Pensó el príncipe Song desordenándole el cabello tal como lo hace un padre con su hijo –bueno, creo que mejor ya nos vamos, mamá debe estar esperándote para darte las buenas noches

-¿Eh? –Woo Bin sonrió, tomándola de la mano ante la atenta mirada de las amigas de la joven

-que ya deberíamos irnos… despídannos de Yi Jung –les pidió a sus amigos, llevándose a Ga Eul con él

-ese chico… no tiene buenas intenciones con nuestra Ga Eul –le susurró Jae Kyung a su amiga Jan Di, quien solo asintió en silencio

-no digas eso, Woo Bin no es ningún pervertido –el líder de los F4 salió en defensa del heredero Song, como todo líder lo haría -¡Ya Jan Di! ¡Nosotros también nos vamos!

-pero… ¿Y Jae Kyung?

-no se preocupen, puedo irme sola

-pero…

-yo la llevo –habló Ji Hoo, calmando a Jan Di, quien le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, siguiendo a su novio hacia la salida. Yi Jung se acercó a ellos, observando el camino que acababan de realizar el par de torpes, como él solía llamarlos

-¿Y Woo Bin?

-se fue… con Ga Eul –Ji Hoo no era torpe, de hecho, estaba lejos de serlo. Siempre era el más atento de los 4, por lo mismo conocía muy bien lo que sus amigos sentían mucho antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Esa era la razón por la que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Ga Eul al alfarero –tenían prisa

-ah…

-bueno, nosotros también nos íbamos, ¿Verdad Ji Hoo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, claro, Yi Jung, nos vemos mañana

.

.

.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Unnie levántate! –Min Ji llevaba casi 5 minutos saltando sobre la cama de Ga Eul, quien trataba por todos los medios de poder ignorarla y seguir durmiendo, cosa que la niña le estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Suspiró cansadamente antes de sentarse, lo cual pareció dejar conforme a su pequeña amiga –unnie, debes levantarte ya…

-hmm Min Ji… aún es temprano

-unnie, debes ducharte, cambiarte ropa, arreglarte y desayunar

-¿Eh? ¿Tantas cosas?

-es lo que Min Ji hace todos los días –Ga Eul volteó hacia la puerta, desde donde la observaba la madre de Woo Bin –tú también debes hacerlo

-pero…

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré ¿Sí? ¡Siempre quise ayudar a Woo Bin a arreglarse! –La joven sonrió con nerviosismo –lo primero es levantarse

El joven se dio una última mirada en el espejo antes de salir, asegurándose de que su ropa seguía siendo la misma que él había dejado un mes atrás. No es que fuese desconfiado, pero su madre solía ser bastante impulsiva cuando de meterse en su vida se trataba.

Fue hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba sentado su padre y Min Ji, quien jugaba ansiosamente con los cubiertos.

-¿Y mamá?

-está con mi unnie –se apresuró a decir Min Ji –Ga Eul se ve linda

-ella es linda –dijo Woo Bin, más para sí mismo que para seguir la conversación con su pequeña hermana, quien sonrió complacida

-¿te gusta mi unnie? –Su padre se aclaró la garganta, librando a su hija de una obvia respuesta –appá, tengo hambre –él asintió, daño la orden de que sirvieran el desayuno y que alguien fuera por las faltantes.

Min Ji tenía razón, Ga Eul se veía linda con el uniforme de la preparatoria Shinwa, eso no podía negarlo nadie, mucho menos Woo Bin, quien la observó con cariño, haciéndola sonrojar. Realmente, solo era un uniforme, pero verla así de arreglada, maquillada y tímida, hacia que el corazón del príncipe Song palpitara con más fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-bueno, yo me voy –avisó Woo Bin colocándose de pie –debo ir donde Jun Pyo

-¿Y quién llevara a Ga Eul? –su madre lo observó confundida, tal como lo hacía Ga Eul

-lo hará uno los guardias –todos voltearon sorprendidos hacía el padre de los Song, quien seguía con la mirada fija en su periódico –si será parte de nuestra familia por todo un mes… -miro de reojo a su hijo, tratando de hacer que entendiera a qué se refería –necesitara alguien que la proteja y esté todo el tiempo con ella

-n-no creo que sea necesario

-tiene razón, Ga Eul, espero que no te incomode –la joven negó tímidamente, tratando de sonreírle a su amigo.

.

.

.

-lo que nos faltaba, otra pobretona con aires de superioridad –Ginger lanzó una sonora carcajada que hizo a Ga Eul encogerse en su lugar, junto a Jan Di, quien observaba retadoramente a la molesta chica. Estaba bien si a ella la molestaban, pero que no se metieran con su mejor amiga, eso sí que no lo soportaba

-tú… ¿A quién le has ganado para molestar a Ga Eul? –las otras 3 chasquearon la lengua, dándole la espalda. Si esa pobretona no fuera la novia del líder de los F4, felices le habrían respondido, pero lo mejor era no meterse con ella… nadie quería tener problemas con el gran Jun Pyo –no les hagas caso Ga Eul

-no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí Jan Di –la ex nadadora se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole

-nee, somos amigas ¿Qué no? –Ga Eul asintió, concentrándose en su cuaderno, tratando de comprender en algo lo que el profesor decía. No es que fuera mala estudiante, de hecho tenía muy buenas calificaciones, pero una escuela de niños ricos era muy distinta a una pública.

Suspiro cansadamente, comenzando a jugar con su lápiz como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Extrañaba su escuela, a sus compañeros… a Ki Bang, de seguro ese lugar sería mucho más divertido con la presencia del alegre pelinegro. Extrañaba también a sus padres, un mes y solo había hablado con ellos un par de veces por teléfono, ya casi parecía niña huérfana.

Jan Di la observó de reojo, notando de inmediato lo distraída que estaba su amiga últimamente, ya casi no era la misma. Si bien siempre sonreía, la conocía muy bien como para saber que había algo que la afectaba, algo que podía ser relacionado con sus padres o con el amor, porque no era tonta como para no notar los sentimientos que su amiga tenia por cierto alfarero de linda sonrisa. Aunque últimamente, también la había visto muy cercana a Woo Bin. Ga Eul era su mejor amiga, y una de las personas más importantes en su vida, por lo le preocupaba que debiera pasar por lo mismo que alguna vez había pasado ella. Debatirse entre dos amores no era sencillo, desgastaba mucho el corazón, y era bien sabido que el corazón de Ga Eul era mucho más sensible que el suyo. Inconscientemente suspiro al mismo tiempo que su amiga, volviendo a observarla atentamente… siendo tan cercanas… y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, eso la hacía sentirse una inútil.

-¡Geum Jan Di! –el grito las paralizo a ambas, siendo la aludida quien volteo robóticamente hacia el dueño de la mandona voz que la llamaba -¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Jun Pyo… ¿No deberías de estar estudiando? –Él sonrió burlonamente, haciéndola fruncir el ceño –voy a comer con mi amiga… ¿Qué más?

-¡Tú debes de comer con tu novio!

-¡Ya Jun Pyo! Comeremos juntos más tarde, no molestes –Jan Di tomo a su amiga de la mano y camino unos cuantos metros antes de que su novio la detuviera

-comamos juntos…

-no dejaré sola a mi amiga

-aish –el líder de los F4 envió rápidamente un mensaje, volviendo a guardarse el celular con ánimos -ya está, vamos, los chicos vendrán a hacerle compañía a tu amiga, no te muevas de aquí

-Ve tranquila Jan Di, yo no me moveré de aquí –su amiga asintió desconfiada, alejándose junto a su novio. Ga Eul suspiró, sentándose en la banca más cercana.

-vaya, no lleva ni un día y ya la dejaron sola –fingió no escuchar a las intrusas, desviando la mirada de la de ellas

-vaya pobretona… tsk tsk –las tres negaron a modo de desapruebo –esas no son amigas

-eh Ginger, ¿Por qué no le hacemos compañía? –preguntó Miranda

-¡Claro que no! Se nos puede contagiar lo pobre –rieron animadamente, mientras Ga Eul rogaba a todos los dioses por algo de paciencia

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo que aún nos quedan algunas sobras que podemos darte

-¿No tienen vida? –Ga Eul se puso a la defensiva, observándolas retadoramente en un papel que claramente no le quedaba –vayan a molestar a alguien más

-¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así?

-eh, sé que Jun Pyo me pidió venir rápidamente, pero pasé por un jugo, ¿quieres? –las cuatro observaron algo confundidas al recién llegado, quien le extendía un vaso de jugo a Ga Eul ignorando a las demás –si no te gusta de fresa, el mío es de piña –Ji Hoo y su pacifica forma de deshacerse de los problemas. La joven acepto tímidamente el vaso que le ofrecían, mientras le hacia un espacio para que se sentara junto a ella

-¡Es Ji Hoo! –exclamaron las otras 3, haciéndolo fijar su vista en ellas

-ustedes… ¿Por qué siguen aquí? –y como por arte de magia, las 3 desaparecieron en un solo *_Puf* _

-sunbae… komawo… -él sonrió de medio lado, manteniendo la vista fija en el frente. Ga Eul estaba nerviosa, ya que pese a conocerlo hace mucho tiempo, jamás había estado sola con él, y ni siquiera sabía qué decirle para entablar una conversación decente con él

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-¿Eh?

-esas chicas… ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-n-no me gusta pelear, creo que estoy en contra de la violencia

-es divertido –murmuró Ji Hoo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-aun estando en contra de la violencia… te he visto discutiendo más de alguna vez con Yi Jung –finalizó mirándola fijamente

-etto… eso es porque…

-porque solo quieres su bien –termino la idea de Ga Eul con una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar al frente, algo que la joven agradeció, ya que mirarlo a los ojos la colocaba nerviosa –eres una buena niña, igual que Jan Di –ella bajó la mirada, probando por primera vez su jugo –entonces… Jan Di es una nadadora… ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

-¿Qué me gusta hacer?

-bueno, si vamos a ser amigos desde ahora, debemos conocernos mejor, ¿No lo crees? –Ga Eul asintió, esbozando una tímida sonrisa –entonces… cuéntame más de ti

Si bien estaba esperando que fuera Woo Bin o Yi Jung quien fuese para estar con ella durante esa hora, la compañía de Ji Hoo le resultó extrañamente cómoda y divertida. Ahora entendía porque Jan Di y Jae Kyung disfrutaban tanto a su lado, el joven a pesar de ser distante en ocasiones, sabía muy bien cómo sacarle una sonrisa a alguien, era buen compañero y buen consejero, alguien que te escuchaba respetuosamente y te hacía sentir bien, esa era la amistad que Ji Hoo ofrecía, la amistad que le estaba ofreciendo a ella desde ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-los conozco a los dos –le contestó tratando de librarse de su agarre _

_-¿Enserio? Pensé que a Woo Bin le gustaban las mujeres mayores, más maduras, no tenía idea de que llevaba niñas a su cama _

_-¿A su cama? –Finalmente cayó en cuenta de a lo que esa chica se refería -¡No es verdad! ¡Woo Bin sunbae nunca me ha llevado a su cama!... bueno, lo hizo una vez, ¡Pero no del modo que crees! _

_-entonces… ¿Has estado o no en su cama? _

_-pues… pues sí, pero no… no de esa forma –Ga Eul negó nerviosamente, separándose de golpe de la joven, quien la observaba divertida –n-necesito ver a Woo Bin sunbae… _

…

_-s-sunbae –ella tartamudeo con nerviosismo, mientras que el alfarero se mantuvo en su posición, logrando hacerla sonrojar _

_-Yi Jung, ya vine –el alfarero se movió rápidamente, mientras que la recién llegada los observaba acusatoriamente _

_-Eun Jae, ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-¿Que qué hago? Visito a MI novio, ¿Qué más? –Ga Eul desvió la mirada algo inquieta, tratando de volver a concentrarse en la cerámica –no sabía que fuesen TAN cercanos_

_-s-sunbae me está enseñando, eso es todo _

_-¿Enseñando? –Yi Jung suspiró, acercándose a su novia _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	17. Chapter 17

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Min Ji corrió animadamente alrededor de ella, saltando al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el cachorro con el que jugaban desde hace un rato. Dio un suspiro y se sentó sobre el césped, acomodando mejor la falda de suave algodón que traía puesta, mientras la niña seguía con sus juegos. Observó de reojo la casa de la piscina, lugar en el que Woo Bin pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, eso lo había descubierto desde el primer día que llego a la mansión Song, eso hace ya 4 días atrás.

-Ga Eul –la llamo Min Ji, quien se encontraba junto a su madre que, quien sabe cuando había llegado

-¿Qué ocurre?

-me llevaré a Min Ji –le informo la mujer tomando la mano de su hija -¿Puedes ir por Woo Bin? Su padre necesita hablar con él, es urgente, o eso creo

-c-claro –se coloco rápidamente de pie, avanzando torpemente hacia el sitio en el que estaba la casa de la piscina. Había varios coches estacionados allí, pero solo alcanzo a reconocer el de Yi Jung. Entró rápidamente, ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta. El ruido de la música y varias risas mezcladas la hicieron cubrirse los oídos antes de continuar y adaptarse al ambiente del lugar. Antes de alcanzar a ver a alguno de los F4, una chica le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, con tanta confianza que hasta asustó a la tímida joven

-vaya, veo que cada vez vienen chicas más jóvenes –le comentó arrastrándola con ella –y dime niña, ¿Por qué no te había visto antes por aquí?

-etto… s-soy nueva

-ya veo –la chica sonrió de medio lado, observándola de reojo –y dime, ¿De quién eres conocida? ¿Woo Bin o Yi Jung?

-los conozco a los dos –le contestó tratando de librarse de su agarre

-¿Enserio? Pensé que a Woo Bin le gustaban las mujeres mayores, más maduras, no tenía idea de que llevaba niñas a su cama

-¿A su cama? –Finalmente cayó en cuenta de a lo que esa chica se refería -¡No es verdad! ¡Woo Bin sunbae nunca me ha llevado a su cama!... bueno, lo hizo una vez, ¡Pero no del modo que crees!

-entonces… ¿Has estado o no en su cama?

-pues… pues sí, pero no… no de esa forma –Ga Eul negó nerviosamente, separándose de golpe de la joven, quien la observaba divertida –n-necesito ver a Woo Bin sunbae…

-¡Eh Ga Eul! –agradeció mentalmente escuchar al fin alguna voz conocida en ese lugar, fuese de quien fuese. Ji Hoo se le acercó, sonriéndole cálidamente -¿Qué haces aquí?

-etto… busco a Woo Bin –la chica a su lado sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar –su papá quiere hablar con él…

-¿Eres de su familia? –pregunto la joven sorprendida, a lo que Ga Eul negó y Ji Hoo asintió, creando una tremenda confusión en ella

-n-no lo soy… somos amigos –explicó tímidamente. Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado, tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él –sunbae…

-¿Hmm?

-este sitio, ¿Siempre está lleno de mujeres así? –él se mantuvo en silencio, deteniéndose junto a la mesa de billar, donde Woo Bin y Yi Jung jugaban con varias mujeres.

Ji Hoo se aclaró la garganta, llamando así su atención. Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a alejarse de las chicas, más por instinto que por alguna otra cosa. No querían que Ga Eul pensara mal de ellos, su época de casa novas había pasado, y era algo que querían demostrarle a la joven, quien solo los observaba tímidamente, sintiéndose un bicho raro en medio de tantas mujeres bellas y bien formadas que atraían la atención con solo verlas de reojo, mientras que ella… en ella lo único que atraía la atención era el collar de diamantes que la madre de Woo Bin la había obligado a colocarse. Sí, su vida era patética, acababa de comprobarlo.

El joven junto a ella le dio un ligero golpe con el codo, haciéndola volver en sí. Suspiró cansadamente antes de despegar su mirada del entorno y centrarla en Woo Bin, quien la observaba expectante junto a Yi Jung **(Ya quisiera yo que me observaran así a mi) **

-etto… sunbae, tu padre necesita hablar contigo –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que la hizo verse increíblemente tierna ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes, quienes la observaron embobados mientras Ji Hoo suspiraba con algo de cansancio a su lado

-Woo Bin, tu padre te necesita –repitió el joven, haciendo que el aludido asintiera torpemente antes de darles la espalda y alejarse, eso sin antes volverse hacia Ga Eul para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar –entonces, ¿Te acompaño afuera o quieres quedarte un poco más?

-n-no es necesario… sé cómo llegar

-nee Ga Eul –la llamo Yi Jung, acercándose a ella -¿Ya olvidaste lo de las clases de alfarería? –La joven se apresuro a negar, haciéndolo reír levemente -¿Qué tal si comenzamos hoy? Después de todo, estaba por irme al taller

-c-claro, solo le avisaré a Woo Bin sunbae, no quiero que se preocupe

-yo le diré –habló Ji Hoo bostezando fingidamente –pueden irse tranquilos

Si bien el hecho de que su amigo tenía novia era algo bastante relevante, Ji Hoo sabía muy bien lo confundido que se encontraba el alfarero respecto a sus sentimientos por Ga Eul, y la mejor forma para resolverlos era que pasara algún tiempo con ella, tiempo que también le servirían a la joven para definir sus sentimientos por Woo Bin y por el alfarero, no quería que todo terminara en un triangulo amoroso que terminara por destruir la amistad de esos dos y el frágil corazón de Ga Eul.

.

.

.

Ga Eul pasó nerviosamente sus manos por la cerámica fresca, tratando de seguir las indicaciones que el alfarero le daba calmadamente, tal como si le hablara a un niño que aprende a sumar. Lo más repetido era la frase "_Hay mucha fuerza en tus muñecas"_ aunque estaba bien, de todas formas no era la primera vez que lo oía decirlo.

-sunbae… creo que no tengo talento para esto –él sonrió, tomando las manos de la joven entre las de él

-sé que mi mano no está bien, pero creo que puedo guiarte por esta vez –suavemente comenzó a mover sus manos, ayudándola a darle algo de forma a la cerámica que tenían entre sus dedos. Ga Eul trató de observarlo de reojo, lo cual le resulto bastante comprometedor, ya que él volvió el rostro al mismo tiempo que lo hacia ella, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros el uno del otro

-s-sunbae –ella tartamudeo con nerviosismo, mientras que el alfarero se mantuvo en su posición, logrando hacerla sonrojar

-Yi Jung, ya vine –el alfarero se movió rápidamente, mientras que la recién llegada los observaba acusatoriamente

-Eun Jae, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago? Visito a MI novio, ¿Qué más? –Ga Eul desvió la mirada algo inquieta, tratando de volver a concentrarse en la cerámica –no sabía que fuesen TAN cercanos

-s-sunbae me está enseñando, eso es todo

-¿Enseñando? –Yi Jung suspiró, acercándose a su novia

- Eun Jae, creo que debemos hablar, Ga Eul, tú sigue, lo estás haciendo bien –ella asintió tímidamente, tratando de no mirar a su "amiga". El alfarero fue hasta un lugar aparte, llevándose con él a la inoportuna joven

-¿Desde cuándo le estas enseñando?

-no quiero hablar de eso…

-entonces, ¿De qué? ¿Piensas seguir dejándome en el papel de tonta Yi Jung?

-nunca fue mi intención… -volvió a suspirar, alzando la mirada en busca de las palabras adecuadas –yo… creo que no podemos continuar Eun Jae, lo nuestro no está funcionando

-¿Eh? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo intentáramos!

-De verdad pensé que eras la mujer con la que realmente quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero creo que me equivoqué, no es como yo pensé que sería lo nuestro, tal vez realmente seas mi alma gemela, de esas personas que encuentras una sola vez en la vida… pero, no eres el amor que necesito

-¿La quieres a ella verdad? –sonrió con amargura, secando una lagrima que se deslizó silenciosamente por su mejilla –los chicos malos siempre se sienten atraídos por las niñas buenas e inocentes como Ga Eul

-yo, lo siento Eun Jae, quería que esto funcionara, intenté amarte con la misma fuerza con la que lo hice tiempo atrás pero… ya no puedo, no quiero jugar a ser feliz a tu lado

-los celos siempre son sentimientos encubiertos, acabas de darte cuenta de algo que yo quise negar hace mucho tiempo Yi Jung, siempre has estado celoso de la cercanía que existe entre Woo Bin y Ga Eul, tienes miedo a perderla

-…- bajó la mirada, confirmando la teoría de la joven

-mentiría si digiera que separarme de ti no me duele, después de todo los sentimientos pueden perdurar por muchos años, pero el tiempo puede hacer una cruel jugada y cambiarlos, tal como hizo con los tuyos, no te culpo por buscar el amor… pero no debiste hacerlo a costa de jugar con el mío

-Eun Jae, no me gustaría que esto…

-no digas que seamos amigos, porque es algo que no podría hacer Yi Jung, no soy tan fuerte como tus amigas, como Ga Eul, no puedo fingir que no me duele verte con otra, no puedo bromear contigo tal como lo hace Jae Kyung con Jun Pyo, ni cuidarte como lo hace Ji Hoo con Jan Di, jamás podría disimular que verte con otra no me duele como lo hace Ga Eul, todos ellos juegan con sus sentimientos, los disfrazan sin problemas y los ocultan tras una máscara porque tienen la fuerza para hacerlo, pero yo no… juegan a ser las parejas perfectas, pero saben muy bien que ninguno está realmente al lado de su alma gemela… tú no quieres ser como ellos, te diste cuenta de que yo no soy tu alma gemela, solo fui tu primer gran amor, más no el último

-¿No podríamos intentar al menos llevarnos bien?

-siempre te voy a querer Yi Jung, te he esperado por tres años y lo voy a seguir haciendo si me lo permites, no estoy segura de que algún día vuelvas a mí, pero si lo haces te recibiré feliz… por ahora, creo que sobro en este absurdo juego de buscar el amor

Vio con rostro inexpresivo como la mujer a la que había amado por tantos años se alejaba en silencio, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos mientras esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, dando una última mirada al alfarero antes de volver a salir de su vida.

Había hecho lo correcto, lo supo en el momento en el que volvió a entrar a su taller y descubrió la imagen de Ga Eul moviendo cuidadosamente sus manos en la cerámica, moldeando algo que aun no adquiría su forma definitiva. Sonrió de medio lado, acercándosele y tomando sus manos tal como ya lo había hecho hace un rato. Sí, ella era realmente la mujer que quería, a la que amaba, no podía seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, sería algo absurdo ya.

.

.

.

Jamás antes había sentido tan vacio ese lugar como lo estaba ahora. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su refugio, la casa de la piscina era el lugar que a él le gustaba, donde la paz de verse libre de los cariños de su madre y hermana lo invadía. Pero ahora quería la compañía de sus amigos, la compañía de ella… no podía negar que lo había molestado bastante enterarse de que se había ido con Yi Jung, él quería pasar ese tiempo con Ga Eul, hacerla reír y sonrojear con sus comentarios, desordenarle el cabello mientras ella hacia un tierno mohín. Quería estar con Ga Eul, con nadie más.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la joven, esperando que su suave voz se escuchara desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Sunbae?_

-Ga Eul, ¿Cómo te vas sin tu guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde estás?

-_p-pues, acabo de llegar_ –tartamudeo ella.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la casa de la piscina? Hace mucho que no pasamos un tiempo juntos los dos

_-claro, voy de inmediato _–cortó la llamada, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios al saberla cerca. No alcanzaron a pasar ni 5 minutos antes de que el sonido de los tacones de la joven avisara su llegada, aunque él fingió darle poca importancia y seguir con su videojuego –sunbae…

-¡Ah! ¡Llegaste! –ella sonrió decepcionada de la fría recepción del joven, frunciendo disimuladamente el ceño mientras observaba atentamente a su alrededor

-¿Dónde están todos?

-se fueron contigo y Yi Jung –Ga Eul lo observó extrañada, sonriendo mientras pensaba una respuesta ingeniosa que darle a su acusación –y encima fuiste sin alguien que te cuidara

-¿Qué de malo podría hacerme Yi Jung sunbae? –él se encogió de hombros, colocándose de pie a caminando a su alrededor antes de recargarse disimuladamente sobre la mesa de pool sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos -¿Por qué siempre estás jugando a eso?

-es divertido… ¿quieres probarlo?

-no sé cómo jugar –se excuso Ga Eul dejando su bolso sobre uno de los sofás

-Pues entonces te enseño –dudó unos minutos antes de incitarla a acercarse, cosa que ella no tardó en hacer obedientemente. Woo Bin la rodeo con ambos brazos, ayudándola a tomar la posición más cómoda para iniciar el juego, mientras sus manos sujetaban firmemente las de ella.

Ga Eul tragó hondo al sentir su respiración sobre su hombro, la cercanía repentina que había adquirido para enseñarle la asustó, mucho más cuando le habló dulcemente al oído indicándole que debía bajar más los hombros. No estaba tensa porque quisiera, él la hacía ponerse así al saberlo tan repentinamente cercano a ella, ¿Qué mujer no estaría tensa? **(Yo daría lo que fuera por estar así con cualquiera de los F4, ya lo admití, soy una pervertida)** Woo Bin rió animadamente, separándose de ella para disgusto de ambos, mientras la joven se limitó a tratar de seguir sus instrucciones, fijando la vista en su objetivo. Como era de esperarse, y para la inmensa alegría del príncipe Song, falló rápidamente en su intento, lo que le significo nuevamente la cercanía del joven, cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba sus manos

-concéntrate Ga Eul –le susurró al oído, haciéndola sentir un repentino escalofrió subir por su columna mientras volvía a tragar hondo. El joven parecía entretenido, aunque la verdad estaba luchando internamente contra sus instintos de Don Juan, luchando por no voltearla y besarla de una buena vez, como tantas veces lo había deseado. Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Ga Eul miro por sobre su hombro, encontrándose a escasos centímetros sus labios de los de él mientras una forzada sonrisa curvaba los labios de la tímida chica

-etto… sunbae –lo llamó en un inaudible susurro que paso inadvertido para el joven

-¿Eh? –un confuso revoloteo de pestañas por parte de ella fue suficiente para hacerlo volver a la realidad, volviendo a centrar su atención en las bolas desparramadas sobre la mesa –creo que… ahora mismo n-no es un b-buen momento para enseñarte

-¿Por qué no?

-_"Porque sólo estoy pensando en besarte" _ -se mordió la lengua antes de dejar salir semejantes ideas locas, tratando de inventarle una buena excusa –solo dejémoslo para otra ocasión

-pero yo quería aprender a jugar ahora –se quejó Ga Eul haciendo un tierno e irresistible mohín

-no me hagas esto Ga Eul –pidió él pasándose una mano por el cabello

-¿Qué cosa?

-_"Deja de seducirme con tu inocencia"_-fue lo primero que pensó en decirle mientras observaba fijamente sus confundidos ojos –no sigas insistiendo, solo eso –se dejo caer sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda. De pronto un fuerte gimoteo por parte de la joven lo hizo volver a mirarla, descubriendo que lloraba con desconsuelo llevándose ambas manos al rostro –Ga Eul, ¿Por qué lloras?

-s-sunbae ya n-no me q-quiere –tartamudeo secándose inútilmente las lagrimas –me evitas todo el tiempo, y cuando pienso que me quieres cerca, cuando vamos a hacer algo entretenido, me dices que lo dejemos para otra ocasión… ¡Woo Bin sunbae se aburrió de mi presencia en su casa!

-no es eso Ga Eul, por favor deja de llorar –le suplicó él rodeándola con sus brazos en un protector abrazo que la calmó de inmediato –por supuesto que te quiero cerca mío, tú no has hecho nada malo, es solo que últimamente he estado muy confundido

-¿confundido acerca de qué? –preguntó ella apartándolo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta Ga Eul? –era ahora o nunca, bien la joven podría rechazarlo, pero debía decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que le gustaba y cuanto la necesitaba cerca. Tal vez sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, pero era algo que necesitaba decirle para poder seguir en paz con ella o terminaría volviéndose loco.


	18. Chapter 18

-¿Cuenta de qué? –ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de él, quien la bajo segundos después, separándose de ella casi a la fuerza.

-Ga Eul, yo realmente me acerque a ti con la intención de que fuésemos amigos, realmente esa era la única intención, jamás imagine que…

-¿Jamás imaginaste qué…? –Woo Bin suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación

-jamás imagine que terminarías…

-¡Querido! –el fuerte y repentino grito de alguien cerca de ellos los sobresalto. El príncipe Song maldijo en voz baja antes de terminar por distanciarse por completo de Ga Eul para voltear hacia la recién llegada.

Una joven se encontraba parada cerca de ellos, sosteniendo un elegante bolso entre sus manos y manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, de marcados rasgos extranjeros. Tenía unos e grandes ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda, nariz pequeña y respingada rodeada de diminutas pecas que casi se podrían pasar por alto, y pequeños labios. De piel perfectamente tersa y levemente bronceada, combinaba perfectamente con el cabello rojizo que caía grácilmente por sus desnudos hombros en perfectos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro. Traía un puesto un vestido simple, pero sus zapatos de tacón podrían fácilmente haber anticipado su llegada de haberles prestado atención. Ga Eul la observó atentamente, deduciendo que esa chica no podría pasar de los 18 años, tal como ella y Jan Di.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –tal como Ga Eul lo presentía, su voz era dulce y armoniosa, y algo en su tono inspiraba unas ganas enormes de reír con ella, además de que no dejó de sorprenderla lo bien que hablaba el coreano, manteniendo el ligero acento… ¿inglés? –pensé que jamás olvidarías que llegaba hoy, querido

-¡Jessie! –Exclamó el joven abrazándola –perdón por olvidarlo, he estado bastante ocupado con algunos asuntos –se excusó recordando la presencia de Ga Eul, quien permanecía como una silenciosa espectadora

-¿Me presentas? –pidió la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Claro! Jessie, ella es Ga Eul, mi… amiga –Woo Bin dudó antes de decir lo de amiga, recordando que había estado tan cerca de habérsele confesado a la joven –Ga Eul, ella es Jessie, mi prima…

-¿Prima? –repitió ella dudosa, a lo que el joven asintió en silencio. La recién llegada le extendió la mano amistosamente, en un caluroso saludo –n-no sabía que tuvieras una prima –se atrevió a susurrar calmadamente.

-¿Realmente eres una amiga o eres otra de sus conquistas? –le preguntó en tono confidente, estando muy consciente de que Woo Bin podía escucharla claramente. Ga Eul negó en silencio, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante la suposición de la muchacha, quien sonrió antes de voltear hacia su primo –tu madre me pidió que viniera por ti y Ga Eul

-¿Sabías de ella?

-claro, bastó que la saludara para que la mencionara, bueno, ella y Min Ji… cuando les pregunté quién era Ga Eul, contestaron que era una joven hermosa que Woo Bin había traído a vivir a la mansión de los Song por todo un mes, y tantas otras cosas, obviamente buenas –agregó volteando levemente hacia Ga Eul, quien escuchaba atenta lo que la joven decía –que no pude esperar para comprobarlas, me agrada no haberme decepcionado al conocerte Ga Eul –ella agradeció nuevamente sonrojada –eres muy tímida ¿Eh? Bueno, vamos a dentro para que mis padres te saluden, están ansiosos por verte

-etto… sunbae…

-aún tenemos una conversación pendiente –le susurró Woo Bin al oído antes de pasar el brazo por sobre sus hombros y caminar tras la animada pelirroja, quien no dejaba de hablar de esto y aquello.

El tío de Woo Bin era un hombre bastante alto e imponente, aunque su mirada contrastaba bastante. Era tan tranquilizante mirarlo a los ojos que Ga Eul sonrió tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada hasta sus pies mientras su amigo saludaba a los recién llegados. Min Ji se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para presentarla como _"su linda unnie". _Se sentía fuera de lugar aún cuando todos la trataron amablemente, dio un suspiro y se disculpo antes de subir a su cuarto para recostarse un momento. Pronto tendrían una cena familiar para celebrar la llegada del tío de Woo Bin… y ella estaba allí, lejos de su familia y viendo como la única persona que fue capaz de acabar con su pena en los momentos más tristes se alejaba poco a poco de ella. ¿A qué se habría referido con eso de que "Aún no te das cuenta"?

Algo estaba mal entre ellos desde hace un tiempo, pero ¿Qué era lo que debía haber notado respecto a Woo Bin? Ya no se comportaba tan cercano con ella como lo hacía en un principio, y cada vez que estaba cerca de otro hombre se colocaba aún más extraño. Si no fuera porque sabía que era algo imposible, hasta podría afirmar que eran celos, claro, quería su amistad solo para él.

Convencida de que su razonamiento era correcto, se quitó la costosa ropa de diseñador, cambiándola por un cómodo camisón de seda rosa y se metió a la cama. Si alguien llegaba a buscarla para cenar se excusaría que no se sentía bien y ya estaba, por el momento solo quería estar sola, y dormir, pensar en sus padres… probablemente decidiría irse a vivir con ellos apenas ese mes acabara, así podría olvidarse de todo… de Yi Jung… de Woo Bin, de la familia Song.

.

.

.

Jan Di observó fijamente a su amiga, quien permanecía en completo silencio mientras repasaba una y otra vez las notas en su cuaderno como si de eso dependiera su vida, ignorando de paso todo lo que ella decía. Lo peor fue que ni siquiera se le pasó cuando salieron a almorzar, ¡Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba realmente feliz de que Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo llegaran discutiendo como siempre! Al menos eso la ayudaba a soportar el silencio de su mejor amiga.

-Ga Eul estas muy callada –murmuró Jae Kyung luego de una larga disputa con Jun Pyo por quien era el más listo -¿Te hizo algo Woo Bin?

-¿Sunbae? ¡No, claro que no!

-pues sigo pensando que te comportas muy extraño

-unnie, no es nada, es solo que… realmente extraño a mis padres –en cierto modo era verdad, quería verlos más que a nada en este mundo, pero eso no era lo único… las palabras de Woo Bin aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Encima no había podido volver a hablar con él, con eso de que su prima había llegado, apenas si había tenido tiempo de darle los buenos días esa mañana

-Ga Eul… -la llamó su amiga Jan Di -¿No es el cumpleaños de tu madre en unos días? –Ella asintió en silencio, suspirando con pesar -¿Piensas ir a verla?

-la fiesta de bienvenida al tío de Woo Bin será en unos días –les recordó Jun Pyo

-¿Qué con eso?

-en nuestro mundo… -murmuró dudando unos segundos antes de continuar –esos eventos son más importantes que cualquier cumpleaños

-¡Jun Pyo! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? –Jan Di lo golpeo en el brazo antes de volver a ver a su amiga, quien parecía ya saber lo que el líder de los F4 decía –podemos renunciar a esto Ga Eul

-dijimos que viviríamos como ellos, y es lo que haremos –decidió ella volviendo a suspirar. Al paso que iba pronto se quedaría sin aire, tal como Woo Bin le había dicho aquel día en el avión –debemos volver a clases Jan Di

Su amiga aceptó a regañadientes, despidiéndose de mala gana de su novio y de Jae Kyung, quien parecía bastante preocupada por su amiga. Ese absurdo mundo de niños ricos estaba lastimando más de la cuenta a la joven, y le parecía más absurdo aún seguir con esa estupidez de apuesta, ¿Qué clase de persona podría alejarse de su madre sólo por una absurda fiesta de bienvenida?

-últimamente este salón apesta a pobre –exclamó Ginger acercándose a ellas, acompañada como siempre de sus amigas Sunny y Miranda –suerte que las clases acabaron por este día

-no molestes –murmuró Jan Di frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente no estaba del mejor humor como para soportar a ese trío

-pobretona y con carácter… tsk, tsk, tsk… que mala combinación, deberías ser tan torpe como tu amiga, ella si sabe respetar a las personas superiores

-Ga Eul no las considera superiores, solo que no estamos de humor para ustedes

-eso es extraño teniendo en cuenta que deberían ser muy felices cuando andan siempre pegadas a nuestros bellos F4

-piensen lo que quieran –habló finalmente Ga Eul colocándose de pie –las chicas idiotas como ustedes solo usan su cerebro para pensar en estupideces, deberías darle vergüenza ser tan irresponsables con su propia existencia… son patéticas –dicho esto, salió del salón antes de que Jan Di lograra alcanzarla.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, ocultándose tras unos arbustos para que el insistente guardia que el padre de Woo Bin le obligaba a llevar no la encontrara. Tenía ganas de caminar ese día, no llegar tan pronto a la mansión Song ni saber nada acerca de esa fiesta que le impediría visitar a su madre para su cumpleaños. Sería la primera vez que no podría acompañarla, y aun cuando algunos pensaran que exageraba, la familia siempre sería lo más importante para ella. No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez los F4 debieron anteponer los intereses sociales a su familia.

-es un largo camino desde aquí hasta la mansión Song como para hacerlo caminando –habló alguien desde un lado de la calle, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa

-Ji Hoo sunbae… -susurró acercándose a él, quien permanecía detenido a un lado de la acera en su motocicleta

-¿Por qué no te fuiste en tu coche?

-n-no quería llegar aun a la casa de Woo Bin sunbae…

-¿Pelearon o te incomoda estar con sus tíos y con Jessie? -¿Qué comía ese chico para saber todo siempre? Ga Eul negó en silencio –es lo último, ¿Verdad?

-sunbae…

-bueno, ya que no quieres aparecerte aún por la mansión Song, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

-Ji Hoo sunbae, en realidad quería estar sola…

-aislarse no es bueno Ga Eul, así que, ¿Dónde vamos? Me gusta ir a la torre del teleférico, es un lugar muy tranquilo, ¿Qué tal si vamos allí?-la joven asintió tímidamente, subiendo a la moto. Bueno, estar con Ji Ho era lo más cercano a estar sola que pudo haber querido, eso ya era un consuelo.

.

.

.

-¿No has visto a Yi Jung? –le preguntó él observando al cielo

-no… hoy no

-ayer… rompió con su novia, ¿Te lo dijo?

-¿Con Eun Jae sunbae? ¿Por qué?

-eso deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mí –rió Ji Hoo sin mirarla aún. Ga Eul asintió, sonriendo levemente –sospeche que te alegraría saberlo, veo que no me equivoque

-n-no es eso sunbae –negó viéndose descubierta. La verdad es que la noticia si la había alegrado algo, aunque fuera un poco –no soy de ese tipo de chicas

-claro que no, eres amiga de Jan Di y Jae Kyung… solo te importa la felicidad de los demás –afirmó esta vez el nieto del ex presidente mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ga Eul no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la imagen que ese joven se había formado de ella y de sus amigas, él era exactamente igual a como las describía –entonces, ¿Jessie no te simpatiza?

-¿Eh?

-la prima de Woo Bin… ¿No te simpatiza?

-es muy agradable

-entonces, ¿Qué te molesta de ella? ¿El hecho de que quiera acaparar toda la atención de Woo Bin es una molestia para ti? -¿Era eso lo que la molestaba? ¿Qué esa chica acaparara toda la atención de Woo Bin? No… no era solo eso, algo más en esa relación no le daba buena espina, algo no calzaba en toda esa historia de los primos –Ga Eul… ¿Qué sientes por Woo Bin?

_¿Qué siento por Woo Bin? _La joven se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose incapaz de formar una respuesta lógica en su cabeza. Sentía como si alguien ya se lo hubiera preguntado antes… pero no había respondido en ese entonces. Estaba segura de que lo quería, lo quería demasiado, más de lo que había querido alguna vez a un amigo, pero ¿sólo eso? dio un suspiro antes de bajar la mirada a sus temblorosas manos que con gran esfuerzo sostenían el vaso de café que Ji Hoo le había comprado. El problema era que podía admitir que la confundía, la confundía mucho, le gustaba también, pero no estaba segura de que le gustara más que Yi Jung… aun cuando lo había negado muchas veces, a Yi Jung lo amaba, lo amaba con sus muchos defectos y sus muchas virtudes, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en cualquier momento. En cambio con Woo Bin… siempre era él quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarla y apoyarla en cualquier momento, era él quien no le daba importancia a sus defectos y valoraba sus virtudes como un padre orgulloso, era él quien siempre la protegía…

-lo quiero… -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras Ji Hoo la llevaba de vuelta a la mansión Song en su motocicleta –lo quiero como algo más que a un amigo…


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Unnie! ¡Unnie levántate! –los gritos de la pequeña Min Ji resonaron con fuerza por toda la habitación. Ga Eul escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de ignorar el ruido que provenía desde la puerta -¡Llamaré a mi hermano si no abres unnie! –la joven balbuceo una frase inentendible sin moverse de su posición mientras los pasos de Min Ji se alejaban.

-lo siento Min Ji… unnie no está de humor

Ese día sería la fiesta de bienvenida, y sería también el cumpleaños de su madre. Habían pasado dos días desde que había estado con Ji Hoo en la torre Seúl, y aun seguía confundida respecto a lo que sentía por Woo Bin. Y el hecho de no haberlo visto por más de 10 minutos durante esos días era algo que no le hacia las cosas más fáciles.

A Yi Jung si lo había visto, había estado con él varias veces, pero aun no conseguía saber el motivo por el que había terminado con Eun Jae, aunque él no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, de hecho, lucia más feliz y tranquilo que nunca. En cierta forma, lo envidiaba… ella quería estar igual de feliz y tranquila.

La cerradura de su puerta sonó, haciéndola salir de su refugio bajo la almohada para ver quien se había atrevido a entrar sin permiso cuando supuestamente ella estaba "dormida".

-dice Min Ji que no quieres salir de tu habitación –la voz de Woo Bin se le hacía tan extraña después de tantos días sin escucharla, pero seguía manteniendo su encanto natural. A decir verdad, Woo Bin lucia mucho mejor que ella –Ga Eul, ¿No te sientes bien?

-estoy muy bien –murmuró sin mirarlo a la cara. El joven se sentó a su lado y coloco su mano sobre la frente de Ga Eul

-pues fiebre no tienes

-sunbae… ya te dije que estoy bien

-me contó Yi Jung que te comportas muy rara últimamente –no sabía lo mucho que le molestaba saber que, aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, solo sabía de su existencia por las palabras de Yi Jung

-como si te importara… -susurró volviendo a recostarse, dándole la espalda –sunbae, quiero estar sola

-Es eso… ¿O no quieres estar conmigo?

-_"Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero tú pareces más preocupado de tu prima" _–pensó en gritarle, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza –Woo Bin sunbae… -él la observó expectante, pero el celular de la joven la hizo desviar su atención para notar que quien la llamaba era Ji Hoo–Ji Hoo sunbae

-_buenos días Ga Eul –_sonrió involuntariamente al escuchar su voz, sin notar que Woo Bin frunció el ceño apenas escucho el nombre de su amigo salir de sus labios ¿Por qué la estaba llamando Ji Hoo? ¿No que le gustaba la mono? -_¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de salir a pasear, pero nadie está disponible _

-¿Ya llamaste a Jae Kyung?

-_si… ya la llamé, entonces, paso por ti en una hora, ponte guapa, más de lo que eres –_bromeó cortando antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarse a su oferta

-¿Qué quería Ji Hoo? –Ga Eul suspiró, dejando el celular sobre la mesita de centro –Ga Eul, últimamente casi no te he visto…

-pues no es porque yo me esconda –bufó ella colocándose de pie con molestia –sunbae ha estado más preocupado de otras cosas

-¿De qué hablas? Ga Eul, tú no sueles usar ese tono de voz

-sunbae no me conoce –murmuró mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior –necesito cambiarme ropa

-¿Saldrás con Ji Hoo?

-me pidió acompañarlo a pasear, suena divertido y ya que no hay mucho que hacer –Woo Bin pensó en protestar, pero basto con abrir la boca para que otra persona entrara a la habitación

-¡Woo Bin oppa! –el fuerte grito de Jessie hizo temblar las paredes de la habitación. Ga Eul frunció el ceño mientras buscaba qué ponerse en el armario –oppa, te he estado buscando por todas partes

-Jessie, ahora estoy muy ocupado

-pero… estoy segura de que a Ga Eul no le molestará que la dejes por unos minutos, ¿Verdad Ga Eul? –La joven negó en silencio ante la petición de Jessie, quien además de linda tenía una muy buena forma de convencer con voz de niña y un tierno puchero que superaba con creces al de ella -¿ya ves oppa?

-¿Oppa?

-Jessie es menor que nosotros, insiste en llamarme así –explicó Woo Bin acercándose a ella –Ga Eul… -le susurró al oído antes de irse –nosotros aún tenemos una conversación pendiente –la joven asintió sonrojada, desviando la mirada de la de él.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo llegó tan puntual como siempre. Trataron de escabullirse rápidamente, pero la señora Song los hizo desayunar con ellos, por lo que debieron sentarse a la mesa junto a toda la familia Song, incluyendo a los que habían llegado hace unos días.

-entonces Ji Hoo… ¿Te interesa nuestra Ga Eul? –le preguntó el padre de Woo Bin una vez que estuvieron todos acomodados. Ga Eul devolvió el té que estaba tomando mientras su amigo sonría nervioso

-¡Ajusshi! Ji Hoo sunbae es mi amigo –dijo la joven apenas recupero el habla

-me interesa como amiga –habló calmadamente el joven sonriendo cálidamente –ella es una excelente persona, por el momento no tengo novia

-¡Que extraño que un joven tan guapo como tú este solo! –** (guapo no, hermoso, precioso, y todos los buenos adjetivos terminados en "oso" que a la pervertida de su autora se le ocurran)**

-nee… yo no diría que esta tan solo –comentó Woo Bin en tono burlón, haciendo referencia a la cercanía entre su amigo y la mono -¿Verdad Ji Hoo? ¿Cómo está Jae Kyung?

-etto… Ga Eul, creo que ya debemos irnos –cambio rápidamente de tema, colocándose de pie –gracias por todo, estaba delicioso, Jessie, que gusto verte de nuevo

-pero aun no han terminado de comer… -se quejó la madre de Woo Bin haciendo un mohín.

-comeremos más dónde vamos –Ji Hoo tomo la mano de Ga El y se la llevó con él antes de que nadie pudiera protestar.

A decir verdad, ella no disfrutaba mucho sentarse a la mesa con desconocidos. A Min Ji y los padres de Woo Bin ya los conocía perfectamente, de hecho eran casi como una segunda familia para ella, pero los tíos y la prima no habían socializado mucho con ella, a decir verdad, solo Jessie le hablaba de vez en cuando para invitarla a salir junto a ella y Min Ji. Era por eso que agradecía que Ji Hoo la hubiera sacado rápidamente de allí.

La moto del joven se detuvo frente a una plaza en donde los esperaba un lujoso autobús, fuera del cual había dos personas discutiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. No le costó mucho reconocer a su amiga Jae Kyung y Yi Jung, quien no dejaba de ser señalado por la joven igual como se señala a alguien culpable de algo. Volteó confundida hacia Ji Hoo, quien negó en silencio antes de decidir acercarse a la ruidosa pareja y hacerse notar, seguido de cerca por una aún confundida Ga Eul. El joven apoyó una mano en el hombro del alfarero, logrando que este guardara silencio antes de voltear hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-tardaron demasiado –se quejó el heredero So cruzándose de brazos. Jae Kyung corrió a abrazar a Ga Eul antes de volver a observar amenazantemente al alfarero –Ga Eul, que linda –ella agradeció en silencio, sonrojándose por el cumplido

-me invitaron a desayunar, no pudimos negarnos –resumió Ji Hoo bostezando.

-sunbae… ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? –La pregunta de Ga Eul apenas se escucho gracias al apretado abrazo al que la había sometido su amiga –y… ¿Qué es esto? –añadió señalando el vehículo

-bueno, esto es un autobús, aunque por el tamaño en algunos países lo llamarían microbús, otros más drásticos dirían que es un furgón o una camioneta, se equivocarían claramente –habló Yi Jung, haciéndola fruncir el ceño

-sabes a qué me refiero, según Ji Hoo sunbae nadie quería salir con él

-bueno… este autobús está lleno de regalos y objetos para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu madre, y nosotros seremos los anfitriones de la fiesta, bueno, nosotros y el par de tontos, que están dormidos dentro del autobús –explicó esta vez borrando todo tono burlón de su voz el alfarero

-pero… ¿Y la fiesta de…?

-estaremos de vuelta a tiempo Ga Eul, ya lo tenemos todo planeado, por eso saldremos temprano

-¿No podían decírmelo antes?

-claro que no Ga Eul, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa –dijo Jae Kyung alejándose de ella para colocarse junto a Ji Hoo –por eso enviamos a Ji Hoo, sabíamos que a él no le harías preguntas –unos ruidos vinieron de dentro del autobús, indicando que "el par de tontos" ya habían despertado –bueno, vámonos ya –los hombres fueron los primeros en subir apresuradamente

-unnie…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué peleabas con Yi Jung sunbae?

-¡Él quería ser el primero en saludarte! ¡No lo iba a dejar por ningún motivo! –una gota al estilo anime apareció en el rostro de Ga Eul mientras su amiga subía corriendo al vehículo.

Sí, pareciera que a medida que los días pasaban, su amiga se volvía aún más especial, pero esa era su forma de ser y no se sentía capaz de decirle algo para que cambiara.

El viaje hasta el nuevo hogar de sus padres resulto ser bastante lago para realizarlo en un autobús, pero con las constantes y absurdas discusiones entre Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Jae Kyung y Yi Jung, no se podían aburrir de ninguna forma. Le extraño que Ji Hoo prefiriera poner atención a las locuras de esos 4, que dormir, pero aun así le agradaba conversar con él, bueno, cuando los demás se lo permitían. Su celular comenzó a sonar casi una hora después de haber subido al autobús, haciéndola ignorar a su amiga Jan Di para poder contestar.

-¿Sunbae?

_-Ga Eul, ¿A dónde te llevó Ji Hoo?_ –a juzgar por el tono de voz, parecía bastante molesto

-etto… vamos a ver a mis padres

_-¿Solos?_

-bueno, vamos con Jan Di, Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo y Yi Jung sunbae… -Woo Bin suspiro antes de volver a hablar con su habitual tono de voz amable y divertido

-_dale saludos de mi parte Ga Eul, y vuelve antes de la fiesta, estoy ansioso de poder bailar contigo_

-s-sunbae… -murmuró sonrojándose. Pudo sentir como el joven reía levemente del otro lado de la línea –llegaré temprano

-_así me gusta Ga Eul, responsable y linda_ –sonrió jugando con su cabello mientras observaba por la ventana –_te estaré esperando, bye_

-nos vemos… -se sentía feliz de que la tratara como siempre lo había hecho, la hacía pensar que nuevamente era importante para él. Pero estaba aún más feliz al pensar en que se había dado el tiempo de llamarla solo para saber de ella, aun cuando estaba ocupado con su odiosa prima -_¡Ya Ga Eul! tú no tienes derecho de celarlo, no eres una mujer celosa _–se regañó a sí misma negando en silencio.

.

.

.

No había logrado reconocerla de inmediato. Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y la delgadez de su rostro habían cambiado por completo a su madre, incluso su cabello había perdido el brillo. Aun así, no le faltaron las energías para correr a abrazarla en cuanto la vio bajar del autobús, presionándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Extrañaba a su madre, recién acababa de notar lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre, lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Luego del cálido saludo al resto de los amigos de Ga Eul, en especial a Jan Di y Yi Jung, la mujer los llevó hasta la pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras del pequeño pueblo en la que estaban viviendo. Era un lugar bastante humilde, decorado con varias flores de muchos colores y árboles frutales que adornaban el jardín trasero.

-estoy tan feliz de verte mi niña bella –volvió a decir abrazando nuevamente a Ga Eul -¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ¿Dónde vives ahora?

-mamá, estoy bien, mis calificaciones están bien, y estoy viviendo con Woo Bin sunbae por ahora –respondió calmadamente cada una de las preguntas. Su madre suspiro aliviada y le acarició el rostro con cariño –los he extrañado

-y nosotros a ti cariño… tu padre consiguió empleo en una pequeña oficina, no es mucho dinero, pero alcanza para mantenernos y enviarte algo a ti -Ga Eul sonrió, fijando su vista en un hermoso arreglo florar que permanecía sobre la pequeña mesita de centro

-¿Esas flores te las dio mi padre?

-¿Eh? No, fue un regalo de Woo Bin, llegaron esta mañana, son lindas, ¿Verdad? –la joven asintió en silencio, bajando la mirada con timidez. Woo Bin, aún estando muy ocupado últimamente, había recordado el cumpleaños de su madre, aun cuando no tenia porqué hacerlo, eso era algo tan típico de él –también venia una carta donde me contaba que estabas con él… a Yi Jung no lo he extrañado mucho…

-mamá…

-bueno, eso teniendo en cuenta que lo vi hace una semana -¿Yi Jung había visitado a su madre hace una semana? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Volteó confundida hacia el joven, quien solo sonrió con nerviosismo

-la he visitado un par de veces –murmuró con tono casual

-sunbae…

-bueno, ¡Vinimos a celebrar un cumpleaños! ¿Verdad?

El alegre grito de Jae Kyung hizo que todos dieran un pequeño brinco producto de la sorpresa, esa chica era demasiado impulsiva, demasiado ruidosa, demasiado alegre, demasiado todo… ¿Cómo podría Ji Hoo soportarla? Para nadie era un misterio que esa chica se la pasaba últimamente muy pegada al joven, incluso se había hecho amiga de su abuelo, lo que le daba excusas para ir a su casa y al consultorio del anciano.

La comida, música y regalos no se hicieron esperar para la señora Cho, quien agradecía emocionada cada detalle que tenían con ella por su cumpleaños. De Jan Di y Yi Jung se lo esperaba, después de todo la conocían bien, pero los otros amigos de Ga Eul eran también demasiado encantadores, su hija estaba en buenas manos, de eso no había duda, se notaba el inmenso cariño que todos se tenían en ese grupo.

* * *

_-sunbae, ¿Ya nos vamos?_

_-aun no… -Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente, desviando la mirada de la de él –Ga Eul…_

_-¿hmm? –tenía que decírselo, pero primero haría lo que su amigo Ji Hoo le había recomendado, tenía que conocer los sentimientos de esa tímida joven antes de revelar los de él_

_-¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela? _

_..._

_-es algo injusto contigo…_

_-es lo que yo quiero, ¿Me lo prometes Ga Eul? –ella dudó unos segundos, segundos que para él parecieron eternos –oye…_

_-lo prometo… -Yi Jung suspiró antes de sonreírle amistosamente, llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca. Ella por su parte, trato de devolverle la sonrisa con menos éxito. _

_..._

_-yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-no es ningún misterio para ti saber que termine con Eun Jae porque amo a Ga Eul, por eso necesito saber qué sientes tú por ella_

_-yo también la amo Yi Jung… nunca planee que pasara, pero la quiero demasiado… y ella te quiere a ti, soy un idiota –murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello _


	20. Chapter 20

Dejó la ultima caja dentro de la cocina antes de llevarse una mano a la espalda para alivianar el dolor que sentía. Como regalo de cumpleaños, sus amigos le habían dado a su madre muchas cosas para la casa, como artefactos electrónicos, muebles y cosas así, y aunque la mujer trató de rechazarlos por ser muy caros, ellos se negaron rotundamente, diciendo que los haría muy tristes tener que tirar a la basura todas esas cosas, ya que ellos no necesitaban más.

Apenas escuchó entrar a Yi Jung, quien se sirvió un vaso de agua, observándola en completo silencio. Durante todo el día había tratado de hablar con ella, y si no lo hacía ahora, tendría que esperar a que la fiesta de los Song terminara para poder volver a tener 5 minutos a sola con Ga Eul.

-sunbae, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-aun no… -Ga Eul sonrió cálidamente, desviando la mirada de la de él –Ga Eul…

-¿hmm? –tenía que decírselo, pero primero haría lo que su amigo Ji Hoo le había recomendado, tenía que conocer los sentimientos de esa tímida joven antes de revelar los de él

-¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela? –vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos, buscando la respuesta adecuada. –Ga Eul… -ella seguía en silencio, pensando en qué responder. Si le hubiera preguntado eso un tiempo atrás, seguramente habría dicho que sí, y de inmediato habría pensado en Yi Jung, pero en ese momento era otra la persona que aparecía en sus pensamientos

-eso creo… -susurró jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos

-¿Lo conozco? –a juzgar por la repentina sorpresa de la joven ante sus palabras, obviamente no estaba pensando en él. Solo había una persona que podría ser… solo una persona podría haberse ganado inconscientemente el amor de esa chica –es Woo Bin, ¿Verdad? –Ga Eul bajó la mirada con culpabilidad. -¿Te gusta Woo Bin?

-e-eso creo –tartamudeo sin levantar la mirada. Era la primera que se lo decía a alguien… y ese alguien era precisamente Yi Jung, el joven del que había estado enamorada hasta hace solo unos meses atrás –sunbae…

-… -Yi Jung suspiro nuevamente, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos con resignación -¿ya se lo dijiste?

-n-no…

-¿Sabes por qué termine con Eun Jae? –preguntó de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. Negó en silencio, observándolo expectante. Bueno, tal vez la había perdido, pero no era razón para que no le dijera lo que sentía, al menos así estaría en paz consigo mismo –termine con ella porque me di cuenta que me gustaba otra persona

-¿eh? ¿Otra persona?

-sí… me di cuenta de que la chica que me gustaba eras tú Ga Eul –ella abrió los ojos impactada, sosteniéndose de la endeble mesa de cocina que había a sus espaldas. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver su reacción, muy predecible de Ga Eul

-sunbae… yo…

-no te sientas presionada a nada Ga Eul, lo dije porque no podía seguir guardándomelo por más tiempo, ahora que los sabes me siento mucho más tranquilo

-p-pero… Yi Jung sunbae

-no te compliques Ga Eul, me guardaré mis sentimientos y haré como que nunca te los confesé, podremos ser amigos y te ayudaré a ser feliz junto a tu alma gemela, quiero poder seguir protegiéndote y ayudándote a ti y a tus padres, ¿Me prometes que saliendo de esta cocina seremos amigos y fingirás nunca haber escuchado esas palabras salir de mi boca?

-es algo injusto contigo…

-es lo que yo quiero, ¿Me lo prometes Ga Eul? –ella dudó unos segundos, segundos que para él parecieron eternos –oye…

-lo prometo… -Yi Jung suspiró antes de sonreírle amistosamente, llevándose el vaso de agua a la boca. Ella por su parte, trato de devolverle la sonrisa con menos éxito.

Todo había sido muy repentino, Yi Jung estaba enamorado de ella y se lo había confesado abiertamente, sabiendo que a ella le gustaba Woo Bin. Todo para después pedirle fingir que nunca escucho sus palabras y simplemente fingir que nunca habían hablado dentro de esa cocina y pedirle ser amigos. No lo creía justo para él, no había sido justo para Ji Hoo ni para Jae Kyung en su momento… tampoco lo había sido para ella misma. Por otro lado, había admitido que le gustaba Woo Bin, lo había admitido frente a alguien más.

-Ga Eul… -la llamó de pronto el joven –debes decírselo

-¿Qué cosa?

-dile a Woo Bin que le gustas, pero hazlo lo más pronto posible

-¿Y si yo no le gusto?

-creo que te estás adelantando, pero si no le gustas, yo mismo me encargaré de romperle la nariz… aunque probablemente él me la rompa a mí primero… -agrego algo dudoso, riendo calmadamente ante la expresión de Ga Eul –no hablo en serio Ga Eul, pero no pierdes nada con decírselo

-pero, sunbae

-lo harás esta misma noche, cuando la fiesta acabe, ¿De acuerdo?

.

.

.

"_sonríe, regálale la mejor sonrisa a los invitados" _le había repetido una y otra vez su madre mientras arreglaba el peinado de Min Ji. No era fácil sabiendo que sus amigos no estaban aún allí, ni siquiera esa ingrata de la mono había hecho acto de presencia. Dio un suspiro y se alejó del ruido, buscando algo de paz en el jardín de la mansión. No alcanzaron a pasar ni siquiera 5 minutos antes de que su prima Jessie llegara donde él, colgándose de su brazo animadamente.

Al verla así, no pudo evitar pensar en Ga Eul, en la primera vez que lo había hecho, cuando se iba a realizar el matrimonio de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung, aquella vez que le había dicho que ella era mejor que cualquier otra mujer. La necesitaba… necesitaba a Ga Eul a su lado, no quería perderla, y en ese momento Yi Jung debía de estar confesándole sus sentimientos, los cuales ella aceptaría felizmente, y lo más probable es que se presentaran en la fiesta como "novios".

Chasqueó la lengua, quitándose a Jessie se encima para poder volver a la fiesta. No estaba de humor para soportar sus niñerías. Su regreso se frenó de pronto, al ver llegar a un grupo de jóvenes perfectamente arreglados, todos riendo y conversando animadamente. Su mirada se clavó en Ga Eul… se veía preciosa, hermosa, maravillosa… perfecta.

-ya estaban tardando –se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Sus amigos corrieron donde él, diciendo un montón de alegres frases a modo de disculpa –Ga Eul, luces hermosa

-g-gracias sunbae… -murmuró ella sonrojándose a más no poder.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Preguntó Yi Jung dándole una palmada en la espalda –la arreglamos así para poder compensar el haberte abandonado todo el día

-¡Yi Jung Oppa! –el fuerte grito de Jessie hizo que Woo Bin suspirara exasperado. -¡Ji Hoo Oppa! Jun Pyo sunbae… que lindo verlos de nuevo

-sí… lo mismo digo –el alfarero respondió por sus dos amigos, quienes solo desviaron la mirada con desinterés

-unnie… ¿Yi Jung es tu novio?

-no, claro que no soy su novio –se apresuro a decir antes de que Ga Eul pudiera responder.

-eres muy bonita ¿Eh? –Murmuró Jae Kyung observándola detalladamente -¿Qué edad tienes?

-17… y gracias por lo de bonita, lástima que no sirva para poder llamar la atención de los F4

-¡Aléjate de Ji Hoo!

-¡Aléjate de Jun Pyo! –gritaron Jae Kyung y Jan Di a coro. Los F4 rieron disimuladamente por el repentino ataque de celos de esas dos, Jan Di tenía motivos para eso, pero ¿Jae Kyung?

-oye mono, ya decía que tú y Ji Hoo son novios, ahora solo lo confirmamos –rió Yi Jung tomando a Ga Eul de la mano –bueno, vamos adentro ¿No?

Woo Bin asintió en silencio, guiándolos hasta el salón donde se estaba realizando la fiesta de bienvenida. Sus amigos estaban más animados que nunca, tanto que casi no los reconocía. Jun Pyo reía junto a Ji Hoo… ¿Esos dos riendo? Jan Di, Jae Kyung y Ga Eul conversaban acerca de los diversos vestidos que ocupaban las otras invitadas.

Yi Jung se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una copa de vino, cosa que rechazó de inmediato, recargándose contra la pared.

-Woo Bin… necesito hablar contigo

-¿Ahora? –El alfarero asintió, observando de reojo a Ga Eul, quien reía junto a sus amigas –bien… -fueron nuevamente hasta el jardín, donde se quedaron observando la enorme piscina de los Song

-Ga Eul luce muy linda hoy, ¿Ya lo notaste?

-claro, luce bellísima…

-voy a ser muy directo… ¿Qué sientes tú por Ga Eul? ¿Te gusta? –la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Volteó rápidamente hacia su amigo, dudando de haber escuchado las palabras correctas

-yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no es ningún misterio para ti saber que termine con Eun Jae porque amo a Ga Eul, por eso necesito saber qué sientes tú por ella

-yo también la amo Yi Jung… nunca planee que pasara, pero la quiero demasiado… y ella te quiere a ti, soy un idiota –murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello

-¿Estás seguro de que ella me quiere a mí? Porque hoy me dijo otra cosa

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-eso pregúntaselo a ella –finalizó Yi Jung dejándolo solo.

¿Ga Eul ya no quería a Yi Jung? ¿En qué momento pasó tal cosa? De ser así, tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella, tal vez si le confesaba sus sentimientos ella podría corresponderlos de la forma que él quería. Nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, su amigo se estaba quitando del camino por su propia voluntad, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles…

Entró corriendo al salón, y con la misma velocidad con la que fue, tomó a Ga Eul de la mano y la arrastró con él hasta la casa de la piscina, quería hablar con ella a solas, y en el jardín alguien podría molestarlos, probablemente Jessie.

-s-sunbae, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Yi Jung se te declaró hoy? –ella bajó la mirada, dándole la espalda –Ga Eul…

-y-yo me s-siento muy mal con Yi Jung s-sunbae –tartamudeo sin mirarlo –porque n-no pude c-corresponder a sus s-sentimientos

-¿No pudiste? ¿Por qué no? –la escuchó suspirar mientras jugaba insistentemente con sus dedos –te diré algo Ga Eul… probablemente no soy la mejor opción para ti –volteó sorprendida, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus labios –no te puedo prometer toda la seguridad que necesitas, tampoco que soy el hombre que más te va a amar en la vida, lo más seguro es que te decepciones rápidamente de mí, pero a pesar de todo…

-sunbae…

-a pesar de todo, yo te amo Ga Eul, lo he hecho desde que comenzamos con esta absurda apuesta, he soportado el verte llorar por otro, he tratado de hacerte reír porque amo tu sonrisa, tu inocencia, tu pureza… te amo Ga Eul, te amo demasiado, puedes rechazarme si quieres, pero yo necesitaba decírtelo

-¡Sunbae! –Gritó ella abrazándolo emocionadamente, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho –soy feliz al escuchar eso, de verdad soy muy feliz

-¿En serio?

-la razón por la que rechacé a Yi Jung sunbae es porque te quiero a ti, a ningún otro –él sonrió enternecido, tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos cuidadosamente –Woo Bin…

-es la primera vez que me llamas así –murmuró él sonriendo. Ga Eul asintió, sin separar su mirada de la del joven –Ga Eul, sé que no puedo pedir nada de ti… pero necesito ser el primero…

-¿eh? –ella se sonrojo al escucharlo, haciéndolo reír nuevamente

-quiero tu primer beso Ga Eul

Y sin decir una palabra más, finalmente pudo besarla, probar la dulzura de sus labios que se movían inexpertos bajo los de él, temblorosos y deliciosos a la vez, tratando de seguirlo en esa maravillosa fantasía. Finalmente había cumplido ese deseo que arrastraba desde hace mucho tiempo, por fin pudo saborear su inocencia, su pureza, sentirla como suya, como parte de él, demostrarle todo su amor.

.

.

.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sabía que juntar a esos dos era lo mejor para todos. Ga Eul había sido sincera con él, le había dicho que quería a otro, razón suficiente para quitarse de en medio, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, ¿Quién no lo hacía cuando entregaba a la mujer que amaba a otro? Le dio un sorbo a su copa observando de reojo a su amigo Ji Hoo, él se había quitado del camino para que Jun Pyo y Jan Di pudieran estar juntos, lo mismo había hecho la mono, y ahora ambos parecían felices, ¿Por qué él tendría que ser la excepción?

-¿Dónde está Ga Eul? –preguntó Jae Kyung suspicazmente, acercándose a él junto a Ji Hoo

-salió con Woo Bin hace un rato –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros –deben de estar por venir

-si ese chico le está haciendo algo a mi amiga…

-deja las amenazas –dijo Ji Hoo suspirando. La joven chasqueó la lengua -¿Te han dicho que callada luces más bonita? –desvió la mirada sonrojada, cruzándose de brazos para demostrar que seguía molesta por la desaparición de su amiga -¿Los dejaste ir solos?

-¿Por qué no? Tienen mucho de qué hablar… -un dejo de tristeza podía identificarse en su voz, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para su amigo

-¡Oppa…! –los 3 chasquearon la lengua, volteando hacia Jessie -¿Has visto a Woo Bin? El tío tiene una noticia que darles

-¿una noticia? –preguntó Jan Di, que acababa de legar dónde ellos junto a su novio

-esas "noticias" suelen ser desagradables para nosotros siempre –comentó Jun Pyo rodeando la cintura de su novia con cierto temor de ser golpeado

-Jun Pyo tiene razón…

-¡No es una mala noticia! –exclamó Jessie felizmente

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-todo a su tiempo querido –le susurró en el oído al alfarero coquetamente -¡Bueno! ¡Seguiré buscando! ¡Nos vemos Oppa!

-esta es más espeluznante que la ex de Yi Jung –murmuró Jae Kyung con desdén. -¡Ga Eul! –Gritó de pronto, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga –Ga Eul, pensé que este pervertido te había hecho algo

-Woo Bin n-no me hizo nada

-¿Sólo Woo Bin? ¿Qué paso con el "sunbae"? –La joven bajó la mirada avergonzada, buscando ayuda en el heredero Song, quien sonrió de medio lado –hmm…

-Atención por favor –la voz del padre de los Song salvó a Ga Eul, quien suspiro aliviada, caminando hacia dónde estaba su grupo de amigos –les agradezco el haber asistido a nuestra reunión para celebrar la llegada de mi querido hermano y su familia, pero tengo otra cosa que anunciar

-¿anunciar? –le preguntó Woo Bin a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros

-quiero pedirle a mi hijo Woo Bin que venga aquí –el joven no tardó en obedecer, más por curiosidad que por respeto a su padre –me complace enormemente anunciarles el compromiso oficial de mi hijo Woo Bin con Jessie Stanley –la joven corrió animadamente hacia ellos, colgándose del brazo del joven, quien observaba evidentemente sorprendido a su padre, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia los aún más sorprendidos rostros de sus amigos

-¿Compromiso? –alcanzó a articular en medio de la sorpresa, mientras su padre sonreía enormemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdónenme la vida si no les gusto el final…**

**Quería pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizar antes, pero no había tenido internet… de verdad perdónenme se los suplico!**

**Y otra cosa, para mi lectora PATRICIA BUSTOS, no puedo darte mi dirección porque me voy a cambiar de casa pronto, y la verdad no tengo ni idea de a donde me voy a vivir ahora, lo único que sé es que voy a seguir en Rengo, nada más, así que por el momento no tengo dirección estable. ¡Gracias por leer "Jugando a las almas gemelas".**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quería pedirles disculpas por haberlas asustado, con "el final" me refería al final del capi anterior, no del fic completo... bueno, aqui les dejo otro...**

* * *

-vamos hijo, ella no es tu prima –fue la única respuesta de su padre, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

Del otro lado del salón, la sorpresa seguía enmarcada en el rostro de cada uno de los F4 y sus amigas, quienes no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado. Un rápido movimiento a su lado le indico que Ga Eul había salido corriendo de allí. Volteó hacia Woo Bin, quien asintió en silencio mientras seguía discutiendo con su padre por el repentino compromiso. No fue el único que corrió tras la joven, junto a él fueron Jan Di, la mono, Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo, quien salió más que nada para no quedarse solo.

-¡Ga Eul! –la llamó Jan Di, deteniéndose al encontrarla de pie frente a la piscina, dándoles la espalda mientras secaba una lágrima con afán –Ga Eul… ¿Por qué corriste?

-no me digas que te gusta ese perve… -Jae Kyung se detuvo de golpe al sentir la mano de Ji Hoo sobre su hombro. Yi Jung suspiró, acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda –p-pero, Ji Hoo…

-dejémoslos solos –dijo este llevándose a la joven con él. Jan Di dudó unos segundos antes de seguirlos junto a Jun Pyo.

-Ga Eul… -la joven lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho

-sunbae… -sollozó ella llorando. El alfarero suspiró, acariciándole el cabello mientras la dejaba desahogar su pena –Woo Bin dijo que me amaba… pero ahora está comprometido con esa chica

-nadie sabía que pasaría, ni siquiera él Ga Eul, ya verás que lo solucionará todo, Woo Bin siempre lo soluciona todo

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Si ajusshi lo obliga a casarse con Jessie?

-entonces yo mismo impediré esa boda… conozco a alguien que podría asesinarla en segundos

-¡Sunbae! No bromees… -se quejó Ga Eul haciendo un tierno mohín –no es gracioso

-ya sé que no, pero al menos dejaste de llorar.

Ga Eul balbuceó un par de frases inentendibles antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y tratar de sonreír con normalidad, algo que hizo que el corazón del alfarero de encogiera en su pecho. Aun cuando lo negara… esa chica era tan fuerte como sus amigas. Deslizo el pulgar por su rostro, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas con cuidado, tal como si estuviese tocando a una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Ese compromiso era realmente repentino para todos, Woo Bin no podía casarse con otra chica que no fuera Ga Eul, ninguno de los dos sería feliz si eso ocurriera. Y mucho menos casarse con Jessie, esa joven no era buena, eso el alfarero lo sabía muy bien, y es que para tener apenas 17 años, era demasiado calculadora y manipuladora, la última vez que la había visto, hace casi un año, él mismo había debido lidiar con sus manipulaciones. No era la linda y dulce chica que todos creían, ni siquiera poseía la pureza que fingía tener, eso él mismo lo había comprobado aquella vez.

Ese matrimonio no debía llevarse a cabo por ningún motivo, debían impedirlo por el bien de Woo Bin y Ga Eul.

-sunbae… -escucho la apagada voz de la joven a su lado, esa voz que tanto amaba escuchar –creo que ya podemos entrar

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres, podemos dar una vuelta…

-estoy bien –dijo ella no muy convencida de sus propias palabras. Yi Jung suspiro llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos

-los preocupaste a todos –le comentó sin moverse de su lugar -¿No crees que Jan Di y Jae Kyung te llenaran de preguntas? –Ella hizo una divertida mueca, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo –bueno, tal vez Ji Hoo logre calmar a la mono, pero Jan Di…

-les diré la verdad –decidió Ga Eul observando el atractivo perfil del alfarero. Tal vez no siguiera enamorada de él, pero verlo seguía haciéndola sentir mariposas en el estomago –Yi Jung sunbae… ¿Crees que Woo Bin se case en verdad?

-no… -le contestó en un largo suspiro, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en su pecho al saber que había perdido a Ga Eul –mejor vamos adentro –ella asintió en silencio, siguiendo sus pasos.

No quería ser el nuevo Ji Hoo, no quería luchar por conseguir que el amor de la chica que él quería se realizara con otro. Pero si ese sería su papel desde ahora, se esforzaría por lograr la felicidad de Ga Eul junto a su mejor amigo, aun cuando eso significara renunciar a la suya. Quién sabe, tal vez luego él también se encontraría a una "mono" en el camino y volvería a sonreír, pero mientras tanto, jugaría a que aún sabía ocultar sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

El heredero Song suspiro cansadamente, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos con desesperación, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Observó de reojo a Ga Eul, quien seguía mirando el piso como si de eso dependiese su propia vida, protegida del frio por la chaqueta de Yi Jung.

-realmente… nuestros padres tienen una extraña obsesión con los compromisos sorpresa –murmuró Jun Pyo, haciendo sonreír amargamente a sus amigos

-Woo Bin… ¿Cómo es que te vas a casar con tu prima? –se atrevió a preguntar Jan Di

-no es mi prima –aclaro el joven mirando el cielo –es sólo la hija de la esposa de mi tío, ni siquiera lleva el apellido Song…

-¡Aish! Que chica tan inoportuna –bufó Jae Kyung colgándose del brazo de Ji Hoo –de verdad que me desagrada

-Jessie no es una mala chica –habló Woo Bin en voz baja. Yi Jung suspiro exasperado, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba su amigo con respeto a la hijastra de su tío –solo no sabe lo que quiere

-pues sabía muy bien que te quería a ti, y ya te consiguió –opino Jun Pyo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de su novia –pero… -ella lo regaño con la mirada, dándole a entender lo desafortunado de su comentario –q-quiero decir, a-aun puedes decir que no…

-¿Has intentado decirle que no a la cabeza de la familia Song? –pregunto Woo Bin con desánimos

-¿Sólo te resignarás y ya? ¿Es enserio? –El reclamo de Yi Jung lo hizo volver a mirar a Ga Eul, chocando su mirada con la de la deprimida joven, quien sonrió tristemente -¿Qué clase de idiota eres?

-sunbae… -Ga Eul tiró al alfarero de la manga, tal como lo hacen las niñas pequeñas cuando quieren llamar la atención de sus padres. Yi Jung frunció el ceño antes de bajar los brazos en señal de rendición –ya me voy a dormir…

-te acompaño hasta tu cuarto –se ofreció Woo Bin, a lo que la joven se negó en silencio

-sunbae debe despedir a los invitados… -escuchar nuevamente el "_sunbae" _salir de los labios de Ga Eul le destrozó el corazón… por un momento ella lo había llamado solo por su nombre, en clara señal de que se sentía ya segura con él, pero ahora volvían a ser solo dos conocidos… luego de haber compartido su primer beso, volvían a ser solo dos conocidos –buenas noches…

Se despidió del resto de sus amigos y dio media vuelta, avanzando en dirección a la entrada de la mansión Song, esquivando a los invitados que comenzaban a despedirse. No pudo evitar suspirar con desgano al pensar en lo mucho que su día había cambiado… de ser un gran día feliz en compañía de sus padres y sus amigos, pasó a ser uno de los más tristes de su vida, el día que el hombre que quería se comprometió con otra.

Sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos vacios, y solo el leve sonido del viento golpeando los vidrios de la ventana de su habitación podía sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se dejó caer sobre la cómoda cama, sin siquiera quitarse el vestido, escondiendo el rostro en su almohada para poder liberar sus lagrimas, esas que le había a todos sus amigos, las mismas que habían empapado la camisa de Yi Jung. Se sentía infeliz, demasiado infeliz.

-Ga Eul… -la voz de Woo Bin la hizo guardar silencio de pronto. Se limpio el rostro y disimulo lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa, preparándose para abrirle

-¿Qué pasa sunbae? –Preguntó dulcemente, forzando aun más su sonrisa, que contrastaba con el desganado rostro del heredero Song -¿Ya se fueron todos?

-no lo sabía… -murmuró él con culpabilidad –realmente jamás pensé que esto pasaría –la sonrisa se borró abruptamente del rostro de la joven, quien solo bajo la mirada entristecida –Ga Eul, sabes que te quiero a ti, ese compromiso no es algo que me hubiera esperado

-sunbae… no debes explicarme nada

-por mí rechazaste a Yi Jung, y ahora yo…

-no es necesario decirlo, quiero dormir –murmuró tratando de cerrar la puerta, cosa que él le impidió

-yo te amo Ga Eul

-sunbae, eres un hombre comprometido desde hoy –dijo finalmente, enfrentándolo con una madurez que el príncipe Song jamás había visto en la joven –respeta ese compromiso y no vuelvas a decirme algo así… por favor no lo hagas de nuevo

-Ga Eul… no puedo simplemente aceptarlo, de verdad que te amo

-hmm… déjalo así

-pero…

-¡Oppa! –Woo Bin suspiró exasperado, llevándose una mano al cabello mientras trataba de no gritarle a su prima por lo inoportuna -¿Qué haces en la habitación de Ga Eul? ahora soy tu prometida, y esto se ve feo

-iré dónde mi padre… por favor Jessie, no me sigas –la pelirroja negó con una tierna sonrisa, la cual desapareció apenas la figura de Woo Bin dejó de verse. Volteó hacia Ga Eul con el ceño fruncido, observándola acusatoriamente

-ya es mi prometido… ¿No crees que deberías dejar de perseguirlo?

-¿Eh? ¿Perseguirlo?

-no te hagas la mosquita muerta, que conmigo no te resulta –dijo la joven sonriendo cínicamente –puedo parecer encantadora, pero te lo advierto bonita, aléjate de MI prometido, perdiste, así de fácil

-y-yo no lo p-persigo

-no bromees, escuche cada palabra que te dijo… olvídate de Woo Bin, aléjate de él –Ga Eul bufó, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la chica, quien sonrió falsamente antes de dar media vuelta y volver a dónde estaban sus padres.

¿Cómo podía alguien tener ese nivel de cinismo? Chasqueo la lengua fastidiada, arrojándose sobre la cama con descuido, presionando con fuerza los parpados en un inútil intento por olvidarse de todo. No había sido un buen día, no debería estar allí tampoco. Dio un suspiro y se giro levemente, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada mientras sus dedos jugaban con los bordes del vestido que se negaba a quitarse.

Ya había sido suficiente, cerraría los ojos y todo volvería a ser como antes, ella seguiría en su casa con sus padres, y los F4 seguirían haciendo sus maldades en la preparatoria Shinwa, lejos de su vida y la de Jan Di. Sí, cuando volviera a despertar nada de esto estaría pasando.

.

.

.

Las jóvenes observaron desconfiadas el rostro de la pelirroja, quien sonreía victoriosamente mientras les ofrecía una pequeña caja forrada en autentico terciopelo. No pudieron evitar dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al ver el hermoso collar de diamantes y rubíes que venía dentro de ella, era hermoso… y realmente costoso. No es que ellas no pudieran darse un lujo así, pero era demasiado evidente que esta joya había sido hecha especialmente para la extranjera pelirroja.

Ginger tragó hondo, acariciando levemente la hermosa joya que permanecía dentro de la caja que esa extranjera les ofrecía, o mejor dicho, les daba a cambio de un favor. Sabían muy bien quien era ella, la nueva prometida de Woo Bin, el Don Juan de los F4, una fascinante joven venida directamente desde Inglaterra que tenía todo lo necesario para ser la esposa de un F4.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –preguntó desconfiada a la joven, quien solo se encogió de hombros

-supongo que no es una novedad que soy oficialmente la prometida de Woo Bin –las otras 3 asintieron en silencio –pues… hay una chica que me incomoda mucho… Ga Eul, ¿la conocen?

-claro que la conocemos, esa pobretona –murmuró Ginger en tono despreciativo

-la misma, creo que quiere quitarme a Woo Bin Oppa, necesito que me ayuden a que desaparezca, la quiero lejos de mi prometido

-¿Y cómo quieres que logremos eso?

-háganla sentir mal, humíllenla, lo que haga falta para que se vaya por su propia voluntad, así nadie sospecharía de mí, si lo logran, habrá uno de esos para cada una, y créanme, son joyas de colección exclusivas, entonces… ¿Me ayudaran?

-pues claro, será divertido para nosotras, realmente sencillo –dijeron las tres a coro, riendo maliciosamente.


	22. Chapter 22

Recogió una a una todas sus cosas, dejándolas sobre su puesto mientras Jan Di discutía con ese molesto trío. Desde hace unos días estaban más insoportables que de costumbre, en especial con ella, como si les hubiese hecho algo a esas tres. Chasqueó la lengua antes de salir del salón seguida de cerca por su mejor amiga, quien seguía lanzando maldiciones al viento.

Se reunieron con Jae Kyung, quien se encontraba junto a Ji Hoo en una de las banquetas del jardín, bebiendo un vaso de jugo mientras conversaban de algún tema bastante divertido al parecer, a juzgar por lo mucho que ambos sonreían. Jan Di siguió quejándose, llamando la atención de ambos. Si había alguien que podía parar a esas tres molestas era Jae Kyung o alguno de los F4, pero Ga Eul le había pedido a Jan Di que no mencionara ni una palabra de las acciones de Ginger y sus amigas en su contra, cosa que la ex nadadora aceptó de mala gana.

-Jan Di, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jae Kyung de pronto

-¿Eh? N-nada, no pasa nada –murmuró ella observando de reojo a Ga Eul, quien solo se encogió en su lugar junto a Ji Hoo

-pues pareces molesta –observó el único hombre, jugando con el vaso entre sus manos -¿Qué les ocurrió?

-no es nada sunbae, Jan Di reprobó en su examen –mintió Ga Eul sonriendo tímidamente

-sí, eso es, soy una verdadera tonta

-¡no Jan Di! ¡Tú no eres una tonta! –Exclamó Jae Kyung brincando desde su asiento –aish, ya vienen ellos… -bufó observando cómo se acercaban el resto de los F4. Jun Pyo llegó de inmediato al lado de su novia, mientras que Woo Bi y Yi Jung se quedaron algo apartados del grupo – ¡Y la que nos faltaba! –volvió a casi gritar cuando la molesta prometida de Woo Bin se reunió con ellos, colgándose del brazo del príncipe Song

-¡Woo Bin Oppa!

-bueno, ya se me fastidio el día, ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? ¡Yo invito!

-etto… olvidé traer mi bolso –murmuró Ga Eul colocándose de pie –voy por él, vuelvo de inmediato…

-¿Vas a ir sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó Jan Di con algo de preocupación. Su amiga negó de inmediato, comenzando a alejarse antes de que alguien más quisiera acompañarla. Chasqueó la lengua al notar que esas tres molestas aún seguían allí.

-¡Vaya! ¿Volviste para mendigarnos comida? –preguntó Ginger riendo falsamente junto a sus amigas. Ga Eul suspiró, pasándoles de largo –no entiendo como nuestros preciados F4 pueden relacionarse con pobretonas como ustedes, ¿No les importa avergonzarlos en sociedad?

-¿Eh?

-¡Ya sabes que no! A chicas como estas solo les importa su dinero –opino Miranda chasqueando la lengua –no sirven para otra cosa, son mujeres como la prometida de Woo Bin sunbae quienes valen la pena, Jessie si es una mujer digna de un F4

-claro, ustedes pobretonas solo avergüenzan a nuestros chicos, una miserable como tú jamás podría tener el amor de alguien de tan alta posición social, perdedora

-no estoy de humor para ustedes…

-qué pena por ti Ga Eul –dio un cansado suspiro antes de voltear hacia la recién llegada Jessie –la verdad siempre duele, ¿No es así? –Sonrió sarcásticamente, acercándose unos pasos –realmente me das pena, te enamoraste de mi prometido… Woo Bin se casará conmigo y tú tendrás que quedarte viendo en primera fila ¿No es genial? Incluso estuve pensando en que fueras mi dama de honor, pagaría lo que fuera por ver tu expresión cuando demos el "sí" ante el altar

-realmente no tengo tiempo para esto –bufó Ga Eul de mal humor, tratando de pasarla de largo

-pues te aguantas, es muy difícil fingir que me agradas, llevo tanto tiempo aguantándome las ganas de decirte todo esto a la cara

-pues yo no quiero escucharte –murmuró la joven algo intimidada por la actitud de Jessie, quien solo sonrió burlona –quiero irme…

-pues vete, pero vete de la mansión de mi prometido, vagabunda recogida

-¿No eres tú lo mismo? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Jessie rodó los ojos mientras que sus tres cómplices trataron de ocultarse con nerviosismo, asustadas por el tono de voz usado por su amado Casanova de los F4 -¿No fuiste tú también recogida por el tío de Woo Bin?

-¡Oppa! No me hables así…

-deja de llamarme de esa forma –dijo Yi Jung tomando a Ga Eul del brazo –no seas hipócrita

-solía gustarte que te llamara "oppa" ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Aquellos buenos tiempos?

-vámonos Ga Eul… -la joven asintió tímidamente, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano que el alfarero le ofrecía –ustedes, no vuelvan a molestar a Ga Eul o tendrán que vérselas con los F4 –dio un suspiro y volteó hacia Jessie,quien mantenía el ceño fruncido –con los 4…

-¿Le dirás a Woo Bin? Perfecto, entonces yo le contaré de aquellos encuentros en tu estudio a mi padre, estoy segura de que no le causará mucha gracia saber que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de la pobre Jessie

-sabes muy bien que no fue así

-¿a quién piensas que le creerán más? ¿Al eterno Casanova de los F4 o a la linda e inocente Jessie?

-sunbae… ¿De qué está hablando?

-nos están esperando –dijo él pasando por alto su pregunta.

¿Yi Jung había tenido algo con esa chica? ¡Pero si apenas y era un año menor que ella! ¿Qué clase de mujer era Jessie? Dio un suspiro, observando de reojo la mano que sujetaba con fuerza. A pesar de todo, agradecía que Yi Jung apareciera, jamás en su vida alguien la había tratado tan mal, nadie nunca la había humillado de esa forma, y ya ni siquiera podía contar con la protección de Woo Bin. Podía decirle todo lo que Jessie le había hecho, pero de esa forma Yi Jung saldría perjudicado, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

.

.

.

-¡Unnie! ¡Unnie! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Le sonrió forzadamente a Min Ji, que corría animadamente hacia ella, dando pequeños brincos mientras su cachorro la seguía enseñando la lengua con emoción. No importaba lo mal que se la estuviera pasando en esos últimos días, al menos siempre podía tener una sonrisa para esa alegre niña que adoraba. Se sacudió la falda que traía puesta y corrió hacia ella, extendiéndole los brazos con alegría. Min Ji rió, dando media vuelta y fingiendo arrancar de ella. Era tan encantadora.

Luego de jugar por un rato, la madre de la niña la llamó para que se diera una ducha. Ga Eul le arregló un poco el cabello y Min Ji corrió hacia el interior de la mansión, dejándola sola frente a la enorme piscina de los Song. Era increíble pensar en cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en apenas una semana, se suponía que vivir con Woo Bin sería divertido… se suponía.

Alzó la vista al escuchar el sonido de los coches en la entrada de la mansión. Probablemente los F4 habían ido a visitar a su amigo Woo Bin, aunque podía reconocer claramente el coche de Jae Kyung, y si venia Jae Kyung, tal vez estuviera también Jan Di.

-¡Ya vinimos Ga Eul! –y el fuerte grito de Jae Kyung acabó por confirmar su teoría. Sonrió de medio lado, deteniéndose al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

-oye Ga Eul –habló Jessie sádicamente en su oído, provocándole escalofríos -¿Sabes nadar? _–"no muy bien realmente" _Pensó la joven, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta, ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar antes de sentir como el agua fría le calaba los huesos, y comenzaba a entrar en su garganta. Agitó los brazos con desesperación, tratando de salir rápidamente a la superficie, pensando en lo torpe que había sido al no dejar que Jan Di le enseñara a nadar -¡Oppa! ¡Ayuda! ¡Se está ahogando! –gritó Jessie luego de varios segundos.

No pudo saber exactamente qué ocurrió después, ya que todo era borroso. Sólo escuchó los gritos de Jan Di y Jae Kyung, que alguien salto a la piscina… y luego nada. Los parpados le pesaban y solo pudo comenzar a toser al sentir el frío piso bajo su espalda, escupiendo toda el agua que se había metido en su garganta.

-¡Ga Eul! –Exclamó Jan Di con preocupación -¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿eh?

-¡Esta grave! ¡Hay que llevarla de inmediato a un medico! –Gritó Jae Kyung –dime Ga Eul, ¿Recuerdas quién eres?

-unnie… exageras –murmuró la joven incorporándose -¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste a la piscina Ga Eul? –Le preguntó Jan Di frunciendo el ceño –nos asustaste mucho, por suerte y Woo Bin te sacó rápidamente del agua

-sunbae… lamento que estropearas tu ropa –balbuceo Ga Eul buscando a Jessie con la mirada. No estaba, lo más probable es que hubiera entrado a la mansión

-¿Cómo es que te preocupas por mi ropa? ¡Por poco y te ahogas! –Dijo él molesto –debes tener más cuidado, no sabes lo mucho que nos asustaste

-no fue mi intención

-claro que no –bufó la mono cruzándose de brazos. Woo Bin suspiro antes de colocase de pie y tomar a Ga Eul en brazos. La llevó hasta la casa de la piscina, que estaba mucho más cerca, dejándola cuidadosamente sobre la cama

-iré por algo de ropa para ti…

-sunbae… -lo llamó ella suavemente, bajando luego la mirada algo avergonzada –gracias…

-ya vuelvo –dijo el príncipe Song sonriéndole encantadoramente. Jun Pyo murmuró algo antes de salir tras su amigo

-dinos Ga Eul, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan torpemente a la piscina? –Volvió a insistir Jan Di -¡No sabes nadar y ni si quiera tienes cuidado!

-no fue accidental… ¿Verdad Ga Eul? –le preguntó Jae Kyung frunciendo el ceño. La joven bajó la mirada, tomando por sorpresa al resto

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó esta vez el alfarero, anticipándose a la pregunta de Ji Hoo

-yo vi como esa chica te empujo… esa Jessie trató de matar a mi amiga… ¡Ahora yo la mataré a ella!

-¡Y yo te ayudaré! –gritó Jan Di, apoyando las palabras de la mono

-¡No! –Las detuvo Ga Eul con desesperación –n-no debe s-saberlo Woo Bin sunbae… p-por favor

-pero Ga Eul… -las jóvenes chasquearon la lengua con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos

-como sea, no puedes seguir cerca de esa loca –reclamó Jae Kyung -¡Vendrás conmigo! Bueno… eso te diría si no viviera en un hotel

-unnie… -Ga Eul se mordió el labio inferior al ver llegar a Woo Bin junto a Jun Pyo y Jessie –eres una b-buena amiga…

-aquí tienes Ga Eul, cámbiate de inmediato, antes de que te enfermes

-gracias Woo Bin sunbae

-entonces… -habló Ji Hoo llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos –te cambias de ropa y nos vamos

-¿Cómo? ¿Irán a dónde? –preguntó Woo Bin sorprendido, casi tanto como Ga Eul y el resto de sus amigos

-Ga Eul vivirá conmigo desde hoy –explicó calmadamente el joven –mi abuelo es médico por si se enferma, y en mi casa no hay piscina, estará más segura conmigo que viviendo aquí

-Ji Hoo tiene razón, ¡Nosotras lo apoyamos! –exclamó Jan Di alzando una mano junto a Jae Kyung -¡Y Yi Jung también está de acuerdo con la idea! ¿Verdad?

-c-claro… -tartamudeó el alfarero

-bueno, si Ga Eul quiere ir contigo, no veo cual sea el problema –habló el heredero Song algo cabizbajo –solo… cuídala mucho

.

.

.

Nunca había conocido la casa de Ji Hoo, pero debía admitir que era muy bonita y grande, y la iluminación y tranquilidad que allí había le recordaba mucho a su dueño. Sonrió tímidamente al momento de entrar, observando cuidadosamente todo lo que la rodeaba, y debía admitir que le gustaba mucho el nuevo hogar en el que estaría por unas 3 semanas más, eso hasta que la apuesta que aun seguía en pie llegara a su fin.

El joven la guió hasta su nuevo dormitorio, dejando allí las pocas pertenencias que eran realmente de ella, todo lo demás lo había dejado en la mansión Song. Así había sido mejor, lejos de las habladurías de Jessie todo estaría mejor.

-esta será tu habitación desde hoy –le comentó él dejando las cosas de Ga Eul sobre la cama –acomódate y ven a comer algo

-gracias sunbae…

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, nunca está de más algo de compañía

-pero… ¿mi unnie no te visita?

-todo el tiempo –rió Ji Hoo –pero, algo de compañía además de ella siempre viene bien –Ga Eul asintió sonriendo tímidamente, dándole la espalda –además, contigo aquí… supongo que Jan Di, Yi Jung y Woo Bin vendrán más seguido a visitarme, y con Jan Di vendrá Jun Pyo… comienzo a pensar que eso será una molestia

-¿uhh?

-no tú Ga Eul… tanta gente dentro de mi casa, eso será una molestia

-sunbae…

-bueno, si vienen muchas personas, cerraremos con llave –bromeo él, tranquilizándola –ponte ropa más cómoda, creo que la ropa elegante no te gusta mucho

-eso haré

-bien, y no tardes mucho ¿De acuerdo? Ya te lo dije, debes comer algo

Apenas Ji Hoo salió de la habitación, la joven se sentó en su nueva cama, suspirando pesadamente mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro. Bueno, ya no estaba en la mansión Song, pero vivir con Ji Hoo sería algo bueno, tal vez tendría un poco más de paz en ese extraño mundo de locos que era la alta sociedad.

Luego de cambiarse ropa y acomodar sus cosas, recorrió la casa de su amigo, llegando a la conclusión de que era uno de los lugares más bonitos que había conocido. Llegó hasta el jardín, un lugar hermoso y pequeño en medio de todo, dónde el único ruido era el de su propia respiración. Y ese se convertiría en su lugar favorito desde ese día.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por haber leido el capi y nos vemos pronto!**


	23. Chapter 23

¿Ya te acostumbraste a traer chicas a vivir a esta casa?

Eso había sido lo primero que el abuelo Yoon dijo al verla allí. Ji Hoo solo había sonreído, dándoles la espalda para seguir preparando su cena. No lo había dicho para molestar, sino como una broma inocente hacia el joven. Ga Eul sonrió también, colocándose de pie para ayudar al anciano con su bolso.

Eso había sido hace dos días, cuando Ji Hoo la había sacado de la mansión Song. Al volver a la preparatoria, descubrió que las tres molestas se mantenían alejadas de ella y Jan Di, algo definitivamente bueno. Jessie tampoco había vuelto a acercarse, ni siquiera cuando estaban junto a Woo Bin y el resto de los F4.

Irse a la casa de Ji Hoo había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. Era un lugar tan tranquilo y relajado que no había nada que pudiera molestarla, solo las visitas de Jae Kyung alteraban esa calma, aunque la pasaba tan bien junto a ella que no podía reclamarle nada.

-sunbae… -murmuró Ga Eul, distrayendo a Ji Hoo de su lectura –tú… ¿Quieres a mi unnie?

-¿eh? ¿Quererla? Claro, porque no…

-¿D-de la misma f-forma que quisiste a Jan Di? –se atrevió a preguntar, tomándolo por sorpresa. Bueno, si ella hablaba de sus temas personales con Ji Hoo, ¿Por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo? Era cosa de dar y recibir

-¿Quieres saber si la amo? –Frunció levemente el ceño al notar que respondía a su pregunta con otra, como si tratara de desviarse del tema –no lo sé…

-sunbae –Ji Hoo sonrió, dejando el libro a un lado –Jae Kyung unnie te quiere mucho

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-etto, bueno, eso creo… -se corrigió dando un respingo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un agotado abuelo Yoon. Ga Eul se apresuró a colocarse de pie, corriendo a ayudarlo con su bolso -¡Abuelo Yoon! Dame eso…

-ya niña, que estoy viejo, no operado –bromeó el anciano entregándole el bolso –estas niñas aún no aprenden que un anciano no es un enfermo ni un invalido

-abuelo Yoon, trabajas todo el día, al menos debes descansar al llegar a casa –murmuró la joven haciendo un tierno mohín. El anciano sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia su nieto

-¡Tú deberías aprender un poco de las mujeres que traes a la casa! –Le reclamó sentándose a su lado –todas son tan encantadoras y alegres… solo espero que ninguna termine casada con alguien como tú Ji Hoo –su nieto rió disimuladamente, desviando la mirada

-abuelo Yoon…

-sólo llámame abuelo, vives con nosotros, dejémonos de cortesías –Ga Eul asintió, sonriéndole cálidamente –así deberás da gusto llegar a la casa, este chico ni siquiera saluda

-hola… -murmuró su nieto colocándose de pie para quitarle el pesado bolso a la escolar –dame eso, no debes cargar cosas pesadas

-y eso es algo que nunca me ha dicho a mí –le comentó el abuelo Yoon a la muchacha en tono confidencial –deberías avergonzarte, te preocupas más por ella que por mí

Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros, llevándose el bolso mientras su abuelo se sentaba junto a Ga Eul en el sofá, riendo disimuladamente de alguna cosa que había dicho el anciano, eso hasta que un fuerte grito acabo con la eterna paz de esa casa, un grito provocado por alguien realmente conocida por ellos.

Ga Eul se apresuró a colocarse de pie para recibir a su amiga Jae Kyung, quien llegó casi corriendo a abrazara como si de eso dependiera su vida, luego abrazó de igual forma al abuelo, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a las acaloradas muestras de cariño de la joven a la que los amigos de su nieto llamaban "mono".

-¡Unnie! Qué bueno verte…

-te extrañaba mucho, por eso vine luego de visitar a Jan Di, abuelo, también te he extrañado

-y es por eso que has venido a visitarme –dijo él a modo de regaño que hizo sonreír a la joven –olvídalo

-bueno, ya que estoy aquí ¿Por qué no preparamos una cena deliciosa?

-No en mi cocina –fue la negativa respuesta de Ji Hoo, quien acababa de reunirse nuevamente con ellos. Jae Kyung frunció el ceño, acercándose peligrosamente a él

-no pensamos destruirla, solo cocinar algo

-por lo mismo –rió él haciéndole burla. Fastidiarla se le hacía tan divertido

-pues no importa lo que digas, Ga Eul, el abuelo y yo vamos a cocinar de todas formas

-no cuentes conmigo niña, creo que iré a dormir un poco –dicho esto, el anciano desapareció de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios. Jae Kyung suspiró, volteando hacia Ga Eul, casi suplicándole ayuda

-sunbae… ¿podemos usar tu cocina?

-claro Ga Eul, no olvides que ahora es tuya también –respondió riendo de la expresión de la otra joven en ese momento –si quieres, puedo acompañarlas

-¡Ya Ji Hoo! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –Exclamó la heredera del grupo JK haciendo un divertido mohín –da igual, de todas formas me sigues agradando

.

.

.

El alfarero frunció el ceño al ver entrar a la pelirroja, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a su fastidiado amigo y volvió a salir con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlesca a la vez. Realmente esa chica era mucho peor de cómo la recordaba. Woo Bin solo suspiro exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, como si eso fuera a solucionar todos sus problemas.

-ya puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Yi Jung –desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, vigilando el lugar por donde Jessie acababa de salir -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No podemos ir a otro lado? No… no me siento cómodo hablando contigo aquí, las paredes tienen oídos ¿Lo sabías?

-está bien, mi padre está en su oficina y mamá iba a salir junto a Min Ji y Jessie –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros –perfecto, necesito que hablemos de Ga Eul –notó como la expresión de su amigo se tensó de inmediato, y la ansiedad se adueño de sus gestos

-la extraño… aun cuando la veo en la preparatoria… no es lo mismo

-claro que no

-¿Cómo se la ha pasado en la casa de Ji Hoo?

-bien, está mucho más tranquila con él, ya sabes, la casa de Ji Hoo es casi como vivir en un retiro espiritual –le comentó con una ligera sonrisa -¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto Woo Bin? Sabes que puedes detener este circo cuando se te antoje

-estuve averiguando acerca de la familia del padre de Jessie

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿Sabías que Jessie es hija de uno de los líderes del clan Lander?

-¿eh?

-mafia inglesa –resumió el heredero Song dando un suspiro -¿Cómo puedes librarte de alguien que tiene nexos con personas así?

-yo… no entiendo mucho cómo funciona eso –murmuró Yi Jung frunciendo el ceño –pero, el padre de Jessie está muerto ¿Por qué te asustas entonces?

-realmente no entiendes mucho de eso –rió él colocándose de pie –el punto es… no puedo romper mi compromiso con Jessie, sólo ella puede hacerlo…

-ella no lo hará –le aseguró el alfarero con molestia –no recordaba que fueras tan cobarde

-Yi Jung…

-¿En verdad piensas rendirte y ya? ¿Así lo haría Song Woo Bin? Ga Eul te ama…

-y yo la amo a ella como jamás pensé que podría amar a ninguna mujer, pero estoy atado de manos… dentro de un par de semanas la habré perdido para siempre

-serás idiota –bufó el alfarero dándole de pronto un fuerte puñetazo que hizo a su amigo golpearse contra el piso. Sabía que no podía lastimarlo mucho, al contrario de Woo Bin, que si llegaba a devolverle el golpe lo dejaría inconsciente de inmediato. –renuncie a ella por ti, la convencí de confesarse contigo… ¿Y tú simplemente la dejarás ir y ya? ¿Acaso eres imbécil? Mujeres como ella no se encuentran en cualquier esquina

-lo sé… lo sé desde antes de que tú pudieras ver a la maravillosa chica que habías rechazado, lo sé desde que debía hacerla sonreír cada vez que tú estabas con Eun Jae –la tensión de apoderó de ellos en ese momento. Yi Jung se mantenía de pie, mientras que su amigo no se levantaba aún –no quiero perderla… -agregó limpiando un pequeño hilo de sangre que se escapaba de su labio inferior gracias al puñetazo de su amigo –romper un compromiso con la heredera del clan Lander significaría no sólo perder a Ga Eul, si no arriesgar la vida de ella, la de mis amigos… mi familia… ¡No sabes cómo maldigo en estos momentos llevar el apellido Song…!

Yi Jung murmuró algo inentendible antes de darle la espalda y salir rápidamente de allí, maldiciendo una y otra vez en voz baja. No dejó de hacerlo hasta que se hubo sentado tras el volante de su deportivo, presionándolo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se colocaron completamente blancos.

Dio un suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse. No era el momento para reaccionar así. Era algo definitivo que Woo Bin se encontraba atado de pies y manos en ese momento, y sólo Jessie podía liberarlo de esa carga, algo que obviamente la linda prima extranjera del joven no haría por ningún motivo. La bruja madre de Jun Pyo se quedaba muy atrás si competía contra la maldad de la chica de rizos graciosos y mirada color esmeralda, dulcificada aún más por las pequeñas pecas que decoraban la nariz de la joven. "_Una bruja preciosa" _Pensó sonriendo sarcásticamente "_Pero bruja a pesar de todo"_.

.

.

.

El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver a su nieto siendo arrastrado hacia su coche por dos hermosas jóvenes. Nunca se habría imaginado a Ji Hoo en una situación así, y mucho menos se habría imaginado que en esa enorme cocina no habría los ingredientes suficientes para preparar la pizza que esas dos lindas chicas tanto deseaban. Esperó en el salón por más de una hora, hasta que los vio regresar con varias bolsas llenas de comida que, probablemente, ni siquiera usarían. Últimamente la vida en esa casa se estaba volviendo bastante divertida.

-ahora que ya tenemos todo… ¡Vamos a comenzar! –exclamó Jae Kyung emocionada, mientras Ga Eul daba pequeños aplausos.

-… -Ji Hoo salió un momento para ver quien acababa de llegar, encontrándose casi de golpe con Yi Jung, quien parecía bastante molesto -¿Qué te pasó? –el alfarero maldijo por lo bajo el sexto sentido de su amigo antes de volver a mirarlo – ¿Discutiste con Woo Bin?

-sí… -no valdría la pena mentir, lo descubriría de todas formas -¿Dónde está Ga Eul?

-en la cocina con Jae Kyung

-¿La mono está aquí? –su amigo se encogió de hombros, caminando a su lado hacia el lugar donde las jóvenes comenzaban ya a sacar montones y montones de comida de las bolsas

-¡Sunbae! –gritó Ga Eul alegremente, apresurándose para ir dónde él –anniong-haseyo

-¿Qué hacen?

-vamos a preparar unas deliciosas pizzas –contestó Jae Kyung -¿Quieres ayudarnos?

-Ji Hoo sunbae iba a cocinar con nosotras

-¿De verdad? ¡Tú! –Gritó el joven señalando a su amigo de pronto -¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el verdadero Ji Hoo?

-déjate de tonterías y quítate la chaqueta –ordenó Jae Kyung entregándole un divertido delantal celeste con corazones rosados **(Si quieren hacerse una idea de a qué me refiero, vean a SS501 en "gracias por despertarme" capitulo 5, de allí saqué ese lindo modelo… imaginar a mis F4 con algo así puesto…3 3) **

-no esperan que use esto…

-¡claro! Ga Eul los escogió –mintió la mono, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de que el Casanova se pusiera algo así -¿Verdad Ga Eul?

-unnie… -Yi Jung se colocó el delantal y se acercó a la mesa dónde Jae Kyung había colocado todos los ingredientes para la pizza.

-vamos a comenzar con la masa –murmuró la heredera del grupo JK, observando de reojo a Yi Jung, quien comía algunos de los ingredientes a escondidas -¡Tú, deja de hacer eso!

-lo siento –balbuceó él tragando lo que tenía en la boca. Ji Hoo sonrió de medio lado, mientras que Ga Eul disimulaba la risa con tos fingida –pero lo estás haciendo mal, mono…

-¿uh?

-esto va aquí –dijo el alfarero lanzándole harina en la cara a la joven, quien no tardó en hacer lo mismo contra él.

Fue sólo cosa de segundos para que el tan preciado orden de Ji Hoo desapareciera bajo un montón de harina y comida desparramada por cada rincón de la cocina. La mayoría de los ingredientes que habían comprado para preparar las pizzas se encontraban ahora sobre la cabeza y ropa de los cuatro jóvenes, quienes aún no detenían su guerra de comida. Ji Hoo y Ga El habían recibido su dosis de harina por haberse reído de las cosas que los otros dos se lanzaban en el rostro y cabello.

Luego de muchos minutos de intensa batalla, y al ver que ya no quedaba nada comestible que arrojarse por la cabeza, los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron confusas miradas, viendo el desastre que habían dejado en esa cocina.

-ya sabía yo que terminarían así –escucharon decir al abuelo de Ji Hoo, que acababa de entrar a la zona del desastre

-abuelo… -murmuraron las dos mujeres a coro, bajando la mirada –lo sentimos…

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Dejen las disculpas de lado! Primero vamos a cenar…

-etto…

-no lo digas jovencita –la detuvo el anciano, haciendo que Ga Eul se tragara sus palabras –como ya dije, sabía que no serían capaces de cocinar nada, así que yo mismo me encargue de comprar la cena, vayan a lavarse para que podamos comer de una vez

-¡Sí abuelo Yoon! –grito Jae Kyung saliendo rápidamente, llevándose a Ga Eul con ella.

-son dos chicas encantadoras –les comentó a los dos jóvenes que aún quedaban. Ji Hoo se quitó algo de harina de la cara antes de sonreír, mientras que su amigo seguía limpiándose el queso con el que la mono le había decorado el cabello –me sorprende como las mujeres son capaces de poner tu vida patas arriba –agregó dirigiéndose a su nieto -¿Alguna vez te imaginaste de esta forma?

Nunca.

Su vida siempre había sido tan tranquila.

Bastó con que Jan Di apareciera para que la vida de todos los F4 cambiara drásticamente. Jun Pyo se convirtió en alguien mucho más bueno, Ji Hoo dejó de ser el antisocial de siempre, en gran parte gracias a la llegada de Jae Kyung, mientras que Yi Jung y Woo Bin habían conocido el verdadero amor, por desgracia, ambos con la misma mujer.


	24. Chapter 24

El abuelo Yoon se fue a su dormitorio, excusándose de que debía descansar, cosa que ninguno de los 4 jóvenes se atrevió a discutirle. Apenas el anciano se retiró de la mesa, Jae Kyung comenzó a hacer un montón de bromas acerca de la batalla de comida que habían tenido unos minutos atrás, reparando en lo divertida que se veía ella misma trayendo puesta algo de ropa de Ji Hoo, ya que la suya estaba secándose, y la ropa de Ga Eul era muy pequeña para ella, por lo que el heredero Yoon no tuvo más opción que prestarle ropa a ella y a su amigo Yi Jung.

Ga Eul reía con sus palabras, mientras se llevaba a la boca el último trozo de pastel que quedaba en su plato. Había sido una cena deliciosa, lo mismo que el postre, además de divertida. Pero ignoraba que el alfarero no le quitaba la vista de encima, con una mezcla de preocupación y tranquilidad al verla tan feliz.

Jae Kyung se levantó de pronto, llevándose a Ji Hoo a un lado de la casa, mientras que ella y el Casanova se fueron al pequeño jardín que decoraba el centro de la hermosa casa. La luz de la luna la llenaba completamente, daba una increíble sensación de paz difícil de igualar.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí? –le preguntó Yi Jung de pronto, acabando con el relajante silencio que reinaba entre ellos

-es muy tranquilo… Ji Hoo sunbae y el abuelo Yoon son muy buenos conmigo

-¿No extrañas a Woo Bin? –Los rasgos de la escolar se tensaron de inmediato, y algo la hizo desviar su mirada de la de él –Ga Eul, ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

-Woo Bin sunbae… ¿Realmente piensa casarse con ella?

-… -Yi Jung suspiró, observando el cielo estrellado –no lo sé… traté de convencerlo de detener todo este circo, pero creo que es poco lo que él puede hacer

-lo mejor será que se case con Jessie –afirmó ella con un tono resignado

-pero… ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos? Ga Eul, tú lo quieres y él te quiere, ¿Qué hay de eso?

-Cho Ga Eul… Song Woo Bin… -dijo ella pensativa –son solo los personajes de una historia que termino mucho antes de empezar si quiera –agregó sollozando. Yi Jung se le acercó, abrazándola protectoramente mientras la joven dejaba salir todas las lagrimas que llevaba guardándose por tantos días –lo amo… sunbae –él no se atrevió a decirle nada, solo quería tratar de confortarla y lograr que se sintiera mejor -¿Cómo pude perderlo tan pronto? Sólo alcancé a estar 5 minutos con él como la chica a la que quería… no es justo

-claro que no lo es –murmuró Yi Jung acariciándole el cabello –tú más que nadie merece ser feliz Ga Eul

-sunbae –lo llamó ella en un sollozo, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba con ella. En un par de semanas el matrimonio de Woo Bin sería algo efectivo, y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Si al menos Jessie fuera tan buena y considerada como tiempo atrás lo había sido Jae Kyung. Pero no, esa chica era la maldad personificada.

Se quedaron así hasta que ella sintió que sus ojos se habían ya secado por completo. No podía dejar de agradecerle el hecho de apoyarla, aún cuando seguía muy consciente de los sentimientos que el apuesto joven le había declarado días atrás. No era una mujer egoísta, y estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma cuando lloraba por el hombre que amaba en los brazos de alguien que la quería a ella, eso era egoísmo, aún cuando él disimulara tan bien sus sentimientos.

Dio un largo suspiro, apartándose de él para poder mirarlo a la cara, sonriendo sinceramente mientras una ligera brisa removía inquieta su cabello. Era una hermosa noche, no debían desperdiciarla en llantos, fuera por quien fuera, y él pareció entenderlo también, ya que le devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma. En otro momento, y otra situación… podrían haberla disfrutado como una pareja de enamorados.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Ella asintió, pasándose el puño por los humedecidos ojos, volviendo a sonreírle –bueno, no creo que lo mejor sea volver adentro –le comentó pensativo, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta que Ji Hoo le había prestado

-¿uh?

-esos dos deben de estar muy ocupados –agregó riendo disimuladamente. Ga Eul ladeo la cabeza, como no entendiendo sus palabras –claro… olvidaba lo ingenua que eres a veces –revolvió su cabello como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 5 años, a lo que ella hizo un mohín

-¡Sunbae! –Exclamó Ga Eul frunciendo el ceño –no soy una niña…

-a veces te comportas como tal

¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-nada, solo que… -suspiró, sonriéndole luego de un momento de silencio –Ga Eul… por favor, no cambies nunca ¿Araso?

La sonrisa nerviosa de ella al momento de asentir no hizo más que confirmar lo que había venido a su mente segundos atrás… era la inocencia y pureza de Ga Eul lo que lo hacían amarla más de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo podría seguir fingiendo cuando una sola sonrisa de la joven era capaz de alegrarle por completo el día?

.

.

.

La fría brisa nocturna se colaba por los espacios entreabiertos de la chaqueta que la joven traía, haciendo que el perfume de esta inundara por completo la nariz de la hiperactiva muchacha. No era fácil resistirse a la deliciosa fragancia de ese chico, pero defenderse de sus burlescos comentarios lograba hacerla ignorar todo lo demás.

Ji Hoo seguía observando el cielo junto a ella, sin reparar en su ceño fruncido ni la evidente molestia que le causaban sus comentarios. Aún visto de perfil le resultaba condenadamente atractivo, algo que había notado ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No es hermosa? –le preguntó el heredero Yoon, sin voltear a mirarla

-¿eh?

-la luna…

-¿uh? Sí, es muy linda –murmuró bajando la mirada para observar la punta de sus pies descalzos

-aún así no la estás mirando –alzó la vista sorprendida, notando que el joven aún seguía observando el cielo estrellado mientras hablaba con ella, ¿Aún así la miraba también a ella? Jae Kyung sonrió de medio lado, suspirando -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –agregó luego de una pausa, bajando al fin la mirada para fijarla en la esbelta figura de la joven

-no me preocupa nada –mintió Jae Kyung. Él alzó una ceja, observándola desconfiado

-¿de verdad? –maldijo entre dientes, recordando que ese chico tenía algo así como un sexto sentido, con el que leía todos sus pensamientos

-Ji Hoo… ¿Crees que hubiera sido feliz casada con Jun Pyo?

-no lo sé, eso deberías respondértelo tú misma –dudó un momento antes de continuar –Jae Kyung… ¿Habrías sido feliz al lado de Jun Pyo?

-… -por un breve segundo la duda inundo la mirada de ella –no, estoy muy segura de que no lo habría sido –él sonrió ante su respuesta -¿Lo habrías sido tú con Jan Di?

-probablemente –se sinceró desviando su mirada de la de la joven –eso sí Jun Pyo se golpeara en la cabeza y de pronto hubiese dejado de quererla… aunque no creo que algo así fuese a ocurrir –la heredera del grupo JK frunció el ceño, observándolo con cierta molestia

-La amas aún… ¿Verdad?

-¿A Jan Di? –Asintió silenciosamente, temerosa de la respuesta del joven – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-no quiero saberlo realmente –se vio obligada a admitir que le disgustaría mucho escucharlo decir que aún estaba enamorado de su amiga

-¿Por qué no…?

-no quiero oírte decir que la amas

-¿Por qué no…?

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir lo mismo? ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? –exclamó, tratando de desviarse del tema. Ji Hoo seguía observándola con seriedad, demostrándole que su intento había fracasado completamente –porque me dolería escucharte decir que amas a otra chica…

-¿A quién debería amar entonces…? –le preguntó él con una mezcla de burla y curiosidad en su voz que la hizo enfadar

-no importa –bufó colocándose de pie para marcharse, cosa que él impidió sujetándola del brazo, incitándola para volver a sentarse a su lado. Ella negó frenéticamente, tratando de librarse de su agarre con desesperación – ¡no importa si amas a Jan Di o a ninguna otra! –Siguió diciendo al momento que Ji Hoo se colocó de pie -¡Eres libre de amar a quien tú…!

Su frase se vio interrumpida de golpe, y las palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del joven contra los de ella, en un beso que parecía exigir una pronta respuesta por parte de ella. No la besaba dulcemente, tampoco era apasionado por completo, pero le provocó tantas cosas que incluso las mariposas parecieron adueñarse de su estomago en un delicioso hormigueo que deseaba no acabara nunca, pero para su desgracia, sus pulmones comenzaron a clamar por aire, haciendo que se separaran lentamente.

Ji Hoo sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, quien solo permanecía quieta, evidentemente sorprendida por la repentina acción del joven.

-¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí? –le preguntó una vez que hubo recuperado el completo control sobre sus sentidos

-claro que no –se apresuró a decir sonriendo sinceramente

-¿Entonces por qué me…?

-me preguntaste si la amaba… -murmuró observándola fijamente a los ojos –y yo te demostré quién es realmente la molesta e hiperactiva chica que se adueño por completo de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón con sus locuras y su forma de ser

-… -Jae Kyung bajó la mirada, sonriendo disimuladamente por el placer que le provocaba escucharlo decir esas palabras. Él la quería… ¡La quería a ella y no a Jan Di! Alzó nuevamente la vista, abrazándolo emocionada, para luego apartarse de él con una extraña expresión en el rostro -¿molesta e hiperactiva? ¿Locuras?

-sí, creo que olvidé también mencionar tu espontaneidad en momentos así –lo oyó decir, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios **(Sus sexis y hermosos labios… hmm ¿Por qué no nací en Corea? Imaginen que estoy tirada en el piso gritándole al cielo) **–pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Jae Kyung volvió a abrazarlo, alzando la mirada para verlo a los ojos mientras sus labios buscaban los de él –siento que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo…

Sin duda alguna, ellos eran una pareja más que dispareja, pero se querían. Ella lo amaba, y agradecía realmente a Jan Di y Jun Pyo por amarse tanto, ya que fue ese amor el que le impidió casarse con el heredero del grupo Shinwa, y así descubrir al maravilloso hombre que era Ji Hoo.

Se quedaron mirando el cielo por unos minutos, mientras la fresca brisa seguía haciendo estragos en el maltrecho peinado de la joven, quien chasqueó la lengua llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Ji Hoo sonrió, tomándola de la mano y llevándola nuevamente adentro.

.

.

.

Los rasgos del príncipe Song se reflejaron en el espejo mientras éste observaba la zona en la que su mejor amigo lo había golpeado. Dio un suspiro y volteó hacia Jun Pyo, quien observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía, mientras su pose decía "_Soy el gran Jun Pyo, así que cuéntamelo todo". _Sonrió de medio lado al pensar que sin importar el tipo de chica que ese idiota tuviera como novia, jamás dejaría de ser el "Gran Jun Pyo, líder de los F4". Finalmente se sentó frente a él, dándole un sorbo a su copa de whisky, para luego hacer una divertida mueca que no pareció distraer a su amigo.

-¡Oye Woo Bin! ¡Ya dime qué es lo que pasó con la amiga de Jan Di! –Exigió en tono autoritario que nunca le daba los resultados deseados con sus amigos –ella lo único que quiere es venir y golpearte, ¿Qué le hiciste a su amiga?

-se llama Ga Eul… -suspiro sin mirarlo –y… ¿También piensas golpearme?

-¿Golpearte? –repitió él ladeando levemente la cabeza, cosa que le recordó de inmediato a Ga Eul. Se regañó mentalmente a la vez que el heredero Shinwa fruncía el ceño -¿Quién te golpeó?

-¿uh? Olvídalo –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle interés –no le hice nada a Ga Eul

-¡Pues no te creo! Se nota que algo tienes con ella ¡Ya! ¡Que no soy idiota!

-lo único que hice fue enamorarme de ella… y dejar que se enamorara de mí –agregó bajando el tono de su voz –para que luego se enterara de que me iba a casar con mi prima

-¡Aish! –Exclamó Jun Pyo removiéndose en su asiento -¿Es que acaso los F4 cargamos con algún tipo de maldición? Y tú… ¿La quieres mucho?

-¿A quién?

-¡A la amiga de Jan Di! ¿A quién más?

-yo… -suspiró, bajando la mirada –yo la amo…

-¡Entonces termina con el compromiso con tu prima y Ya! –Le gritó colocándose bruscamente de pie -¿Por qué te lo piensas tanto? ¡Tú familia no se irá a la ruina si no te casas!

-hay cosas… hay cosas que tú no podrías comprender aunque te lo explicara con un dibujo Jun Pyo –su amigo suspiró exasperado, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera mientras observaba el techo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los negocios de tu familia?

-en cierto modo…

-¿Hay alguna vida en peligro si no te casas? –se sorprendió al notar que Jun Pyo sabía perfectamente de qué negocios estaban hablando. Asintió en silencio mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesita a su lado -¿En qué está metida esa chica? ¿Mafia?

-… -volvió a asentir, haciendo que él chasqueara la lengua

-si es así, no me sorprende que lo único que quiera es hacer desaparecer a Ga Eul

-¿Qué dices? Jun Pyo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-yo… aquel día… tú saliste… -balbuceó él ordenando sus ideas

-habla claro y no balbucees –le pidió demasiado ansioso. Jun Pyo suspiro antes de volver a hablar

-el día que esa chica cayó a la piscina, luego de que tú le trajeras aquí, saliste a buscarle ropa –comenzó mientras pensaba en cómo seguir –yo salí tras tuyo, pero ibas muy rápido, así que me devolví, y justo antes de entrar, escuché que la mono le decía algo a Ga Eul…

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Jun Pyo!

-ese día… fue tu prima Jessie quien lanzó a Ga Eul a la piscina, la mono la vio… fue por eso que Ji Hoo la sacó de tu casa, para protegerla –la expresión de Woo Bin se volvió de piedra, haciéndolo preocuparse –no te lo había dicho porque pensé que ahora que la amiga de Jan Di estaba en casa de Ji Hoo, no intentaría lastimarla, pero si dices que la vida de alguien corre peligro si no te casas con Jessie, me doy cuenta de que esa chica está aún más loca que la mono

-Jun Pyo…

-¡Aish! ¡De haber sabido que te pondrías así no te hubiera dicho nada! Mejor hubiera dejado que te lo contara Yi Jung

-¿Lo sabía?

-¡Claro! ¡Él y Ji Hoo! ¿Lo has visto?

-¿A Yi Jung? Estuvo conmigo hace unas horas

-¿Él te golpeo, verdad?

-sí, me lo merecía por idiota –su amigo murmuró algo antes de tomar su chaqueta

-bueno, ya es tarde y Jan Di se molestara si no vuelvo pronto, nos vemos luego Woo Bin

Y tan pronto como el heredero Shinwa salió, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, siendo esta vez Jessie quien se hiciera presente. El joven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla de pie justo frente a él, con esa cínica sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada inocente de una chica de 17 años. ¿Qué clase de arpía era ella? ¿Cómo podía tratar de matar a alguien y luego fingir tan hipócritamente? Ella pareció notar su molestia, ya que dejó de sonreír y se sentó en la silla que el líder de los F4 había usado hace unos minutos.

-Oppa, ¿Qué sucede?

-no me llames así

-¿uh? ¿Aún estas triste porque unnie se fue de la casa?

-¡No seas tan hipócrita de llamarla así! –explotó colocándose de pie, dándole le espalda unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla. Los ojos de la joven se habían ensombrecido, y la sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro -¿Quién eres realmente?

-soy tu prima –respondió ella rápidamente –Jessie Lander, una de las cabezas del clan Lander en Inglaterra… tu futura esposa, tu amigo debió habértelo contado todo ¿Verdad? –Rió cínicamente, retomando luego su rostro sereno –para serte sincera, me extraño que no te lo hubieran contado antes, esa chica debe de ser muy importante para que ustedes la protejan tanto, no estuvo ni 3 segundos en el agua antes de que te lanzaras a salvarla como todo un "superman"

-Jessie, ¿En qué te convertiste este último año?

-en nada cariño, toda mi vida he sido igual

-¿Una asesina?

-eso y mucho más, es cosa de que se lo preguntes a tu amigo el Casanova

-¿Yi Jung?

-¡Un amor! E increíblemente bueno para otras cosas –comentó con malicia, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño –Fingir contigo ya no me resultaría, así que ya no hay nada que deba esconderte, sé que quieres a esa chica, lo he sabido desde que regresé y los encontré en este mismo lugar

-entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en casarte conmigo sabiendo que amo a otra?

-porque eres el hombre que me gusta, al que amo desde que tengo 10 años, no renunciaría a ti por una simple vendedora de avena… ¿Crees que no iba a investigar quién era la chica que quería quitarme al amor de mi vida? Cho Ga Eul, una pobre recogida de los F4

-no digas nada de ella

-sé incluso dónde viven sus padres en este momento… ¿Sabes? El hecho de que Ji Hoo se la llevara a vivir con él me complicó mucho

-no sé a qué te refieres…

-bueno, si querías romper tu compromiso conmigo, pensaba lastimarla a ella, pero descubrí que a Ji Hoo lo protegen aún cuando él no lo sepa, sería muy riesgoso tratar de acercarse a Ga Eul

-¿Qué estás planeando Jessie? ¿Asustarme? Sabes muy bien que no está en mí temer de estas cosas, son tan comunes para mí cómo que el sol salga por la mañana y se oculte en la noche, no puedes amenazarme, conozco este mundo mucho mejor que tú

-pues, si tan bien lo conoces, piensa en esto… tú no te casas conmigo, y me encargaré de exterminar a toda la familia de esa chica, luego seguiré con tu amigo Yi Jung, que en raras ocasiones cuenta con alguna protección, y ya me las arreglaré para acabar con Ji Hoo y su noviecita, esa tal mono… luego caerá Jun Pyo y esa pobretona que tiene como novia… sé que son personas muy queridas para ti, primito y cuando te vea arrepintiéndote y culpándote por sus muertes, yo misma me encargaré de acabar con la vida de tu amada Ga Eul…

-eres una maldita asesina, no entiendo cómo pudiste mentirnos por tanto tiempo –escupió soportando las ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe

-ya lo sabes querido, puedes romper el compromiso cuando tú quieras, sólo atente a las consecuencias de tus decisiones.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unnies, les dejo un nuevo capi, especialmente dedicado para mi amiga Patricia Bustos, espero que te guste!**

* * *

La fresca brisa matutina le daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes, quienes conversaban animadamente a medida que ingresaban a la preparatoria Shinwa. Jan Di bajó del coche de su novio y corrió a reunirse con su amiga Ga Eul, quien la esperaba desde hace unos pocos minutos junto a Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Ga Eul vivía junto a Ji Hoo, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a tener problemas con la prima de Woo Bin, aunque este último también se mantenía distanciado de sus amigos, y se comportaba muy extraño. Era raro en él dejar a sus amigos de lado, muy raro y preocupante. Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo habían intentado hablar con él sin mucho éxito, mientras que Yi Jung seguía molesto por la sumisa actitud que el príncipe Song había adoptado.

-bueno chicas, nosotros debemos ir a clases –habló Jae Kyung abrazándose del brazo de Ji Hoo. Aun no anunciaban oficialmente ningún noviazgo, pero para nadie era un misterio la clase de relación que existía entre esos dos

-¡Aish mono! –Se quejó Jun Pyo dándole un tirón para liberar el brazo de su mejor amigo –estás absorbiendo a Ji Hoo

-miren quien lo dice –contra atacó ella -¡Jan Di nunca tiene tiempo para sus amigas sólo por cumplir tus caprichos!

-¡Óyeme bien mono! ¡Nadie le habla así al "Gran Jun Pyo"!

-¡Dejaste de serlo hace mucho! –exclamó la heredera del grupo JK enseñándole la lengua a su enemigo declarado

-Eso no es cierto…

-¿Otra vez discutiendo? –la voz cansada del recién llegado calzaba perfectamente con su deteriorado y lamentable aspecto. Ga Eul volteó al escuchar la voz del Don Juan de los F4, sonriéndole involuntariamente antes de volverse para detener a Jae Kyung, quien amenazaba a Jun Pyo con su bolso

-¡Woo Bin! –Lo llamó el líder de los F4 cuando al fin notó su presencia –estás horrible…

-¿Eso crees? –sonrió irónicamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de volver a mirarlos

-¿Has tenido problemas? –preguntó Ji Hoo liberando al fin el bolso con el que su casi novia trataba de asesinar a Jun Pyo

-algo así… -suspiró, observando de reojo como Ga Eul seguía esforzándose por tranquilizar la rabieta de su amiga junto a Jan Di. Sonrió, obligándose a sí mismo a apartar su mirada de la divertida escena -¿Yi Jung? –se atrevió a preguntar, a sabiendas de que el alfarero mismo había insistido en evadirlo durante todos esos días. Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Ga Eul dirigió su mirada hacia él al momento de haber nombrado al heredero So

-Yi Jung sunbae fue hasta la sala de los F4 –murmuró bajando la mirada con timidez

-¿Cómo lo sabes Ga Eul? –la atacó Jae Kyung olvidándose de sus intentos de golpear a Jun Pyo

-etto… me lo dijo hace un rato

-¿Cuándo…? –siguió interrogándola la mono, de forma peor a cómo se interroga a un asesino

-b-bueno… me llamó cuando tú y Ji Hoo sunbae estaban sal…

-¡Ya entendí! –la interrumpió, dejando de lado sus preguntas de madre preocupada. Ji Hoo suspiró, mientras sus amigos turnaban su mirada entre él y Jae Kyung con desconfianza, pensando en la forma en que esos dos debieron de estar saludándose como para no notar que Ga Eul hablaba por teléfono con Yi Jung –te llamó…

-iré a verlo… -habló Woo Bin acercándose a Ga Eul para observarla fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar con tanta inocencia que tuvo ganas de tomarla y besarla de una buena vez –sigues luciendo tan bella…

-¡Woo Bin! –La voz de Ji Hoo se alzó levemente, haciéndolo negar en silencio antes de voltear hacia él –ibas con Yi Jung…

-sunbae –Ga Eul tomó el rostro de Woo Bin entre sus manos antes de que alguien alcanzara a actuar, colocándose en punta de pies para poder mirarlo mejor. Tenía enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, y muy tensa las líneas del rostro –no has estado durmiendo bien –dictaminó alejándose de él con pesar –sunbae debe de dormir para así poder sonreírle a su novia.

La odio en ese momento, la odio por preocuparse de él cuando debería de estar odiándolo por ser un cobarde. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta bondad y pureza en un solo corazón? Eran tantas razones para quererla, demasiadas. Yi Jung se lo había dicho, era un cobarde, un verdadero cobarde por no atreverse a enfrentar las amenazas de Jessie.

No era la primera vez que lo amenazaban de esa forma, muchas veces antes había debido lidiar con esas cosas, más protección para Min Ji y su madre, mantenerse alejado por un tiempo de sus amigos, solucionar las cosas a su manera… ¿Por qué con Jessie se había dejado intimidar tan fácilmente?

Le dio una última mirada a Ga Eul antes de alejarse del grupo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha e ignorando todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo, de verdad que lo necesitaba. Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo podían hablar de todo con él, pero el único que podía comprenderlo realmente era Yi Jung. De los 3, él era quien más conocía el mundo en el que los Song se encontraban envueltos, y siempre se había movido muy bien en él, siempre apoyándolo hombro a hombro.

-Yi Jung –lo llamó apenas lo encontró sentándose sobre su escritorio, dándole la espalda. Él se sobresalto, volteando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el heredero Song

-¿Qué…?

-necesito hablar contigo –la puerta se cerró tras su espalda a la vez que el alfarero fruncía el ceño, dejando un juguete sobre su escritorio

-¿Jessie?

-Jessie –repitió suspirando.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-todo… -Yi Jung suspiró, bajando la mirada a la vez que una leve tensión se apoderó del ambiente -¿Realmente te acostaste con ella?

-la carne es débil –murmuró él –aunque fue mucho antes de saber que era una… -se mordió la lengua antes de continuar, desviando la mirada con incomodidad

-¿Bruja, arpía, asesina…? –Completó la frase de su amigo, tomándolo por sorpresa –lo sé muy bien

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-eso no importa…

-si es lo que te hace tener ese aspecto, claro que importa, si Ga Eul te viera así…

-ya lo hizo –lo detuvo sentándose tras su escritorio. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos antes de volver a mirar a su amigo –tenias razón Yi Jung, soy un cobarde

-Woo Bin…

-soy un maldito cobarde incapaz de defender a las personas que quiero –la fría mirada del alfarero no hizo otra cosa que afectarlo aún más. Una mirada llena de reproche no muy característica de él –quiero a Ga Eul, pero no soy yo quien podrá hacerla feliz

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

-porque es la verdad –Yi Jung negó en silencio, alzando la mirada hacia el techo del salón –quiero librarme del compromiso con Jessie, pero aún si lo logro… debo renunciar a ella

-estás hablando estupideces

-sé que la has estado visitando en casa de Ji Hoo, sé que la haces sonreír a pesar de todo… y ella aún te quiere, se nota por la forma en que aún se sonroja cuando le hablas

-¡Ya Woo Bin!

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la verdad?

-la acepté una vez, y esa verdad era que ella te quería a ti, ¿No crees que ya he debido soportar demasiado? Cada vez que Ga Eul ha derramado una lágrima por ti… yo estaba con ella ¡Maldición! ¡Mi corazón no es de piedra para soportar tanto! Y encima vienes y dices que ella aun me quiere…

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo Yi Jung? ¡Incluso tú me odias!

-sabes que nunca podría odiarte, eres como mi hermano –murmuró con cansancio

-fui yo quien te arrebato a la chica que amabas…

-fui yo el idiota que la alejó –aclaró el alfarero frunciendo el ceño –y fuiste tú quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-tal como tú haces ahora

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? –Exclamó ya más exaltado, colocándose bruscamente de pie en un rápido movimiento que hizo que el escritorio sobre el que estaba sentando tambaleara en su lugar -¡Te quiere a ti, maldición! –con Ga Eul podía fingir perfectamente que sonreír no le costaba nada, pero con Woo Bin era distinto, lo conocía tan bien que de nada servía fingir que eso era ya un tema superado. Se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo –Sí, tal vez sonría cuando estamos juntos, pero… eso no significa nada… si lo que querías era deprimirme, felicitaciones Woo Bin, lo conseguiste –lo observó en silencio, moviendo la cabeza negativamente –te agradecería que… no volvieras a hablarme en un tiempo –hizo ademan de salir, pero se detuvo al llegar junto a la puerta –Aunque… -lo escuchó hablar consigo mismo –Woo Bin, ¿Si vienes a visitarme a mi estudio esta tarde?

-¿eh? ¿Eso porque?

-¿Qué de malo hay en que quiera pasar 5 minutos en calma con mi mejor amigo? –Yi Jung sonrió de medio lado, haciendo gestos en señal de que "todo estaba bien" con sus manos antes de volver a darle la espalda –si no quieres, ya no importa

-¡No dije que no iría! –Se apresuro a decir, deteniéndolo -¿luego de las clases?

-¿Desde cuándo los F4 tenemos horarios? –sonrieron, bajando la mirada –luego de las clases estará bien

.

.

.

Jan Di y Ga Eul le sonrieron a su amiga, haciendo señas a modo de despedida mientras esta se llevaba a Ji Hoo casi arrastrando con ella. Era divertida la relación de esos dos, casi tanto como lo era la de Jan Di con el heredero del grupo Shinwa. Una vez que hubieron desaparecido de su vista, el brazo de Jan Di fue tirado fuertemente, haciéndola golpearse contra el pecho de su novio, quien sonrió victoriosamente, haciendo luego una mueca al sentir el puño de la joven en su rostro.

No era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, pero… _"¡Aish! ¡Vaya que dolía!". _Jun Pyo chasqueo la lengua, separándola rápidamente de él para observarla retadoramente. Esos dos siempre estaban en guerra.

Ga Eul sonrió inconscientemente al verlos, era increíble que esos dos realmente se amaran tanto, y tuvieran que sufrir para poder estar juntos. Sintió que alguien la tiraba de pronto, chocando contra el pecho de Yi Jung, quien sonrió de medio lado, mientras sus manos viajaban lentamente desde su cintura hasta los hombros, apartándola cuidadosamente de él con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que saludar de esa forma hoy? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño una vez que las manos de él se hubieron separado por completo de su cuerpo, no negaba que era un contacto que le gustaba, pero el susto le había ganado en ese momento –sunbae –insistió haciendo un mohín que lo hizo volver a sonreír

-no sé, sólo quise hacerlo –admitió con expresión de niño descubierto haciendo una travesura –nee Ga Eul, no seguimos con las clases

-¿uh?

-de cerámica –le recordó jugando con su cabello. La colocaba nerviosa, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por negarlo, Yi Jung seguía provocándole cosas –Ga Eul…

-¡Ah! –Exclamó sonriendo tímidamente, sin dejar de mirar el piso –etto…

-¿Ya no quieres seguir?

-¡Claro! Etto, ¿Cuándo…?

-ven a mi estudio esta tarde, cuando salgas de clases, ¿De acuerdo? –Ella asintió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios –te estaré esperando, nos vemos luego –Ga Eul volteó hacia la pareja que estaba cerca. Jan Di había vuelto a golpear a su novio, y este se quejaba como si por ese golpe se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Era divertido, sí, pero llegaba un momento en que comenzaban a hartarlo tantos golpes y peleas por parte de esa pareja. Necesitaba un trago, realmente lo necesitaba.

Se despidió de Ga Eul, besándole la mejilla y riendo por hacerla sonrojar. A los otros dos prefirió no interrumpirlos, estaban muy concentrados en… lo que fuera por lo que estuvieran discutiendo. Vaya par. Negó casi con resignación, subiendo a su deportivo para luego volver a darles una mirada a los 3 jóvenes, fijándose más en Ga Eul.

Una oportunidad, sólo le daría una oportunidad para aclarar sus sentimientos, luego ya se saldría del juego. Sabía que esa joven era su alma gemela, ahora más que nunca lo tenía demasiado claro, pero ella seguía queriendo a otro, aun cuando las palabras de Woo Bin lo habían hecho dudar de los sentimientos de la joven. Tal vez si los quería a ambos, tal vez no. Todo se decidiría esa tarde, así que nada podía salir mal.

Su coche iba saliendo de las instalaciones de la preparatoria Shinwa cuando su mirada se fijo en una curiosa pareja que conversaba apoyada en un coche que realmente le resultaba familiar. Finalmente se fijo en la joven, de cabello rojizo rizado, le recordaba a…

-¿Jessie? –preguntó deteniéndose unos metros más adelante. Observó por el retrovisor, confirmando sus dudas. Pero, ¿Quién era el joven que estaba con ella?

Bueno, la curiosidad no era algo que favoreciera mucho a las personas. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a acelerar, tamborileando el volante con sus dedos. Estaba ansioso, demasiado para su gusto. Se aclaro la garganta antes de detenerse en la entrada de la mansión So. Habían pasado días desde que no volvía a su casa, días desde que ignoraba las insistentes llamadas de su madre. Si ella quería hundirse… que lo hiciera sola. Bufó con incomodidad, decidiéndose a seguir.

Vio la delgada silueta de su madre avanzar descalza por los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión, acercándose a él alegremente, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo con emoción. Dibujo una fingida sonrisa en su rostro, rodeándola con sus brazos para luego volver a apartarla de él. Lucia muy feliz, demasiado… alzó la mirada, observando la figura de su padre acercándose hacia ellos. Con que eso era, su padre había vuelto para darle falsas ilusiones a su enfermiza madre.

-me alegra mucho verte hijo –habló su madre, haciendo que volviera a centrar su atención en ella -¿Te quedaras, verdad?

-hmm, no… -sonrió dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla –solo vine a cambiarme, debo volver a mi estudio

-te la pasas mucho ahí –se quejó ella alejándose enojada. Yi Jung suspiro, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo –casi no te veo

-¡Hijo! –lo llamó su padre. Chasqueo la lengua, negándose a mirarlo

-lo ves a él, ¿Para qué me necesitas? –dio media vuelta y fue hasta su cuarto.

¿Cómo era posible que solo verlo lo pusiera de mal humor? ¡Aish! ¿Es que no sabía que existía una palabra llamada "Decencia"? Era un descarado, un verdadero descarado. Metió la mayor cantidad de ropa que pudo dentro de un bolso y volvió a salir, evitando despedirse de su madre. La quería, y mucho, pero ella nunca había sabido ser una buena madre, siempre siendo la sombra de la mujer que alguna vez fue. Si fuera un poco como la madre de Ga Eul… él correría a verla cada vez que lo llamara.

Fue hasta su coche, decidido a que esa tarde sería especial para él. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas, pero sí que finalmente llegó hasta su destino. Suspiró, revisando la hora en su celular. Dentro de poco las clases acabarían, y él aún no estaba en su estudio. Decidido, tecleo un montón de veces, volviendo a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Lo había decidido, esa tarde sería especial junto a dos de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida, y una simple visita a la casa de sus padres no se lo arruinaría.

-¡Aish! –exclamó desordenándose el cabello en lo que volvía a mirar su teléfono. Todo estaría bien, todo debía salir bien. Dejó de quejarse y lo apagó, lanzándolo descuidadamente dentro de su coche antes de sacar el bolso con ropa que se había llevado.

.

.

.

"_Llegaré pronto, me retrase en casa con mi madre, espérame en mi estudio, no te vayas a ir ¿eh?"_

Sonrió de medio lado al leer el mensaje de su mejor amigo, y aceleró, sonriendo inconscientemente al momento de ver a Ga Eul conversando con la mono y Ji Hoo a las afueras de la preparatoria.

.

.

.

-bueno, nos vemos más tarde –se despidió Jae Kyung subiendo a su coche. Ga Eul le sonrió a la vez que Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros -¡Eres muy frio conmigo! –se quejo, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Nos vamos?

-etto… Ji Hoo, ¿Me llevarías hasta el estudio de Yi Jung sunbae?

-¿Por qué…? –sacó su celular, leyendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir

"_Ji Hoo, necesito que me hagas este favor…"_

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capi por ahora, espero actualizar pronto!**

**Patricia, ¿De dónde eres? Me gustaria ser tu amiga, busquemos alguna forma de comunicarnos que no sea por medio del fic, si?**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Ji Hoo, necesito que me hagas este favor…"_

Observó de reojo como Ga Eul jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Suspiró y guardo el celular, indicándole que subiera a la moto. ¿Por qué tenían que involucrarlo en esas cosas? Y él que sólo quería llegar a su casa para poder dormir calmadamente. Escuchó la risa de Ga Eul, quien escondía el rostro en su espalda para evitar que el viento desordenara mucho su cabello, cosa casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que llevaba el casco. ¿De qué se estaría riendo? Las mujeres eran tan… raras… ¡Y sólo a él se le ocurría querer a la más loca! ¡Él! ¡Siendo el más tranquilo y pasivo de los F4!

-¡Aish, que molesto!

-¿Hmm? Sunbae, ¿Dijiste algo? –la voz de Ga Eul lo hizo volver a concentrarse en el camino

-hmm, no… nada -¿Cómo decirle que se estaba regañando por haberse fijado en su amiga la loca? Él era sincero, sí, pero… ¿Y si Ga Eul se lo decía a Jae Kyung? Ella se enfadaría y lo iría a molestar a su casa, justo en sus horas de siesta. Sí, le molestaba perder tiempo cuando podía dormir. Finalmente se detuvo frente al estudio de Yi Jung. Ga Eul se bajó de la moto, quitándose el casco para entregárselo, a lo que negó en silencio –te acompaño hasta la puerta

-¿uh? No sunbae, n-no es necesario, ya estoy frente a ella

-insisto -¡Ese Yi Jung y sus locas ideas! Se bajó también, dudando unos segundos antes de llegar hasta la única puerta que daba la entrada y salida a ese estudio –Si se niega a ir a dejarte hasta la casa, solo llámame y vendré por ti. -No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en verdad tendría que buscarla más tarde.

-sunbae, gracias por traerme, nos vemos más tarde –asintió, esperando a que la joven entrara. Maldito Yi Jung y su manía de jugar a ser "Cupido". Sí que le cobraría por este favor.

.

.

.

El príncipe Song se recargó sobre uno de los mesones, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña vasija a medio terminar, examinándola cuidadosamente. Era una fina pieza destinada a servir de sujetapapeles para el alfarero, si no… ¿Por qué la habría puesto al fuego sin darle una forma definitiva? Conocía a Yi Jung, cada vez que estaba preocupado comenzaba a hacer figuras en cerámica que nunca llegaban a completarse. Sintió unos ruidos en la entrada, por lo que se acercó para recibir a su amigo.

-¡Ya te estabas tardando Yi…! –su expresión se volvió de piedra al ver a una confusa Ga Eul frente a él. Ella lo observo detenidamente antes de que la puerta, la única salida de ese lugar, se cerrara de golpe, escuchándose el sonido de todos los seguros que poseía. Uno a uno todos fueron cerrados por fuera… la única salida estaba cerrada, y él estaba allí, encerrado con Ga Eul… solos –Yi Jung… considérate hombre muerto –la joven volteo hacia la puerta, observando algo

-¡Ji Hoo sunbae! –gritó haciéndole gestos para que abriera la puerta, pero este solo se despidió de ella moviendo la mano. Asi que eran cómplices, malditos traidores –sunbae…

-¿uh? –Noto como volteo nuevamente hacia él, manteniendo la mirada en el piso –etto, puedo tirarla si realmente quieres salir –como si le hubiera leído la mente, su celular sonó en ese momento, indicando que tenía un mensaje de Yi Jung

"_Ni se te ocurra tirar mi puerta, o no volveremos a ser amigos nunca más. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas, reflexiona si realmente quieres perderla."_

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, alzando la mirada para toparse con la de Ga Eul, quien se apresuró a desviarla. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos, realmente debía odiarlo.

-creo que eso sería mala idea –murmuró tratando de sonreír. Ella asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa más sinceramente que él –etto… ¿quieres beber algo? -¿Es enserio? ¿Estaba atrapado con ella y sólo se le ocurría preguntarle si quería beber algo? _¡Aish, Woo Bin, cada día eres más idiota!_ Se regañó a sí mismo chasqueando la lengua.

-n-no sunbae, gracias –la vio suspirar antes de sonreír nuevamente –hmm, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Ji Hoo sunbae nos dejó encerrados y Yi Jung nos hizo una trampa

-para que aprendas que no se puede confiar en nadie –bromeó, haciéndola reír también. -_¿Por qué omitió el "sunbae" cuando nombro a Yi Jung? _

-Woo Bin sunbae, ¿Cómo está Min Ji?

-extrañándote mucho –respondió antes de pensar, mordiéndose la lengua por su impulso. Ga Eul asintió, bajando la mirada –se la pasa diciendo que quiere jugar contigo, no con Jessie –_"Aish, alguien córteme la lengua" _¿Cómo podía decir tantas estupideces en una sola frase? –hmm, quiero decir…

-está bien –lo interrumpió tímidamente –le diré a Ji Hoo sunbae que me acompañe a visitarlos

-¿Por qué no vas sola? –Ella bajó la mirada -¿Le temes a Jessie? –Seguía sin contestar, y él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso -¿Crees que la dejaría volver a lastimarte?

-ella n-no me… no m-me…

-¡Sé que te lanzó a la piscina! Lo que me molesta es que haya tenido que enterarme por Jun Pyo de todo

-¿Jun Pyo te lo dijo? –parecía bastante sorprendida

-los escucho aquel día y me lo contó… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-es que… Yi Jung…

-¿él te dijo que no hablaras? ¿Fue él? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¡Respóndeme Ga Eul!

-¡No quería que lo lastimaran! –grito rompiendo en llanto desesperadamente. La confesión lo dejó impactado –Ese día en la preparatoria ella le dijo algo que me sorprendió…

-¿Le dijo que se había acostado con ella? –Asintió tímidamente, limpiándose una lagrima -¿Qué más?

-le dijo que a su padre no le haría nada de gracia saber que el Casanova de los F4 se había aprovechado de la inocencia de la pobre Jessie, y yo… yo… -sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y dejándose caer en el frio piso del estudio –no quería que nadie lo lastimara

-¿Por qué no?

-¿uh?

-¿Por qué querías protegerlo?

-Yi Jung sunbae ha cuidado de mí sin necesidad de hacerlo, yo…

-claro que tenía necesidad de hacerlo, te protege porque te quiere, te ama –Ga Eul desvió la mirada con culpabilidad. Lo sabía. Ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo -¿Cuáles eran tus motivos para querer protegerlo?

-lo quiero –dijo en un susurro

-lo amas –habló casi sin poder controlarse. Ga Eul no supo qué responder -¿A quién amas en realidad Ga Eul? ¿A mí o a Yi Jung?

-yo…

-eres una mala persona –no lo era, pero descubrió que ella no era capaz de mentir bajo presión. Notó que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir –juegas con sus sentimientos

-¡no!

-Yi Jung te cuidaba sólo porque te ama, pero tú aprovechaste de vengarte por todas las veces que él te hizo llorar a ti

-n-no…

-lo dejaste conocer tus sentimientos hacia mí porque querías que supiera lo mucho que dolía ver a la persona que amas con otra

-¡No! –gritó ella con fuerza

-¿Entonces por qué lo dejas jugar a ser Cupido con nosotros sabiendo que lo lastimaba?

-yo no lo dejo, no quiero que Yi Jung sufra, no soy una mala persona

-¿entonces dime porque rayos insistes en cuidarlo? –le había gritado. Sí, lo había hecho. Y ella estaba cediendo -¡Ya Ga Eul! ¡Tú solo quieres jugar con Yi Jung y conmigo!

-¡No es verdad!

-¿A quién amas en verdad?

-¡No lo sé! –volvió a llorar, abrazando sus rodillas y apegando las mejillas a estas –este Yi Jung es tan diferente al que yo conocía y tú eres como un príncipe salvador para mí… y Yi Jung es… es…

-te equivocaste Ga Eul

-¿uh?

-existe una gran diferencia entre el amor que sientes por mí y el que sientes por él

-¿Cuál?

-Ga Eul, me amas… pero lamento decirte que no supiste identificar a tu alma gemela

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

Sonrió de medio lado al momento de llamar a la puerta. Tardaron unos segundos en abrirle, pero ahí estaban, con su típica sonrisa de bienvenida. Le agradaba visitarlos, era una de las cosas que le ayudaban a relajarse y sentir que tenía una verdadera familia.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que esos dos estarían hablando. Solo esperaba que Woo Bin se diera cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que estaba dejando escapar, y no la perdiera como lo había hecho él mismo. Había sido un idiota, y no dejaría que su amigo cometiera sus mismos errores. Ga Eul merecía ser feliz junto al hombre al que amaba.

-Yi Jung, ¿De verdad te quedaras esta noche? Ya sabes que no me gusta que conduzcas tan tarde –le habló dulcemente la mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-claro ajumma, me quedare con ustedes –le contestó sonriendo. Se sentía bien que alguien de verdad se preocupara por él.

-¡Ya! Te dije que no me gusta que me llames así –se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño –dime omma

-¿Omma? –asintió, volviendo a sonreírle cálidamente. La verdad, la sentía realmente como su madre –bien, te llamare así desde hoy

-¡Sí! –Le gritó alguien desde la cocina –Y a mí dime Hyung, no soy tan viejo

-tú eres ajusshi -le comentó, burlándose de su expresión en ese momento -¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?

-hmm, bueno, trabajo es trabajo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros el padre de Ga Eul -¿Qué tal tú?

-estoy preparando una nueva exposición, espero que vayan, serán mis invitados de honor –ambos se alegraron al escucharlo decir eso.

Yi Jung solía visitar a los padres de Ga Eul para darles noticias de su hija constantemente, y de tantas veces no habían podido evitar tomarle cariño al famoso alfarero. Lo veían como a un hijo. Cada vez que los visitaba les llevaba alguna de sus creaciones, y ellos lo invitaban a comer o salir a dar una vuelta por el humilde pueblo en el que vivían. Así se le hacía tarde y siempre debía conducir a altas horas de la noche para regresar a Seúl, por este motivo la madre de Ga Eul le había insistido en que la próxima vez que los visitara tendría que quedarse a dormir con ellos. Tenían una habitación disponible, la que ocuparía Ga Eul cuando quisiera visitarlos.

Luego de casi una hora el alfarero se colocó de pie, disculpándose con que había olvidado su celular en el coche. La verdad, lo había dejado allí intencionalmente para que los mensajes que de seguro Woo Bin enviaría no molestaran su conversación con los padres de Ga Eul. Le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera tirar abajo su puerta, confiado de que Ji Hoo si le había cumplido el favor que le había pedido.

"_Ji Hoo, necesito que me hagas este favor. Lleva a Ga Eul hasta mi estudio, y asegúrate de que Woo Bin ya esté dentro. Cuando ella entre, cierra todos y cada uno de los seguros, estar un momento a solas les vendrá bien para aclarar todos los temas que tienen pendientes. Estoy seguro de que piensas igual que yo. Gracias de antemano, Yi Jung." _

De seguro lo había hecho. Ji Hoo también quería ayudarlos, así que debió haberle hecho ese favor. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que tenía más de 20 mensajes de Woo Bin advirtiéndole de una muerte segura. Sonrió de medio lado al leerlos, pero luego se fijo en el único de Ji Hoo, y se preocupo de inmediato por lo que leía. Si Woo Bin le había escrito de tan buen humor, entonces… ¿Por qué Ji Hoo?

-¡Aish! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? –se pregunto desordenándose el cabello. Dio un suspiro y llamó su amigo

-_Yi Jung _–la voz de Ji Hoo sonó preocupada

-te daré todo lo que quieras si la traes a casa de sus padres –se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que le pediría tazas o algo para tomar su té.

-_Quiero el juego de té más exclusivo que tengas _–lo sabía. Su amigo era tan predecible a veces.

-hecho, ¿Vendrás con la mono? –él gruño a modo de respuesta

-_¿Por qué tendría que estar con ella?_

-es tu novia

-_hmm, sólo estoy con Ga Eul _–aclaró Ji Hoo –_iremos de inmediato_

_-n-no sunbae –_la escuchó desde lejos. ¿Ga Eul no quería verlo? ¿Tanto le había molestado que le hiciera esa pequeña trampa?

-_vamos para allá –_cortó Ji Hoo. Qué raro. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar. Aun era temprano y tenía pensado pasar un buen rato junto a los padres de Ga Eul.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban para Yi Jung. Aun seguía extrañado de que Ga Eul no quisiera verlo, ¿Por qué no…? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en su encuentro con Woo Bin? Quizá se había molestado con él por tenderle una trampa. De seguro eso era. Siguió disfrutando del té que acababan de servirle, sin dejar de bromear con "Omma" y "Ajusshi". Era feliz estando con ellos. Tan feliz.

Un coche se detuvo cerca, derrapando de una forma increíble, y a la vez haciendo un ruido insoportable que hizo saltar a la madre de Ga Eul por el susto. ¿Quién rayos trataba de asesinarse fuera de su casa?

Los tres salieron corriendo para averiguar qué ocurría, al mismo tiempo que Jae Kyung bajaba del coche de su casi-novio, dando un fuerte portazo a la vez que lanzaba miles de maldiciones al aire, y otras directamente al rostro de Ji Hoo, quien la observaba impasible mientras una aterrada Ga Eul se alejaba del coche como si una pesada maldición se apoderara de él. Ahora comprendía porque Ji Hoo sunbae siempre utilizaba la motocicleta.

-¿Dónde diablos conseguiste tu licencia de conducir? ¿En un bingo? –gritó la mono pasando por alto la presencia de los otros 3. Ji Hoo la ignoró, dirigiéndose hacia el coche para sacar las llaves -¡Ji Hoo!

-¿hmm?

-yo conduciré de regreso –decidió la joven cruzándose de brazos –nunca habías conducido de esa forma, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿En matarnos a Ga Eul y a mí?

-quería ver que tan divertido era conducir a toda velocidad en la autopista –su casi-novia volvió a bufar, suavizando su expresión al momento de que las manos del joven se adueñaran de las suyas -¿Ya me perdonas?

-¡Aish! –exclamó soplando su flequillo. El otro sonrió, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla. No solía ser tan cariñoso con ella, por lo que esas pequeñas muestras de cariño eran una debilidad para la heredera del grupo JK

-¿No que vendrías solo con Ga Eul? –decidió interrumpir el alfarero, apoyando la mano en el hombro de la recién nombrada, quien se tensó casi de inmediato, algo a lo que prefirió no darle importancia

-solo vinimos a dejarla –bufó Jae Kyung, evidentemente molesta por la interrupción de ese alfarero de quinta categoría, según ella –por lo que ya nos vamos, ¿Verdad Ji Hoo?

-¿uh? –Él asintió, acercándose para desordenar el cabello de Ga Eul a la vez que susurraba algo en el oído de su amigo –"habla con ella cuanto antes"

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Hija! –el alegre grito de los padres de la escolar le basto para salir de su confusión observar a su amigo. La nombrada se libero de su agarre y corrió a abrazarlos.

-¿Qué paso?

-eso pregúntaselo a ella –dicho esto, dio media vuelta y regreso al coche, donde Jae Kyung ya se había instalado tras el volante

-¡Adiós Ga Eul! ¡Diviértete!

El alfarero suspiro viéndolos marchar. Sacó el celular de sus bolsillos y elimino el mensaje que horas antes le había enviado el mismo Ji Hoo, no sin antes leerlo una vez más, observando de reojo a Ga Eul.

"_Eh Genio, ¿Qué hago con ella si sigue llorando de esta forma gracias a tu brillante idea?"_

Una simple pregunta que lo había preocupado en su momento, y lo preocupaba aún más ahora, que Ga Eul insistía en desviar su mirada cada vez que se cruzaba con la de él. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella y Woo Bin en ese estudio?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, Patricia, yo me llamo Natalia y vivo en Rengo, VI region, gracias por leer mi fic, y creo que pronto usare tus ideas **


	27. Chapter 27

La timidez de la joven lo hizo sonreír involuntariamente, llevándose una mano al mentón para alivianar la tensión que mantenía su rostro. Acababan de despedirse de sus padres, y llevaban ya unos minutos recorriendo las tiendas de recuerdos, bromeando acerca de las cosas que allí se vendían. Ga Eul se detuvo frente a un puesto de flores, rozando tímidamente los suaves pétalos color rosa de una de las flores.

Sonrió de medio lado, acercándose a ella para comprar la flor que tanto le había gustado a la escolar. Dio un suspiro y se la acomodo en el cabello a Ga Eul, haciéndola sonrojar producto de la repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos. Así parecía tan inocente… aunque realmente lo era, la inocencia en ella no era fingida como lo era con Jessie.

Ga Eul apartó bruscamente la mirada, dándole la espalda y comenzando a avanzar entre las pocas tiendas que aun no conocían, dándole una mirada de vez en cuando para verificar que la seguía. El alfarero se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos, riendo de la actitud de ella, quien solo hizo un tierno mohín, esperando a que se dignara a caminar.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo trecho, observando de vez en cuando el cielo estrellado. Era una hermosa vista que no podía encontrarse fácilmente en Seúl, por lo mismo la disfrutaban al máximo. Yi Jung se sentó en una de las banquetas del solitario parque al que habían llegado, mientras que Ga Eul se mantuvo de pie, observándolo detenidamente. Lo que le había dicho a Woo Bin era verdad, a este Yi Jung no lo había conocido desde un principio, ella se había enamorado de su faceta de Casanova, pero en realidad era una persona tan dulce y atenta, casi como un príncipe. En cierta forma se parecía mucho a Woo Bin, aunque este último no disfrazaba su personalidad bajo una fría máscara.

Woo Bin era un Don Juan, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Nunca se lo había ocultado. Lo hacía porque le gustaban las mujeres y ya, no para parecer una persona que realmente no era. Aun así su corazón era bondadoso y cariñoso, la había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles, y siempre había tenido una sonrisa para ella, tratando de no dañarla.

Por otro lado estaba Yi Jung. Era un Casanova, de eso no había la menor duda. Pero fingía ser frio y distante, se ocultaba tras esa faceta de conquistador para no demostrar lo frágil y lastimado que estaban su corazón y su mente. Ella había logrado ver bajo esa máscara, y había descubierto a alguien tan romántico y tierno como ella misma, alguien con quien compartía gustos, con quien podía reír y llorar sintiéndose segura en sus brazos.

Y los amaba a los dos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? alguien alguna vez le había dicho a Jan Di que el amor de su vida y su alma gemela eran dos hombres muy distintos. Ese no era su caso. Ambos se parecían en cierta forma. Woo Bin le había dicho que se había equivocado con respecto a quien era su alma gemela pero… ¡Aish! El juego del amor era realmente complicado a veces.

-es una noche hermosa –habló Yi Jung, rompiendo el silencio y acabando con el hilo de sus pensamientos. Claro que era una noche hermosa, de esas que no había en Seúl -¿Ya me dirás porqué estas siendo tan fría conmigo?

-¿uh?

-Ga Eul… ¿Te molestaste porque te tendí esa trampa? –sus ojos mostraban una real preocupación, aún cuando no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Por qué no quería decirle nada? Desde la conversación con Woo Bin se sentía extraña, y peor aun cuando recordaba lo que Ji Hoo le había dicho.

FLASH BACK

_-lamento decirte que no supiste identificar a tu alma gemela _

_-¿Qué? –se quedó observándolo en shock, incluso se olvido de las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos en ese momento –sunbae…_

_-¿Sabes? –Le preguntó él arrodillándose frente a ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –el amor de tu vida y tu alma gemela pueden ser dos personas distintas, aunque claro, este ni siquiera es tu caso _

_-…-_

_-Ga Eul… ¿De verdad me amas? –Asintió tímidamente, aceptando la mano que él le tendía para colocarse de pie -¿Y amas a Yi Jung? _

_-yo… n-no sé…_

_-puede sonar cruel, pero es por situaciones así que prefería a las mujeres mayores, las niñas buenas nunca saben lo que realmente quieren –sus palabras dolían. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho antes, cómo la había tratado hace sólo unos minutos y la pena se adueño de sus facciones. No podía permitirse llorar otra vez… -Ga Eul, ¿Qué…?_

_-quiero irme, quiero salir ahora mismo –dijo con la voz más firme que pudo. Buscó su celular y le marcó a Ji Hoo –sunbae… sunbae… sácame de aquí –y su voz nuevamente se rompió en un sollozo –Ji Hoo sunbae, por favor… sácame…_

_-Ga Eul, yo no… mi intención no era _

_-no importa –lo cortó guardando nuevamente su celular –las malas personas no merecen las disculpas de nadie _

_Woo Bin se quedó en silencio, manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso. A los pocos minutos llegó Ji Hoo. Pareciera que no había sido capaz de alejarse demasiado, tal vez sospechaba que algo así pasaría. El príncipe Song se le acercó, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago antes de salir, sin decir una sola palabra. Ga Eul se le acercó también, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Sabía que no saldría bien. _

_-sunbae… yo no soy una mala persona –exclamó la joven sin dejar de llorar _

_-claro que no lo eres… ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? –Notó como la duda se adueño de la mirada de ella, quien se apartó lentamente, observando el piso –Ga Eul… ¿confías en mi? _

_-Woo Bin dijo que yo era una mala persona_

_-¿Por qué dijo eso?_

_-dijo que jugaba con los sentimientos de Yi Jung… ¡Yo no lo hago! No podría lastimarlo a propósito… yo lo quiero, de verdad que lo quiero _

_-¿lo amas? ¿Los amas a los dos? _

_-no puedo amarlos a ambos_

_-claro que puedes, pero tú eres de las que creen en las almas gemelas _

_-ya no sé qué pensar de las almas gemelas, no sé quien es mi alma gemela Ji Hoo sunbae, ni siquiera sé a quién quiero realmente_

_-lo que sientes por Yi Jung te confunde, solo hay una forma de aclarar tus sentimientos, conversa con él… trata de descubrir que hace que lo quieras tanto, las almas gemelas tienen muchas cosas en común, se complementan… averigua si sientes eso con Yi Jung o con Woo Bin _

_-me siento muy confundida –Ji Hoo sacó su celular, enviándole un mensaje a Yi Jung. _

FIN FLASH BACK

Él seguía esperando una respuesta pero, ¿Qué decirle? Suspiró, dejándose caer a su lado mientras sus nerviosos dedos quitaban un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo colocaban tras su oreja casi robóticamente. Respuesta, respuesta. Suspiro, recordando al fin como se supone que debía respirar.

-¿estás molesta? –insistió el alfarero con una sonrisa

-no –susurró bajando la mirada –Yi Jung… sunbae…

-¿hmm?

-¿Qué tenemos en común? –sí, tal vez había sido muy directa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra forma de abordar el tema

-¿eh? ¿Qué tenemos en común? –Dudó unos segundos, desviando la mirada –bueno… nos gusta la cerámica… patinar… -estaba enumerando las cosas sin importancia. Ga Eul pareció decepcionada, aunque no dijo una palabra –a ambos nos gusta mirar las estrellas

-las estrellas –repitió volteando hacia él. El alfarero observaba el cielo casi olvidándose de su presencia –sí…

-si uno de nosotros sonríe, el otro lo hace también –ya hablaba más consigo mismo que con ella –caminar en medio del campo floreado… cocinar pizzas juntos –sonrió involuntariamente por ese recuerdo –los dos somos capaces de guardarnos nuestros sentimientos

-sunbae…

-¿ha?

-¿Sigues hablando conmigo? –le preguntó riendo tímidamente

-¡Ya! No te burles…

-me gustan las estrellas –habló sinceramente. -¿Qué te gusta a ti?

-Ga Eul –dijo en un susurro que por poco no alcanza a escuchar. Se sonrojo de inmediato, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado. Él negó tristemente antes de volver a sonreír. Y entonces lo comprendió. Cada vez que ella había llorado por Woo Bin y él le había regalado una sonrisa, en realidad fingía. Si era una mala persona, le había lastimado el corazón a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida. –me gusta tomar el té contigo –le comento luego de un silencio algo tenso –me gusta tener que correr tras de ti cuando insistes en ir al lugar más alto… ayudarte cada vez que salías con idiotas… me gusta bromear contigo porque te sonrojas tan fácilmente

-sunbae… yo nunca quise…

-vamos allí –la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano. Subieron por una pequeña escalera que daba a un hermoso mirador. Ella nunca había estado allí, pero parece que no era la primera vez para el heredero So

-Yi Jung sunbae…

-este lugar es muy tranquilo –miró su reloj antes de dar nuevamente una ojeada al cielo. Dio un suspiro y se coloco tras ella, cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos. Escucho un extraño ruido y poco a poco el agarre se aflojo. Yi Jung tomo su rostro y lo alzó hacia el cielo, que por alguna razón se veía más estrellado que hace unos minutos, mientras que la luna se veía enorme frente a ellos. Claro, el ruido era porque todos los faroles del parque se habían apagado y el cielo se podía observar más claramente -¿Te gusta?

-es muy lindo…

-descubrí que cuando no hay luz, el cielo es aun más hermoso –una silenciosa lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la joven, atrayendo su atención -¿Qué pasa?

-Perdóname –dijo Ga Eul en un sollozo, limpiándose el rostro –sunbae, perdóname

-¿Qué tendría que perdonarte yo?

-te juro que nunca quise ser una mala persona

-¿mala persona? Ga Eul…

-Woo Bin sunbae tenía razón, jugué con tus sentimientos

-¡No…! Tú no…

-te quiero mucho sunbae, jamás quise lastimarte

-¿Me quieres?

-claro que te quiero sunbae –dijo entre llanto, sin mirarlo –y tú me quieres a mí, sigo llorando por otro frente a ti, Ji Hoo sunbae dice que si se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo pero… -estaba hablando tan rápido que el joven casi no alcanzaba a procesar sus palabras

-espera… dijiste que amabas a dos…

-y luego tú sigues fingiendo que eres feliz… -siguió diciendo mientras las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos. Yi Jung sonrió de medio lado, comprendiendo a quienes se refería. Ga Eul si lo amaba, le hubiera gustado que él fuera el único dueño de su corazón, pero aun así lo amaba. La escolar no lo miraba, en vez de eso seguía hablando y llorando al mismo tiempo –y yo soy tan…

¿Tan…? ¿Qué iba a decir? Su mente se quedo en blanco al momento de sentir la calidez de los labios del alfarero sobre los suyos. Al principio se quedó en shock, era la segunda vez en su vida que alguien la besaba, y se sentía tan bien. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo a aquel beso, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía. Si algunos sentían mariposas cuando los besaban, ella sentía las mariposas, las aves y el zoológico completo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero si notó que sus pulmones comenzaron a implorar por la falta de oxigeno en ellos. Yi Jung gruño sobre sus labios, alejándola cuidadosamente de él para poder mirarla a los ojos. Fue un momento de cómodo silencio en el que solo pudieron mirarse.

-lo siento –balbuceo el alfarero desviando la mirada. –Es sólo que… ya no llores –le pidió secando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-Yi Jung sunbae…

-no lo volveré a hacer… confundirte no es algo que debiera hacer

-¿confundirme?

-amas a Woo Bin… no a mí

-no es eso

-¿Puedes enamorarte de 2 personas a la vez?

-"una será tu alma gemela y el otro tu esposo" –dijo Ga Eul sin mirarlo –una vez le dijeron eso a Jan Di, y se cumplió… Woo Bin sunbae dijo que el amor de mi vida y mi alma gemela pueden también ser dos personas distintas

-¿eso crees?

-no…

-¿No?

-quiero encontrar a mi verdadera alma gemela, sé que será también el amor de mi vida

-¿Estas tan segura de eso?

-no sé… -bajo la mirada tímidamente, jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aun sentía el sabor de los labios del alfarero sobre los suyos. Instintivamente se llevo un dedo a la boca

-dime algo… ¿Preferirías que sigamos como estamos ahora, y tú sepas que tanto amas a Woo Bin, o quieres que intentemos ser algo más que amigos?


	28. Chapter 28

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día en el que Yi Jung lo había engañado para que pudiera conversar con Ga Eul. Una semana completa sin poder verla de cerca. Era como una tortura. Le dio un sorbo a su vaso y lo dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa, volteando hacia la pequeña figura que acababa de aparecer en su habitación. Esta vez no traía esa molesta sonrisa en su rostro decorado de pequeñas pecas, es más, se atrevería a decir que jamás había visto a Jessie en peor estado. Traía sus rizos completamente desordenados, la nariz levemente arrugada y enormes marcas oscuras bajo los ojos, clara señal de que, al igual que él, no había dormido prácticamente nada en toda esa semana. Siendo sincero, ella también se había acercado, ni siquiera se aparecía para molestarlo.

La demacrada figura de la joven se dejo caer en el sofá frente a él, manteniendo el ceño fruncido mientras un dedo jugaba con el único rizo que aún permanecía ordenado. La hubiera echado de inmediato, pero no estaba de humor ni para eso.

-habla de una vez o sal de aquí –bufó sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky. Jessie suspiró, sin ánimos de querer contestarle como solía hacerlo. En vez de eso bajó la mirada. -¡Vaya! ¡La gran Jessie Lander no está de humor el día de hoy!

-Oppa… -murmuró pasando por alto todas sus burlas –quiero que cancelemos la boda

-¿Eh? –eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Dejó de lado su vaso y volteó, observándola con incredulidad. Ella no se inmuto, y tampoco parecía que estuviera bromeando -¿Eso porqué?

-creo que me enamoré… -se sinceró sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía que estuviera en un mundo alternativo, es decir, ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras escondidas?

-¿Hablas enserio?

-claro, no he podido dormir de tanto pensarlo, de verdad creo que estoy enamorada de otro chico que no eres tú

-¿Es Yi Jung?

-¡Por Dios, no!

-¿Entonces…?

-es un chico que conocí hace unos días en la preparatoria

-¿Estudia ahí?

-tampoco… -Jessie sonrió al perderse en sus pensamientos, confirmando su propia teoría de que estaba enamorada, si de sólo pensar en él sonreía. Le causaba mucha curiosidad quién sería el hombre que fue capaz de hacer que la fría bruja de Jessie Lander se enamorara. –él fue a ver a una amiga, y yo choque con él, ambos caímos al suelo…

-¿Quieres contarme todo?

-Necesito decírselo a alguien, y Min Ji no cuenta, ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres escucharme?

-me sorprende que quieras decírmelo a mí, eso es todo… pero sigue contándome

-bueno, choqué con él, y aún cuando yo tenía la culpa, fue él quien se disculpo… fue una larga batalla de "_la culpa fue mía" _–Woo Bin sonrió, le daba risa pensar en Jessie discutiendo con alguien por quien había tenido la culpa de un choque –en fin, luego hablamos, le pedí su número de celular, es un chico guapo, no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil… hablábamos por mensajes y lo llamaba a veces, él fue a verme a la preparatoria, ha ido todos los días, yo lo he visitado… lo curioso es que… él es pobre…

-¿De verdad? –Jessie asintió, suspirando cansadamente -¿Y aún así no lo dejaste de ver?

-de hecho, eso hizo que me gustara mucho más. Lo he acompañado a su casa, al lugar dónde trabaja de medio tiempo, todo se me hace entretenido, incluso hemos salido a un parque de diversiones, al cine… esos lugares a los que ellos van, se me hace muy divertido

-es muy divertido

-asumo que has ido con Ga Eul…

-entre otros… -admitió encogiéndose de hombros. La pelirroja se acomodó los rizos antes de seguir hablando –ese chico te gusta mucho…

-demasiado, quiero seguir viéndolo, sé que papá no me lo va a impedir… tal vez mi madre se oponga… pero sé que lo quiero, y creo que él me quiere a mí, me lo ha dicho, pero no sé si creerle o no…

-¿Lo conozco?

-no lo creo…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ki Bang…

-¿¡Ki Bang!? –casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar su nombre. ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Ki Bang? Jessie lo observó extrañada, pensando en que probablemente se había vuelto loco. Recupero la compostura, jugando con el borde de su chaqueta, sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar en que… ya comprendía por qué Jessie se había enamorado… ese joven era como la versión masculina de Ga Eul –lo conozco

-Bromeas…

-claro que no… es uno de los mejores amigos de Jan Di y Ga Eul… es a ella a quien buscaba el día que chocaste con él, dices que te ha dicho que te quiere, ¿Verdad?

-p-pues sí…

-créele –dictaminó adoptando una pose de seriedad absoluta

-¿uh?

-si ese chico dijo que te quiere, debes creerle, porque… al igual que Ga Eul… no sabe mentir, y si de verdad te gusta tanto, no lo dejes ir –que absurdo, él dándole consejos amorosos a la chica que le hizo imposible su relación con Ga Eul. La vida si era curiosa a veces. –difícilmente encontraras a alguien tan sincero y bueno cómo él, así que no le mientas, y disfruta de su compañía

-¡Eso haré! –Exclamó Jessie colocándose de pie con decisión -¡Muchas gracias Oppa! Hablaré con nuestros padres y les diré que nuestro compromiso se cancela… ahora es mi turno de aconsejarte algo…

-¿Cómo…?

-olvídate de Ga Eul, jamás serías feliz con ella –frunció el ceño, pero ella lo ignoró –eres una persona buena Woo Bin, ¿Realmente serías feliz sabiendo que tu relación le está destruyendo el corazón a tu mejor amigo? Las personas egoístas, como yo, siempre obtienen todo lo que quieren, pero tú no eres así, demasiado bueno –repitió limpiándose el rostro –terminarás haciéndote a un lado para que los demás sean felices, Oppa, sólo debes dejarla ir, y seguir esperando, estoy segura de que llegara alguien capaz de concentrar todo su amor en ti

-Jessie…

-no digo que Ga Eul sea una mala persona, Yi Jung Oppa tampoco… pero se aman, aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta, estoy segura de que tú sí… tal vez ella si te ama, pero no más que a él. Los he investigado muy bien ¿Sabes? Los observo… Ji Hoo renuncio a Jan Di para que Jun Pyo y ella fueran felices juntos, al igual que Jae Kyung… ahora ellos dos están juntos y se quieren, son felices… todo buen acto tiene su recompensa

-Jessie, ¿Desde cuándo hablas tan bonito?

-desde que conocí a Ki Bang y descubrí que siendo buena persona también puedes ser feliz

La pelirroja salió, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Él ya había renunciado a Ga Eul, pero ahora sería libre nuevamente. Podía buscarla y luchar por su amor, hacerla sentir nuevamente querida y feliz. Pero, ¿Ella le correspondería de la misma forma? Los amaba a los dos, de eso estaba seguro, pero en cierta forma Jessie tenía razón. Él no podría ser feliz con Ga Eul sabiendo que eso dañaba a su amigo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

.

.

.

El heredero Yoon se liberó del agarre de Jae Kyung, resoplando con cierto fastidio, mezclado con sueño. De verdad que si Woo Bin no pensaba llegar pudo haberles avisado al menos. Bueno, la cosa es que la cena ya había llegado a su fin y su abuelo quería irse a dormir de una buena vez.

Jae Kyung seguía sonriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, observando atentamente a todo el grupo de amigos que se habían reunido allí. Había sido una cena muy divertida, eso gracias a las constantes peleas que la joven tenía con Jun Pyo y Yi Jung, con las interrupciones de Jan Di y Ga Eul y las bromas del abuelo Yoon.

-Bueno, la verdad del porqué los reunimos aquí hoy –dijo Jae Kyung tratando de que Ji Hoo no se quedara dormido –fue para contarles que Ji Hoo y yo ya somos oficialmente novios, ¿No es genial?

-¡Jae Kyung! –gritaron Ga Eul y Jan Di corriendo a abrazarla, mientras que Yi Jung y Jun Pyo repetían que ya era hora de que lo dijeran, que todos lo sabían. El abuelo Yoon solo decía que era una lástima que una maravillosa chica como lo era Jae Kyung fuera novia del aburrido de su nieto.

-¡Aish Ji Hoo! ¿Cómo puedes ser novio de ella?

-¡Ya Jun Pyo! –Lo regañó su novia dándole un golpe en la cabeza –yo pienso que hacen una linda pareja

-¡Unnie! ¡Por fin Ji Hoo sunbae se atrevió a pedirte que fueras su novia! –decía Ga Eul sin soltar las manos de su amiga

-bueno… técnicamente fui yo quien se lo pidió, pero lo importante es que acepto, ¡Así que ahora todos pueden saber que somos novios!

Ga Eul asintió, sonriéndole alegremente. Que Jae Kyung fuera feliz era genial, y a la vez las hacía felices a ella y al Jan Di, en especial si esa felicidad era junto a Ji Hoo. Luego de eso siguieron bromeando por un largo rato. El abuelo Yoon se despidió de ellos y se fue a dormir, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su nueva nieta.

Una vez que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde, Jun Pyo y Jan Di comenzaron a despedirse. Ji Hoo acompañó a su novia hasta su coche, mientras que Ga Eul hizo lo mismo con Yi Jung. Aquella noche que habían pasado en casa de sus padres no había sido capaz de responder a la pregunta de Yi Jung, pero él la tranquilizó diciendo que no la presionaría ni nada por el estilo.

-Ga Eul, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?

-¿Cómo en una cita? –su corazón dio un pequeño brinco por la emoción. Yi Jung dudó unos segundos antes de asentir con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Eso! ¡Tengamos una verdadera cita!

-¡Sí sunbae!

-bien, pasaré por ti luego de la hora de almuerzo… te enseñaré lo que es una cita en mi mundo… así que, nos vemos mañana

-duerme bien Yi Jung sunbae –le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso al salón, dónde Ji Hoo terminaba de reordenar las cosas que Jae Kyung había tomado. Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, para luego sonreír bajando la mirada. No era fácil admitirlo, pero el joven músico realmente había terminado enamorándose de la loca de Jae Kyung. Y ella… pues ella era feliz de saber que Yi Jung realmente quería luchar por su amor.

-vaya noche, ¿No? –Habló el heredero Yoon metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón –creo que después de todo… nos merecemos un descanso

-sunbae… tú siempre estás descansando –le recordó ella. Una sonrisa se adueño del bello rostro del joven, quien asintió casi resignadamente –pero ya tengo sueño…

-¿Qué hay entre Yi Jung y tú? –le soltó sin más, sentándose en el sofá

-¿uh? –no tardó en sonrojarse. Se sentó a su lado, jugando con sus dedos –n-no hay n-nada…

-no hay nada aún, ¿Verdad?

-bueno y-yo…

-me alegra de que te hayas decidido a aclarar tus sentimientos Ga Eul, estás haciendo lo correcto

-gracias Ji Hoo sunbae, tú también… Jae Kyung te hará muy feliz

-yo lo sé –él sonrió, jugando con el cabello de la joven. Ga Eul arrugo levemente la nariz en señal de protesta, pero simplemente la ignoró –pero también sé que me agotará mucho, a veces me pregunto de dónde saca tantas energías, en menos de 5 minutos puede pelear con Jun Pyo y Yi Jung, desordenar por completo mi sala, y encima, arrastrarte a ti y a Jan Di lejos… y aún así tiene las energías suficientes para volver a discutir con Jun Pyo

-Unnie es divertida y alegre, además de bonita, sólo debes pensar en eso cuando la mires

-nee Ga Eul, yo debo aconsejarte a ti

-sunbae, es cosa de dar y recibir –la joven se colocó de pie, alejándose unos pasos antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente –me iré primero…

-sueña con Yi Jung

-¡Ya sunbae!

No recordaba que Ji Hoo fuera tan bromista, pero últimamente hacía muchas cosas similares a las de Jae Kyung, y comenzaba a pensar que ella no era muy buena influencia para el joven músico. Se encogió de hombros antes de colocarse su pijama, metiéndose rápidamente a la cama. Había sido un día agotador, y debía estar muy descansada para salir mañana con Yi Jung. No podía negar que se sentía emocionada, ya que era la primera vez que él le pedía una cita.

¿Qué se pondría? ¿Dónde la llevaría? Dijo que le enseñaría cómo era una cita en su mundo. ¡Kyaa! ¡No podía más de la emoción y el nerviosismo!

.

.

.

El príncipe Song observó con cierta frustración la cama donde dormía hace sólo unos minutos. Le parecía injusto que lo levantaran tan temprano cuando era sábado, en especial si era para acompañar a su ahora ex prometida al aeropuerto a buscar a quien sabe qué familiar que venía de visita. Se colocó lo primero que sacó de su armario y se reunió con su prima en la planta baja. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, ni que viniese el mismísimo presidente de Corea.

Subieron al coche seguidos de 4 guardaespaldas. No era por ser exagerados con la seguridad, pero las cosas últimamente no iban muy bien con los "otros" negocios de su familia. Habíamos avanzado unas cuantas calles cuando Jessie le dio indicaciones al chofer para que se desviara, llegando hasta una población realmente muy conocida para mí… el lugar donde solía vivir Ga Eul con sus padres. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a unos niños salir corriendo de la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido a la familia Cho, aunque decidió no decir nada. Sabía porque habían ido por ese camino, Ki Bang. El joven subió al lujoso coche luego de unos minutos, y se le quedó viendo algo confundido.

-¡Hey, Woo Bin! –le gritó a modo de saludo, para luego besar la mejilla de Jessie –no sabía que se conocieran

-somos primos políticos –explico su "prima política" sonriendo nerviosamente. Tal parece que de verdad quería ocultarle al joven que había estado comprometida con él –estas guapo hoy

-hice mi mejor esfuerzo para estar a la altura de tu belleza

-_ni siquiera sabía que esos cumplidos existían –_pensó Woo Bin observándolos atentamente. Se sentía excluido

-¡Por cierto! ¿Has visto a Ga Eul últimamente? –cerró los ojos antes de suspirar, ¿Por qué siempre le estaban recordando a Ga Eul? volvió a sonreír con mucho esfuerzo

-he estado ocupado, pero creo que está saliendo con Yi Jung

-¡Pensé que él tenía novia!

-pues ya no –susurró el heredero Song mirando por la ventana. Esa fue la señal más clara de que no tenía intenciones de seguir conversando. Para su desgracia, Ki Bang era demasiado ingenuo para entender las indirectas

–creí que quien le gustaba a Ga Eul eras tú

-y yo creí que a ti te gustaba Ga Eul, no mi prima –sonrió ladinamente, no parecía sentirse afectado por su contra ataque

-me gustaba… pero Jessie… me encanta –ahora no solo era la pelirroja quien se encontraba con ojitos de enamorada. –entonces… ¿Ella simplemente te rechazó o tú te hiciste a un lado?

-creo que un poco de ambas

-bueno, Dios siempre pone personas especiales en el camino por el que corres… si Ga Eul no pudo correr contigo, estoy seguro de que llegara alguien capaz de seguirte los pasos

-entonces eres tú quien le ha estado enseñando esas frases a mi prima ¬¬

El pelinegro sonrió, volteando hacia Jessie, quien desde hace unos minutos venía reclamando su atención. Parecían felices juntos, quizás Ki Bang era ese "alguien" capaz de quitar la maldad del corazón de Jessie, su alma gemela, como dirían Yi Jung o Ga Eul.

El coche se detuvo finalmente en el aeropuerto. Nunca había estado más feliz de bajarse de un coche que aquella mañana. Si esos dos eran así de cariñosos sin ser aún novios… ¿Qué sería después? Prefería a la Jessie bruja y manipuladora que a la Jessie amorosa y hostigosa. Encima aún debían esperar a que el familiar de la pelirroja llegara.

_*45 minutos después* _

-"Vuelo 422 con origen desde Inglaterra, acaba de aterrizar" –anuncio una voz por el altoparlante. Woo Bin sonrió de medio lado al notar que incluso los guardas espaldas que habían ido con ellos bostezaban producto del aburrimiento.

-¡Ese es el vuelo! –gritó Jessie abrazando el brazo de Ki Bang

-nee Jessie, ¿Me dirías a quien esperamos exactamente?

-a Lindsay, mi única prima –contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Lindsay Lander, sus padres murieron hace más de un mes, así que mamá y yo somos su única familia

-¿Cómo murieron? –preguntó Ki Bang inocentemente. Jessie dudó unos segundos antes de sonreír

-un accidente de coche –al extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven lo hicieron comprender que no había sido precisamente un "accidente", pero Ki Bang pareció conforme

-¿Es 100% inglesa? –le preguntó Woo Bin cambiando de tema

-hmm… no… su madre era coreana de nacimiento, aunque no conoce mucho de este país

-tendremos que culturizarla un poco –bromeó el Don Juan de los F4 –que conozca Corea

-¡Jessie!

Un fuerte grito los hizo voltear hacia el lugar de dónde provenían, encontrándose con una diminuta y esbelta figura que era seguida por una mujer vestida por completo de negro, quien cargaba las maletas de la joven. Lindsay era una muchacha de unos 1,65 metros de altura, delgada y de largas piernas. Su cabello era rizado como el de Jessie, de un tono similar al chocolate, y ojos levemente rasgados de un brillante azul cielo. Nariz pequeña y unas pocas pecas sobre ella. Su piel era cremosa y clara, y los rizos le cubrían hasta la mitad de la espalda. Traía una mini falda de mezclilla decorada con algunas cadenas, una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y cuello "V" color verde, y deportivas del mismo tono que ésta. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la guitarra que traía sujeta a su espalda.

Jessie corrió a abrazarla casi con la misma velocidad que su prima, aferrándose una a la otra con fuerza. Los largos rizos de Lindsay ayudaban a cubrir las pequeñas lágrimas de emoción que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven.

-te he extrañado mucho… me has hecho tanta falta –murmuró la de cabello chocolate sin soltarla aún

-y tú a mí prima –finalmente se separaron, y la pelirroja la llevó donde los demás. Los guardias se encargaron de las maletas de la joven, mientras que esta seguía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –te presento a Song Woo Bin…

-¡oh! ¡Eres el chico que…!

-mi primo político –la interrumpió Jessie hablando en coreano. Ella asintió, casi comprendiendo que no quería que se tocara ese tema –y él es Ki Bang, el chico con el que salgo

-es un gusto conocerlos –habló en un perfecto coreano antes de besarlos a ambos en la mejilla

-¡Lindsay! ¡No hagas eso! –La regañó Jessie –esto no es Inglaterra…

-¡Oh! ¡Sorry! –exclamó ella, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del heredero Song. Dudó unos segundos y lo abrazó efusivamente

-¡Así tampoco ¡ -le causaba gracia esa chica. Se libero de su abrazo antes de mirarla fijamente a sus azules

-¡Entonces dime de una maldita vez cómo se supone que lo haga! –explotó al fin la más pequeña, haciendo que la gente que pasaba por allí se la quedara viendo con cara de "_esta niña está loca" _

-sólo… -Jessie se inclino levemente hacia su prima –eso es todo

-pfff… -bufó la peli marrón soplando su flequillo –pudiste decírmelo cuando hablamos por teléfono… ¡En fin! ¡Me encanto conocerlos! Prima, te felicito, Ki Bang está muy guapo, si te descuidas podría robártelo

-¡Ya Lindsay! ¡No saques tu personalidad a flote tan pronto!

-solo era una broma –sonrió, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Volteo hacia Ki Bang, señalándolo acusatoriamente –Pero tú… ¡Una sola lágrima que mi prima derrame por ti y te enviaré de vuelta al cielo, precioso angelito!

Era divertida… y en cierta forma, le recordaba mucho a alguien que conocía.

... Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad, de verdad, había olvidado que no había subido capo, este va dedicado a mi amiga Patricia, no puedo mandarte mi direccion porque tuve un problema y no he podido encontrate por face,seria genial si pudieras enviarme de nuevo el enlace o algo plis? Bueno, hasta la proxima, las quiero 


	29. Chapter 29

Nada. Por mucho que revisó hasta el fondo de su closet, no tenía nada que colocarse para su cita con Yi Jung. Tenía mucha ropa, sí, pero Ji Hoo la dejaba usar la misma ropa que siempre llevaba, pero ropa elegante… nada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiéndose frustrada. En casa de Woo Bin Sunbae tenía muchos vestidos y joyas costosas, y aunque no le gustaba usarlos, ahora le vendrían de mucha ayuda. Ni modo. ¡Aish! ¡Nunca había sido una chica presuntuosa! Pero de verdad no quería dejar mal a Yi Jung, ya que de seguro la llevaría a lugares elegantes, y ella no podía ir con una blusa y falda simple, y un abrigo.

Ji Hoo llamó a su puerta luego de unos minutos, y aunque la habitación realmente estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, no tardó en abrirle. Si alguien podía ayudarla, era él. Al menos podría ir a casa de Woo Bin a pedirle uno de los vestidos que ella había dejado allí.

El joven músico no pudo evitar dar una mirada de espanto al ver tanta ropa arrojada por todos lados, y encima a una acomplejada Ga Eul que parecía pedirle disculpas con la mirada.

-¿Cuándo pasó un tornado por tu habitación? –le preguntó tomando una blusa que había a sus pies. Ella hizo una divertida mueca y se sentó en la orilla de la cama -¿Qué pasó?

-Yi Jung sunbae me invitó a salir

-_con que eso era _–pensó Ji Hoo sentándose a su lado –irán a algún lugar elegante y tú no tienes ropa de ese estilo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-suelo adivinar con mucha facilidad… -murmuró suspirando. –bueno… no sé si puedo ayudarte con eso, generalmente es Yi Jung quien se encargaba de comprar sus vestidos, o Jun Pyo

-sunbae, eso no me sirve –se quejó haciendo un mohín. El joven músico le desordenó el cabello, volviendo luego a colocarse de pie

-bueno, situaciones desesperadas… -murmuró sacando su celular ante la confusa mirada de Ga Eul –requieren medidas desesperadas –él no podía ayudarla, pero sabía quien sí.

.

.

.

¡Ji Hoo! ¡Ya llegue!

El fuerte grito de la joven heredera del grupo JK lo hizo removerse con incomodidad. Debía de estar acostumbrado a sus alegres entradas, pero era tan difícil. Tras la joven venía casi un ejército de personas trayendo un montón de ropa, maletas con quien sabe qué cosas y hasta… ¿Un set de peluquería? Suspiró antes de ir a recibirla con una esforzada sonrisa de bienvenida. Ella sonrió de vuelta y le robó un beso antes de preguntar por Ga Eul. Así es, la única persona que podría ayudar a Ga Eul con su problema era su novia Jae Kyung, aunque eso significara la perdida completa de la tranquilidad en su hogar.

-¡Ga Eul! ¡Supe que tendrías una cita con el idiota de Yi Jung! –entró abriendo de golpe las puertas de la habitación de la joven, quien dio un salto, mirándola con cierto temor –sabes que ese alfarero de quinta categoría no me gusta para nada, ninguno de los F4 es lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte a ti o a Jan Di –decenas de personas comenzaron a invadir la habitación –pero ya que no puedo evitar que ustedes los quieran… puedo ayudarte a conquistarlos

-unnie…

-¡Traje a todas las personas y objetos necesarios para hacer que luzcas aún más hermosa!

-pero…

-nada de peros… ¡Comencemos con darte una ducha!

-unnie… eso ya lo hice –murmuró sonrojada. Jae Kyung asintió mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza

-entonces, sigamos con el peinado y maquillaje –Ga Eul no alcanzó ni a oponerse cuando decenas de personas se vinieron sobre ella, sentía como las manos se movían de un lugar a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con dónde tocan! –Gritó Ji Hoo, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta –si tocan más de lo necesario, todos saldrán de mi casa –parecía un padre celoso, y eso hizo reír a las dos chicas

-Ji Hoo tiene razón –lo apoyó Jae Kyung –mucho cuidado de dónde ponen sus manos

Luego de estas advertencias, las personas siguieron con su trabajo. Tardaron casi media hora, tal vez más, en vestirla, maquillarla y peinarla. Le colocaron un vestido ajustado de color plomo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, decorado con varias rosas en la parte final y brillantes en la zona del pecho. El maquillaje era en tonos plateados y azules, bastante suavizado, para no alterar mucho su rostro de lindas facciones, y le tomaron todo el cabello en un moño alto, solo unos cuantos rizos se escapaban, cayendo a ambos costado de su rostro. Jae Kyung comenzó a aplaudir satisfecha, mientras que Ji Hoo observaba desconfiado a los hombres que le terminaban de ajustar el vestido.

No parecía ella, aunque admitía que le gustaba cómo se veía. Realmente parecía una niña millonaria. Dio un suspiro y les sonrió a sus amigos, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Solo esperaba que a Yi Jung le gustara.

.

.

.

Termino de arreglarse y miro la hora en su reloj. Ya estaba listo para ir por Ga Eul. Tomo las llaves de su deportivo y salió de su estudio, cerrando cuidadosamente. Se dio la vuelta y casi de estrella con el rostro de una bella joven muy parecida a Jessie, quien lo observaba demasiado cerca. Tras de ella estaba Woo Bin sonriendo burlescamente, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Frunció el ceño y se alejo unos pasos, de otra forma su rostro terminaría estampado en el de ella.

La vio sonreír antes de voltear hacia el Don Juan de los F4, balbuceando un montón de palabras sin sentido. ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –le preguntó Woo Bin extrañamente animado. Era raro verlo sonreír después de tanto tiempo

-Es obvio que sí… ¿Quién es ella?

-Lindsay Lander –gritó la joven extendiéndole la mano. Un momento, ¿Dijo Lander? –Oppa, tenías razón, si es muy guapo

-So Yi Jung… un placer –miró a su amigo con gesto de no entender nada

-Lindsay es la prima de Jessie, llego ayer en la mañana –le explicó el príncipe Song -¿Saldrás con Ga Eul?

-¿Eh? Bueno… sí

-entonces no te molestamos más –notó el extraño brillo en sus ojos al decir eso. Lo estaba lastimando –pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar Yi Jung

-¿Cómo…?

-de la cancelación de su compromiso con mi prima, por ejemplo –dijo Lindsay jugando con sus perfectos y largos rizos -¡Ahora debes llevarme al parque de diversiones oppa! ¡Me lo prometiste!

-debías cumplir tu parte del trato

-¡Me he portado muy bien! Lindsay es una niña buena, asi que cumple –Yi Jung sonrió de medio lado, pensando que esa chica no podía dejar de recordarle a alguien… ¡Claro!

-antes de que te vayas… ¿Sabías que la mono y Ji Hoo ya son oficialmente novios?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es la mono?

-tu posible mentora –bromeó Woo Bin desordenándole el cabello. "_Esta casi tan loca como tú". _–bueno, nosotros nos vamos… diviértete con Ga Eul –seguía doliendo tanto. Suspiró y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-_"disfrutas torturándome" –_pensó Yi Jung forzando una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? Negó en silencio y subió a su deportivo, llevando ambas manos a su rostro

Suspiro, encendiendo el motor del deportivo. Si no fuera tan egoísta… seguramente renunciaría a Ga Eul por él. Pero ya lo había hecho una vez… no lo soportaría. No era Ji Hoo. Además, ahora su amigo estaba con la mono, él no tendría nada. Sí, era un egoísta. Bueno, lo mejor sería ir por Ga Eul. Le había dicho que le enseñaría lo que era una cita en su mundo, y debía salir todo excelente.

Manejo hasta la mansión de sus padres. Amaba su deportivo, pero no era el coche más indicado para esa ocasión. Sacó uno negro, bastante elegante. Si iba a pasear a Ga Eul en él, tenía que ser el coche indicado para una princesa. Luego de eso fue hasta la residencia de los Yoon. Tenía la sospecha de que encontraría a la mono allí, obviamente no se equivoco. Ahí estaba, observándolo como si una de sus miradas fuera a asesinarlo. Le sonrió con burla, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Era tan divertido discutir con ella.

-te lo advierto alfarerito –habló Jae Kyung con voz amenazadora, aprovechando que Ji Hoo había ido por Ga Eul –tú le tocas un solo pelo a mi amiga y yo te dejaré sin herederos –tenlo en cuenta cuando te le acerques

-¡Ya mono! No molestes –la heredera JK frunció el ceño, volteando hacia su novio, que acababa de llegar acompañado de Ga Eul. Ella lucía bella, hermosa… una lástima que su cita fuera ese Casanova. –Ga Eul… estas preciosa

-g-gracias sun… Yi Jung –sonrió con nerviosismo, jugando con sus dedos

-bueno, ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual ella acepto gustosa

-¡Yi Jung! –Lo detuvo su amigo, tratando de sujetar a su escandalosa novia –no trates de hacer nada raro

-sólo saldremos Ji Hoo, no tocaré a tu hija ni le haré nada "raro" –rió por la mueca que se formo en el rostro del joven músico al escuchar la palabra "Hija"

.

.

.

Así lo había decidido, estaba seguro de que así debía ser pero… ¿tenía que doler tanto? Los dejaría ser felices, ambos lo merecían, Ga Eul lo merecía. Suspiró, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo. No era uno de sus mejores días, eso era obvio. Renunciar al amor no debía ser sencillo, ahora entendía cómo se había sentido Ji Hoo, incluso Yi Jung en su momento.

Lindsay llegó donde él estaba sentado, dando pequeños brincos antes de dejar su guitarra al lado del príncipe Song. Sopló su flequillo y se sentó en el césped, alzando la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió fingidamente, desordenándole el cabello. Ella bufó, acomodándose nuevamente los largos rizos color chocolate antes de volver a colocarse de pie para sacar la guitarra de su estuche. Woo Bin la observó de reojo, era una linda guitarra color rosa decorada con estrellas y palabras escritas con brillante.

-es linda –murmuró señalando el instrumento. Ella sonrió, sentándose en el césped nuevamente

-gracias, me la dieron mis amigos como regalo de despedida –comentó tratando de afinarla

-¿no piensas volver a Inglaterra? –dejó sus manos quietas, sin alzar la mirada. No era un idiota, sabía que una chica no se iba de un país sólo por sentirse "sola", siempre había algo más, en especial cuando se trataba de la única hija de un importante cabecilla de la mafia. Lindsay negó en silencio, concentrándose en rozar las cuerdas de su guitarra, haciendo suaves sonidos -¿Nunca?

-ni siquiera estoy segura de si me quedaré por mucho tiempo en Corea –lo sabía. Ella suspiró –pero a Inglaterra no volveré nunca

-¿Por qué no? Digo… ¿Qué pasará con los negocios de tu padre?

-esos negocios lo llevaron a él y a mamá a la muerte –hablaba con cierto desprecio, frunciendo el ceño –el papá de Jessie dijo que se haría cargo de ellos, yo no quiero saber nada

-pensé que al igual que tu prima, te harías cargo de ellos –la joven lo miró extrañada, olvidándose de la guitarra

-¿Jessie? Ella hace mucho que no tiene nada que ver con "esos" negocios –dijo, tomándolo por sorpresa –Jessie sólo se encarga de los hoteles de su familia… se apartó de ese mundo cuando mataron a su novio

-¿mataron a su novio?

-¿no lo sabías? Jessie ya había estado comprometida hace un año, demasiado joven, pero estaban enamorados… hasta que algo salió mal en uno de sus negocios y su novio acabo muerto, ella dijo que no quería saber nada de "esos" negocios nunca más… por eso no niego que me sorprendió saber que estaba comprometida contigo, digo, no soy idiota, sé muy bien qué negocios tiene tu familia. Supongo que quería aferrarse a ti porque sabes de este mundo, lo conoces y no morirías tan fácil

-pero ella dijo que me amaba –Lindsay se encogió de hombros, comenzando a tocar una tonada bastante melancólica. Así que todo eso porque su prima quería un poco de estabilidad sentimental. Y todas esas amenazas… todo por nada, Jessie no tenía nada que ver con la mafia. ¡Pero qué estúpido había sido! Todo porque no quería volver a perder al hombre que amaba. La joven dejó de tocar, guardando la guitarra en su estuche -¿Cómo murió?

-¿eh?

-el novio de Jessie

-le dispararon cuando salía de la preparatoria

-¿Quién fue? –Bajó la mirada dudosa, jugando con sus dedos –Lindsay…

-el mismo idiota que mató a mis padres

-pero eso no me dice…

-mi ex novio –lo cortó, colocándose de pie –el idiota que le hizo esa horrible cicatriz a mi prima…

-¿Cuál cicatriz? –Lindsay suspiró, alzando su camiseta hasta la mitad del vientre, dejando ver lo que parecías ser una marca de esas que se le hacen a los caballos y animales cuando se marca el ganado. Una especie de "F" quemada junto al ombligo de la muchacha -¿Por qué les hizo esto?

-a Jessie, para que fuera a verlo… a mí, para recordarme que le pertenezco –hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia –es un maldito loco

-¿Viniste a Corea escapando de él?

-algo así –se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole alegremente -¡Oppa! Ya tengo hambre, comamos algo rico ¿Sí? -¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía sonreír luego de haberle contado eso? Lindsay tomó su mano, haciéndolo colocarse de pie –no le digas nada a Jessie ¿De acuerdo?

-con una condición

-¿uh?

-me dirás todo acerca de ese tipo

-No –respondió cortante, dándole un golpe en el hombro y acomodándose la guitarra

-es "aniyo" deberías hablar algo de coreano

-se decir oppa –bromeo ella volteando hacia un carrito de dulces que pasaba muy cercano a ellos -¡Yo quiero! –Grito como niñita chiquita, señalando los dulces con una mirada chispeante -¿Me compras un dulce?

-aigo, que niña –rió, adelantándose. La alegre sonrisa de Lindsay se esfumo por una fracción de segundo, al momento de mirar hacia algún punto del parque, bastante lejano de ellos. Suspiro, volteando hacía Woo Bin y sonriendo nuevamente

-¡Oppa! –lo llamó feliz, colgándose eufóricamente de su brazo mientras saboreaba la paleta que el heredero Song le había comprado.

…..

**Patricia, ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enojada contigo? Es solo que los estudios me mantienen bastante ocupada y estresada, se absorben toda mi creatividad, asi que espero que me perdonen si tardo en actualizar. **


	30. ayuda para la autora!

Ya sé que probablemente todas mis lectoras me estén odiando en estos momentos, y me odiaran más porque este NO ES UN CAPITULO, la verdad es que no se me ocurre como continuarla porque aun no sé con quién quiero que se quede Ga Eul, asi que lo dejare en sus manos, respondan en un review quien quieren que sea la pareja final, de esa forma sabré como continuar el fic. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer, y les aseguro que mientras más pronto opinen, más pronto podré continuar.

¡Adiós!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola queridas lectoras ***_**esquiva los tomates, las cuchillas y todo lo que quieran lanzarle por tardarse tanto* **_**sé que deben de estar molestas por mi tardanza, pero como ya le dije a una de ustedes, sufrí una crisis-sequía de ideas de la que comienzo a recuperarme poco a poco. Quería agradecerles a las muchas que me dieron el nombre de la persona con la que querían que se quedara Ga Eul, no pensé que serían tantas personas, abrí mi correo y ¡Wow!¡ Kamsamnida! **

**No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costó poder terminar este capítulo, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué tan bien quedó. **

…

La mirada de la escolar se paseo por cada rincón de la enorme sala en la que estaban, detallando maravillada cada fina pieza que se exponía frente a sus ojos. Nunca antes Yi Jung le había enseñado su trabajo, ni nada relacionado realmente con él. Suspiro encantada, admirando la belleza y elegancia que la rodeaba en ese momento. Yi Jung la observaba de reojo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba esa niña, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan ciego?

La joven dio un pequeño brinco, jugando con su cabello antes de disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos y caminar a su lado, mirando a todas partes, sin enfocar su mirada en él. Estaba nerviosa, podía deducirlo por lo mucho que entrelazaba sus dedos. ¿Cuánto más podía gustarle esa chica? Tosió, logrando al fin captar su atención por un momento.

-Sunbae, es muy bonito –rió, señalando uno de sus trabajos. Él asintió, tomándola de la mano

-Ga Eul –lo miró sonrojada, entre abriendo levemente sus labios –necesito decirte algo…

-¿q-qué cosa? –murmuro desviando la mirada. ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez antes? Ya no lo recordaba, pero era necesario que ella siempre lo tuviera presente. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de lograr formular esas simples palabras que tanto removían su interior cuando la veía a los ojos –s-sunbae…

-te amo –soltó atropelladamente, bajando la mirada al piso. Ga Eul se le quedó viendo sorprendida, sin mover siquiera su mano. Le gustaba sentir esa cercanía con ella. Le gustaba pensar que toda Cho Ga Eul le pertenecía a él y sólo a él. La escolar suspiró, haciendo que volviera a mirarla a los ojos. Sonreía tímidamente, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y un mechón de cabello le cubría de la mejilla izquierda

-Yin Jung sunbae… -acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de la escolar, quitando el cabello de su rostro para poder verla de mejor forma –yo… yo te quiero mucho… -balbuceo, sin mucha seguridad de sus propias palabras. ¿Cuánto más podía pedir si él mismo se había encargado de destruir todo ese amor puro e inocente que la joven había sentido por él hace un tiempo atrás?

-pero… -le dolía el pensar que no se sentía capaz de corresponder a ese amor que el alfarero le ofrecía, ese que tanto había anhelado hace un tiempo… ¿Por qué ahora no se sentía igual?

-creo que es muy pronto para algo… -hablo con seguridad, deteniendo el temblor de sus manos. Suspiro antes de desviar la mirada hacia una de las obras que se exponían –podemos seguir viéndonos, nada nos lo impide… déjame tratar de volver a enamorarme de ti

Sacudió la cabeza con resignación, liberando las manos de la muchacha, quien seguía con la mirada en algún lugar lejos de él. Decidió continuar con la cita. La llevó a cenar a uno de los hoteles más elegantes y costosos de toda Corea, donde sólo conseguir una reserva podía costarte meses, e incluso años de espera. Pero él era So Yi Jung, y si había algo que caracterizaba a So Yi Jung era su talento para lograr lo que quisiera mediante su encanto. Bastó sonreírle a la dueña del restaurante y las reservas ya eran suyas.

Era todo lo ideal para una romántica cena a la luz de las velas que dejó a Ga Eul boqui abierta. Era tanto lo que se había esforzado por hacerla sentir bien que hasta se sentía culpable de no haber querido llegar más lejos con él.

-Ga Eul –la llamo apenas estuvieron sentados frente a frente. Ella alzo la mirada en señal de atención

-¿hmm?

-hay algo que debo contarte… -lo miraba expectante, a la espera de que siguiera hablando. Dio un suspiro y sonrió forzadamente -esta tarde… cuando venia saliendo de mi estudio para ir a buscarte… me encontré con Woo Bin –notó la repentina tensión en las facciones de la joven, quien bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -¿Tanto lo quieres?

-yo sí… no… no lo sé –suspiró, pasándose las manos por el rostro con frustración. Le dolía pensar que Woo Bin sufría por su culpa, eso jamás había sido su plan. ¿Qué culpa tenia de haberse enamorado de él? Los quería a ambos, eso era confuso, demasiado para una persona tan simple como Cho Ga Eul.

-nee Ga Eul… si sabes que quedarte con ambos no es una opción –asintió ocultando su mirada de la de él –entonces…

-sunbae… ¿Cuánto tiempo podrías ser capaz de esperarme antes de que el Casanova que llevas dentro logre dominarte? –fue sincera, y él también debía serlo si quería tenerla a su lado.

-esa persona está muerta… asi que podría esperarte durante toda la eternidad si fuera necesario

.

.

.

-ya parecen un par de padres preocupados –la joven pareja vio al abuelo Yoon alistarse para salir. De inmediato el músico se colocó de pie, afirmando del brazo a su único familiar vivo

-Abuelo, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? –el anciano hizo una mueca librándose del agarre de su nieto, volteando hacia la novia de este último

-un anciano que además es médico no tiene que estar dando cuenta de sus acciones a dos niños como ustedes –ambos rodaron los ojos, frustrados –iré a la consulta, ya nos veremos luego –avanzó hasta la salida, deteniéndose antes de cruzar la puerta -¡Y ya dejen de pensar en esa niña! Qué bien segura está con su amigo… ni siquiera es su hija

Sonrieron levemente al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Tenía razón, Ga Eul no era su hija y estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero era demasiado inocente y debía tener a alguien que la protegiera. Las manos de la joven heredera del grupo JK se refugiaron en las siempre pacificas manos de su novio, quien seguía viendo el lugar por donde el anciano había desaparecido hace ya unos minutos. No podían ser una pareja normal, eso estaba en la naturaleza de ambos, pero aun así… se sentía como si fuera una amiga más del joven músico, ella había entregado otra vez su corazón, arriesgándose al rechazo nuevamente, pero en vez de eso él le había correspondido. Si la quería como decía, ¿Por qué no demostrarlo?

-¿Qué te preocupa? –la armoniosa voz del joven al momento de besar su mejilla la hizo sonreír como una boba

-¿A mí? N-nada –negó moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-¿en verdad?

-bueno… -suspiró derrotada, recordando que su novio era capaz de leer la mente de las personas -¿Crees que de verdad este segura con Yi Jung?

-no es eso, no me mientas

-no miento…

-lo estás haciendo ahora ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ji Hoo… ¿Somos novios porque en verdad me quieres o es porque te dio lastima rechazarme? –fue directa y veloz. Él la miró sorprendido, bajando luego la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa tan típica de él

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que me gustas?

-¡No! No es eso… creo… -pero él ya la estaba besando, la estaba besando como nunca antes lo había hecho el músico, dejándose llevar por lo que en verdad sentía por la mujer a su lado. No era un hombre pasional y estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero era Jae Kyung la mujer que estaba junto a él, su novia, aquella que en frente del altar renuncio a Jun Pyo, aquella que había preferido la felicidad de su mejor amiga, esa chica que protegía a Ga Eul como si fuera su propia hija. ¿Cómo no podía quererla? –Ji Hoo…

-no sé si alguna vez antes lo has escuchado salir de mis labios pero… te amo…

-¡Ji Hoo! –gritó ella abrazándolo con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron sobre el sofá. El joven músico sobre Jae Kyung. Se miraron por un largo tiempo en completo silencio, ese que el heredero Yoon tanto apreciaba -¿De verdad me amas?

-¿No confías en mí?

-es por eso, confío demasiado en ti, si mientes me romperás el corazón –admitió con timidez poco clásica de ella. Ji Hoo se levantó del sofá, tirando de su mano para que se colocara también de pie. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo más hacia sí, besándola nuevamente.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento fueron a dar a la habitación del músico heredero de una inmensa fortuna, pero allí estaban, ambos sobre la cama del joven, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían en ese momento, por los sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel.

.

.

.

La mirada de la joven de cabello color chocolate se enfrentó con la del hombre que sostenía firmemente su muñeca, casi marcando sus dedos en su delicada piel. Se liberó de un solo tirón, pisando de paso el pie de él, quien frunció el ceño antes de tratar de volver a tomarla.

-¿Cómo demonios me encontraste? –su sonrisa ladina la hizo temblar. Es cierto que le resultaba fácil enfrentarlo, pero eso no significaba que la seguridad con la que lo hacía fuera real

-¿Lo preguntas? Soy el gran Frank Thompson, dueño de casi toda Inglaterra… ¿Realmente pensaste que la pequeña Lindsay Lander podría escaparse de mí?

-¿Qué quieres?

-es obvio que a ti

-púdrete… no estoy tan loca como para salir con el tipo que mató a mis padres

-pues no va en si quieres o no… no te olvides que sé todos y cada uno de tus puntos débiles y siempre voy un paso por delante de ti

-¿No ves como tiemblo del susto?

-¿Dónde está Jessie? –preguntó de pronto él, haciendo que los ojos de la joven se abrieran de la impresión, la cual tardo solo un par de segundos en convertirse en desesperación –un paso delante linda…

-Jessie… -susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

-¡Joven amo! –Gritó un hombre corriendo hasta ellos –la seguridad nos ha descubierto, es hora de irnos

-sí, ¿No queremos meternos en problemas con el clan Song, verdad? –sonrió burlescamente, besándole la mejilla antes de desaparecer

-¿fuegos artificiales? –repitió mecánicamente sacando su celular que había comenzado a sonar. Leyó el nombre de su prima en la pantalla y contestó de inmediato -¿Hello?

-_Es anniong haseyo Lindsay… ¡Anniong!_ –rodó los ojos fastidiada. No había sido una buena tarde gracias a que ese idiota había logrado filtrarse en la mansión Song y encima la amenazaba –_nee Lindsay, llevaré a Min Ji al cine ¿Vienes? _

-¿En qué van?

-_en la limusina que mi padre me asigno, es obvio ¿No? ¿Por qué preguntas?_ –la voz extrañada de su única familiar se perdió en sus pensamientos

-la limusina… -sus palabras hicieron efecto y algo *Click* en su mente _"¿Dónde está Jessie?"…"¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales?"… "llevaré a Min Ji al cine"… "en la limusina que mi padre me asigno, es obvio ¿No?" _-¡La limusina! –gritó casi reventando el tempano de la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea

_-¡Aish! ¿Por qué gritas? _

-¡Baja de esa limusina ya!

_-¿eh? Espera Min Ji, no subas aun_ – La pelirroja estaba extrañada de la actitud de su prima, lo mejor sería que la pequeña Min Ji no la escuchara o probablemente se asustaría. Suspiró y volvió a hablar _-¿Qué pasa? _

-Jessie –habló con nerviosismo

_-espera un poco… claro, ponlo en marcha, esperaremos a Min Ji en la entrada_ –habló probablemente con el chofer.

-¡No Jessie! ¡No…! –su grito se vio interrumpido por el sonido ensordecedor de una explosión en la entrada de la mansión, muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Se quedó con el celular pegado al oído, escuchando como el tono le indicaba que su prima ya no estaba del otro lado de la línea. Luego vinieron gritos, muchos gritos y personas ir de un lado a otro –…enciendan el motor… -finalizó su frase dejando que las lágrimas escaparan con desesperación de sus ojos azul cielo -¡Jessie!

….

Es todo lo que mi mente me dejó avanzar. La verdad es que el personaje que se quedara con Ga Eul ganó por solo 2 votos, fue una decisión difícil para mis lectoras, pero les agradezco haberme ayudado. Trataré de subir capo pronto. ¡Bye!


	32. Chapter 32

Odiaba los hospitales. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que sus padres y todas las personas que la rodeaban comenzaron a morir en manos de ese demente. Paseó rápidamente su estancia por cada rincón de la costosa clínica mientras el vaso de café se tambaleaba entre sus nerviosos dedos. "_Cálmate Lindsay"_ se dijo a sí misma dándole al fin un sorbo al vaso con el que llevaba jugando más de una hora.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Suspiró volteando hacia el príncipe Song, quien trataba de mantener esa serena sonrisa en su rostro. No podía. A leguas se notaba la falsedad de esta, pero no se sentía con los ánimos de reclamarle esto, la verdad no tenía ánimos de nada. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos cercanos a ellos y escondió el rostro entre sus manos

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-¿Han… sabido algo?

-sigue igual de grave, están tratando de estabilizarla –contestó ahogando un sollozo. El heredero Song le rodeó los hombros con su brazo libre -¿Cómo está Min Ji?

-bien… solo… sólo fueron unos rasguños y el susto de ver la explosión

-debe ser difícil para una niña ver eso –Woo Bin asintió alzando la mirada

-Lindsay… no lo entiendo… no ha salido nada mal y nuestros socios y enemigos están en "paz" –murmuró extrañado -¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?

-Frank…

-¿eh?

-el tipo que mató a mis padres –le recordó pasándose una mano por el largo cabello color chocolate –él… él ya me encontró Woo Bin, ya me encontró –se colocó de pie con los nervios a flor de piel –debo irme, debo alejarme antes de que lastime a más personas

-¿Y piensas pasarte toda la vida huyendo? –La enfrentó cuidando de no alzar mucho la voz –dime dónde lo encuentro…

-no es necesario que me busques –Lindsay maldijo en voz baja antes de mirar tras la espalda del príncipe Song –ya estoy aquí

-tú… -hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Woo Bin lo alejó de un solo empujón -¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí? Por poco y matas a mi familia

-calma… calma… -murmuró el líder del clan Thompson meneando las manos en señal de paz –están vivas después de todo ¿No? Sólo lo siento por ese pobre hombre que conducía la limusina

-¿Con quién crees que estás jugando? –Preguntó tomándolo de la playera con tanta fuerza que incluso logró alzarlo unos centímetros del piso –soy Song Woo Bin, heredero del clan Song, ¿Crees que podrás fácilmente incluir a mi familia en tus juegos? ¡Te quiero lejos de mi familia! ¡Y eso incluye a mis primas! –gritó lanzándolo con fuerza al piso. Un par de hombres llegaron corriendo hasta él, pero al momento de tratar de acercarse el gran grupo de guardaespaldas de Woo Bin se interpuso entre ellos

-con que así serán las cosas –lo escucho decir mientras se colocaba de pie –no vale la pena discutir –ordenó esta vez a sus hombres –volvamos a casa

Lindsay seguía oculta tras de Woo Bin, tratando de controlar de una maldita vez el temblor de sus manos y los gimoteos que daba de vez en cuando. Temor. Eso sentía cada vez que notaba la mirada desafiante de Frank sobre alguna persona. Un temor indescriptible. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró en dirección al heredero Song, quien seguía respirando agitadamente.

El médico se les acercó trayendo consigo noticias del estado de su prima. No eran buenas, seguía grave y conectada a respirador artificial, con gran parte de su cuerpo quemado. Ella la había visto, el delgado cuerpo de Jessie envuelto en llamas, sus gritos escalofriantes, personas tratando de ayudarla… sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todo esos pensamientos. Lo importante es que seguía viva, estaba viva a pesar de todo.

-¡Ya tú! –el grito familiar hizo al príncipe Song mirar hacia un lado, por el pasillo donde se veía una pareja bastante conocida para él. El líder de los F4 se paró en pose demandante, mientras que Jan Di seguía tratando de hacer que algo de humildad emanara del testarudo novio que tenía -¿Por qué no nos llamaste diciendo que estabas bien?

-¿uh?

-Woo Bin sunbae… vimos la noticia del atentado en la televisión… -explicó la escolar tratando de sonar lo menos inoportuna posible -Jessie, ¿Cómo está? –bajó la mirada y la escuchó suspirar

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que tenias al gran Jun Pyo?

-pues el gran "Jun Pyo" no ayuda mucho si está gritando como un loco demente recién escapado del manicomio –esta vez fue la voz de la mono la que los hizo voltear. Allí estaba, firmemente tomada de la mano de su novio Ji Hoo –nee, ¿Quién es ella? –finalmente le dieron el tiempo de hablar, y ¡Vaya que agradecía a los dioses que ese par hubiera cerrado la boca!

-ella es Lindsay… Lindsay Lander… -los ojos de todos se abrieron producto de la impresión

-es un placer –una dulce voz interrumpió esta vez. Una dulce voz que sólo podía pertenecer a una dulce persona, una dulce chica como su amada Ga Eul. Ahí estaba ella, tan bella e inocente como siempre, situada junto a Yi Jung, quien mantenía la mirada en la heredera Lander –eres la prima de Jessie ¿Verdad? –Lo sabía, el mismo alfarero se lo había contado minutos después de que ella le hubiera preguntado si sería capaz de esperarla –Cho Ga Eul –le extendió la mano y la ojiazul se la tomó desganadamente

-ya sabes mi nombre –sonrió sin ánimos de hacerlo –y sí, soy la prima de Jessie –alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la del alfarero –Oppa…

-¿Oppa? –preguntaron todos a coro, excepto Ji Hoo, él no hablaba mucho

-nos… nos conocimos hace poco

-¿Cómo está ella? –la pregunta del talentoso músico heredero de la fortuna Yoon los hizo regresar al mundo real. Lindsay negó silenciosamente, dejando algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, y este par de ojos parecía bastante lastimado y transmitía una tristeza difícil de comprender al 100%

-mal… está mal –logró decir con un esfuerzo sobrehumano –yo… yo debo buscar a Ki Bang Oppa –tartamudeo enredando sus propios dedos con algunos mechones de cabello

-¿Ki Bang?

-él… él y Jessie estaban saliendo –y si había algo que impedía que Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo se desmayaran ahí mismo producto de la impresión, ese "algo" era la curiosidad que sentían por enterarse de más cosas.

-sí… veremos si la quiere como está ahora –todos fruncieron el ceño mientras una mueca se adueñaba del rostro de Lindsay

-iré contigo –decidió Woo Bin –es hora de que sepa quién es realmente Jessie…

-yo creo que él ya lo sospecha –comentó sonriendo levemente

-¿p-puedo ir con ustedes? –Preguntó Ga Eul con timidez, dando un paso para acercarse a ellos –quisiera hablar a-algo con Ki Bang

-¿Lo conoces? –Lindsay la miró sorprendida mientras la otra sólo asintió con una extraña expresión que en ella resultaba adorable

-es mi mejor amigo –admitió con orgullo. ¿Quién no estaba orgullosa de tener un amigo como Ki Bang?

-nee Little princess, será un lindo reencuentro de amigos –el corazón de ambos dio un pequeño brinco de alegría en el momento en que de los labios del príncipe Song se escapó el apodo con el que solía llamarla antes de que todos los sentimientos se enredaran entre ellos. Woo Bin tomó su mano para guiarla hasta su coche, seguido por Lindsay y otros 6 hombres. No volteó a ver la expresión de su amigo en ese momento, sabía que si lo hacía, algo en su interior lo obligaría a soltar la cálida mano que iba sujeta a la suya.

.

.

.

Ki Bang siempre había sido un joven muy trabajador, siempre tratando de sacar a su familia adelante. No era fácil siendo el mayor de 3 hermanos. Ahora el pelinegro acababa de llegar de una entrega que realizaba para la pizzería en la que trabajaba. Se quitó la gorra con fastidio y se sentó a la mesa junto al grupo que lo buscaba, no sin antes abrazar con gran cariño a su querida Cho Ga Eul.

-entonces, ¿Qué los hace venir a este humilde lugar? –Sonrió sin recibir una respuesta a cambio -¿Y Jessie?

-etto… -el heredero Song dudo unos segundos. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, y no era el mejor manejando situaciones sensibles -¿No has visto los noticieros?

-¿Uh? No puedo ver televisión mientras trabajo –explicó como si se tratara de una suma de 1+1 -¿Por qué?

-hubo un atentado en la mansión Song –resumió esta vez Lindsay con frialdad poco común de ella –Jessie está en una clínica

-¿Qué? –Medio gritó-medio preguntó el joven levantándose sorprendido -¡Debo ir a verla!

-claro que sí, pero primero debemos hablar contigo de algo muy serio

-¿Qué cosa?

-queremos hablarte de la verdadera Jessie –y la joven de cabellos chocolates seguía manteniendo el control absoluto de la situación

-¿La verdadera Jessie? –Repitió ladeando la cabeza. Puso una expresión de seriedad absoluta y en su rostro no quedó ni un indicio de esa sonrisa que había enamorado a la bruja pelirroja más conocida como Jessie –la conozco

-no creo que…

-sé muy bien lo que quieren decirme, aunque no lo crean, no he vivido todos estos años en una cueva con los oídos y los ojos cerrados –agregó haciendo sonreír a Ga Eul por una facción de segundo –sé de los negocios del clan Song, de sus lazos con la mafia… Jessie es tu prima… y ex prometida –frunció el ceño antes de continuar –es obvio que también está relacionada con ese mundo… la bruja pelirroja, así la llamaban de vez en cuando tus amigos, o simplemente la bruja

-¿Hace cuánto sabes todo eso? –se atrevió a preguntar Ga Eul tomando las manos de su amigo

-desde que la conocí… veo los noticieros Ga Eul, y en ellos todo el tiempo hablan de las familias de los F4. Excepto por lo de bruja, eso me lo contó ella misma –se levantó estirando los brazos –y aún así la quiero, así que ahora vamos a verla

-Ki Bang, siéntate –ordenó Woo Bin con voz calmada –antes, debes saber que el coche en el que Jessie iba explotó –los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de la impresión pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios –está grave, la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encuentra quemado… una pequeña parte de su rostro también

-¿Qué con eso? lo importante es que sigue con vida –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los otros 3 y Ki Bang los miró de hito en hito antes de esbozar una gran O con sus labios -¿Pensaron que no la querría por las cicatrices que le quedarán? ¿Qué clase de monstruo creen que soy?

-¡Ki Bang! –Gritó Ga Eul lanzándose a abrazarlo con las energías renovadas –me alegra tanto que seas así… eres el más mejor del mundo

-claro que lo soy –dijo con aires de superioridad –ya vámonos.

Salieron caminando apresuradamente de la tienda, subiendo al coche del príncipe Song, quien conducía lo más veloz que se podía gracias al tráfico, y a la constante vigilancia de los 3 coches negros que iban tras de él. Lindsay miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a la escolar, quien conversaba animosamente con Ki Bang. Le resultaba muy bonita y sencilla, la chica ideal para alguien como Woo Bin. Porque no era tonta, eso sí que no, desde que la vio en el hospital supo que era la mujer a la que el príncipe Song amaba. También Yi Jung, era algo obvio en ese cerrado círculo de amigos que eran los F4 y sus mujeres. Apenas llegaron a la clínica Ki Bang corrió seguido de Ga Eul para poder saber pronto algo de su querida Jessie. Woo Bin le dio las llaves de su coche a uno de sus guardaespaldas y fue mucho más calmado junto a Lindsay.

-no creas que no lo noté

-¿eh? –se volteó a verla extrañado

-como la miras… esa niña te gusta, y no te atrevas a negarlo o te golpeo aquí mismo –levantó el dedo señalando amenazadoramente -¡Y le gustas a ella!

-Lindsay, en verdad que te comportas como la mono

-no me cambies el tema –gritó ganándose un regaño de parte de las enfermeras presentes –si te gusta y le gustas… ¿Por qué no…? –Reflexionó por unos segundos antes de volver a señalarlo -¡Es por tu amigo el alfarero! –Volvió a gritar y a ser regañada –lo siento…

-¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones?

-le gusta a ambos, así que renunciaste a ella –Finalizó sacudiéndose las manos satisfecha de su deducción –no contabas con que Ga Eul se enamoraría de ti y no sería capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos de tu amigo

-eso no es…

-no me interrumpas si no vas a decir algo útil, piénsalo, si en verdad estuviera enamorada de é hubiesen llegado tomados de la mano, y se hubiera despedido de él con un beso en el momento en que tú te la llevase a tirones hasta tu coche, y ni hablar de la escena de celos que Yi Jun te hubiera montado al momento de ver cómo la tomabas ¿Quieres que siga?

-Lindsay, ¿Olvidas porqué estamos en esta clínica?

-¡Ya! ¡Te dije que no me cambiaras el tema! –gritó por tercera vez dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Las enfermeras rodaron los ojos con fastidio y la mano del heredero Song cubrieron la boca de la chica, quien seguía lanzando gritos como si de eso dependiera su vida. Finalmente la liberó y ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire –Song Woo Bin, ¡Tú vuelves a hacer eso y juro que te castro! –lo amenazo levantando la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarse un regaño –de verdad que ustedes los hombres son unos idiotas

-yo soy muy listo

-¡Ya Woo Bin! ¿De verdad quieres que te golpee?

-claro que no… mono2 –murmuró por lo bajo caminando hacia donde aun estaban sus amigos. ¿Qué seguían haciendo en la clínica? –chicos…

-Woo Bin, ya ni siquiera recuerdas nuestros nombres ¿eh? –Le preguntó Jun Pyo acusatoriamente -¿Por qué no estuviste para el anuncio de condena a muerte de Ji Hoo?

-¿Condena a muerte? –repitió el aludido mirándolo extrañado

-¡Qué condena a muerte ni que nada babo! –exclamó Jae Kyung dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo. El líder de los F4 frunció el ceño pellizcándola de vuelta

-Jun Pyo –se quejó Jan Di tratando de calmarlo -¿Dónde se fue la prima de Jessie?

-¿Lindsay? –miró a su alrededor, notando apenas la desaparición de la joven heredera Lander. Es que con las divertidas peleas de esos dos ¿Quién podría concentrarse en Lindsay? –nee, estaba aquí hace un momento

-no llego contigo –le contradijo el alfarero apoyando la mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo –en ningún momento se acercó a nosotros cuando regresaron-sonrió burlonamente señalando el pasillo por el que se llegaba al dormitorio de Jessie –la vi correr en esa dirección

-amigo, estas comenzando a tener alucinaciones –rió Jun Pyo rodeando los hombros de su diminuta novia con su brazo –y tú estás mal de la cabeza –agregó volteando hacia Ji Hoo –mira que ser novio de la mono

-¡Ya tú! –la joven gritó al momento de correr tras del heredero Shinwa. Woo Bin y todos los demás rieron por esta acción, bueno, Jan Di trataba de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de que hicieran un escándalo así en una clínica y Ji Hoo miraba el espacio vacío, donde hace unos segundos había estado su novia. El celular de Woo Bin vibró en su bolsillo llamando su atención. Le extrañó ver que tenía un mensaje de Lindsay, si quería decirle algo, bien pudo hacerlo personalmente.

"_Te espero en la oficina del médico de Jessie. Tienes 30 segundos. Si no llegas pronto juro que te arrancaré una por una cada uña de tus preciosas manos. Con cariño de Lindsay"_

Rodó los ojos esbozando una sonrisa cínica. Y encima se le ocurría finalizar con un "Con cariño". La mono 2 era todo un caso.


End file.
